Animal Attraction
by Calzona113
Summary: Callie is an ortho veterinary surgeon at the top of her game; her personal life isn't going so well, will the arrival of a new hot, blonde equine vet help her heart heal?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this is a new attempt at a fic, I know I've got others in the pipeline at the minute but I just had this idea in my head and wanted to see if others liked the idea. **_

_**So this story is Calzona but with them as vets (Veterinary Surgeons), I know it's a bit random, but as this is the profession that I am studying to do I know it's something that I'll really enjoy writing and in theory a profession that I know more about so I really hope that people like it too :) **_

_**First chapter's a bit backgroundish, but I want to set the scene for the story!**_

_**As usual I don't own any of the characters, they are just brilliant creations of Shonda. **_

Callie sighed as she climbed the stairs and entered the staff room, losing a patient first thing really wasn't the best way to start the day. Hell it hadn't even been her patient, but she had been the only vet around and therefore had to be the one administering CPR and the one that called the time of death. Worst of all she had had to be the one to go and tell the family that their dog was dead. Oh to be a vet.

She flicked the coffee machine on and stared emptily out the window, glancing down at the car park to see what staff cars were parked on the gravel. Even after four months she still half expected to look down and see the Lexus she so desperately wanted to.

Or did she?

No she didn't.

It had been four months since Erica had left her broken hearted without an explanation and still she woke up feeling the pain of the split every single day, so no she didn't want to see the stupid Lexus.

The main problem was that having worked in the same practice as Erica, she had gotten used to seeing her regularly at work and even now, she expected to see the blonde Equine Vet sat in the staff room. Their relationship had born out of friendship, the first same-sex relationship Callie had ever been in, she had known it was a risk and it was hard for her to admit her feelings for Erica, but she did, she gave her whole heart to Erica and she just ripped it out of Callie's chest and stomped all over it. It all started so well and then the arguments crept in, Erica got jealous of Callie's success in the profession as she remained stuck in a rut with her own career, she accused Callie of cheating if she was just five minutes later than she had said, usually because an emergency case came in or she'd made a breakthrough with her research. Then one day she was just gone, no word of goodbye, no note, nothing; she didn't turn up at work, and by the time Callie got back to the apartment they shared, all of Erica's stuff had gone. The Practice got a brief phone call from Erica, she'd left, and that was it. Callie was left completely bewildered and completely broken-hearted.

The Practice was Hunter's Lodge Veterinary Practice in Seattle, Callie having worked there for five years and having become renowned in the profession for her advancements in Orthopaedic surgery. She may not have been the first in the profession to come up with the idea of developing prosthetic limbs for animals but she had been the first to _actually_ come up with the material and components to do so. Since then she'd fitted almost fifty prosthetic limbs to dogs, cats and even once on a chinchilla. She was further challenging herself by conducting extensive research into cartilage, developing a formula to basically 'make' her own cartilage to be used in joint replacements and in the many cases of arthritis and dysplasia she saw. Put simply; she was a Goddess in the Ortho vet world.

'Hey Cal.' Her reminiscing was interrupted as her best friend, and previous 'sex-friend' Mark came into the staff room. He was a general small animal surgeon but also specialised in radio and chemo and as a result in cancer. Although a bit of an ass, he was very good at what he did and no one could deny that, although they might not admit it immediately to his face. In his personal life her had previously been something of a man-whore but since he had met one of the vet nurses, Lexie, he had been smitten and Callie was happy for them.

'How did the surgery go?' Callie asked to make conversation.

'Very routine actually, removed the tumour and hopefully that'll be the end of that. You got anything today?'

'Nope, no surgeries today, just got some post-op checks and a couple of consults this afternoon, lost a patient this morning though.'

'Oh shit, sorry Cal, what happened?'

'Nurses were restraining this dog, suddenly it collapses, no matter what we did we couldn't get it to breathe again, turns out it had a massive tumour pressing down on it's oesophagus.'

'Sounds nasty, that kind of thing is hard to catch and even then it sounds like it was beyond the point of no return anyway.' Mark tried to support his friend.

'Wasn't even my patient anyway, I was just the only vet around, so naturally I had to go and tell the family...they had bloody kids Mark, why do they _always_ have kids?'

'Who knows Torres, this job can be shit, but so can all jobs, Jesus you make dogs and cats walk again! You have the best survival rate out of most of us here.'

'Thanks Mark,' Callie said absent-mindly, she knew he was right but in the frame of mind she was in she wanted to blame herself.

'I take it you've not met the new vet then?' Mark asked, changing the subject.

'Erica's replacement?' Callie asked, failing to mask the pain in her voice.

'Yeah, she's meant to be like the best of the best.' Mark said knowing that this was a touchy subject.

'Oh right. Well us small animal lot don't have much to do with the horse folk anyway...' Callie mused.

'I wouldn't be so sure, apparently this one's as big on ortho as you, been developing stuff for horses since she was at University. I also heard she's keen to work with you.'

'Great.' Callie said; a new stuck up Equine vet in her life was all she needed. One of the reasons her and Erica had experience so many problems was because Erica always saw herself as superior to Callie because she worked in the horse industry. Then when Callie's prosthetics, hydrotherapy and then her cartilage research took off, Erica just got so jealous that Callie was doing better than her in an insanely competitive profession.

'Right best be off, I've got to remove a lump off of a ferret's ass.' Callie couldn't help but chuckle at the image as Mark left the room.

Hunter's Lodge was known for being the best in the whole country, if not the world, because of the amount of facilities it had and that was why it attracted so many top vets. With Callie they had the prosthetic, hydrotherapy pool, physiotherapy department, they had CT and MRI scanners for small and large animals, a top Neurological surgeon, two top heart surgeons, an oncology department and one of the best equine sections that had been around for a long time. It was a place where you went to further your career to the highest of highs, somewhere where you could challenge yourself but also be challenged by the colleagues around you.

Callie sighed again, downed her coffee and headed down into the main throng to see if she could help with anything, she wanted to take her mind of her personal life, and to do that she needed to get her hands dirty, not sit on her own in her lab and do research.

'Cal, give us a hand will ya?' Callie looked to the direction of the voice and saw the small frame of Meredith Grey struggling with the biggest Great Dane Callie had ever seen. Callie moved forward and took the rope from Meredith. 'Bloody beast of a thing this one!' Meredith was Lexie's older sister and was also a Veterinary nurse.

'What the hell is he in for? Seems healthy to me!' Callie laughed as she got dragged through the pre-op area.

'Well according to the owners this is him under the weather!' Meredith chuckled as the dog, known as 'King', proceeded to roll over to the floor, taking Callie with him.

'What the hell is going on here?' Miranda Bailey, the Head Nurse, came into the fray, even though she had a very stern exterior she was amazing at her job and no one ever questioned her knowledge in the profession.

'King decided he wanted a hug off of Callie!' Meredith continued to laugh as the dog proceeded to lick every inch of Callie's face.

'A hand please?' Callie said, despite the grossness of the immense amount of slober now on her face she couldn't help but laugh, this was why she loved her job. Before anyone could help the door swung open offering King a new distraction, slipping out of Callie's grasp he bounded over and knocked another victim to the floor.

'Woaoaahhh!' Callie furrowed her brow as she didn't recognise the voice that was coming from beneath the Great Dane. Bailey pulled out her 'obey me or die' voice and yanked on the dog's chain revealing to Callie the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. Callie's eyes continued to take in the body on the floor; blonde wavy hair pulled loosely into a pony, a tightly fitting polo shirt with the name of the practice emblazoned on it, tight jeans and some jodhpur boots. She furrowed her brow further as she realised this was the new asshole equine vet, Erica's replacement. Why oh why did she have to be hot?

'Well that's the kind of greeting I like when I walk into a room!' The unknown laughed to herself more than anyone else as she jumped up off of the floor and began to pick up the papers and x-ray films she had dropped in the process.

'I'm so sorry...you're the new equine vet right?' Meredith introduced herself to the blonde.

'That would be me; I'm Arizona Robbins, nice to meet you!' Callie gave a slight snort at the name, just about managing to cover it up with a fake coughing fit.

_A perky vet? Maybe it's just first day nerves_, Callie thought to herself. Suddenly she realised three sets of eyes were staring at her.

'You in there Torres?' Bailey laughed as she held a firm grip on King's collar.

'Sorry, lost in my thoughts there.' Callie stumbled. 'What did you say?'

'You're Calliope Torres right? The ortho Goddess they all talk about?' Arizona eyed the Latina before her. She'd heard a lot about her but had never seen any pictures, always imagining her as a dowdy old woman vet. The reality was a gorgeous, curvy, tanned Latina. Her mind was running wild with the divine figure that stood before her.

'It's Callie, and yeah I suppose that is me.' She shortened her name instantly, hating the fact that she kinda liked the way her name rolled off of Arizona's tongue. No one called her Calliope, only her parents, and they weren't people she wanted to be reminded of.

'Arizona Robbins,' the blonde introduced herself as Callie took the extended hand. 'Right, well, I was just coming in to have a meeting with Drs Shepherd and Hunt...they're in an x-ray room?' Arizona chuckled nervously as she admitted she was lost in the maze of corridors that the practice held.

'Oh that's just through the door there and then turn right and then left.' Meredith said.

'Super! Thanks guys, I'm sure I'll see you all around.' With that she practically skipped her way through the double doors and out of view.

'So we have a Barbie in our staff now?' Callie grumbled.

'I like her.' Bailey said simply as she walked off with King dragging her every step of the way, Lexie with her to assist.

'Oh Calliope?' Callie's fists called as she heard that sing-song voice use her full name once more.

'It's Callie.' She said with force, hoping that her voice gave the blonde some understanding of how much she didn't appreciate her using her full name.

'Oh right, sure. Would you mind coming into this meeting with us? I think your expertise might be highly useful on this case.'

'Sure.' Callie mumbled and followed the blonde down the corridor to the x-ray viewing room. They walked the short distance in silence, neither really knowing what to say. Callie didn't like the blonde on principal; she was Erica's replacement and she called her Calliope; that was enough for the dislike for now. Arizona walked quickly, not wanting to prolong the apparently awkward situation; she didn't know if she'd said something out of line or if the Latina was having a bad day, but she just hoped that she would get over it so she could pull out her best skills for the operation she was about to ask her to be a part of.

Callie followed Arizona into the viewing room and acknowledged Owen Hunt, the head of the equine department and Derek Shepherd, the neuro surgeon who were in the room too. Callie looked confused at the odd mix specialities in the room; obviously the patient was a horse dur to the presence of both Owen and Arizona, but neuro and ortho too? This must be a big case.

Callie glanced at the computer screens in front of them and gasped. There were x-rays on two screens, a CT on another and what looked like a contrast MRI on the final screen. All clearly displayed the biggest tumour she had ever seen. It was genius, in the most horrific way. The perfect tumour.

'What do you think?' Owen spoke to Callie, him and Derek had been looking at the scans for an hour and he had known they needed more than just them to get this horse back to full health.

'Well...it's genius isn't it?' Callie said, knowing that the others in the room would understand the admiration in her voice of something so completely disastrous to the vessel it was housing itself in.

'Most effective tumour I've ever seen in my whole career.' Derek mused, more to himself than anything.

'It's a two year old gelding, presented with back problems when it was just six months old,' Arizona spoke now to all of them, getting them up to date on the complete history of the case. 'I said that it was just because it was a youngster and the pain would pass, I prescribed anti-inflammatory drugs, told them to give it a couple of weeks box rest and then gradually break it in. Four months later it came back to me and I couldn't believe what I was seeing; the horse was in so much pain I thought I was just going to have to put it down, but the owner's begged me to do something to save it, I felt like it was my fault, I still do, it was obvious I'd missed something so I sedated it and immediately x-rayed and took it for a CT. What I saw completely threw me. I'd seen tumours before, but never something like this. Those scans that day are shown here,' Arizona flicked a button and up popped a different set of images where the tumour was considerably smaller.

'The tumours quite simple there.' Derek stated the facts.

'Yeah exactly, although it was shocking to see a tumour in an animal so young I immediately booked it in for radiotherapy and it worked for four months. Then the condition of the animal got worse and when we did the monthly re-scan we saw the tumour was now in fact spreading once more. We hit it with chemo and the same thing happened, initially the tumour shrunk and then five months later it was back stronger than ever, it's like the tumour evolves to whatever we throw at it, so it needs to come out.'

Callie choked, 'You want to take it _out_?' She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'Yes.' Arizona said simply ignoring the stare that Callie was giving her, mostly because she knew she would just stare back into those beautiful brown eyes and her brain would go to mush; she needed to be at the top of her game for this case.

'I know you said you'd tried radio and chemo but Mark Sloan should be here, he's an expert, we're got unique facilities here...'

'I had the same facilities at the disposal at my last practice,' Arizona cut in. 'Believe me I wouldn't be suggesting this if it wasn't the last option.'

'I know it's harsh, but wouldn't it be fairer on the horse, and its owners to just put it to sleep?' Callie said simply.

'These aren't the kind of people that hear the word no.' Arizona said. 'Besides this horse is something else, it's the most good-natured, loving horse I've ever worked with and I want to give it a go.

'But how?' Callie asked as she gestured to the screens in front of her. 'This thing is a time bomb, if someone diffuses the wrong switch then the horse is dead.'

'Let me deal with the diffusion.' Derek said.

'Ok fine, even if you manage to identify all the correct vessels that belong to the tumour and not accidentally cut off the spinal chord's blood supply...' Callie began.

'I love to see the confidence you have in me.' Derek said sarcastically.

'Oh come on Derek, you've never done anything this big...anyway, even if you did somehow do that bit without a hiccup how the hell do you expect to get it out of the actual vertebrae?' Callie asked pointing at the way the MRI clearly showed the cancer was not only in the actual tumour but also in three of the vertebrae themselves.

'That's where we hoped you would offer your expertise.' Arizona said. Callie floundered at what to say and just sat staring at this impossible case in front of her. The three other surgeons in the room just looked at each other and shrugged as Callie began to mutter and point at the screen obviously talking herself through every possibility she could think of.

Arizona watched the brunette in slight awe, the amount of knowledge that spilled out of her even in her ramblings was amazing. She talked off doing things that Arizona had never even heard or thought of before. If the case hadn't been of such importance to her then the blonde knew that she would be getting aroused at the thought of the brunette doing many-a-thing to her on the desk.

Arizona was pulled abruptly from hey daydream as Callie suddenly sat up so quickly that she almost fell of the stool she was perched on.

'Get Mark.' She said.

'What?' Arizona asked, confused by the sudden declaration.

'Derek, find me Mark. I have an idea.' With that Derek left to find his best friend.

'I'm sorry but who _is_ Mark?' Arizona asked, slightly irritated.

'He's our oncology specialist.' Owen informed her.

'I told you we already tried that!' Arizona sighed, exasperated at the stubbornness of the ortho surgeon.

'I know what you tried _Dr. Robbins_,' The way Callie said her name made Arizona shiver slightly, and not in a good way. 'Just let me talk to Mark before I tell you what I'm thinking; I wouldn't want to get your hopes up.' Callie continued. The blonde was still irritating her, but Callie knew that she shouldn't take it out on Arizona that she had a slight dislike for any blonde equine vet after Erica Hahn.

'You rang?' Mark came into the room and winked at the blonde who scoffed. 'Holy shit, that is one hell of a tumour you've got there blondie!' Arizona rolled her eyes, why did it have to be _this_ type of vet.

'See how the cancerous cells are in the actual vertebrae Mark?' Callie put her surgeons hat on as she explained her plan to Mark. 'Well, if those vertebrae weren't in the body, we ould treat them with direct radio and chemo right?'

'Well yeah, but not when they're in the body like that, it would do irreversible damage to the spinal cord and the surrounding tissue.' Mark said, not understanding what Callie was saying.

'I know that Mark, what I'm saying is, if Derek removed all the blood vessels from here and I cut the vertebrae along the irregular processes, I could slide them out over the spinal cord; you could hit them with your crap and then I could put them back in, using the cartilage I've been making between as vertebral discs.' Callie got more excited with every word as she saw the brilliant plan in front of her.

'Is that not insanely risky?' Arizona spoke now.

'Isn't that what our jobs are?' Callie shot back. 'Earlier I had to call code on a dog that came it because it had a cough, a cough? This job is full of risks and it's shit, but us, here in this room, are meant to be the best of the best, we've got to take the risk to push ourselves.'

'This isn't about furthering your career...' Arizona began unfairly.

'Oh Jesus Christ what is it about equine vets and thinking they know everything?' Callie stood up and gestured wildly with her hands much to the shock of everyone in the room, especially Arizona. 'You asked for my help as the ortho _specialist_, that's my expert advice, it's up to you if you want to take it or not, I couldn't give a shit.' With that Callie stormed out of the room muttering something about blonde equine vets.

'Well this is awkward.' Mark said after a few moments of silence. 'Don't take that personal blondie, the woman you replaced was Callie's...well maybe it's not my place to say what she was to Callie, but the point is she hurt Callie a lot, and some of it was mainly to do with how good Callie was at her job, Erica hated the fact that Callie was making so many advancements in her field, whenever someone questions her judgement it just reminds her of Erica...' Mark explained.

'Especially as I'm a blonde and equine?' Arizona offered Mark a smile, grateful that he had offered a slight explanation.

'Yeah, I'm afraid that won't help matters at all.' Mark smiled. 'On this case though, I do think Torres is on to something, I think it might be the last chance this horse has of living and I'd want to have Cal on side for this one.'

'Right, don't piss off the Ortho Goddess, got it.' Arizona smiled, wanting to get on with her new colleagues. 'You really think it might work?' She turned to the others in the room.

'I think it's worth a shot.' Both Derek and Owen agreed.

'Right,' Arizona took a deep breath. 'So where do I find a pissed off Calliope Torres then?'

_**A/N: Please tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: the response to this story has been amazing, so thank you all for that! Please keep reading and reviewing :D **_

_**Just to say, even though I'm studying this subject, I'm only just starting out so I don't know everything there is to know about veterinary science so all I do is try my best!**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Callie breathed heavily as she sat outside soaking in the summer sun, trying to calm herself down. Of late, whenever she'd been pissed off or upset, she would go and sit on the bench that overlooked the recovery fields of the Equine Department. She didn't know why she found so much peace in just watching the horses out in the field, especially since the whole Erica saga, but there was just something so calming about them and how they went about their recovery. It was also probably due to the connection she had to better times with her family, horses made her think of when she had one back at her family home, made her remember good times with them. Those were long gone now.

'Peaceful aren't they?'

Callie's head shot up as she heard the one voice she didn't really want to deal with.

'Look, I don't want to...' Callie began. She didn't want to have to sit and defend herself once more.

'I just wanted to say that I'm sorry,' Arizona cut in. 'I wasn't doubting you as a surgeon, I just...this case is so important to me; I blame myself for it getting this bad and for this ridiculously risky surgery being the only option we have left...I really do appreciate your help...and I do think you might be on to something...' She finished lamely.

Callie could feel the blonde standing behind her, 'You don't have to change your mind...'

'I can't see any other option right now.' Arizona said simply. 'I want to go with what you suggested...that is if you'll still do the surgery?'

Even though Callie didn't turn around she could hear the nervousness in her voice, 'Can the surgery wait a couple of days?' She asked without turning around.

'Um, I don't see why not, not much longer than that though, why?' Arizona asked, obviously confused.

'I just want to make sure the cartilage is fully ready.'

'You haven't used it in a patient yet?' Arizona asked, trying, but failing, to mask her concern.

'I've had five patients; the first rejected it straight away and the second's broke down within a month. The last three patients have so far been doing good; I've got one coming in today who was the third trial so it's had the cartilage for the longest; if I see absolutely no signs of degradation or lack of use in the limb then I'll give the go ahead to use it for your operation.'

'Oh...I see, thank you.' Arizona didn't know what else to say.

'Don't thank me yet; I don't know whether it will hold up; it's only been trialled in dogs and cats and I don't need to tell you that the vertebrae are one of the most delicate areas. Just...don't thank me until we've saved the horse.' Callie had meant for that to be her final sentence with the blonde, but she obviously had other ideas.

'You know we're not all the same?' Arizona said.

'Huh?' Callie was confused but still refused to turn around.

'Us equine lot? We're not all jumped up assholes.' Arizona said with the hint of a smile.

Callie didn't know what to say, she thought she could sense a hint of a smile in Arizona's voice but she didn't want to turn around to find out. Callie didn't want to give herself away and she knew that her eyes would, if they me the blue eyes or as they roamed over the toned body of the blonde.

Arizona gave up waiting for a response as she turned and walked away. Callie remained on the bench for a while, clearing her thoughts before her consults of the afternoon. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get the new blonde out of her head; she was gorgeous, there was no denying it, but she couldn't go there again, she'd been hurt too much last time and wasn't going to get used and cast aside in the same way again.

As Arizona turned and walked away from the beautiful Latina on the bench, she sighed; she didn't like that they had gotten off to a bad start. Even though Mark had explained that it was because of this Erica whom she had replaced, it still annoyed her that she hadn't given her a chance. Arizona shook her head; she didn't have time to worry about Calliope Torres not liking her; the case with Morocco was enough to take up all her time and worry.

XXXXX

_**A few hours later **_

Callie took a deep breath and called the name of her next client, knowing too well that this was going to be make or break for her cartilage research and for Arizona's case. She let out her breath as soon as she saw the dog; the Labrador practically bounded up to her, showing no signs of weakness in the leg Callie had operated on.

After performing x-rays and a quick scan on the knee joint it confirmed Callie's joy; the cartilage was holding really well and supporting the limb as much as the original cartilage would've. After sending the client off, as happy as ever, Callie bounded off to find Mark: he had been her ear to bend all through the development and so she wanted him to be the first to know that it had been a success.

Practically running down the hall to find Mark, Callie didn't see the blonde rushing into the building until she'd knocked her off of her feet, Callie trapping the blonde against the floor.

'Shit, I'm sorry.' Callie said, not fully realising who she had ran into. Shifting her weight and opening her eyes, two gasps were heard as brown met piercing blue once more; this time there was no hiding from it. 'S-s-sorrry.' Callie stammered as I struggled to untangle herself from Arizona; her limbs seemingly unable to do what her brain was telling them to do.

'It's ok Calliope, really, I was rushing too.' Arizona smiled but Callie's face soon turned to horror as she saw blood seeping out of a gash on the blonde's arm. Arizona, obviously oblivious, continued, 'Crap, sorry, I mean Callie...I mean Dr. Torres...'

'What?' Callie raised an eyebrow, slightly amused by the blonde's rambling. 'I'm not pulling a face because you called me Calliope, I'm pulling one because I hurt you!' I pointed to Arizona's arm and as the blonde looked she was obviously surprised to see that her arm was indeed bleeding, she hadn't felt it at all.

'Oh, don't worry, just a scratch; compared to getting a hoof in the head it's nothing, believe me!' Arizona laughed as she jumped to her feet and began to pick up papers and x-ray folders. 'Can't believe I've been knocked off my feet twice on my first day!' Arizona rambled on as she continued to pick up the papers, 'At least this time it was by a beaut...' Arizona stopped herself, shook her head and continued, 'Anyway, I'd best be going.'

Callie, still on the floor, just sat and stared, had Arizona been going to say beautiful? No, that was a figure of her imagination she was sure. 'Oh Arizona?' Callie suddenly found her voice and pulled herself on to her feet.

'Yeah?' Arizona whirled around, still embarrassed by her slip of tongue.

'The cartilage is good to go,' Callie grinned proudly. 'I just saw my trial patient and the cartilage is holding up well, I don't know how different it will be as it's a horse and the vertebrae and this was in a Labrador's knee joint, but...' Callie realised she was now rambling herself. 'You want me to take a look at that arm?' She changed the subject.

'No really, it's fine, I'll shove some vet wrap on it; solves everything that does!' Arizona smiled genuinely. 'And that's super news about your cartilage Callie, I'll talk to the equine staff and see when we can get the OR for, it's going to be a long one.'

'Yeah, just let me know and I'll free up my schedule. See you later Arizona.'

'Bye Callie.'

As Arizona left through the door to the back rooms, Callie couldn't help but think that she really preferred Arizona calling her Calliope. She found her mind wandering as she watched the way the blonde's hips swayed in her tightly fitting jodphurs... '_No callie_, _you've been there before_,' she told herself, '_and then you got well and truly burned. Just no.'_

XXX

The big operation day came around within a couple of days and somehow the two women hadn't seen each other since their literal run-in. It was pretty normal for there to be a divide between the equine and the small animal practice; it was just how things were structured. As Arizona pulled into the staff car park, she noticed Callie walking through the yard gate; Arizona jumped out of her car and jogged after her, totally forgetting about her dogs in the trunk.

'Morning Callie.' She called as Callie almost jumped out of skin as the voice came from behind her. Turning she smiled as she saw Arizona.

'Hey, you ready?' Callie asked.

'Yeah, I think so, I just really want this to work.' Arizona said honestly. 'You're here early? We won't start for another hour?'

'I know, but it's my day off...'

'Why didn't you tell me it was your day off? I could've moved it a day either way so you got your day off!' Arizona exclaimed, she didn't want the Latina to have another reason to dislike her anymore than she already did.

'Arizona! It's fine, I'd only be sitting at home twiddling my thumbs anyway...' Callie said quietly.

'You're sure?'

'I'm sure.' Callie said, offering a reassuring smile.

'We'll be starting in about an hour...you want to come into my office and have a coffee rather than standing out here?' Arizona asked, not really knowing what answer to expect.

'Yeah sure.' Callie smiled as they walked together. Arizona was glad that she had taken her up on her offer; she really wanted to get along, even if it was just a smile and hello here and there. Arizona unlocked her office door and pushed it open. Throwing her stuff on her desk, Arizona watched as Callie looked in detail at the pictures hanging on her wall. There were typical anatomy posters, but then also Arizona's personal photos of her riding, her and her brother and her dogs.

'Shit!' Arizona's admission startled Callie who looked to her with raised eyebrows. 'I'll be back in a minute Callie, I just realised I've left the dogs in the car!' Arizona rushed out, embarrassed that she'd forgotten her dogs, let alone forgotten them in front of Callie.

Callie couldn't help but laugh as Arizona announced that she had forgotten her dogs and rushed out; soon realising that this was the first time in a long time that she had properly laughed. Callie resumed looking at the pictures, admiring the ones of Arizona riding; she obviously did it very well and Callie couldn't help but linger over the blonde's jodhpur-clad thighs.

Her dirty thoughts were soon interrupted as two bounding dogs entered the room, eager to know who the intruder was.

'Sorry, they're a bit...friendly!' Arizona offered an explanation as she closed the door behind her. 'The Lab is Harry and the Dalmatian is Dots.'

Callie couldn't hide the snort that escaped her as the latter dog's name was revealed, 'Dots?' She laughed.

'She came with that name!' Arizona protested, chuckling slightly herself. 'You have dogs?'

Callie obviously tensed at the question, 'I used to,' she said sadly. 'My last relationship...' she couldn't finish that sentence.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to...'

'No, it's fine.' Callie said, ending that subject and moving on. 'You have your horses here too?' She gestured to the varying ones on the wall.

'Just the one.' Arizona moved over so that she was stood right behind Callie, their bodies almost touching; sending shivers down both woman's spine. 'See the big black thing in the middle photo?' Callie nodded. 'That's Gem, she's here with me. The others in the photos are ones I, or my family, used to have.'

Callie detected a hint of sadness in Arizona's voice; it becoming obvious that Callie wasn't the only one secretly hurting in the room. Arizona handed Callie her coffee and they sat in silence, the dogs milling in between them offering the only sound. Both women racked their brains for something to say, not wanting to dwell on the sadness that they had both been reminded off with each other's latter questions. Luckily, they were saved as Derek and Mark entered the room, greeting them both and pouring more coffee all around. The conversation the men started hid the awkwardness that had been present before between the two women and both were glad, despite the fact that both couldn't help but glance at the other; their eyes never quite meeting.

The operation time soon neared and they all headed over to the large OR; Arizona and Derek scrubbed in straight away with Mark and Callie not having to scrub in until they were needed. Callie started to get very nervous; this would be the biggest operation she had ever been a part of but also it was the trickiest and the one with the biggest risks.

Watching from the back of the OR, Callie watched intently as Arizona looked around the room, scalpel in hand; 'Everyone ready?' Her question was met with nods from everyone and to Callie's surprise Arizona looked straight at the brunette. Brown locked with blue and both could swear their hearts skipped a beat as they both struggled to breath in the required amount of oxygen. Callie, wanting to offer some sort of reassurance, simply nodded her head; Arizona offering a slight smile underneath her OR mask before making the first cut.

The first part of the operation went by with ease, clearing all the tissue out of the way took an hour and when Arizona finally got her first look at the tumour in all it's horrific glory she couldn't help but gasp. Derek took a huge sigh next to Arizona as he stepped up to work with her to clear the tumour from the surrounding tissue. Vessels were cut and clamped as Derek and Arizona methodically selected which ones were connected to the tumour and no to the animal. Within two hours, the first section of the surgery was complete, one vessel had heavily bled out but Arizona had gotten in quickly stopping the bleeding before too much was lost. Now it was time for the bit that had never been done before in the history of veterinary medicine.

Arizona looked up and saw that Callie and Mark were ready and scrubbed in; Callie taking place next to the blonde, ready to work her magic. Being in such close proximity to each other made them both feel on edge; Arizona couldn't help but think that all she wanted to do was reach out and touch the Latina's flesh, but she pushed those thoughts aside, turning her attention to watch as Callie began to work. She worked in silence, only asking for assistance every now and then; Arizona helping straight away, clearing away debris so that Callie had a clear view.

Callie had removed two out of the three vertebrae safely and was working on the final one whilst Mark and Owen treated the removed ones with chemo and radio.

'Shit.' Callie declared out of the blue.

'What's wrong?' I said, trying not to panic.

'The vertebrae slipped.'

'What do you mean?' Arizona asked, wide eyed.

'I mean, the vertebrae slipped and it's now resting on the spinal cord.' Callie said matter-of-factly as Arizona strained to see into the open cavity.

'What are you saying? Is the spinal cord shot?' Arizona asked, unable to hide the panic in her voice; this case had gotten personal for her and to see it end badly would kill her.

'No. I'm saying if you shut up and give me a fucking second I'll fix it.' Callie said, shutting everyone up, including the wide-eyed blonde.

Arizona watched as Callie moved her hands and twisted the equipment she was holding in ways that Arizona had never seen before. After what seemed an eternity, she pulled out the final vertebrae handed it to Mark and stepped away.

'Cover the incision site, I'll be back in about an hour and put them back in when you've finished hitting it with that crap.' Callie said stoically before turning and walking away. Arizona watched her go, torn between following her and staying in the OR.

Deciding there was nothing more that she could do for the time being, Arizona cleared it with Mark who okayed it, and she ran out after the disappearing figure of Callie Torres.

'Callie!' Arizona called after her but she didn't turn around. 'Callie, please?' Arizona broke into a jog to try and catch up with her. 'Dr. Torres?' When she didn't answer, Arizona probed with one more try, 'Calliope?' She shouted.

That worked. Arizona watched as Callie whipped round, Latina flare pulsing through her veins as she began to walk back towards her. 'Callie. My name is Callie.' She practically screamed. 'No one calls me Calliope, so why can't you get that?'

'Why can't you get it that I'm not out to get you?' Arizona shouted back, not really knowing why she got so het up over this woman.

'You're not out to get me? Then why the hell do you have to undermine me like that in the OR?' Callie shouted back, going slightly red in the face.

'I didn't mean to...I'm sorry ok? This case means more to me than any other that I've worked on before and I know that doesn't excuse me, but that's all I've got. I feel like it's my fault we're here; I missed this when we could have caught it early on and so Morocco's here having his spine hacked into and that...well that's on me.' Arizona finished in a whisper.

Callie stood looking at Arizona for a while, deciding whether to stay angry with the blonde but somehow she just couldn't manage it and Arizona watched as the Latina's face went visibly from angry to calm as her breathing slowed.

'It's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up about it...but don't beat me up either.' Callie said simply as she turned and headed for the main building.

'Callie?' Arizona tried, not wanting to leave things so up in the air. 'I am sorry for that show in there...all I seem to have done so far is piss you off...please can we just start again?'

'I'll see you in an hour Arizona.' With that Callie walked off leaving Arizona to wonder whether they had indeed cleared the air or whether it would be a heated OR once more when they returned.

Callie headed straight to her own consulting room, kicked off her shoes and slumped into the chair. As she stared into space she couldn't decide whether she wanted to let Arizona off lightly or give as good as she got. When it came down to it, Arizona didn't remind Callie of Erica in the slightest, she was a hell of a lot more beautiful and from what Callie had seen she was also a lot better at her job, but despite this, Callie still found herself shouting at Erica when she shouted at Arizona. She didn't want to take out the anger she had for Erica on anyone, no one deserved that apart from the woman herself, but Arizona was just an easy target.

Callie looked at the clock and sighed as she realised she had to head back to the yard OR and face the woman of her thoughts. The main problem was the fact that Callie fancied the jodhpurs off of her! She was beautiful and Callie couldn't deny it, not matter how hard she tried. Deciding to try and be nicer to Arizona, she headed back into the OR and scrubbed in as she watched Mark and Owen finishing their part. She heard the door go behind her and turned to see Arizona walkin in sheepishly.

'They've nearly finished now; reckon this will be the hardest part though.' Callie said, trying to make conversation about the obvious thing in common.

'I can safely say that I believe Morocco is in the best hands.' Arizona smiled and turned her concentration back to her scrubbing.

'So you're my right hand man again?' Callie asked.

'Yeah...if that's ok?' Arizona asked, suddenly unsure of herself.

'Course. Just don't freak out this time?' Callie asked, smiling so that Arizona knew there was a light humour in what she said.

'Promise.' Arizona said simply, returning the smile and following Callie into the OR. As they entered the OR they knew that this was going to be the tricky bit; they knew that if the cartilage didn't hold when it was placed then they would have wasted the day for nothing; one wrong move would have the same affect. Both women were nervous, not just because of the severity of the operation but also because of the closeness that they were once again thrust into. As both took their places in front of the cavity, picked up their tools and took a deep breath.

'You ready?' Callie asked, directly to Arizona.

'I think so.' She replied.

'Right, let's do this.' Callie said as she turned and nodded for Mark to hand her the first vertebrae.

_**A/N: review please. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Once again, thank you to everyone for subscribing and for reviews. Reviews = love = faster writing! **_

_Previously: _

'_You ready?' Callie asked, directly to Arizona._

'_I think so.' She replied._

'_Right, let's do this.' Callie said as she turned and nodded for Mark to hand her the first vertebrae. _

Arizona watched, secretly biting her lip underneath her mask, as Callie took the first vertebrae off of Mark. Ensuring the clamps were pulling the skin wide enough for Callie to manoeuvre in, Arizona stepped back so that Callie had all the room she needed. Straining to see, Arizona watched in awe as Callie moved her hands swiftly and yet with great precision as she slotted the first vertebrae around the spinal cord and into position.

'Can you hold this in place please Arizona?' Callie asked.

'Yeah sure.'

'Careful.' Callie said as she handed the clamps over to the blonde. 'Hold that steady whilst I position the next one in place and inject the cartilage...'

Arizona didn't answer, pooling all her concentration into the task at hand. Keeping a steady hand she held the tongs in place as Callie somehow manoeuvred around her and placed the second vertebrae in place.

'Can you hold both in place?' Callie asked, not really knowing whether it was too much to ask someone.

'Yeah, just let me swap hands.' Arizona swiftly and yet without hardly any movement, managed to swap her left hand onto the first set of tongs before grasping the second set with her right hand, keeping them in place whilst Callie injected her cartilage into the spaces between the irregular processes. Even though Arizona was starting to feel a slight pain in her shoulder she didn't move once, not wanting to mess the operation up in the slightest.

'Ok, let go off the first set of tongs now.' Callie said, taking them from the blonde and grabbing the final vertebrae, 'Ok, hold the new vertebrae again Arizona...' There hands brushed once more as Callie handed the tongs over before working swiftly to inject the cartilage, knowing that Arizona had been holding her arms in the same position for forty minutes. 'Right...' Callie took a deep breath. 'Let go off the second tongues...slowly...'

Every set of eyes in the OR was trained on the television that displayed the video camera images of the body cavity, if Callie's cartilage wasn't strong enough then the vertebrae would collapse and hit the spinal cord, potentially ripping straight through it and killing Morocco instantly.

Arizona took a deep breath, and slowly released the tong's grip on the vertebrae, lifting it off with such care she would give a bomb squad a run for their money. Both women felt like they had been watching for hours before Callie said, 'Seems to be holding...now's time for the big moment of truth...release the last tong.'

Using two hands to carefully release her grip, Arizona removed the tongs from the cavity and stepped back, closing her eyes as she couldn't bear to watch Morocco's life end if it was to happen in this way.

'It seems to be holding.' Callie said, doubt filling her voice. For the first time in a long time she suddenly doubted her professional ability.

Arizona, at the sound of Callie's uncertainty, moved forwards, took a gulp and peered in. A small smile spread across her face as she gave a slight prod to each vertebrae; none giving any sign of movement at all. 'That looks perfect to me, let's close up and let Morocco do the rest.' Arizona turned to Callie and smiled broadly, even though she was wearing a mask Callie could clearly see the lines around Arizona eyes that indicated a smile. The women moved quickly to close the edges of muscle and skin together, not wanting to increase the chance of infection anymore.

Morocco was wheeled through into the recovery room and was to be brought steadily round although he'd still be sedated for a good few days until they could be certain the procedure had worked and they could try and stand him up. Arizona left the head equine nurse, Alex Karev, in charge; he had worked with her at the previous practice and they'd moved together to this new practice, the perfectly oiled team; they knew each others' moves before the other even asked.

'You got this Karev?' Arizona asked as she ripped off her OR clothes.

'Sure thing boss, I'll stay with him whilst he comes round.'

'Thanks Alex, I'll be back in a bit to check on him, I'll go and ring the owners and then I've got another couple of patients to check on.'

'No rush.' Alex said as he turned and went into the post-op room.

Arizona smiled, Alex would never admit it but he loved horses more than anything, even more than women, and that was saying something. She was so glad that Alex had moved with her, after everything that had happened at her previous practice Alex was the only one who had stood by her and believed her side of the story. Arizona shook her head as unwelcome memories filled her mind.

'Anything more I can do?' Arizona was shocked to hear a voice behind her, she thought she had been alone, but as she turned she saw Callie looking at her.

'No thanks Callie, it's just up to Morocco now, Alex is with him so he's in the safest of hands.' The admiration of Alex didn't go unnoticed by Callie who suddenly felt a surge of jealousy, _God Callie it's not your place to be jealous_, she thought.

'He seems like a bit of an...' Callie stopped herself as Arizona raised her eyebrows at her.

'Ass?' Arizona finished for her a smile creeping onto her face.

'Um, well, yeah, from what I've seen of him.' Callie stumbled, wishing she hadn't said anything, it was obvious that Arizona and this Alex Karev had something between them.

Arizona laughed, 'I have to agree with you there Callie; he's an ass, but he's bloody good at his job and I wouldn't trust anyone else as much as I trust him with taking care of my patients.'

'He came with you right? From your old practice?'

'Yeah he did.' Arizona said shortly, Callie detecting Arizona's tone of voice didn't want to push that matter any further, obviously something had happened. 'You heading home now?'

'I might go into my lab for a bit; see what else I can come up with in my research.' Callie mused, not really wanting to go and be stuck in the lab but she sure as hell didn't want to go home.

'Well if you want to stretch your legs a bit after that op, I'm going to take the dogs for a quick walk out back if you fancy it?' Arizona asked, unsure of where her sudden boldness had come from. 'I've just got to ring Morocco's owners first though.'

Callie lost her voice for a second before speaking, 'Yeah that would be great.' Following Arizona into her office once more she waited, stroking the dogs whilst Arizona explained what had happened with Morocco, telling them that it was going to be a long road still and he wasn't out of the woods yet.

'Right, that's done. Walkies?' As soon as Arizona said the last word the dogs went mad, bouncing up and down and running around in circles.

'They like their walkies huh?' Callie laughed.

'Yeah they really do, now let's go before they tear my office apart.' Arizona pushed the door open and let the dogs run ahead, even though they'd only been here for a week they already knew where they were going. Heading round the back of the stables and into the fields beyond they took off, circling back to the two women every now and then.

At first Arizona and Callie walked in silence but for the first time since they'd met it was something of a comfortable silence.

'So, I suppose the obvious question here is, why a vet?' Arizona asked sheepishly.

Callie smiled, 'Never wanted to be anything else if I'm honest, I thought about being a Doctor but then I decided I didn't like people too much.'

Arizona let out a hearty laugh which made Callie's smile widen. 'That's the best answer to that question I've ever heard!'

Callie found herself laughing too, 'Well I don't! Animals don't answer back, they don't judge you, they just...'

'Bite you, kick you?' Arizona said, teasing.

'Half the time I'd rather take a bite or a kick rather than some of the things that people can say.' Callie said, even though they were still laughing they both knew all too well the truth in that last sentence. 'How about you?'

'I always wanted to do something to help...whether it be animals or people, it was just how I was brought up. I suppose I chose vet over doctor because...well...I watched people suffer a lot in my life and I just don't think I could do that every single day of my life...if that makes sense?'

'It makes perfect sense.' Callie replied, again not wanting to push the subject too far and upset the blonde, especially now they seemed to be getting along.

'How come you don't like being called Calliope?' Arizona asked, changing the subject and catching the brunette off guard.

'Um...to cut a long story short, only my parents call me by that name...and I'm not their favourite person right now...as they're not mine...' Callie didn't really know what to say, not wanting to dig deep into the feelings that she had locked away deep inside her.

'I'm sorry.' Arizona said simply, finding herself hating hearing pain in Callie's voice.

'Nothing for you to be sorry about.'

'Well I'm sorry at least for calling you Calliope...I just like it...' Arizona rambled. 'It suits you.'

Callie felt herself blushing and stole a glance across to the blonde, smiling when she saw that she too was blushing.

'Speaking of names...Arizona?' Callie asked with a smirk on her face as they continued to walk across the field. 'As in the state?'

Arizona laughed, 'Everyone assumes that! Actually I'm named after the battleship, the USS Arizona, my Grandfather was on that ship when it sunk in Pearl Harbour...he saved nineteen men before he drowned.'

Callie was left speechless for a second, 'I'm sorry.'

'It's ok, I didn't know him, just heard about him...'

'Are a lot of your family in the military?' Callie saw Arizona tense up instantly and wished she hadn't asked, thinking that the blonde wouldn't answer.

'My Dad is Colonel Robbins, a US Marine...one of the hardest...my brother followed him into the Marines as well.' Arizona finished, swallowing the huge lump that had developed in her throat.

Callie desperately wanted to move the conversation on and lighten the mood again but she couldn't think of what to say. 'Where you from originally, I take it with a Dad in the military you moved around a lot?'

'Yeah we did, I suppose if I had to pick one it would be Boston...that was where I was in practice first and where I lived for the longest period of time. You?' Arizona asked, glad of the change of subject.

'Miami, born and bred.' Callie grinned.

'But originally Spanish...right?' Arizona asked.

'Yeah, my family moved over here with my father's business.'

'I didn't think you got that tan from just the Miami sun.' Arizona lightened the mood as she sensed Callie was becoming sombre with the reminder of her family, much like herself.

Callie smiled, 'All natural me.'

'_Yes you are_,' thought Arizona, _ 'Natural beauty at it's best.' _

'You like it here in Seattle?' Callie asked, pulling Arizona from her thoughts.

'Yeah I do actually, it's peaceful and yet busy at the same time, I love the practice already.'

'Yeah it is something to behold isn't it?'

Arizona simply smiled as the two women stopped walking as they reached the brow of the hill. 'Woah, I've never been up this far before...the view...' Arizona said, temporarily lost in the vast landscape in front of her.

'Yeah it is something, you wanna sit for a bit before heading back?' Callie asked, pointing towards a bench to their right.

'Yeah sure.' Arizona and Callie sat on the bench, the dogs settling themselves in front, worn out from their running.

Both women sat in silence once more, Callie watching Arizona with amusement as the blonde took in the view in front of her properly.

'I'm sorry for being a bitch to you.' Callie said out of the blue, almost shocking herself as much as Arizona.

'You weren't a bitch...'

'Yes I was.' Callie interrupted. 'I shouldn't have taken the anger I have for others out on you just because you filled their position.'

Arizona didn't really know what to say, 'It's ok, I wasn't exactly great myself...I'm sorry for not trusting you straight away...I can see how wrong I was now; what you did today in that OR, was amazing...like...super amazing.' Arizona smiled, her dimples out in full force.

'Super amazing?' Callie laughed. 'I prefer hardcore.'

The pair fell into silence once more, both taking in the apologies they had just received, both having not expected to receive one, both feeling they didn't deserve one.

'Do you think Morocco will make it then?' Callie asked.

'I hope so.' Arizona said quietly. 'If any horse can overcome such a horrific disease then Morocco is the one that will do it.'

'I just hope it's not my cartilage that lets you down.' Callie said, voicing her fears.

'I think that's the safest part of it Callie. You've done your research for a long time, you've got your test patients doing fabulously; I have complete faith in you and your cartilage.' Arizona said surely.

Callie couldn't help but let Arizona's words wash over her as a lone tear trickled down her cheek. Trying to swiftly wipe it away didn't go unnoticed by Arizona however.

'Oh Callie, I didn't mean to upset you.' The blonde said, genuine concern thick in her voice.

'You didn't...it's...well...that's the nicest thing anyone's said to me in a long time.' Callie admitted, embarrassed that she'd let the tears fall in front of Arizona.

Arizona didn't really know what to say, she'd only just met this woman a few days previously and yet she couldn't help but feel pain at seeing her tears, couldn't help but want to hold her and take her home. Instead she simply took one of the Latina's hands in her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Neither woman could deny the sparks that flew between them with the contact.

Callie couldn't help but let the words fall out of her mouth, 'Do you want to go for a drink when you're done here?'

Arizona looked taken aback at first, then smiled before grimacing, 'I've got to go and ride but after? I mean you could come with me to the stables if you like? I've got a couple of friends up there that I'm sure wouldn't mind you borrowing their horse if you fancied getting back in the saddle?'

Callie smiled broadly, it had been that long since she'd ridden and it had always been something she had loved so dearly. 'That sounds perfect.'

'Awesome, it's a date.'

_**A/N: So there we go, they're being all nice to each other now...will it last? And what skeletons will come bouncing out of the closet? Happy New Year to you all :D **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you once more for all the reviews on this one, after this update I think I might be a lot slower on posting as I am back to university to exams and a 10,000 word project to write so please don't go away, I'll post again as soon as I possibly can cause I love this story :D**_

_Previously:_

_Callie couldn't help but let the words fall out of her mouth, 'Do you want to go for a drink when you're done here?' _

_Arizona looked taken aback at first, then smiled before grimacing, 'I've got to go and ride but after? I mean you could come with me to the stables if you like? I've got a couple of friends up there that I'm sure wouldn't mind you borrowing their horse if you fancied getting back in the saddle?' _

_Callie smiled broadly, it had been that long since she'd ridden and it had always been something she had loved so dearly. 'That sounds perfect.'_

'_Awesome, it's a date.' _

After seeing the rest of her clients and checking up on Morocco, who was doing really well, Arizona headed to the car park, having told Callie she would meet her there at four after she had finished. The dogs, when they saw the Latina, ran straight up to her; Arizona smiled, oh how she wished she could do the same.

'Heya!' Callie said brightly. 'How's Morocco?'

'Really good actually, Alex is going to stay with him through the night as he's still heavily sedated but his vitals are steady and he's playing ball but not trying to move.'

'That sounds great!' Callie replied, brandishing her wellies, 'Thought these might be a good idea?'

'Yeah, I meant to ask you if you'd got some, it gets a bit muddy at the stables.'

'Are they far from where you live?'

'About five minutes down the road, so totally ideal to be honest.' Arizona let the dogs into the trunk of the car. 'You ok to leave your car here and I'll drop you back when we've done?'

'Yeah that's fine.' Callie smiled and jumped in the passenger seat of Arizona's truck. She surveyed the interior; it was very messy with various veterinary implements strewn everywhere, with the back seat rammed full with medicine boxes and bandages.

'Excuse the mess, I still haven't had time to totally get myself organised!'

'Mine is exactly the same and I've been here years!' Callie said smiling as she buckled up and they drove out.

The drive was relatively short, only lasting around fifteen minutes before Arizona signalled and pulled into a narrow country road. Callie took in her surroundings; the stable yard wasn't big but she could tell that it was obviously expensive as the facilities were extensive with two indoor and two outdoor schools along with a show-jumping arena, dressage arena, and a cross country area. As Arizona climbed out, Callie followed suit and shoved her wellies on as she did. Callie hadn't noticed when they were at the practice before due to the stuff Arizona had been carrying but she had changed into jodphurs, navy blue ones that hugged ever inch of her long, toned legs.

'Callie?' Arizona tried again, grinning at the fact she'd just caught Callie checking her out.

'Um...sorry...daydreaming. What's up?' Callie went red as she got caught, trying to act cool and miserably failing.

'Just wondered if you'd let the dogs out?' Arizona couldn't help but chuckle at Callie's expression.

'Oh right, yeah sure thing.' Callie opened the trunk and the dogs bounded out, heading straight for their master who was zipping on her jodphurs over her boots. Callie couldn't help but stare once more.

'Right, let's go see the beast.' Arizona set off with Callie at her side, the dogs running ahead, once more knowing where they were going. 'We've got to get in Red too, he's my friend Liam's horse, he can't get up tonight so asked if I would bring him in, he said you can ride him, if you still want to?'

Callie blew out some air, 'It's been a while?'

'You don't have to, but Red is a gentle giant, he'll look after you. But seriously, don't feel you have to; I can work Gem in the school?' Arizona asked, not wanting to pressurise Callie.

'No, I do want to, if that's still ok?'

'Awesome, course.' Arizona smiled. 'This is us.' She motioned to the gate to the right, handing Callie a head collar she jangled the gate, 'Come on then!'

Callie didn't see the horses at first but then she noticed two galloping towards them, ears pricked, obviously excited to come and greet the gate dwellers. As the horses neared the gate, they slowed just in time to come to a stop in front of the gate.

'Show offs.' Arizona snorted as she handed Callie a carrot. 'Key to their hearts.'

Callie laughed as she placed it on the flat of her hand and offered in to the Chestnut in front of her, who gladly took it. He was a gorgeous horse; around seventeen hands, toned and obviously of a very high standard. That was nothing compared to the black next to him; Gem stood a good two hands taller than Red, holding her neck in the correct position without needing to; she was just a gorgeous horse.

'They're both stunning, especially Gem.' Callie said, her voice filled with admiration.

'Yeah, and don't they know it!' Arizona chuckled. 'Okay let's get this show on the road, you ok to slip his head collar on and lead?' Arizona didn't want to insult Callie's intelligence but she also wanted to make sure that everyone involved was safe.

'Yeah sure.' Callie slipped the head collar onto Red and walked beside Arizona back up the track and to the stables. 'So Red's owner...Liam?' Arizona nodded. 'Did you know each other before?'

'Yeah, I know Liam from my childhood actually; I haven't seen him for about three years and it was pure chance; as I was unloading Gem this person taps me on the shoulder and it was Liam. It was such a shock.' Arizona said.

'Is he a vet?'

'Nooo, he faints at the sight of blood! He's a photographer by trade, goes around all the big horsing events and hunts, he gets paid a hell of a lot but he's worth the money.' Callie nodded, wondering if Arizona and him were, or had been, more than friends, realising that although she had her suspicions about Arizona's sexuality, she didn't actually know for sure.

Arizona noted that Callie had drifted off into her own little world again and smiled, she couldn't help but hope that she was thinking about herself. As they reached the stables they tied the horses up, brushed them down and tacked them up.

'Arizona, can you give me a hand? I can't remember where this bit is meant to go?' Callie asked as she held up two pieces of the bridle.

Arizona laughed and made her way over, 'You put this bit here, and then loop it round and there you go.' As Arizona leant over Callie, breathing softly in her ear, neither woman could deny the fact that something deep within was stirring and craving more. 'You want a leg up?'

'Yeah sure.' Callie clipped a hat on that Arizona had given her, bent her leg and Arizona let her push against her so she could climb on, landing on the saddle with a humph. 'Well that was elegant!' Callie laughed as she watched Arizona jump on easily, making even the simplest thing look sexy.

'Right, we'll head out the back way, avoids any roads and there's some stunning views. Just let me know how you want to go, we don't have to do anything more than walk.' Arizona smiled as they each gave their legs a squeeze and headed off side by side.

'Man it feels good to be back in the saddle!' Callie said. Arizona smiled and took in Callie on the horse for the first time; she looked beautiful, as always, but there was something extra added to her beauty; sat on top of Red her smile shone out like never before. 'Do you get to do this much? Hack out I mean?'

'A fair bit to be honest; I get to ride most days, depending on the time I'll ride out or in the school.'

As the riders neared a narrow bit of track the horses came together, causing Arizona leg to rub over Callie's. Electric shocks ran through them once more as the unavoidable contact remained.

Callie's mouth went dry, searching for something to say, 'So...' _You're beautiful _Callie finished in her head.

'Callie?' Arizona smiled once more as Callie went silent, obviously losing her train of thought.

'Sorry, mind wandered...'

'Where to?' Arizona probed.

'You don't want to know.' Callie said, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks as she tried desperately to concentrate on squeezing her legs and holding her hands in the right position.

'Try me?' Arizona turned and winked, she knew she was pushing it with Callie but she couldn't help herself.

Callie was once more lost for words; she didn't know what to say without completely revealing her feelings.

'Up for going faster?' Arizona saved Callie from having to answer her.

Callie just nodded and followed Arizona as they dug their heels in and took off. Callie couldn't remember the last time she had felt this free; the wind rushing past her as she followed Arizona, keen to show she wasn't to be messed with she kicked Red on and ended up alongside the blonde, the dogs trying their best to keep up too.

As they reached the edge of the field, they slowed up to an eventual halt. 'That. Was. Fucking. Amazing.' Callie said between gasps of breath.

Arizona couldn't help but blush, how she wanted to be the one causing Callie to say such things. 'For someone who's not rode in a while, you make it look easy.' Arizona said as she regained her breath.

Callie laughed, 'Thanks so much!' They laughed and took in the view before them; it was truly breathtaking, the view took in the whole of the city.

They rode back in relative silence, briefly looking towards each other when the other wasn't, both wanting to say much more than they ever could. As they arrived back in the stable yard, they dismounted and un-tacked, brushing both horses off and bedding them down for the night.

'Thanks for doing that Calliope...urm Callie.' Arizona said, cursing herself once more for the slip of tongue.

Callie smiled, 'No worries.'

'How about I take you out for dinner to thank you for helping me tonight?'

'Not that I need thanking!' Callie said, 'Buuut, I wouldn't turn down food. However, maybe not somewhere fancy as we're both covered in hay and...crap...'

'How's pizza suit you?' Arizona's eyes lit up.

'Pizza would be perfect.' Callie grinned.

'Awesome, jump on in and let's hit the road.'

They pulled into a pizza takeaway on the way home, grabbing two extra large pizzas and a side order of garlic bread. On from there they headed for Arizona's house; it was a small house but with a small garden for the dogs to run around in. Pushing the door open Arizona threw her keys on the side, 'You'll have to excuse the mess, I'm still unpacking.'

'That's fine.' Callie said, as she took in the array of boxes she smiled, there were veterinary journals and equipment everywhere, mixed in with photos and clothes.

'If you can find the sofa, please take a seat! You fancy a beer? Or wine?'

'Beer would be great thanks.'

Arizona opened a couple of bottles of beer and headed over to the sofa where Callie was already tucking in to her first slice of pizza.

'Fanks.' Callie said, her mouth full.

They ate their pizza in relative silence, the dogs having crashed out on the rug next to them, both exhausted from their exercise that day.

'God, I'm stuffed!' Callie said as she sat back and swigged her third beer.

'Can't beat takeaway.' Arizona smiled, putting the rubbish in the bin and taking a seat next to Callie.

Callie didn't know whether it was the beer taking hold of her or because she felt so comfortable with Arizona, maybe a mixture of both that she said what she did, 'I wish I could turn back the clock.'

Arizona was confused by Callie's omission, 'Huh?'

'I wish I could turn back the clock, you know? Do things different.' Callie explained.

'You and me both.' Arizona said knowingly. 'You know, I know we've pretty much just met, but if you want to talk about something...anything...get a fresh perspective, I'm here.'

'Thank you.' Callie said quietly, the blonde's words meaning a lot to her. 'I just...I wouldn't even know where to start...and there's so much...shit, you know?'

'I do. And I've got all the time in the world.' Arizona said honestly, turning so that she was facing Callie.

'I hate her.' Callie said simply.

'Who?' Arizona asked, even though she had a fair idea.

'Erica Hahn.' Callie said. 'She crushed me, like why would you do that to someone? I gave everything to her, I gave up so much, even my family, and she just leaves, without so much as a note...'

'I'm so sorry Calliope; that must have been awful.' Arizona said, placing a hand on Callie's. '

'She was the first...you know...woman I've been with...'

'Then that makes it worse what she did to you.' Arizona said, wanting to give Callie something of her life she continued, 'I've always known, had a poster of Cyndi Crawford on my wall and I wasn't looking at her mole...my parents were just relieved when I came out to them that I was...ok...you know...they were just happy that I could tell them.'

Callie's heart lifted at the revelation that Arizona was indeed gay, 'My family completely disowned me.'

'I'm sorry.' Arizona said, what else could she say?

'My Father took away my trust fund, made sure that none of the rest of the family talked to me, strictly Catholic you see, my life choices are seen as only sinful.'

'And now that you and Erica aren't together?' Arizona asked.

'They don't know that, I haven't got in touch with them; they completely abandoned me, they made their choice and I've made mine, it hurts, but I want nothing to do with them unless they can accept me for who I am.'

'That's a very brave thing to do.'

'Foolish you mean?' Callie laughed dryly.

'No, not at all. To walk away from the people that are your family, your support system...it's brave.'

'You talk about it like you know what I mean?' Callie asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Arizona took a deep breath, 'I haven't spoken to my parents for a year or so, but it's totally on me, it was _me_ who deserted them.' Hanging her head, Arizona let a tear roll down her cheek. Callie didn't say anything, just gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. 'I wasn't brave in the slightest...I was...disgusting...My brother was in the Marines, like I told you, a year ago he got shot and killed; he came back to us in a coffin and all we got was a flag. My parents shut down, they wanted me to stay with them at home all the time and for a while I did, I put my career on hold and was there for them, but then I just...I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get away, so I went back to my job; I'm completely ashamed of it now...they rang and I didn't pick up, I left them a message when I got this new job, so they knew where I was, but still, what kind of person does that make me?'

'The normal kind.' Callie said honestly. 'If you'd have stayed you would never have been able to leave...you had to get back to your career otherwise you might have died too.' Callie said, trying to reassure the blonde who was now gently sobbing into her shoulder.

'My parents did nothing but support me...and when they needed me, I ran out on them.' Arizona said.

'You had to...' Callie tried.

'No I didn't, I bail...it's my thing, I bail when things get hard; I bailed on my parents when they needed me the most...then I bailed on my job to come here because...' Arizona couldn't finish that sentence, she hadn't spoken about what had happened at the previous practice to anyone, only Alex, and she didn't want to freak Callie out.

'Your previous practice?' Callie probed.

'I can't...I don't want to...' Arizona murmured.

'It's ok; I'm not going anywhere Arizona.' Callie said, finding resolve from deep inside of her.

Arizona looked deep into Callie's eyes, for some reason she felt completely bound to be totally honest with her, tell her everything, reveal her deepest and darkest secrets. 'There was this nurse there, Joanne, I'd kept it a secret I was a lesbian; didn't want it to affect the way people saw me, you know?' Callie nodded. 'Well Joanne and me became good friends and one night she came on to me, I let her, of course I did; she was pretty and funny and just a good person, or so I thought. Anyway, we went out for about a year and then she told me she loved me; I wasn't there...I wasn't ready to love her...then my brother died and I just hit a brick wall, like I said I took some time out with my parents and during that time I didn't see Jo at all. Anyway, when I came back she said it was ok and everything went back to normal; we were still a secret though, no one knew, no one knew we were gay, let alone together. Then one night we'd both stayed late cause I was on call and we kissed, one of the other nurses saw us and told everyone the next day. It wasn't a big deal for me, but for Jo it was her first relationship with a woman and she panicked...before I knew it she'd told everyone in the practice that I'd forced myself on her, that I'd forced her to do stuff...you know sexually...anyway, I was suspended from work and...well I hit rock bottom, I'd lost Tim, I'd lost my so-called girlfriend and now I'd lost my job, and I live for my job, I really do, I love it so much...eventually I got Jo to come clean, although even then she didn't tell the whole truth; she told everyone that the kiss that had been seen was a mutual thing and that was it; said that nothing else had ever happened between us. It killed me, because even though I hadn't been ready to admit it as quickly as her, I was in love with her too.' Arizona sighed. 'Even though my name got cleared everyone at the practice was awful to me, called me names behind my back and to my face, the only one who stuck up for me was Karev. He was...well he was a rock through it all. When this job came up here I took it without a second thought; it's a fresh start, my old practice is far away, no one knows me and I managed to get Alex a job too.' Arizona finished with a deep breath.

Callie was at a loss for words once more. She'd just completely opened up to Arizona and then she had in return, about an absolutely horrific past that Callie couldn't even comprehend. 'I don't know what to say.' Callie admitted.

'Yeah...that story has that affect.' Arizona smiled. 'I've never told anyone that before...no one.'

'Why?'

'I haven't trusted anyone with it.' Arizona confessed, 'Until now.'

Callie smiled. 'I thought my woman troubles were bad...' Callie said, making light of the situation.

Arizona smiled again, 'Yeah, women are bitches right?'

'Absolutely, I'll drink to that.' Callie downed the rest of her beer.

'You going to stay here tonight?'

Callie choked on her beer, spluttering everywhere.

Arizona couldn't help but laugh, 'Calm yourself, I just mean, your cars at the practice and I've had too much to drink to drive you there as have you to then drive home, so naturally you should stay here?'

'Yes, that would make sense.' Callie said, blushing profusely at her over-reaction.

'I'll go grab some blankets from the cupboard.'

Callie calmed down whilst Arizona was away, admittedly disappointed that she couldn't share a bed with the blonde. When Arizona came back she had changed into her pyjamas; a pair of blue shorts that showed Callie the full extent of those legs for the first time. Arizona smiled at Callie's expression.

'Help yourself to towels in the bathroom and I've brought you a shirt if you don't want to sleep in those clothes?' Arizona said.

'Thanks, that's great.' Callie said. 'Arizona?'

'Yeah?'

'Thank you.'

'Again? You don't need to thank me for anything, it's me that should be thanking you, you've just listened to a story that I've never told anyone, a story that I'm mortified by...ashamed off and you didn't bat an eyelid, didn't walk away...I can't tell you what that means to me.' Arizona said.

Before Callie knew what she was doing she was on her feet and moving towards the blonde, taking both her hands in hers, she looked deep into those blue eyes; eyes that she so easily got lost in, unsure of whether to do what she wanted she hesitated, only for Arizona to close the gap as their lips met for the first time.

To say sparks flew...well that would just be an understatement.

_**A/N: Ok so a lot more happened in that chapter than first intended but it's just the way it came out, hope you liked, reviews would be wonderful :D**_


	5. Author's Note

Firstly, I'm really sorry this isn't an update, I'm an awful person and I deserve your hatred. I've been so bogged down in work as I'm in my final year of this degree and I'm trying to get onto a veterinary degree so I've had to knuckle down to basically make my dream a reality. In hindsight I realise I shouldn't have started a new story until i had a lot more time. Hopefully I will be able to update this easter...if not then i'm afraid it won't be till summer, but then in theory it should be a lot more regular with my updates. Again, I am sooooo sorry for this and would be eternally grateful if you stick with me as I love writing these fics so much and appreciate all your reviews and follows.

Thanks and much love.

Lis :D


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Ok, so I've had time to do an update! Apologies again for the wait, hope you can remember where we left off :D**_

_Previously: _

'_Help yourself to towels in the bathroom and I've brought you a shirt if you don't want to sleep in those clothes?' Arizona said._

'_Thanks, that's great.' Callie said. 'Arizona?'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_Thank you.' _

'_Again? You don't need to thank me for anything, it's me that should be thanking you, you've just listened to a story that I've never told anyone, a story that I'm mortified by...ashamed off and you didn't bat an eyelid, didn't walk away...I can't tell you what that means to me.' Arizona said. _

_Before Callie knew what she was doing she was on her feet and moving towards the blonde, taking both her hands in hers, she looked deep into those blue eyes; eyes that she so easily got lost in, unsure of whether to do what she wanted she hesitated, only for Arizona to close the gap as their lips met for the first time. _

_To say sparks flew...well that would just be an understatement._

Neither woman broke off the kiss, both tentatively pressing forwards before Arizona licked Callie's lips asking for permission to enter. At this point something panicked in Callie's head and she stepped back.

'I'm sorry...' Callie mumbled. 'I just...'

'It's fine, no need to explain.' Arizona smiled and made her way into her bedroom. 'Night Callie.' The blonde smiled before going into her bedroom and closing the door softly behind her. She was filled with a mixture of feelings; lust, want, hope, excitement, but also confusion. She understood why Callie had stopped her, maybe she had moved to fast, but she couldn't put into words how much she wanted her and how much she felt for her already.

Meanwhile in the living room, Callie cussed herself silently; she had wanted to carry on with the blonde, but something had stopped her. It was all too fast; it felt like only yesterday that Erica had stomped all over her, and now she didn't want to be rushing into anything with someone who really she barely knew. Pacing backwards and forwards Callie toyed with what to do next, the large majority of her wanted to go into Arizona's room and apologise, explain herself and jump her bones; but she knew deep down that that would be too fast for her and she needed time, if Arizona would give that to her. Letting out a deep sigh, Callie moved towards the bedroom door and knocked gently on the woodwork.

'Come in?' Arizona answered the knock on her door, unsure of what to expect from the only person that she knew would be knocking she sat up in her bed and turned her bedside lamp on. 'You ok Callie?'

'Yeah...' Callie hung at Arizona's door, unsure of what to say or do.

'Come and sit.' Arizona patted the bed next to her.

Callie obeyed and sat gingerly next to the blonde, bringing her feet up and tucking them under the quilt so to keep warm. 'I just wanted to apologise, that wasn't fair what I did back there...'

'You don't have to explain...' Arizona interrupted.

'Yeah I do.' Callie continued, 'I just...Erica left me in such a bad place, the fact that she was the first woman I've been with, what I had to give up to be in that relationship...she made me question the very person that I am...made me question myself...and that's never been my style, I've always been head strong, sure of myself and I've never let anyone bring me down...and yet somehow I let Erica do that to me...I suppose what I'm trying to say is...I'm broken and just finding my feet again and I don't want to just jump into something with you and then you get hurt...or me...because I do like you Arizona...I don't know how it's happened in the short space of time...but I do and I want to pursue it, I really do...just...' Callie became lost for words.

'Slowly?' Arizona offered with a smile.

'Yeah,' Callie returned the smile.

'Look Callie, I don't know you and you don't know me...not really, but that's something I want to change, I want to get to know you, so how about we just start with that? You staying here tonight has just happened, it wasn't my big master plan to get you into my bed.' Arizona played, lightening the mood.

'I know, I just don't want you to think I'm not interested...because I am.' Callie stated.

Arizona couldn't help but beam at those words. 'Well how about we get some shut eye now and then I don't know how your fixed tomorrow night, but fancy a proper date?'

'Yeah that sounds amazing...' Callie began and then cursed, 'if I wasn't on call!' Arizona laughed.

'Oh the joys of our job!' Arizona said.

'How about you come round to mine, I'll cook and just hope I don't get called out?' Callie offered, wanting to spend more time with the equine vet.

'Sounds perfect.' Arizona smiled.

Callie smiled too and made to leave the blonde.

'Look, I'm not trying to be forward or anything, but that couch isn't going to do your back any good, stay here?'

Callie toyed with her choices before making the obvious one, if only to save her muscles from cramping up. Climbing into the covers properly she shimmied down the bed and sighed, satisfied with the comfort of the bed.

'Night Callie.' Arizona breathed as she rolled over, giving the raven haired beauty next to her more room.

'Night.' Callie smiled as she heard the blonde's breathing slow almost immediately. The sound was music to her ears and before long she too was creating the same sounds as she fell into the deepest sleep she'd had in a long time.

When Arizona rolled over the next morning she nearly flew up in shock as she felt someone next to her before remembering the events of last night and smiling. She jumped up, ever the perky one in the morning, and made for the bathroom. Even though she had taken her time, Callie was still asleep and had wasted no time in creating a star fish. Arizona couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Leaving her where she was, Arizona went through to the kitchen and shoved some ready-made pancakes in the toaster before shoving the coffee-maker on. Apparently not even the smell of pancakes aroused the sleeping beauty in her bed.

Deciding that she had better wake the Latina up, Arizona padded into the bedroom with a fresh mug of coffee. 'Callie?'

'Mmhhhmmm. Fimreminutes.' Arizona giggled once more.

'Calliope, it's half eight, we have to be at work in half hour.' Arizona waved the mug under Callie's nose and still got no response. Knowing that her next stage would be a risky one she left the coffee and the room and whistled the dogs. 'Harry, Dots, come here, go on.' Arizona pointed to the bed and understanding that they were allowed to go and jump on the furniture, the two jumped on the bed and on finding someone beneath the sheets they only got more excited and promptly began to lick Callie's face ferociously.

'What the? Gerrofff!' At first Arizona thought she had over-stepped the mark as Callie sounded angry, but her anger soon gave way to hearty laughter, 'Ok, ok I'm up!' On seeing that this scene had an audience Callie looked to the door and smiled, 'You know I simple nudge would have done!'

'I tried! I even waved coffee in your face!' Arizona exclaimed.

'Really? Sorry about that, I must like my sleep!'

'You chose the wrong career if you like sleep!' Arizona replied as she called the dogs off so that Callie could get up. 'I left you a towel in the bathroom so help yourself.'

'Thanks Arizona.' Callie replied, 'What time is it?'

'Half eight.' Arizona said matter-of-factly.

'Half _eight?_' Callie exclaimed as she promptly ran past Arizona and into the bathroom. She couldn't believe she'd slept in that long; it had been the first time since she'd been with Erica that she'd not woken up at the crack of dawn, her sleep littered with nightmares about being left alone, suddenly after one night with the blonde and she was sleeping like a baby again.

Rushing to get ready Callie flung her clothes on from the day before, not bothering to wash her hair; she was planning on being in the lab for the most of the day aside from the consults she had in the morning so she wasn't too bothered that she looked like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards, not that Arizona thought that.

'Here, eat this on the way.' Arizona said, shoving a pancake into her hand.

'What is this?' Callie said, offended by the plastic-like item Arizona had given her.

'A pancake?' Arizona raised her eyebrows, confused by the lack of recognition.

'This is what you call a pancake?' Callie waved it in her face, 'God girl you need to learn how to cook.' With that Callie stuffed it in her mouth and walked out the house, to anyone watching the scene from outside they would think a married couple had just left their home for their day at work.

'You so got laid last night!' Mark exclaimed; he had been pestering his best friend for answers ever since he had spotted her climbing out of Arizona's car still in the clothes she had had on the day previously.

'Mark.' Callie gave warning.

'Oh come on! Give me something here?'

'I didn't get laid last night, I went riding with Arizona and then we had pizza and beer at her house; we both drank too much to drive and so I stayed on her couch. End of.' Callie couldn't help but let a smile tug the ends of her mouth upwards slightly.

'Well there's something more that you're not telling me, but it'll wait till later, I've got an appointment with a humping Chihuahua.' With that Mark left, leaving Callie to her thoughts, her mind taking no effort in drifting back to the night before.

Meanwhile in the stable yard, Arizona was checking Morocco's vitals carefully. 'This is amazing for just twenty-four hours after his surgery.' Arizona exclaimed to Alex.

'I know, I couldn't believe it myself when I saw it, I mean he was sound through the night but when I woke up this morning to find him alert and sort've moving his neck I couldn't believe it!'

'Yeah, we're going to have to watch him closely though, too much movement too fast and he'll undo all our hard work.' Arizona mused over his charts, 'Give him another shot of the NSAIDs and keep him on that for the rest of the day, keep him on the same sedation levels and make sure he gets a fresh IV this morning.'

'On it boss.' Alex immediately went about his work, doing everything that Arizona had asked him too.

'Right, I've got to go and do a few house visits so just give me a ring if anything comes in or you need me here?'

'As always.' Karev answered with a grin which Arizona returned. She had so much respect and love for Alex that it was often unexplainable to people; he'd been there for her when so many others turned their backs and he really was the best she'd worked with at his job.

The rest of the day went by in relative ease for both the women; Callie spent the remainder of the day in labs as she had planned and Arizona made three house visits, all for minor injuries that only required a prescription for now. As the day drew to a close, Arizona left for the yard to sort out Gem before returning to the practice to meet Callie as she didn't know where she lived.

'Hey!' Arizona greeted the brunette who was waiting for her in the car lot.

'Hey!' Callie replied.

'Sorry I'm late, I dropped the dogs off at Liam's house so they were out the way.' Arizona smiled, 'I was going to give you a text but then I realised I hadn't even got your number yet!'

'Well, we'd best change that one before we go anywhere!' Handing each other their phones they each plugged their numbers in and returned them to their owner.

'Awesome!' Arizona smiled as she climbed into Callie's jeep.

'Right, how's chicken piccata sound?' Callie asked as she pulled out of the practice.

'Oooo, sounds brilliant.' Arizona said. 'Homemade?'

'Of course.' Callie replied.

'You weren't too impressed with my pancakes this morning then?' Arizona asked playfully.

'Well for a start, I wouldn't call them pancakes...more flimsy pieces of...crap?' Callie answered.

'Tsch!' Arizona laughed, 'Cooking isn't my strong point; I struggle with macaroni cheese!'

The rest of the journey continued much as this, the two bantering with each other, cautious flirtation at its best.

Callie pulled into the car lot that belonged to her block of flats, 'I'm afraid my digs aren't quite as picturesque as yours.'

Arizona didn't know what to say, feeling a little embarrassed by the remark.

Callie spoke instead, 'When Erica left she left out the fact that she was also selling her house which I was living in at the time, so this was a bit of a last minute thing.'

'Callie, you don't need to apologise or explain anything...I'm not here to judge you.' Arizona said tactfully.

'I know...I just...' Callie started, 'Oh I dunno, let's go inside.'

The pair rode the elevator in silence, both nervous and yet both equally as excited to spend more time together after the promise of last night. Callie opened the door and let them in, moving straight to the kitchen to prepare the food before she got called in.

'You reckon it will be a quiet night tonight or not?' Arizona asked as she followed Callie in, moving slower so she could take in the decor. It was simple, minimal furniture with only a couple of pictures adorning the walls.

'Well it's been a quiet day so that usually means a hellish night, so I'll get dinner on straight away, least try and eat before I get called in.'

Arizona smiled and perched herself on one of Callie's bar stools so she could watch her work her magic in the kitchen. Conversation became easy once more between them as Arizona filled Callie in on Moroccoa; the fact that he was doing so well lifting the spirits even more.

Just as they had sat down to eat Callie's phone rang, letting out a groan she pulled it from her pocket.

'Hello?'

Arizona watched as Callie received the necessary information she needed, writing down an address before putting the phone down. 'Right, well that's dinner over I'm afraid, some old lady has got a Labrador who's in labour but nothing's happened for the past hour which doesn't sound good at all.' Callie got up, not really knowing whether to let Arizona go or invite her to stay.

'Can I come with you?' Arizona asked, answering Callie's unvoiced question.

'Yeah sure, I don't know how long this could take,' Callie warned. 'And most cases like this don't end very nice, I'll probably end up having to take it in to have surgery.'

'You forget Calliope, I work in the same line as you, I've seen nasty things, I get it.' Arizona smiled as she playfully patted Callie's ass as they were leaving.

As it turned out, the Labrador did end up having to go into surgery, Callie diagnosing this almost immediately after seeing the amount of pain and discomfort the animal was in. Although the owner was reluctant, the girls eventually managed to convince her that it was the only thing to do that could save her dog.

'When was the last time you did a dog ceaser?' Callie asked Arizona, as they both scrubbed up whilst Christina, the on-call nurse, put Lucy the Labrador under.

'Um...it must be at least five years.' Arizona confessed, since she had chosen to specialise in equines she had barely touched a small animal in her line of work.

'Why are you here again?' Christina asked, ever-so-subtly as she poked her head out of the OR.

'Christina!' Callie scolded, Christina was probably Callie's best friend other than Mark and so she felt the need to reprimand her for picking on Arizona. 'Arizona was with me when my phone went off and so she chose to came in, besides you know what these things can get like, we need as many hands as we can get.'

'Let's do this then!' Arizona cheered as she followed Callie into the OR.

'She under Christina?' Callie asked as she picked up the scalpel.

'Well yeah.' Christina said in her usual offended tone.

'Right,' Callie began, making an incision all the way done the shaven, swollen stomach of the dog. Callie worked silently for a while before she shook her head, 'It's a mess in here.'

'What's happened?'

'Well, for a start, this dog is too old to be having pups, owner said that it was an accident in a park or something...she said she'd had a litter before though which is a good sign, one of the pups is stuck, that's why nothing's been happening and I'd hazard a guess in saying that one, at least, won't be breathing.'

Arizona moved round so she could see into the exposed cavity, 'You want an extra set of hands?'

'Yeah, that would be great, just hold the ilieum up there so I can get a clean cut on the first sac.' Arizona did as instructed and watched as Callie pierced the first sac releasing a blood-covered ball of fluff.

'Is it alive?' Arizona asked as Christina went through the routine of cleaning it's airways and rubbing the back.

'Yup, this little man is alive and kicking.' Christina placed the new edition into the incubator and waited for the next to come.

'The next one's dead, I can smell it from here.' Callie said as she pierced the next sac revealing a mummified puppy. The next two were the same and as Callie had predicted the one that was stuck had also lost its life. 'Right, I'm going to have to perform a full hysterectomy because those mummified pups have caused too much damage here.' Callie worked quickly, wanting to reunite the mother with the one remaining pup she had. After about twenty minutes Callie declared herself finished and lifted Lucy off of the table and into the large incubator where the puppy was already squirming around.

'Give the pup some artificial colostrum Christina, give it a helping hand until the bitch is round.' Callie's phone rang once more. 'Shit.'

Both Christina and Arizona waited to hear what was coming in next. 'Sorry guys, we aren't going anywhere fast, cats coming in, been hit by a car but it's still alive, owner says its back legs are at a funny angle which probably means the pelvis so grab my metal Christina!' Callie shouted after her nurse even though she already knew exactly what Callie would need.

'I'm so sorry about this Arizona.' Callie said, turning to the blonde.

'Calliope, it's fine really, in the job we do we can't not expect this!' Arizona smiled.

'You should go, get home and sleep, we'll reorganise.'

'Or I'll stay here and give you a hand?' Arizona offered rhetorically. 'I'll go order take-out for us all because it looks like we're here all night!'

With that Arizona left to dig up a menu so that they could order, leaving Callie to wonder just how she was going to stop herself falling too hard for this woman too fast.

_**A/N: Hope you like, please review :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: so here it is another update! Thank you for all the reviews everyone, makes writing so much more fun!**_

_**Previously:**_

_Both Christina and Arizona waited to hear what was coming in next. 'Sorry guys, we aren't going anywhere fast, cats coming in, been hit by a car but it's still alive, owner says its back legs are at a funny angle which probably means the pelvis so grab my metal Christina!' Callie shouted after her nurse even though she already knew exactly what Callie would need. _

'_I'm so sorry about this Arizona.' Callie said, turning to the blonde._

'_Calliope, it's fine really, in the job we do we can't not expect this!' Arizona smiled._

'_You should go, get home and sleep, we'll reorganise.' _

'_Or I'll stay here and give you a hand?' Arizona offered rhetorically. 'I'll go order take-out for us all because it looks like we're here all night!' _

_With that Arizona left to dig up a menu so that they could order, leaving Callie to wonder just how she was going to stop herself falling too hard for this woman too fast._

***ONE WEEK LATER* **

Arizona smiled to herself as she sat in her office writing up some patient notes onto the computer; the cause of her smile a certain Latina ortho vet whom she had spent the last week thinking about. She couldn't help but fall for her faster than she had anyone before and boy was she falling hard. They hadn't really seen much of each other since their failed date which ended with them in surgery all night, still it had been one of the better dates Arizona had had. Sighing happily to herself, Arizona picked up her notes and headed out into the stable yard, dogs in tow.

'Hey boss!' Alex Karev's voice sounded out across the yard.

'Karev, how many times have I told you to call me Robbins...or even Arizona, just not _boss_!' She laughed.

'Ah well,' Alex laughed too, 'Anyway, _Robbins_, come and see this.'

Arizona followed Alex unsure of what he needed to show her that he couldn't just say. When she rounded the corner into the recovery pen she couldn't help but let a broad grin take over her face. Morocco was stood by himself, admittedly he was swaying slightly, but he had no crush holding him up and he looked brighter than he had in ages, nibbling at the physical therapists' pocket in search of a carrot or pony nut.

'My God, he looks amazing.' Arizona said, running her hands up and down the horses' neck.

'He won't be winning any competitions anytime soon, but I'd be tempted to let him stretch his legs tomorrow.' Lucy the physical therapist spoke now.

'Really?' Arizona questioned.

'Yeah, I don't see why not, I looked at the x-rays and scans you took earlier and I have to say, I've never seen anything like it, the healing is magnificent, this Torres that did your cartilage must be a genius.'

'Yeah she is amazing.' Arizona said her mind wandering once more. As Arizona turned to walk, Lucy walked with her, leaving Alex to feed Morocco. 'So you really think he's ready to walk?'

'Yes I do, he's got the personality for it that's for sure!' Lucy laughed, causing Arizona to also.

Unbeknown to the two laughing blondes, a certain brunette was watching them out of the lab window.

'Right, I'll see you later Lucy, I'm going to tell Dr. Torres the good news!'

'See you later Arizona.' Lucy smiled and watched Arizona go, a little longer than she should have.

Arizona entered the main building with her two dogs and made her way up to the lab where she knew Callie would be after texting her this morning. Entering the lab she saw Callie hunched over a microscope, apparently deep in thought.

Arizona, on a high after hearing the good news about Morocco, found confidence she never knew she had, 'You know, you even make lab work sexy.' Arizona announced her presence.

Callie just smiled politely before returning to look down her microscope, still the sight of Lucy and Arizona flirting fresh in her mind.

'Calliope?' Arizona asked when she didn't get the response she had hoped for.

'Sorry, just working.' Callie mumbled without looking up.

'Calliope, are you alright?' Concern filling her voice now.

'Yes, I'm fine Arizona, just trying to work.'

Arizona furrowed her brow and threw her notes down on the side, moving round to where Callie was sitting. 'So, I was just on my way to tell you that I'm taking you out tonight to celebrate!'

'Celebrate?' Callie asked, still not looking up.

'Lucy just finished with Morocco and he's looking amazing Calliope, you should see him. Lucy says she's going to get him to walk tomorrow. How amazing is that?'

'That's good news.' Callie said, not amused by the fact that Lucy's name had entered their conversation.

Arizona now knew that there was definitely something wrong here, 'Callie have I done something wrong here?'

'No.' Callie said simply.

'Which means yes...Please just talk to me?' Arizona asked, concerned at what she might have done wrong.

'Nothing's wrong Arizona, why don't you just go and celebrate with Lucy?' Callie said, not hiding the venom very successfully at all.

Arizona smiled, finally realising the cause of Callie's off-tone. 'Calliope...'

'Don't...' Callie threatened.

'Callie, please just look at me for a minute?' Pulling her eyes away from the microscope Callie looked at Arizona. 'Lucy...she's nothing...you know that right?'

'You looked pretty cosy when I saw you out of the window.' Callie said, not holding her tongue anymore.

Arizona sighed, 'Spying on me now?'

'No, I just happened to be looking at the window! She likes you.' Callie finished lamely.

'No she doesn't Callie.' Arizona argued.

'She does.' Callie said crossing her arms, showing that she wasn't giving in.

'Look whether she does or whether she doesn't, it's irrelevant!' Arizona said, frustration creeping into her voice. 'Why would I look anywhere else when all I want to do 95% of the time is jump your bones?'

Callie's mouth went dry at those words, 'I-i-...only 95% of the time?'

Arizona smiled, relieved that Callie was relaxing, 'Well I like to reserve at least 5% of my thoughts for work you know?'

Callie smiled sheepishly realising she'd been an idiot, 'I'm sorry Arizona, I just saw you out the window and jumped to conclusions, I'm an idiot.'

'Yes, you are, but it's a good thing you're sexy and I like you so I can look over that fact.' Arizona smiled.

'I'm sorry.' Callie said.

'I know, but stop apologising now, just trust me a little bit?' Arizona said.

'I know, I shouldn't just expect you to do what Erica did, and for that I'm sorry.' Callie admitted.

'Hey, it's ok, I get that Erica hurt you badly; I think we've both got a fair few war wounds when it comes to love, but maybe, if you let me that is, I can help them heal?' Arizona didn't wait for an answer, but simply moved to kiss Callie, their lips meeting briefly. Callie smiled into the kiss, pulling Arizona's hips closer so that she could deepen the kiss, widening her legs on the stool so that she could reach behind the smaller frame of the blonde. Callie deepened the kiss, wanting Arizona to know that she trusted her, swiping her tongue across the blonde's lips asking for permission which Arizona gladly granted, their tongue's entwining, exploring each other tentatively and yet full of passion.

When eventually they broke apart, Arizona rested her forehead on Callie's, a smile forming on both of their lips. 'So, about that celebration?' Arizona spoke quietly.

'Well I can think of a few ways to celebrate...' Callie said, her arousal undeniable.

Arizona grinned, 'What time do you finish?'

'I've got a consult at four and then that's it, not on call tonight.'

'Good, me neither, how about I pick you up from your place at eight?'

'Sounds good, and where might we be going?'

'Ah, well that'll be for me to know and you to find out.' Arizona smiled. 'I've got to go, got a few house calls I need to see.'

Callie couldn't help but pout, 'Ok, I'll see you later.'

Arizona bent down once more and kissed Callie before whistling the dogs and made for the door.

'Arizona?' Callie called causing Arizona to turn. 'I'm sorry.'

Arizona shook her head and instead of saying anything simply walked back to where Callie sat, bending down and kissing her like she never had before, a sense of urgency and yet there was something else there too. 'Stop apologising.' She smiled, 'Besides, jealousy is hot on you.' Arizona winked before leaving, Callie watching her go a grin on her face for the rest of the day.

...

'Come on Arizona,' she spoke to herself as she stood staring at the array of dresses she had pulled out of one of her storage boxes. She'd booked them into a really nice restaurant in the city, texted Callie to put something nice on and now was struggling to find something to wear herself.

Deciding on a blue dress that she had worn a couple of times before she put it on hurriedly doing her make-up and hair, not wanting to be late. She pulled up at the bottom of Callie's apartment block and after collecting herself made her way up to the door, knocking sharply. When Callie threw the door open Arizona couldn't help but gasp slightly at the beauty that waited her on the other side; Callie was wearing a red dress that hugged every single curve she possessed, her breasts on show just enough to set Arizona's mind wandering and her heart racing.

Callie herself took Arizona's moment of silence to let her own eyes rake up and down the beauty that stood before her, the deep blue dress only exaggerating the pale blue eyes that were currently on Callie's cleavage. Arizona herself had left flesh on show, her dress fitting her well ending at her mid-thigh, leaving her long, long legs on show for Callie to admire.

'You look amazing.' Arizona said finally breaking the silence.

'You look stunning yourself.' Callie replied, grabbing her purse and locking the door behind her. 'So, where we going?'

'I booked us into Finichi's?' Arizona said.

'Seriously?' Callie exclaimed, 'That's like my favourite restaurant!'

Arizona just smiled, 'Great minds.' Climbing into the truck Callie couldn't help but laugh at the mounting mess inside. 'Yeah, still haven't had a chance to clear this thing out!'

'Somehow it wouldn't look right without all the mess.'

The drive only took about fifteen minutes before Arizona parked and they climbed out and entered the restaurant taking their seats and ordering.

'Here's to Morocco.' Callie toasted.

'Yes, and to your cartilage.' Arizona smiled as Callie blushed slightly.

'Can I ask you something?' Callie said.

Arizona, slightly nervous answered, 'Yes, course.'

'I don't want to assume...or whatever but to avoid me being an idiot like I was today in the future I just wondered if we were...you know...girlfriends?' Callie took a massive gulp of wine.

Arizona smiled at Callie's rambling, 'Well if you don't mind being my girlfriend then I can think of nothing I'd love more.'

Callie smiled broadly, 'Awesome!' then she cringed, 'You're rubbing off on me already! I never say _awesome_, I'm hardcore!'

'Well you may be hardcore Calliope, but I do think you're awesome.' Arizona smiled.

'So, how about we do like twenty questions?' Callie asked, 'I know we know quite a bit about each other after pizza night but...'

'I think that's a super idea Calliope, ask away.' Arizona said.

'Urm...let's start easy...what's your favourite colour?'

Arizona chuckled slightly, 'Emerald green.'

'Really?' Callie asked, 'I thought it would be pink, you're too perky for green.'

'Ah, well don't let the perkiness deceive you Calliope, what about you?'

'Urm...If I had to pick one I'd say red.' Callie thought for a minute, 'Favourite film?'

'Oooo that's a tough one...I'd have to say either...Harry Potter or The Lion Kind.'

Callie couldn't help the snort that came out at Arizona's answer, 'Seriously?'

Arizona pouted, 'What? Can't a grown up appreciate the kids ones?'

'Yeah I suppose, but out of all the great films in the world you choose those?' Callie continued to laugh.

'Well what are yours then? Oh film guru!'

'Hmmm, tough choice, either Lord of the Rings or Gone in 60 Seconds.'

'And you slated my movie choices?'

'Oh come on! Lord of the Rings is a classic and Gone in 60 Seconds is just worth it for the cars and Angelina riding a motorbike!'

'Oh and Angelina does it for you?' Arizona asked, thoroughly amused.

'God, yes!' Callie admitted as the food arrived. 'You don't like Angelina?'

'In some things I think she's alright I suppose...' Arizona smiled. 'I don't know who's my like biggest crush...aside from yourself obviously.' Arizona added with a wink.

Callie blushed once more, cursing herself for falling quite so hard, 'What's your favourite thing to do to relax?'

'Oh easy, go up to the yard, tack Gem up and just gallop through the fields.' Arizona smiled, 'It's just so...refreshing, no matter what mood I'm in, no matter how bad my day's been, I can just go up there and ride and I forget everything whilst I do it. How about you?'

'Urm...mine isn't quite so impressive...I'd have to say just taking a nice long bath, having a glass of wine and stuffing my face!' Callie said as she promptly did the latter two. 'Ok, more serious, where do you see yourself in ten years time?'

Arizona smiled thoughtfully, she had always seen herself in various places, but now with this gorgeous woman in front of her all she could hope for in her future was that she was there to see it. She decided to keep that to herself for the time being, 'I don't know really. I've learnt the hard way to take things one day at a time now...but as a general thing I'd like to be married and doing something ground breaking in the equine world...maybe have a big house with loads of land and chickens...maybe kids...I'm not sure about them yet, the thought scares me too much.'

'Firstly; chickens?' Callie laughed.

'I don't know why, they've just always been my thing!'

'Ok, fair enough, how come having kids scares you?' Callie asked.

'Honestly?' Arizona mused, 'I don't know, I think part of it is because I just think I won't be very good at it but a big part of it is the fact that I'd be terrified of them going through something like I did with my parents, or at the same time, I'd be terrified that I would lose them like my parents lost Tim. I don't know...I think with the right person, at the right time, it would definitely be something that I'd seriously consider, it would just scare the shit out of me.'

Callie laughed, more at the fact that Arizona had sworn than anything, 'I see what you mean, I'd love to have kids, to give them the life that my parents gave me initially but then give them so much more you know? Not abandoning them for starters.'

'Do you think you'll ever reconcile with your parents?' Arizona asked.

'I don't honestly know,' Callie sighed. 'I love them, and I always will but the way that they treated me? The way that they just threw me out...how can I ever forgive that? What about you and your parents?'

'I don't know, the problem is I think the forgiveness is the other way round in my case. I don't know whether they'll be able to forgive me for leaving them.' Arizona looked down at her empty plate.

'Hey, I don't think there's anything to forgive, you had to leave otherwise you would have lost your career Arizona, you would have lost yourself too.' Callie smiled reassuringly when Arizona looked up and met her eye. 'Sorry I turned the conversation into something serious.'

'No, it's ok, I dunno...I've never been able to talk this openly about the situation with anyone, not until now.'

Callie smiled as the conversation moved back to lighter subjects whilst they finished their meal before leaving and driving home. On the way home, Callie couldn't help herself but move her hand over so that it rested on Arizona's thigh, her fingers gently tracing circles around the bare skin that was exposed. Arizona gulped, her arousal evident as she tried everything in her power to concentrate on the road in front of her.

As soon as Arizona pulled in outside Callie's apartment block she threw caution into the wind, undid her seatbelt and threw herself across onto the Latina. Their lips locked in a heated kiss that took both parties breath away. Arizona's hands lost control then, running up and down Callie's curves, kneading flesh where she found it, roaming further than they had before. Callie grinned into the kiss before pushing a pouting Arizona back, 'As much as I love what you're doing with your hands right now, how about we take this inside before we get arrested?' Arizona grinned, hopped out of the car and practically dragged Callie with her, only holding off until the elevator door shut behind them. Arizona pinned Callie up against the wall, enjoying the new angle her hands had on everything as she reached down, grazing Callie's inner thigh, drawing a moan from the Latina.

As the elevator doors pinged open again, Callie decided to take control, lifting Arizona so that her legs were wrapped around behind her back, she carried the blonde to her apartment door, pushing her up against it and allowing her own hands to do a little roaming of their own. As she did she fished out her key and threw her door open, closing it behind them as she pushed Arizona back up against the closed door. Deepening their kiss, Callie threw her keys and purse on the floor as she kicked off her shoes and continued to explore Arizona's body, her lips nibbling at the bare flesh of Arizona's neck and shoulder.

'Ahem,' The clearing of a throat behind them promptly cause Callie to almost drop Arizona as she whipped round to see whom was in her apartment, knowing full well that she was the only one that had a key. As her lights adjusted to the light that was turned on by Arizona her mouth went wide with shock.

'Daddy?'

_**A/N: I'm cruel, I know, but hey, you love it really ;) **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I'm back! I'm so sorry for the serious delay in updating, I had all my final exams and presentations for my university course, but now that is all finished and I've got a 2:1! So thrilled, but anyway, now I have time to finally update my stories! I'll update as regularly as I possibly can in between working. Hope you're still all out there and reading **_

_Previously _

_As the elevator doors pinged open again, Callie decided to take control, lifting Arizona so that her legs were wrapped around behind her back, she carried the blonde to her apartment door, pushing her up against it and allowing her own hands to do a little roaming of their own. As she did she fished out her key and threw her door open, closing it behind them as she pushed Arizona back up against the closed door. Deepening their kiss, Callie threw her keys and purse on the floor as she kicked off her shoes and continued to explore Arizona's body, her lips nibbling at the bare flesh of Arizona's neck and shoulder._

'_Ahem,' The clearing of a throat behind them promptly cause Callie to almost drop Arizona as she whipped round to see whom was in her apartment, knowing full well that she was the only one that had a key. As her lights adjusted to the light that was turned on by Arizona her mouth went wide with shock._

'_Daddy?' _

'Calliope.' Carlos Torres moved into the light, averting his eyes as best as he could.

'What the...?' Arizona immediately jumped down from Callie and shoved her dress back down so her pants weren't on show.

'Daddy?' Callie just repeated, still not having moved.

'Yes Calliope, I'll just go and sit down until you and...this other young lady...have...calmed down.' With that he turned on his heel and stepped through onto the sofa even though it was in plain view of the front door.

'Ohmigod, what the hell is he doing here?' Callie spoke through gritted teeth so as not to be heard.

Arizona collected herself, realising that her immense embarrassment at the situation wasn't the most pressing thing in the room, 'Calliope...just breath.' She placed a hand on either side of Callie's shoulders, 'I don't know why he's here...but he is, so just breath. I'll leave you to it ok?'

Callie shook her head, 'No...please...I don't know why he is here but...will you stay?' Callie needed some moral support to face her Father even if that meant putting her newly-titled girlfriend into an awkward position.

'That's fine, as long as you're sure?' Arizona said, remaining calm for Callie's sake.

Callie just nodded in reply, sucked in a deep breath and headed through to the sofas. 'Daddy? What are you doing here?'

'I came to see you Calliope.' Carlos stated.

'How did you get in here?' Callie asked, a little concerned that he had managed to get into her apartment.

'Your landlord was not a hard person to find...or bribe.' Callie just nodded, knowing that her Father could be highly effective when he went all mafia on people.

'And why couldn't you knock?' Callie asked, sitting herself on the sofa opposite her Father. Arizona, choosing to maintain distance, remained in the kitchen on one of the bar stools.

'I didn't think you would let me in.' Carlos said, 'If I'd have known you were going to have company...I should probably have knocked...but it's been nearly three years Calliope.'

'I know...but why now?'

'I heard that you and...I can't remember her name?'

'Erica?' Callie said, unable to hide the venom in her voice.

'Yes...I heard that you and her had broken up.' He cleared his throat, 'Obviously I was wrong.'

Callie couldn't help but feel her anger rise, 'Firstly, how are you getting all this information on me?'

'It's not difficult Calliope, you just have to ask the right people the right questions.'

'Well, frankly, I don't like it, so if, in future you want to know something about me then pick up the phone. Secondly, I did break up with Erica.'

'Well then who is this?' Carlos asked, motioning towards the now blushing Arizona in the kitchen. Deciding this was probably the time to enter into the conversation, Arizona stepped through into the living area.

'Arizona Robbins, pleased to meet you Sir.' She threw her hand out towards him, which he took, albeit reluctantly. Arizona smiled and sat down on the sofa Callie was on, maintaining a respectable distance so as not too cause anymore animosity than was already in the room.

'And you are?' Carlos asked.

'My girlfriend.' Callie spoke, her glare daring her Father to say anything untoward.

'I see.' Carlos pursed his lips, 'You moved on quickly then?'

'No puedo creer que papá.' Callie burst into Spanish, Arizona's eyebrows shot upwards, she had never heard Callie speak Spanish and despite the seriousness of the situation she couldn't help but get immensely turned on by it. 'Usted no consigue entrar en mi apartamento y juzgar a mí ... no llegar a juez de Arizona.' Callie took in a deep breath, 'And if you don't like it then you can get out.'

'Mija, I just wanted to see you...I wanted to make sure you were ok.'

'Well, you've seen, I'm fine.' Callie said, finality to her tone.

'No one knows I'm here.' Carlos said, like that offered explanation for something, 'You're still my mija Calliope but I just can't...'

'Accept the fact that I'm gay?' Callie finished for him, 'Well then you know where the door is.'

Arizona coughed, 'I know you probably don't want to hear what I have to say Mr. Torres, but you remind me very much of my Dad, Colonel Daniel Robbins of the United States Marine Corp. He believes in country like you do in God and he is not a man who bends, but he bent for me, when I told him I was gay, because I'm his daughter. When I came out to him, he said he had one question for me, I was ready for get the hell out of my house...but instead, he said, are you still who I raised you to be. Callie is strong, caring and honourable and she is who _you_ raised her to be. That fact hasn't changed.'

Both Torres' in the room sat open-mouthed staring at the blonde that had entered into the conversation. Callie couldn't help but let a few tears fall down her tears at the words Arizona had said, further she felt her heart swell; this woman was something else.

'I don't know you well enough to talk about my daughter.' Carlos said stubbornly.

'I know you don't know me sir, and I know I'm in no place to tell you about your daughter, but I've only known Calliope for two weeks and already I know that if you walk out on her you'll be missing out on the life of the most amazing, most incredible person I've ever met.' Arizona replied, determined to fight her corner, or more Callie's corner.

Callie remained quiet, still taking in the words that had come out of Arizona's beautiful mouth.

'May I ask, Arizona?' Carlos continued as Arizona nodded, 'How long have you known...that you were gay?'

'All my life Sir.' Arizona clarified.

'See, Calliope only decided this within the last few years...it's been hard to come round to the idea.' Carlos said carefully.

'I didn't decide Daddy, it just happened!' Callie spoke now, defending herself.

'Calliope, let me talk for a second.' Carlos interrupted, 'You have changed the game here, not me...I guess what I'm trying to say here is, I'm trying.'

'You're trying?' Callie scoffed.

'I'm here and maybe Arizona here is right, I'm the one that has to...bend.' Carlos said with a slight smile, 'I know I have said and done a lot of things Mija, but you're my daughter and I would like, if you're ok with it, to get to know the...new you?'

'I'm not different Daddy, I'm still Calliope, I'm still the same person.' Callie said.

'I know, but I've missed out on three years of your life, I've got a lot to catch up on.' Carlos said, 'I'll leave now, go and check into a hotel, but maybe I could come round tomorrow?'

'I have work.' Callie said, still not wanting to give in so easily to her Father.

'Maybe after I could take you for dinner?' Carlos tried again.

Callie thought about saying she had a date with Arizona but she didn't want to put her on the spot anymore than she already had been. 'I finish work at 7.'

'I'll pick you up from here at 8 then.' Carlos rose to his feet and started to move towards the door, 'And, Arizona, would you like to join us?'

Arizona stood also and looked from Callie to Carlos and back again, not sure whether she wanted to come between them but also not sure if Callie would see her turning down the invitation as her not standing by her. She then remembered a potential saving grace, 'I would love to Mr. Torres, but I'm on call tomorrow night, I wouldn't want to have to leave in the middle of the meal.'

'Nonsense, you should come and if you have to leave, then so be it.' Carlos said, Callie had got to her feet now too.

'Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then.' Arizona said, smiling even though she was very cautious of the situation she had gotten herself into.

With that Carlos placed a tentative kiss on Callie's cheek and left, shutting the door behind him, leaving both women stood there somewhat stunned.

Callie suddenly regained some of her sense and turned, 'Ok, so you really don't have to come tomorrow, that was just him throwing his weight around...testing you to see if you thought I was worth having to sit through dinner with him.'

Arizona smiled as she approached Callie, 'Well you are worth it, hence I accepted.'

'But seriously,' Callie said, not hiding the tears anymore. 'Those things that you said...'

'Were all true.' Arizona finished for her. The blonde moved closer, wiping the tears off of Callie's face.

Callie smiled widely despite the tears falling down her face, 'This is just so new...I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you into this and already you're coming for dinner with my Dad and...just all those things you said...no one's ever said that before about me...not my own family, nor Erica, hell not even my husband.'

Arizona's eyes went wide, 'Your what?'

Callie shook her head quickly, 'Wait, ex-husband! _Ex_-husband.'

Arizona still remained wide-eyed, 'Husband?'

'_Ex_,' Callie stressed. 'We got married too quick, in Vegas, he cheated on me, we got a divorce...then he joined the army, got hit by a bus before he was posted and died.' Callie let out a breath hoping that she hadn't just ruined things with Arizona before they'd even started.

'Oh my God Calliope, I'm so sorry.' Arizona said after hearing more detail on the situation, 'I had no idea you'd ever been married, let alone the rest of it.'

'I know, it's not something I shout from the rooftops...it was a ridiculous thing.'

'Did he work at the practice?' Arizona asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

'Kind of,' Callie replied. 'He was a temp covering for someone on maternity leave, it was...I don't even know what it was, I thought I loved him...and then, you know, I think it became convenience more than anything.'

Arizona nodded, still shocked that Callie had been married, realising that they were still awkwardly stood before the door, Arizona went and sat down on the sofa.

'You want a drink? Cause God knows I need one.' Callie asked, 'Ahah, a bottle of red, that'll do me, you ok with red?'

'Perfect,' Arizona replied, thanking Callie as she handed over a large glass of red.

'Are you ok?' Callie asked gingerly.

Arizona let out a chuckle, 'Me? I think that question should be yours to answer Calliope.'

Callie smiled, 'I've met my Father before, I know what he can be like, and I've just kind of thrown the whole divorcee thing in your face too.'

Arizona took a deep gulp of wine, 'I know, but a lot of that is the person you were Calliope, and yes things in the past make us who we are today, but ultimately the woman that I fell for, my girlfriend, is you as you are now. Learning all this past stuff about you is me getting to know you, just as it works in the reverse.'

'You know, you're kind of amazing?' Callie said.

'Only kind of?' Arizona joked.

Callie laughed, 'Thank you, for not running straight out the door when he turned up. Thank you for staying and saying what you did, and thank you in advance for tomorrow.' Callie said.

'Don't thank me for tomorrow yet Calliope,' Arizona said. 'How are you doing after all of that?'

'Honestly?' Callie thought, 'I'm ok...I mean he sounds like he wants to be a part of my life again, even though he knows I'm still with a woman, and I still miss my Mama and sister Aria, and I still hate the fact that he thinks he can run my life in the way that he does though, letting himself into my apartment, finding out about Erica and me like he did...it's just so...sly.'

'I think he was just scared to come to you,' Arizona said.

'My Dad isn't scared of anything Arizona.' Callie replied.

'Course he is, he's scared of losing you Calliope.'

Callie thought for a minute, 'You're kind of good at this aren't you?'

'What?'

'Therapy?' Callie laughed, 'You just...know what to say, I can't imagine how I would've gotten through this night without you.'

'I'm just glad I could be here for you...not quite how I'd imagine our evening to end though.' Arizona said.

'I know, having my Dad catch us getting it on up against the door is kind of...well...it makes me feel like I'm back in high school.' Callie laughed.

'Yeah, tell me about it, way to kill the mood.' Arizona joined in with the laughing.

'Want a top up?' Callie asked, noticing that Arizona's glass was empty.

'I shouldn't, otherwise I'll be walking home.' Arizona said.

'Or, you have another and just stay here?' Callie said.

'And here was me thinking we were meant to be going slow.' Arizona winked at the end so that Callie knew she was playing.

'I know, I didn't mean like, you know...my Dad's kinda put a kill on my libido.' Callie blushed.

Arizona chuckled, 'I know what you mean, although the whole speaking Spanish thing...well you should do that _a lot_ more.'

Callie couldn't help the blush spread across her neck and cheeks, 'Sorry, when I get mad I just rant in Spanish...probably should've warned you about that too.'

'Don't apologise Calliope, it was...quite the turn on.' Arizona smiled, 'But as you said, your Father's arrival was not-so-brilliantly timed and so I'll have another glass of wine please and pass out on your sofa for the night.'

'No! You gave me half of your bed, the least I can do is offer the same.' Callie smiled and gladly went and got more wine, pouring large glasses for both herself and Arizona, not wanting the night to end.

_**A/N: Ok so that was a bit of a lame ending, but I would've just kept going and it would have ended up a ridiculously long chapter! Hope you enjoy, please review if you like it. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: So thank you all for the reviews, had a lot of new story and author alerts and favourites this week and I can't thank you enough for those! Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**_

_Previously:_

'_Or, you have another and just stay here?' Callie said._

'_And here was me thinking we were meant to be going slow.' Arizona winked at the end so that Callie knew she was playing. _

'_I know, I didn't mean like, you know...my Dad's kinda put a kill on my libido.' Callie blushed._

_Arizona chuckled, 'I know what you mean, although the whole speaking Spanish thing...well you should do that a lot more.'_

_Callie couldn't help the blush spread across her neck and cheeks, 'Sorry, when I get mad I just rant in Spanish...probably should've warned you about that too.'_

'_Don't apologise Calliope, it was...quite the turn on.' Arizona smiled, 'But as you said, your Father's arrival was not-so-brilliantly timed and so I'll have another glass of wine please and pass out on your sofa for the night.'_

'_No! You gave me half of your bed, the least I can do is offer the same.' Callie smiled and gladly went and got more wine, pouring large glasses for both herself and Arizona, not wanting the night to end. _

When Arizona woke the next day, she was confused for a split second about her surroundings before smiling at the memory of where she was and whom she would roll over too. Extracting herself carefully from the duvet she got up swiftly, smiling as she saw Callie fast asleep. As Callie wasn't in work until the afternoon, Arizona didn't bother waking her, had a quick shower and left Callie a note. As she let herself out of the Latina's apartment, she was surprised at how 'normal' it all felt even though the relationship was so new. She hadn't ever fallen for anyone like this before, but is was something she welcomed, something she was thrilled about.

As she drove the relatively short distance from Callie's apartment to the yard she remembered that she'd agreed to dinner that night with Callie and her Father. She grimaced at the thought. It's not that she didn't want to spend more time with Callie, she just couldn't help but feel that Carlos was putting her on trial, seeing if she was good enough for his daughter, on top of that he was kind of putting his own daughter on trial for being gay. Arizona shook her head and felt a pang for her own Dad and Mom; her parents whom had accepted her straight away for being the person she was, who'd never questioned her lifestyle or her choices, and now, now what would they think of her? Arizona made a mental note that she would definitely get in touch with them soon.

On arriving at the yard, she quickly shoved Gem out in the field and collected the dogs off of Liam when he arrived just ten minutes after her. As she was running late, she had little time to talk to Liam, but promised that they would catch up later. As she climbed into her truck, her phone went off, she smiled as she read; _'Just got your note, have a good day at work, I'll come see you later – C x'_, quickly typing a reply that she couldn't wait she pulled out of the yard, heading for the practice.

Pulling into the practice car lot, she jumped out the truck and headed for her office dogs in tow.

'Hey boss.' Alex Karev stepped into time with Arizona, 'Fields reckons Morocco is all ready to take his steps, but I said I wanted to wait till you got here.'

'Thanks Alex,' Arizona replied. 'I'm in here all day today, but I've got a lot coming in, so can we do him now?'

'Yeah sure thing.' Alex thought before he continued, 'You know Fields wants you.'

Arizona stopped suddenly, 'What?'

'She wants you!' Alex laughed, 'She just asked me whether you were single or not, I said I didn't know cause word on the grapevine is that you've got a thing for Torres.'

'Word on the grapevine?' Arizona hated the way gossip spread in practices, like any place of work, it had been the downfall of her in the last practice and she didn't want that happening again.

'Don't worry, it's not like last time...it's like a good grapevine.' Alex reassured her, 'So you and Torres?'

'Yes.' Arizona said simply with a smile, 'Me and Calliope are together.'

'Just as I thought, nice choice Boss.' He said with a wink.

'Go and get Morocco ready you moron!' Arizona laughed as she went to her office and shoved her stuff and dogs inside. She was a little awkward now about seeing Lucy Fields again, she hadn't got the impression she was gay let along interested in her, but, ever the professional, Arizona continued and made her way into Morocco's stable.

She smiled as she saw not only was Morocco standing; he was also nibbling at Lucy's shirt, showing signs of such a recovery. 'Heya Lucy.' Arizona said.

'Hi Arizona.' Lucy replied, still unaware that the object of her affections was most definitely taken. 'You ready to let him out?'

'Yeah, Alex put his head-collar on and open the crush door and see what he does.' Arizona stepped back as did Lucy, consciously moving closer to the other blonde.

Alex stepped into the crush and put Morocco's head-collar on, opening the door and standing in front of the horse, not wanting him to move too quickly. Morocco didn't move at first but eventually curiosity got the better of him and he took a tentative step forwards; it was slow, but he was walking, and that in itself was a miracle. Alex edged forwards slowly and eventually as Morocco's stiffness wore off he stepped forward with more confidence and caught up with Alex, wandering out of the stable and into the yard.

Arizona grinned broadly, wishing that Callie had been here to see this moment. 'That's brilliant, don't take him much further Alex, I don't want him to overdo things. Book him in for a CT this afternoon so we can see what's going on, see if we need to hit him with any more radiation.'

'Sure thing.' Alex said as he led Morocco back into the crush stable leaving the two blondes alone.

'Right, best get my stuff ready for my incomings.' Arizona said.

'Hey, Arizona?' Lucy spoke, causing Arizona to turn around.

'Yeah?'

'Well... I just wondered if you were free for a drink tonight? Maybe something to eat?'

Arizona's smile faltered slightly, 'I'm sorry Lucy, I'm already going out for dinner tonight.'

'Oh...right...' Lucy replied, deciding to probe further she continued, 'Who with?'

'My girlfriend.' Arizona replied, not wanting to leave Lucy with any false hope but also not wanting to tell her that the woman in her life was Callie. Arizona knew that Alex wouldn't tell anyone, but 'going public' wasn't something that the couple had talked about, it was something new, fresh and although Arizona knew she had really fallen for the Latina, she didn't want to rush head first and end up ruining it all.

'Oh right. Sorry, I didn't realise.' Lucy said, her cheeks turning crimson red. 'I have to go, I have an appointment coming in.' With that Lucy walked off hurriedly, leaving Arizona to shake her head and head for her office, she just hoped that things between her and Lucy wouldn't be too awkward in the long run.

XX

Arizona's morning was hectic after the events with Morocco; she had an emergency tendon rupture as well as two horses with lameness of an unknown cause; all she had to admit. She also had an emergency caesarean which resulted in a perfectly healthy foal, but a very unstable mare. By the time it hit one o'clock, Arizona was dead on her feet but loving it. Hectic days were the reason she loved the job. She was sat in her office inputting all her new patients on the system when there was a gentle knock on her door. 'Come in?' She called, thinking it would be Alex. She grinned broadly when it was Callie that came striding in. 'Hey!'

'Hey yourself,' Callie said, moving round the blonde's desk and giving her a quick peck on the lips, causing both women to smile at the normalcy of it all. 'I thought you might be hungry?' Callie said placing a plastic box in front of Arizona.

Arizona looked confused as she opened the box; confusion quickly turning to elation as she saw some pizza slices. 'You brought me lunch?'

'Yeah!' Callie smiled, 'I remember you saying something about not liking sandwiches so instead of the norm I went for pizza.'

'Pizza is perfect.' Arizona said, 'Thank you, I am wasting away.'

'Been busy?' Callie said, perching on the edge of Arizona's desk, careful not to disturb the papers.

'It's been mayhem.' Arizona said, 'Oh, but my day started with Morocco walking!'

'Seriously?' Callie asked.

'Seriously.' Arizona replied with a smirk, 'He's having a CT later to see if there's any remaining cancer at this point.'

'Good, you'll have to let me know how it goes.' Callie said.

'Course.' Arizona smiled, she didn't know whether to tell Callie about her conversation earlier with Lucy but then she thought that she wanted to be completely honest with her girlfriend. Taking a deep breath she began, 'So....'

Callie laughed, 'What did you say?'

Arizona took in a deep breath, 'Lucy Fields...she kinda asked me out earlier.'

Callie's smile soon turned into a frown, the fiery Latina side of her coming out immediately, 'She did what?'

'She didn't know I was seeing anyone obviously...she asked Alex first but he told her he didn't know cause he had an idea that you and me were seeing each other, so Alex knows about us. But yeah then Lucy asked me out to my face and I said no...obviously I said no, and I told her I had a girlfriend, but I didn't tell her that it was you because I didn't know how you felt about the whole practice knowing about us already...and yeah.' Arizona finished lamely.

Callie couldn't help but smile, 'You're quite the ranter aren't you?'

Arizona smiled too, 'Yeah, sorry, one of my many bad habits.'

'Don't apologise, I find it cute,' Callie said. Arizona just smiled, knowing that Callie probably had more to say. 'And...I told you so.'

'Pardon?' Arizona asked.

'I told you she wanted you.' Callie said.

'I know...I'm sorry.' Arizona said, thinking that Callie was mad at her.

Callie chuckled slightly, 'Don't be sorry, it's not your fault you're gorgeous.'

Arizona blushed, 'Gorgeous hey?'

'Yup,' Callie said. 'But seriously, I better not run into Lucy today, or I might have to reintroduce myself to her as your girlfriend.'

'Calliope...' Arizona played. 'On a more serious note, do we tell people?'

Callie thought for a minute, 'Maybe not yet...I mean not because I don't want people to know that I'm with you, really I want to shout it from the rooftops, but maybe we should just keep it to ourselves so people don't interfere or anything until we're...stable...ok that sounded seriously lame, I'm sorry.'

Arizona smirked, 'Now who's rambling.'

'It's not my fault your bad habits have rubbed off on me already.' Callie continued, 'But really you're ok with not telling people?'

Arizona nodded, 'I think it makes sense, I don't want people interfering, didn't work too well for me last time...not that you're Joanne. In fact you're nothing like Joanne...like _nothing_ like her...in a good way that is...' Callie just raised her eyebrow. 'And I'm rambling again.'

Callie chuckled, 'It's fine, as I said; it's cute.' Callie glanced at the time, 'Right I'd best be off, I've got a hip replacement in fifteen minutes.'

'Awesome,' Arizona replied, the remembering they were meant to have plans tonight continued, 'So what's the plan for tonight?'

Callie thought, 'Urm, well Daddy says he's picking me up at 8, so you could come to mine before then?'

'Yeah that sounds good; I hope I don't get called on, but chances are.'

'I know, but it doesn't matter, if you get called before you come to mine then just text me.' Callie smiled. 'I'll hopefully see you later.'

'Good luck with your surgery,' Arizona said, getting up and kissing Callie quickly on her lips. Before she knew it however Callie had laced her arm around her back and was deepening their kiss briefly before pulling back with a satisfied grin.

'I missed doing that this morning.' Callie said quietly.

'Likewise,' Arizona said. 'I'll see you later.'

Callie smiled as she turned and left, unable to believe how lucky she was to have found Arizona after all she had been through with Erica. She'd never imagined it would be possible for her to like someone again, to trust someone again; yes, her and Arizona were only just starting out, but the way she felt when she was around her was indescribable; feelings she had never felt before, feelings that made her feel, in a word, amazing.

XX

The remainder of the working day passed relatively quickly for both women; Callie's hip replacement on a seven year old German Shepherd was straightforward and the rest of her day was taken up with consults. Arizona ultrasounded the legs of her new inpatients with unknown lameness whilst the results from Morocco's scan showed no cancer was left in the vertebrae causing Arizona to walk with an extra spring in her step. Arizona's day ended at five, meaning she had plenty of time to go to the yard and ride Gem and still get home in time to get ready for her dinner date tonight.

Arizona was slightly uneasy about the evening ahead, Carlos Torres was still very much an unknown quantity to her and she didn't want to underestimate him in the slightest. Meeting the parents was something that Arizona never did in any relationship she had had, let alone in one this new. As she entered her house and let the dogs into the garden, she thought about cancelling before thinking better of it; Callie deserved better than that.

It took Arizona an hour to get ready; deciding on a dress to wear to a date with Callie was hard enough, let alone one where her Father was attending also. Eventually she settled on a black dress that was sophisticated but at the same time exaggerated her legs and chest so that she looked sexy. Making sure she had her on-call kit and clothes if she got called in and needed to change in a hurry, Arizona drove over to Callie's apartment. She was a little early but she figured Callie wouldn't mind and so she rode the elevator up and knocked on the door.

Inside the apartment Callie was presently dancing around the bedroom in a towel, her hair wrapped up in a turban to dry and a hairbrush in her hand acting as her microphone. When she heard the knock on the door she wheeled round in shock instantly thinking it was her Father. She tentatively opened the door, trying to shield some of her body; when she saw who was in fact of the other side of the door her mouth practically dropped to the floor.

Arizona instantly blushed as she saw a very wet, barely covered Latina open the door, 'Oh...Calliope I'm so sorry, I'm early.' Arizona stood; images of her pushing Callie up against the door and ripping that towel clean off running unashamedly through her mind. She thought better as getting caught by Callie's Father once had been one time too many for Arizona.

Callie found herself having similar images running through her mind as Arizona and when they're eyes met there was no hiding the fact that they were thinking near on the same thing. Callie opened the door fully, 'It's fine, my last consult ran longer than it should have, come in.' Arizona stepped into the apartment and stood awkwardly just inside. Callie, seeing this, stepped forwards and kissed her, pulling her face into the kiss. Arizona was surprised initially, but quickly reciprocated, throwing her purse onto the floor so that she could pull Callie in towards her.

Eventually Callie pulled away, 'I don't fancy getting caught by my Dad again.' She smiled.

'No, me neither.' Arizona laughed, 'Sorry I'm early.'

'Don't be sorry.'

'Good, cause I'm not. I'm glad I was early.' Arizona raised an eyebrow and went in for another kiss before pulling back once more.

'Give me ten minutes.' Callie said before turning and padding back into her bedroom to resume her dressing.

Arizona helped herself to a glass of water, not able to drink because of being on call. She sat at the breakfast bar with a broad grin on her face due to Calliope Torres. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, she thought about ignoring it but knew better and open the door to Carlos Torres.

'Good evening Mr. Torres.' She said politely.

'Arizona.' Carols acknowledged obviously surprised to see her there. 'You've not been called in then?'

'Not as yet Sir, but I'd be surprised if I made it through the night without one.' Arizona stood aside as Carlos entered the flat, choosing to sit in the living room. Arizona joined him, sitting opposite him.

'So, you are a veterinary surgeon too then?'

'Yes sir, I'm an equine vet.'

Carlos nodded, 'What made you choose that path?'

'My family always had horses, I like being around them and working with them so I suppose it was the natural path for me.'

'It's a very competitive field?'

'All veterinary fields are Sir.' Carlos simply nodded in answer this time.

Thankfully Callie made her entrance at that moment, 'Sorry I'm late, my consults over-ran so I'm a bit behind.' She looked nervously between her Dad and her girlfriend, hoping that her Father hadn't said anything offensive to Arizona. Arizona herself was too busy taking in the Latina before her, she had chosen a black dress also, hers hung looser than Arizona's, but it still showed off her amazing curves beneath.

'That's fine, let's go, my car is downstairs.' Carlos led the way, not waiting for the two women.

'I'm sorry you had to be alone with him.' Callie murmured as she locked her apartment door whilst Arizona stood at the side. 'I hope he didn't say anything...out of order?'

Arizona smiled, 'It was fine Callie, he just asked me about my job.'

'Ok, good.' Callie stood and started to follow her Father. Arizona followed in step to the side of Callie, slipping her fingers in between Callie's. Callie smiled broadly at the gesture; something so simple and yet it meant a great deal. Carlos' driver was waiting for them, Carlos climbed into the passenger seat, leaving Callie and Arizona to sit in the back.

The journey was relatively silent on the way, comments only exchanged about the day and the weather. When they pulled up outside their destination, Arizona gulped; they were dining at 'Grande Plaza', the most expensive restaurant in town; it was virtually impossible to get a table in this place so Carlos must've pulled a few strings. Callie saw Arizona freaking out and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as they made their way into the restaurant and were shown to their seats.

The trio ordered their food and drinks, Arizona sticking to the water just in case. 'So Calliope, tell me, how is work?' Carlos asked, breaking the ice.

'It's great thanks, my cartilage research is pretty much done and dusted now, just have to publish the paper.'

'Your cartilage research?' Carlos asked.

'Ah, so you don't know everything about me then?' Callie said, half joking. Carlos just looked on at her. 'I've been making cartilage, from scratch, so that when I do joint replacements or pin bones, it makes the healing process easier, and more natural.'

Carlos smiled, 'That sounds really groundbreaking.'

'It is.' Arizona spoke now, 'Actually my first case at Hunters was with Calliope and her cartilage. Saved my lost cause of a patient.'

'How long have you been at the practice then Arizona?'

'Only about a month.' Arizona replied, understanding where Carlos was going before he even went there.

'I see, I didn't realise your relationship was so fresh.'

'Daddy. Please.' Callie said simply.

'I wasn't suggesting anything Calliope, just merely stating the facts.' Carlos said, 'I simply did not realise that Arizona and you were a new thing, I merely feel that I may have pressured her into coming here somewhat.'

'No sir, no pressure.' Arizona spoke up.

'There we go then, that's settled.' Carlos said. 'What made you move here Arziona?'

Arizona shuffled her feet nervously, 'Hunters is the best practice in the state, if not the country; I suppose I wanted to be a part of that.'

'Did you have to move from your family?' Carlos asked.

'Yes sir.' Arizona said, not wanting to get too deeply into her family history.

Callie recognised this and swiftly moved the conversation on. As the food arrived, the conversation seemed to become easier; the more mundane things discussed. Just as dessert was arriving Arizona's phone went off signalling the end of her evening.

'I'm really sorry, I'm going to have to go.'

'You need any help?' Callie asked.

'No Calliope, you stay, Alex is already there, the mare that we had to do a caeser on earlier has taken a turn for the worse.' Arizona explained.

'My driver will take you back to Calliopes.' Carlos stated.

'Oh no, it's fine Carlos, I'll get a cab.'

'Nonsense,' Carlos pulled out his phone and after a brief conversation. 'He's out the front, he'll drop you off and then come back for me and Calliope.'

'Thank you Sir, you didn't have to do that.' Arizona said, offering her hand as she said goodbye.

'Arizona, please call me Carlos.'

'Right, sorry Sir...I mean Carlos.' Arizona stumbled, kissed Callie and said her goodbyes. 'I'll see you...soon.' She said not sure when she would see Callie. With that she rushed out of the restaurant and into the waiting Torres car, smiling at the hilarity of it all. Just as she was clambering out of one car to climb into her truck her phone signalled a message: _**'When you're done, come to mine if you like? Doesn't matter what time, there's a key under the pot next to my door. C xxx'**_

Arizona smiled broadly and quickly tapped her reply: _**'I'll be there as soon as I can. A xxx'**_

_**A/N: So there's another chapter, a bit longer than usual but I just kept going! I hope you enjoy all the same :D Suggestions are very welcome, I do listen! For anyone that would like to I'm on twitter and tumblr as Calzona 113.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, there's been so many new story/author followers this week so you are all amazing! This chapter pretty much takes off where the previous one finished. I also wanted to include more characters in it cause I realised like no one else had been in it since the first chapter so my sincere apologies for this! Also sexy times in this one so if you don't want to read that then don't! **_

_**Previously:**_

'_**Thank you Sir, you didn't have to do that.' Arizona said, offering her hand as she said goodbye.**_

'_**Arizona, please call me Carlos.'**_

'_**Right, sorry Sir...I mean Carlos.' Arizona stumbled, kissed Callie and said her goodbyes. 'I'll see you...soon.' She said not sure when she would see Callie. With that she rushed out of the restaurant and into the waiting Torres car, smiling at the hilarity of it all. Just as she was clambering out of one car to climb into her truck her phone signalled a message: 'When you're done, come to mine if you like? Doesn't matter what time, there's a key under the pot next to my door. C xxx' **_

_**Arizona smiled broadly and quickly tapped her reply: 'I'll be there as soon as I can. A xxx'**_

_**Present day:**_

Arizona's departure left Callie and Carlos to themselves, a silence descending over them as they both chewed over what to say to each other. It had been a very long time since they had been on their own.

'Arizona seems like a lovely lady.' Carlos said.

'She is.' Callie said, smiling at the thought. 'I know it's really early with her...but I dunno, it feels different.'

'Different?' Carlos probed.

'Like...better than anything I've ever felt before...I don't know Papi, she's just...' Callie couldn't quite find the words to describe Arizona Robbins.

'May I ask...' Carlos started, before correcting himself, 'I'm not trying to pry, or have an ulterior motive, I just wondered what happened with Erica?'

Callie sighed, 'She left.' Callie laughed, she could laugh about it now. 'She got so...bitter and jealous of everything about our lives, well particularly my life. She started belittling everything I did...she didn't like the fact that I was becoming more successful than her...and then she just left, without telling me and I haven't heard from her since...that was five months ago now.'

'Mija.' Carlos said simply, the sincerity in his voice evident. 'I'm so sorry.'

'I know.' Callie said. 'I have to ask...why now? I mean I know you thought Erica and me were broke up but...'

'I missed you Calliope.' Carlos took a breath, 'Your Mother...you know how she can be Calliope...Well eventually I realised that I didn't care what she thought...I wanted to see you and she wasn't going to stop me.'

'Where does she think you are?' Callie asked, holding back the tears that were threatening.

'She and your sister think I'm on a business trip,' Carlos smiled wryly. 'Although I think Aria has some idea...she misses you too.'

'And you didn't think you could...I dunno...call? It's been three years...' Callie said, still unable to forget that fact.

'I know.' Carlos said, 'Calliope, I will never be able to change what has happened in the past...but one thing I can change is the future...and I want to be a part of _your_ future, I want to see you more, get to know Arizona more...if you'll let me of course?'

Callie looked at her Father, trying to find any flaw in what he was saying; she didn't want to be hurt again, not by her family; it hurt too much to go through that a second time; but this was her Father, and she needed him in her life. 'Of course.' She smiled broadly.

Carlos returned the smile, 'I'm going to tell Lucia and Aria where I've been as soon as I get back.'

'You don't have to... I don't want things to be difficult at home because of me.' Callie said sadly.

'It's not difficult because of you Calliope, that's all down to your Mother and our pig-headed religion.' Carlos said.

'Daddy!' Callie exclaimed.

'I'm sorry...I just...I'm so sorry.'

'Look, what happened, happened. Let's just move on, otherwise all we'll do is go round in circles.' Callie smiled. 'When do you have to go home?'

'Tonight I'm afraid.' Carlos said, 'I have business to attend to back home tomorrow, but I'll call you soon to sort out when I can come back for maybe a longer stay. I'm pretty sure your sister will want to come with me.'

Callie smiled broadly, 'That sounds perfect.'

With desert finished, Carlos' driver took both of them back to Callie's apartment before continuing with Carlos to the airport. Callie kicked off her shoes as she got into the apartment in a world of disbelief at how well things had gone with her Father. It wasn't fully over, she had her Mother's wrath to withstand, but somehow with Arizona and now her Father on side, that didn't seem like such a hard thing.

Callie mooched around her apartment, unsure of what to do. She'd text Arizona telling her to come round when she was done, but what if more emergencies got called in? Callie toyed with driving to the Practice and offering to help Arizona but she didn't want to seem to needy so instead she poured herself a glass of wine and put on some random tv to keep her amused.

The next thing Callie knew she heard her front door open and instantly jumped up, ready to fight the burglar who was having the audacity to come through her front door. Then as she saw a flash of blonde hair, scrubs and wellies, and smiled broadly. 'I nearly got the baseball bat out then.' Callie said, causing Arizona to jump slightly.

Arizona whirled round looking concerned, 'I'm so sorry, were you asleep?'

'Don't apologise, I said to come round.' Callie smiled, 'Drink?'

Arizona scrunched up her face, 'Better make it juice as I'm still on call.'

'Oh yeah, sorry, I'll get you some orange.' Callie said, padding off into the kitchen.

Arizona threw off her jacket and kicked off her wellies, 'Do you mind if I use your shower? I stink like horse crap.'

Callie chuckled, 'Course, you know where it is.'

Callie settled herself back on the sofa whilst Arizona showered, fighting the urge to go and just jump the blonde whilst she was in the shower. A few minutes after the shower had stopped, Callie heard her blow-dryer start up, she couldn't help but feel amazed at how natural it all felt; how natural it felt to have Arizona around her apartment, in her shower, using her blow-dryer. Eventually Arizona emerged wearing an old t-shirt and shorts that belonged to Callie.

'Hope you don't mind, I didn't think to bring a change of clothes with me.'

'It's fine, they look better on you anyway.' Callie said with a wink. 'Your patient ok?'

'Yeah, had to do a full hysterectomy, but she'll make it hopefully. We'll probably have to hand rear the foal for a bit but eventually I'd like to think Mom would take her back.'

'Awesome.' Callie smiled as Arizona sat next to Callie, instantly resting her hand on Callie's thigh.

'How did things go with your Dad after I'd left?' Arizona asked as she began to rub circles on Callie's thigh.

'Really good thank you.' Callie answered, 'He said that he wants to be around more, to see me and get to know you...he said he's going to tell Mama when he gets home, reckons that my sister wants to see me too, so it sounds...hopeful.'

Arizona smiled, 'That's really good Calliope.'

'Yeah, I'm not holding my breath over my Mother, but it'd be nice to see Aria and my Dad again.'

Arizona squeezed Callie's hand which was now on top of hers, 'I've been thinking about my parents. Your Father reminded me so much of my Dad...I'm going to ring them.'

Callie turned her attention solely to Arizona, 'Yeah?'

'Yeah.' Arizona said nodding, 'It's been too long, and they don't know how to get hold of me, so the move has to come from me. They lost their son, and I made them lose their daughter as well.'

'You did what you had to.'

'I know, but it's...well, enough of that, I'll do it tomorrow when I'm fresh.' Arizona said, wanting to move the conversation on to happier pastures.

'Where are the dogs?' Callie asked, obliging the move in conversation.

'They're with Liam again.' Arizona said, 'He loves them almost as much as me so he never complains.'

A comfortable silence descended over them, Arizona pulling her legs up onto the couch and leaning closer into Callie. The Latina smiled and lifted her arm up so that Arizona could do so more comfortably, resting her arm back down onto the other side of Arizona's body, her fingers finding some bare flesh in between her shirt and shorts, beginning to draw circles on the pale flesh. Arizona couldn't ignore the contact, her breathing becoming more erratic. Callie couldn't help but notice this, smiling at the thought that her touch was causing Arizona to breath in such a way.

Arizona knew that Callie was enjoying her little game and so she decided to play one of her own. Moving her hand off of Callie's thigh, she let her fingers slide beneath the shirt Callie was wearing, tracing similar circles onto the more tanned flesh of the Latina. Callie's sharp intake of breath at the contact made Arizona grin broadly, neither woman's minds on anything but each other.

It was all too much for Arizona, swinging her leg over Callie's, she straddled the Latina, her hands on Callie's face as she pulled her into a kiss; soft at first before becoming faster and fuelled with the release of the sexual tension that had been between them since...well since they had met. Callie let out a soft moan as Arizona's tongue entered her mouth, returning the favour herself as the kiss deepened further. Arizona's hands began to run up and down Callie's body, kneading at the flesh beneath the clothing before sliding her hands up Callie's top, pulling it over her head in one quick motion.

Arizona instantly began to trace kisses along Callie's clavicle, leading down to her breasts, softly nipping at the flesh causing Callie to moan louder. Callie, wanting a bit more control on the situation, pulled back from Arizona so that she could pull her shirt off, pressing their bodies back together instantly as she returned the favour, kneading Arizona's breasts through her bra.

'Bedroom?' Arizona asked breathlessly. Callie just grinned wickedly and lifted herself and Arizona effortlessly off of the couch, carrying her towards her bedroom. Arizona locked her legs behind Callie, continuing their kiss as they collapsed onto the bed, Callie on top of the blonde. Callie's hands worked quickly, tugging her shorts off of Arizona, and removing her own sweat pants at the same time. Callie came back down onto Arizona, kissing every inch of exposed flesh she could see, drinking in her beauty. Arizona moaned in response as Callie teased her panty line with her tongue, before making her way up to Arizona's cleavage, making quick work of her bra, throwing it to the side and instantly covering Arizona's left nipple with her mouth, sucking, nipping and rolling her tongue around it.

Arizona's mind was being blown at what Callie was going and already she could feel her arousal soaking her panties, needing more she undid Callie's bra and sat up so that she could fully appreciate Callie's breast, kissing them and rolling her fingers around each nipple in turn. Callie moved her hips slightly and was rewarded with a moan and a buck of the hips from the blonde. As Arizona's hips bucked it gave Callie the contact she craved, feeling Arizona's arousal merge with her own almost sent her over the edge there and then.

Instead, Callie kissed Arizona hard before moving back down her body, removing both of their pants in the process. Callie sat back on her heels for a minute, totally in awe of the beauty that lay beneath her; then their eyes met, eyes full of passion, desire, lust. Callie traced kisses along Arizona's hips, everywhere but the place that she needed it most.

'Calliope...' Arizona breathed, needing Callie.

Callie obliged immediately, her tongue finding Arizona's clit, rolling around it before dipping into the wetness.

'Shit..' Arizona cursed, feeling her orgasm undoubtedly build. She'd never been so turned on in all her life and she just needed release.

Callie, feeling Arizona's orgasm close, she pushed two fingers inside causing the blonde's moans to increase in volume as Callie felt her walls tighten and close around her fingers. With one last flick of Callie's tongue Arizona's orgasm hit its peak, Callie continuing her tongue and fingers until Arizona had finished and had gone still beneath her. Callie removed her fingers gently and lazily trailed kisses back up Arizona's mouth, kissing her deeply. Arizona instantly wrapped her legs in between Callie's allowing her to easily flip them over so that she was on top, wasting no time in moving her way down, teasing Callie's lips with her fingers as she went.

'You're beautiful.' Arizona whispered huskily as she breathed over Callie's clit.

'Arizona..' Callie warned, placing her hands on Arizona's head and gripping her hair.

Arizona grinned, and dipped her tongue quickly into Callie's wetness, revelling in the taste. Replacing her tongue with her fingers, Arizona pushed them inside of Callie, sucking and running her tongue around Callie's nub. When she could feel that Callie was close, Arizona left her fingers inside Callie but moved her body up so that she could kiss her, nibbling at her lip and neck before moving her thumb onto Callie's clit, the thrusting motion pushing Callie over the edge as a load of Spanish expletives tumbled out of her mouth, before she bit into Arizona's shoulder as her orgasm ripped through her.

Arizona slipped her fingers out of Callie as she kissed her again on the lips, the kiss slowing gradually until Arizona flopped down beside Callie, leaving her legs entwined and draping her arm loosely over Callie's mid-drift.'

Callie chuckled gently.

Arizona frowned, 'What's funny?'

'Well, I was just thinking, if I'd have known you were gonna be that good I would have kicked my Dad out when he interrupted us two nights ago.'

Arizona chuckled in reply, relived. 'That was amazing.'

Callie just hummed in reply, words failed her. 'You gonna stay here tonight?'

'Yeah.' Arizona said, 'I mean, that is, if you don't mind?'

'Well I wasn't thinking of sleeping tonight...' Callie laughed as she rolled on top of Arizona and pinned her arms behind her, beginning the game once again.

XX

Arizona stretched her muscles and groaned, God she'd not been this sore and stiff in a long while; she smiled at that thought.

'Morning beautiful.' Callie whispered in Arizona's ear.

'Morning.' Arizona replied, rolling over so that they were facing each other. 'What time is it?'

'Time we should be getting ready and heading in.'

'Eurgh,' Arizona replied, leaning forwards and capturing Callie in another heated kiss. 'Can't we just stay here?'

'As much as I would love to, we need to go to work.' Callie laughed, kissing Arizona briefly on the cheek as she pushed herself off of the bed.

'You're mean.' Arizona said.

'Not what you said last night.' Callie chimed as she padded, very naked into the bathroom.

Arizona, threw off the covers and practically ran after Callie, very much naked herself.

They were going to be late.

X

Arizona and Callie eventually made into work, arriving in their own trucks to avoid any gossiping that might occur, besides Arizona had had to pick up her dogs from Liam's before work anyway.

'Y'alright boss?' Alex asked as he saw Arizona rushing in the yard.

'Yeah, sorry I'm late Karev! What we got?'

'Urm, the mare from last night has come round good, seems to be on the other side but we still haven't but the foal back with her yet. Foal has got weaker...we're a bit concerned about it actually. Other than that it's just your consults.'

'Great, well my first appointment is here already, so once I get a break I'll have a look at the foal alright?' Arizona asked.

'Yeah,' Alex replied. 'You have a good night?'

Arizona just looked at Alex, whom promptly walked away laughing to himself, he knew better than to push his boss.

Meanwhile Callie was in the staff room in the main building pouring herself a large coffee to kick start her day. Well her day had already been started by a certain Arizona Robbins, but coffee was needed to make her brain function for the RTA that had just been called in.

'Torres!' Mark Sloan entered the room, 'I haven't seen you in a while, where ya been?'

'Well between work and home?' Callie joked, 'My Dad was in town.'

'No way!' Mark exclaimed, 'Why didn't you say? I could've been there...offered a supporting hand or something?'

'It's fine,' Callie said. 'Seriously, it is, me and my Dad are all good now, well better anyway.'

'What happened?' Mark said, sitting down opposite his best friend.

'Well, he came, we talked and he left, things are better.' Callie said smiling.

Mark surveyed his friend for a second before exclaiming, 'You are _so_ getting laid!'

Callie practically spat her coffee out, 'What are you talking about?'

'You! You're having sex and you didn't tell me?' Mark exclaimed once more.

'Wait! I am not having sex!'

'Torres, I know you...hell we have had sex...I know your after sex face!'

'Mark...' Callie said, warning in her voice, having sex with Mark was something she hadn't filled Arizona in on, and wasn't really planning on doing. 'Ok, look, I am having sex, but I can't tell you who with.'

'Why?' Mark asked confused.

'Because our relationship is not out in the open yet.'

'Ok, well give me something? Do they work here? Is it penis or vagina?'

'Mark!' Callie hit her best friend as she got up realising that she was due in consults.

'You gotta give me something?'

Callie smirked as she stalled in the doorway, 'All you need to know is that it was _mind blowing_.' Callie laughed as she heard Mark continue to ask questions, her mind now firmly on the events of the previous night and that morning. Pulling out her phone she tapped a quick message to Arizona, hoping that she too was having trouble keeping her mind on the job.

X

Arizona pulled out her phone and smiled as she read the message from Callie: _**'Can't stop thinking about last night...and this morning. You're amazing. C x.' **_

Arizona typed her reply: _**'Why thank you Dr. Torres, you're not too bad yourself. You free tonight? A x.'**_

The reply came back momentarily: _**'Definitely, I get off at 6. Fancy dinner? C x.'**_

'_**Sounds perfect, 8 ok? A x.' **_

'_**Yeah, I'll pick you up this time! Got to go, consults await. C x.' **_

'_**Look forward to it. A x.'**_

Arizona pushed her phone into her pocket and headed out to her first consult seeing the trailer already pulling into the yard. She saw an elderly man and a younger woman jump out of the front cab, she smiled warmly and greeted them, 'Hi, Mr Jones?'

'Yes, that's me.' The man returned, offering his hand.

Arizona took his hand, 'Arizona Robbins, you've brought in Willow for me to take a look at?'

'Yes Ma'am. She's not looking good.'

'Alright, let's get her out of the trailer and take a look.'

Arizona waited patiently whilst the horse was unloaded from the trailer; it was a fifteen hand chestnut mare, only three years old, and yet it moved like a thirty year old horse.

'How long as she been like this?' Arizona asked, concerned that she hadn't seen the horse before now.

'Only a few months,' Mr Jones said. 'We had one of these natural healers out to see if that would help first.'

Arizona couldn't help but scowl, 'Right, well I'm afraid that's only prolonged the inevitable, do you work Willow hard?'

Mr. Jones looked offended for a second, 'My daughter rides her every day.'

Arizona nodded, 'What do you do with her Miss Jones?'

The daughter instantly tensed up, 'Everything. Jump, flat work.'

'How long for?' Arizona asked, beginning to get irritated by the attitude of the owners before her.

'As long as I want. Few hours a day.'

Arizona tensed her jaw, 'She's just three years old, most three year olds aren't backed, let alone worked for multiple hours a day.'

'Hey, now look here Missy, you can't be telling us what we can and can't do with our horses.'

Arizona took a deep breath, 'No, maybe I can't Sir, but what I can tell you is that the overload of work that you've put on this horse had caused the superficial digital flexor tendons in both her right and left front leg to bow and hence she cannot walk properly, and probably never will be able to do again.'

Karev had now joined his boss in the yard, stood behind her in case she needed any form of back up.

Mr. Jones now looked bewildered rather than mad, 'Can you fix her?'

Arizona sighed, 'I'll need to ultrasound the legs to confirm, but I think that Willow will need an operation, but even then she'll probably never compete at a high level.'

With this diagnosis, Miss Jones scowled, 'May as well shoot her then.' With that she turned away.

Arizona just stood, completely shocked, she had met some pieces of work owners in her time, but this, well this was something different. 'I-i-i...am not about to shoot a perfectly healthy animal on your say so!'

'Boss..' Karev warned quietly.

'Well we're not paying for any treatment, we don't want it if it ain't gonna earn us any money, so I may as well just shoot it myself if you lot ain't gonna do it.' Mr Jones made his way for his cab, Arizona knew for a gun.

'If you pull a gun out of that cab _Mr. Jones_ then I will call the police, and I will have you arrested. And before that even happens I'll have Alex here beat the crap out of you.' Mr. Jones looked from Arizona to Alex to Willow.

'Fine. Do what you want with the sack of shit.' With that Mr. Jones climbed in the cab and sped out of the yard.

'Crap boss.' Alex said simply.

'I cannot believe some people, I'm tempted to call the police anyway. Bastard crapdogs.'

Alex couldn't help but laugh. 'Bastard crapdogs?'

Arizona just smirked, 'Put Willow in Stable five, I'll check her over later.'

'Sure thing boss, but who's gonna pay for it?'

'I will if I have to.' Arizona said simply, her back had been forced up and she wasn't going to give up on this horse for just anything.

XX

Later that day Callie was sat in the staff room grabbing a quick slice of cold pizza before she headed back into the OR. Most of the nurses were in there too gossiping about the latest relationships in the practice, Callie listened, glad that she wasn't the topic of conversation...yet.

'Did you hear about what happened in the yard earlier?' Lexie Grey said.

Callie's ears instantly pricked up, her head turning to face the conversation.

'No, what happened?' Christina asked.

'Apparently some consult turned up to see that new equine vet, blondie, and it turned sour and the bloke pulled out a freaking gun!'

Callie didn't stay to hear anymore, her feet were hammering down the stairs and running across the parking lot and into the yard. She started flinging open doors trying to find Arizona, her panic rising with each room she found empty. Then she heard it; that laugh, she would recognise it anywhere. Running into the end stable she saw Arizona, perfectly fine, ultrasounding the leg of an ill-looking horse, Alex there too.

'Calliope?' Arizona said concerned, she stood up, the look in Callie's eyes scaring her. 'What's wrong?'

Callie just stood in the doorway breathing heavily, so many different scenarios had ran through her head and here she was just casually going about her job like nothing had happened. She just nodded and turned around, embarrassed that she'd caused a scene. Arizona ran after her quickly, 'Calliope? What's wrong? Babe!' Arizona finally managed to catch up, grabbing Callie by the arm and spinning her round, she was shocked to see tears in the Latina's eyes. 'Calliope...what's wrong?'

Callie felt so stupid now that she could hardly form words, 'I'm sorry...I just...the nurses were talking in the staff room and they said that you'd had a gun pulled out on you...I just...panicked.'

'Calliope...' Arizona said, glad that she now understood the tears. 'It's ok. I'm ok. He never actually got out the gun, he just went to.'

Callie just nodded. 'I'm sorry...'

'Hey, don't apologise for caring.' Arizona smiled, brushing away the tears that fell down Callie's cheeks.

Callie's breathing calmed, 'I feel stupid now.'

'You're far from it.' Arizona smiled. 'I'll be the stupid one tomorrow.'

'Promise?' Callie asked sheepishly.

'I promise.'

_**A/N: So there it is, longest chapter yet but I hope you don't mind! I was just wondering if people want more like insight into the veterinary world as well as the building of Calzona relationship? Let me know :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: So thank you once more for the reviews and new followers! I do love this story and as it's my only one at the minute, I'd hope to get out updates quicker, work pending! Everyone was unanimous in saying to include as much veterinary stuff as I like, so if the time is right I will do! Thank you so much to everyone for your continued support. **_

_**Previously:**_

'_**Hey, don't apologise for caring.' Arizona smiled, brushing away the tears that fell down Callie's cheeks. **_

_**Callie's breathing calmed, 'I feel stupid now.'**_

'_**You're far from it.' Arizona smiled. 'I'll be the stupid one tomorrow.' **_

'_**Promise?' Callie asked sheepishly.**_

'_**I promise.' **_

_**Present Day:**_

Arizona watched Callie go back to the main building with a huge smile on her face; seeing Callie so protective of her just made Arizona's heart swell. She turned and head back into Willow's stable where Alex was still waiting.

'Everything alright Boss?'

'Yeah, everything's fine Karev.' Arizona smiled, 'Let's see what we've got then.' Arizona positioned the probe carefully along both of Willow's front legs. Arizona studied the images that were displayed closely, she sighed. 'This is going to be a long recovery. Right, she's going to have to be on box rest for at least six weeks, all four legs bandaging, hosing down every day. Give her 43mg of AAE to help reduce the swelling.'

'What we gonna do with her?' Karev asked.

'If Owen asks and kicks up a fuss just tell him I'll pay for the stabling here. I'd take her up to the yard where Gem is but I'd never get up there enough to treat her, so it makes sense for her to stay here until she's out of the box rest phase.'

'Sure thing.' Alex said, 'I'll make sure she's well looked after.'

'Thanks Alex.' Arizona looked at her watch, 'Right I've got to go, I've got to have a meeting with Dr...who's the heart surgeon again?'

'Altman.' Karev said laughing.

'Yeah that's the one; I have to have a meeting with _Dr. Altman_ about that Gelding that collapses every time it breaks into a trot.'

With that Arizona turned on her heel and headed for the main building and into the small animal theatres in search of Dr. Altman. She smiled when she walked in on Callie restraining a Spaniel whilst Christina shaved its leg ready for the anaesthesia. Callie looked up and smiled instantly as she saw Arizona, before looking away as she remembered that in theory they still weren't 'public', although she was pretty sure her bolting out of the staff room earlier was a bit of a clue to the nurses that had been present.

'Blondie!' Mark Sloan walked into the room, 'How's things?'

'Fine thank you Dr. Sloan.' Arizona said, 'And it's Arizona, or Dr. Robbins at the very least.'

'Gotcha!' Mark exited as quickly as he'd come out of the door behind Arizona. Arizona just shook her head.

Callie got up from the floor, 'Hey.'

'Hey,' Arizona said. 'I'm looking for Dr. Altman?'

'Oh right, she's in the conference room right at the back.' Callie said with a smile and a wink, turning to go into the OR.

'See you later.' Arizona said quietly, not wanting to draw too much attention to them.

Arizona entered the conference room at the back of the practice, 'Dr. Altman?' She asked as the woman already in the room stood up and offered her hand.

'Yeah, but please call me Teddy.'

Arizona shook the outstretched hand, 'Arizona Robbins.'

'You have a cardio patient?' She asked, settling back into her chair.

'Yeah,' Arizona pulled out x-rays that she had taken the day before. 'This is an eight year old mare, see the tumour on the left lung?'

'Oh yeah,' Teddy said, holding the x-rays up to the light. 'It's pressing on the main bronchial tree of the left lung.'

'It near-on collapses when it gets pushed into anything other than walk.' Arizona said. 'Can you do anything?'

Teddy thought for a minute, 'Sure.'

'Sure?' Arizona asked sceptically.

'It'll be major surgery, but if the owners are up for it then I think we can give it a go.' Teddy said.

'Awesome!' Arizona said, 'I'll ring the owners and let you know what they think.'

'Sure.' Teddy said, 'So, how you liking it here at Hunters?'

'A lot.' Arizona confessed, 'It's just so...advanced, like I've only been here a month and already I've been involved in major ortho, neuro and now cardio surgeries, surgeries that I could never have dreamt of.'

'Yeah, it is something esle.' Teddy agreed. 'Me and a few of the staff are going out for drinks tomorrow night if you fancy it?'

Arizona nodded enthusiastically, 'Sounds awesome. I haven't really had a chance to meet everyone yet.'

'Cool, well come on over here tomorrow after you've finished and we'll all head over to Joe's, it's only across the street, but that way anyone on call can still come.'

'Sounds fabulous.' Arizona said, 'Right, if you'll excuse me I've got consults coming in.'

'Sure thing, I'll see you tomorrow if I don't see you before.' Teddy said as Arizona left.

Arizona wandered back through the winding maze that was the small animal department, deciding that she had a few minutes before her next consult, she wandered into the OR area. She peered through windows until she found the one she wanted, pushing the door open, she slipped quietly into Callie's OR.

On hearing the door open, Callie's head shot up, her smile wide when she saw Arizona stood there.

Lexie Grey, Callie's nurse at the time, also spoke, 'Hey, Dr. Robbins isn't it?'

'Yes it is.' Arizona smiled warmly, 'You're...Grey...the younger one right?'

Lexie nodded, 'Lexie, or Little Grey if you want to go with that.'

'Awesome,' Arizona smiled, suddenly feeling awkward as she realised that she had no good reason for being in the OR, other than to see Callie, racking her brain she came up with the only thing she could think of, 'Calliop...Callie, I just wanted to let you know that Morocco is doing really good.'

Callie smiled at Ariozna's slip of the tongue, 'That's brilliant news, I'm glad he's doing well.'

'Is that the horse that you took the vertebrae out of?' Lexie asked, her veterinary interest getting the better of her.

'Yes it was.' Arizona smiled.

Lexie studied Arizona for a second before she continued, 'I was wondering, I know you're not in charge of the equine department, but you seem...nice...and cool, so do you know if there's any places available on the nursing staff?'

Arizona looked surprised for a second, 'Oh, you want to transfer over?'

'I've just never worked with horses before, I mean I've been around them and worked with them before, but never in a nursing capacity. I just...it would be something that I'd be very interested in doing?'

'Awesome, well I'm sure we could fit you in over on the yard Lexie. Tell you what, I'll have a word with Owen later, I've got to have a meeting with him anyway. That ok?'

'That would be amazing!' Lexie exclaimed, 'Thank you so much.'

'No problem.' Arizona smiled, catching Callie's eyes once more and winking. 'Right, I've got to get back to it, so I'll see you both around.' Arizona turned to leave, 'Oh, Teddy just invited me out for drinks tomorrow night, I take it both of you are going to?'

'Yeah!' Lexie said.

'Yup, I wasn't totally sure, but now I think I will be going too.' Callie said with a wink of her own.

'Awesome. See you then!' With that Arizona left the two to their leg pinning.

'She seems lovely.' Lexie observed.

'Yeah, she does.' Callie said, wanting to say more, but respecting the privacy of their new relationship once more.

XX

Arizona's day finished at five, having plenty of time to go and ride Gem, walk the dogs and still get home with time to sit and relax before she needed to get ready for her date with Callie. She didn't know where they were going, Callie had organised it all and simply told Arizona to wear 'something warm'. After hearing that piece of information Arizona's curiosity had turned into more of a worry; she wasn't a massive fan of the great outdoors, but spending time with Callie was the important thing. She'd had her meeting with Owen, and he'd said that he thought there would be place for Lexie on their team, he would look at it and then let her know. Arizona was glad; she liked Lexie, she seemed like a nice, honest person.

As Arizona sat there, on her couch, sipping at her wine, she knew what she wanted to do, she knew what she needed to do. She picked up the phone. She put down the phone. What would she say? What would she say to the parents that she hadn't spoken to for just over a year? What would she say to the parents who'd lost their son? The parents who'd lost their daughter as well?

Arizona sighed heavily, thinking of Callie, she dialled the number that she knew all too well and waited, listening to the dull ringing.

'Hello?' Her Mom answered the phone. Arizona's breath caught in her throat, she couldn't get words out. 'Hello?' Her Mom said again.

'Mom.' Arizona choked out, the tears already trickling down her cheeks.

'Arizona?' Barbara Robbins asked with disbelief in her voice, 'Zona, is it really you?'

'Yes Mom.' Arizona said, 'It's me.'

'Wh-wh...where...what...' Barbara couldn't get her words out.

'I'm so sorry.' Arizona said, 'I can't...I'm so sorry.' Arizona thought about putting the phone down, but she couldn't run away again, for some reason the thought of Callie flashed through her head and she pushed away the thought of putting the phone down.

'Are you ok?' Barbara managed to say.

'Yeah, I'm good.' Arizona sniffled, 'You...and Dad?'

'We're ok too.' There was scuffling on the phone and Arizona heard her Mom talking to her Dad and after a couple of minutes they both came on the phone, her Father having picked up the second handset.

'Arizona?' Daniel Robbins' booming voice came on the phone.

'Hey Dad.' Arizona said lamely.

'Arizona. Where are you?'

'I'm at home.' Arizona said, realising how stupid her answer sounded. 'I just...I'm sorry, I should've rang you sooner...a lot sooner...'

'We were worried about you.' Barbara said evenly, 'We got your message about your new job.'

Arizona didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to make this right. 'It's a good practice.'

'Can we come and see you?' Barbara blurted.

'Barbara...' Daniel warned.

'No, it's fine Dad. Yes, of course...that would be nice.' Arizona managed to say. 'I live in Seattle now.'

'Yes, we know.' Daniel said a little coldly.

'When would be a good time for you?' Barbara asked, cutting off anything else her husband could add.

'Anytime really, I'll probably always be working at some point. Maybe the weekend.' Arizona said.

'We'll fly out on Friday, if that's ok?' Barbara asked.

'That's good, let me know when you've sorted out the flights and I'll make sure I can pick you up from the airport.'

'Ok sweetie. It was good to hear from you, we'll see you on Friday.' Barbara said, 'Love you, bye.'

'Goodbye Arizona.' Daniel said plainly.

'Bye, love you both.' Arizona breathed heavily as she put the phone down. It had at least gone a little better than she had expected; her Dad had been...well her Dad, but she had expected that. At least now they were coming to see her, and they could talk. Arizona wandered through to her kitchen to pour herself some more wine, Dotz and Harry close to her heel. It was amazing how they knew her; the dogs, they knew that she was upset and so they stuck to her side, resting their head on her lap when she sat, just sitting with her, knowing that was what she needed.

Arizona looked at the time and decided to get ready; she showered quickly and stood before her closet. What to wear. Obviously she wanted to look sexy and hot for her girlfriend, but the 'warm clothing' thing was making that difficult. Deciding on some tight jeans, a low cut black top with a cardigan and her coat, she declared herself ready. She looked at the empty bottle of wine and laughed; not wanting Callie to think she was alcoholic she quickly threw the bottle in the trash just as a knock sounded at the door.

Arizona walked over and flung the door open, smiling broadly as she took in Callie. She too was wearing jeans, but with a red top that showed her wonderful cleavage, her signature leather jacket to finish off.

'Hey.' Arizona said, kissing Callie briefly on the lips, 'You look...stunning.'

Callie smiled and pulled Arizona in to a kiss again, 'You look gorgeous yourself.' There kiss was interrupted as the dogs bounded up to greet the new arrival. 'Hey guys.'

'Sorry, I just, I know you said wear something warm, so obviously I thought like outside, in which case I didn't know whether the dogs could come with us? I mean, they don't have to, Liam's on standby so if you want we can drop them off on the way to...wherever?'

'You really do love a good ramble, don't ya?' Callie said, amused.

'Sorry.' Arizona said as Callie entered her house. 'I just don't know where we're going!' Arizona said, a slight pout forming on her lips, 'I don't like surprises.'

Callie couldn't help but laugh, 'Well this is good surprise...annnndd the dogs are fine to come.'

'Awesome.' Arizona said. 'So you're driving?'

'Nope,' Callie smiled devishly. 'We're walking.'

Arizona simply raised her left eyebrow.

'It's not far, promise.' Callie said, 'And it means we can both drink...that is if you don't mind me crashing here.'

'Course not, I was going to ask you to stay anyway.' Arizona smiled.

Callie just smiled, 'Ready?'

'Yup.' Arizona said, calling the dogs and locking the door behind them. Arizona caught up with Callie, instantly lacing their hands together, still with no idea of where they were going. 'So, I rang my parents.'

Callie stopped momentarily, Arizona met her eye before tugging her along once more. 'How did it go?' Callie asked.

'Ok.' Arizona said simply, 'We didn't talk much, they're flying out on Friday for the big _reunion_.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah, I know. I kind of feel like going on vacation all of a sudden. My Mom was...well crying...but my Dad...he...I dunno, it was like he hates me.' Arizona eventually made her point.

'Your Dad doesn't hate you Arizona.' Callie said immediately.

'His tone was so...unforgiving...I've seen him mad before, but this...it was kind of worse? Like he was just so disappointed, so tired...He's always been the strong one in the family, always been like this pillar of authority and safety. He sounded so broken Calliope.' Arizona couldn't help but feel a tear trickle down her cheek, 'And that's on me.'

'No.' Callie instantly stopped, turning Arizona and placing both hands on the blonde's shoulders. 'This isn't on you Arizona. You need to forgive _yourself_, your brother died and your parents leant on you more than they should. _You _were _their_ pillar.' Arizona just shook her head. 'You're a good person Arizona, an amazing person.'

'Will you be there?' Arizona asked quietly.

'Where?' Callie asked, momentarily confused.

'When my parents fly in? Will you come with me?' Arizona asked again.

'Of course.' Callie said without thinking. 'You were there for me when my Dad showed up unannounced, I'll be there for you.' Callie pulled Arizona into a hug, wrapping her arms around her and gently rubbing her back.

'I'm sorry.' Arizona said, 'I'm ruining our date.'

'No you're not.' Callie said, 'Stop apologising, you dork.'

Arizona chuckled lightly, glad that that conversation was out of the way. They continued walking, hand in hand, the dogs obediently trotting along beside them. 'So you're not going to tell me where we're going?'

'Nope.' Callie said simply, 'Just gotta trust me I guess.' The couple walked at a steady pace, enjoying the feeling of just being a couple, doing something simple and mundane like walking down the street; a simple thing that the majority of people take for granted, and yet it meant so much to each of them.

'How's the horse?' Callie asked, 'The one that belonged to the guy with the gun.'

'She's got a long road ahead of her. Tendon injuries are just so difficult in horses; it's the thing that always goes wrong and it can range from something so simple to something so horrific. Willow's injuries are leaning to the horrific side of things. I don't know if she'll ever be able to be ridden again, but if she has to retire onto pasture, then so be it.'

'So she's like yours now?' Callie asked.

'Yeah I suppose so.' Arizona answered, 'I just couldn't kill her you know? I've put down horses for less, a lot less, but just the way the owners were with me...I just...she needed someone to fight her corner and that just happened to be me.'

'I think that's the hardest part of the job.' Callie said.

'What?'

'Fighting for the patients.' Callie continued, 'Fighting for patients that can't talk, that can't tell us what they're feeling, can't tell us what hurts, they can't tell us whether they want to fight the injuries or disease, or whether they want to give up...and we're supposed to just know it. We're supposed to see the signs, recognise the behaviour and just get on with it. Owners like Willow's owners are the main reason why I sometimes hate my job. Owners that think that because they don't want to fight for their animal, an animal that they _chose_ to have, they think that we can just give up fighting because they have and they expect us to just shoot them, or put them to sleep...kinda makes me want to just shoot the owners.' Callie said. 'Sorry, rant over.'

'No, it's ok. I totally get what you're saying, I agree.' Arizona nodded.

'We're here.' Callie suddenly announced.

'We're where exactly?' Arizona asked, looking around at nothing but a road, a few houses, a block of plats and a path off to the left.

'My secret place.' Callie said, leading Arizona down the path that she had noticed to their left.

Arizona just followed obediently, totally unsure of where she was being led too. The path narrowed before it opened out into an open area. 'Callie...' Whatever Arizona was going to say was forgotten as they reached the top of the hill and Arizona saw the view that greeted them. The hill was just that, a hill with a few bushes and a bench right in the middle. The view was...well breath taking was an understatement. You could see virtually the whole of Seattle; the main city, Hunter's Lodge and even the mountains beyond.

'I didn't even know this was here.' Arizona said simply. 'Like, I know we saw that view at the back of the Practice but this...well this is something else.'

'It really is.' Callie agreed, 'I found it once when I was wandering the streets after Erica...well anyway, I didn't realise how close it was to your house until I came round.' They moved and sat on the bench, Callie opened her shoulder bag and began pulling out a bottle of wine and two plastic glasses. Arizona smiled, she hadn't even noticed the bag. 'I know it's not a big grande restaurant...I just thought...well, I wanted to share _this_ with you.'

'No...it's perfect Calliope.' Arizona said, accepting the glass from Callie, 'Here's to...us.' Arizona said, raising her glass.

'I'll definitely drink to that.' Callie agreed, pulling some more plastic boxes out of her bag.

'You're like Mary Poppins!' Arizona said, amazed at all the stuff Callie was apparently pulling out of her relatively small bag.

'Oh God no, I'm too badass to be Mary freaking Poppins.' Callie said handing Arizona a box, 'There is pizza and strawberries...and cream, obviously.'

'Obviously.' Arizona said, breaking off a piece of pizza and taking a huge bite, 'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure.' Callie said.

'Honestly, what did you think of me when we first met?'

'You mean when you ended up flat on your back under a Great Dane?'

Arizona laughed at the memory of her first day, 'Well, yeah?'

'What did I think?' Callie mused of a second, even though she knew the answer immediately, 'You know the first things I remember seeing were your eye, they were so..._blue_. I just got lost in them.'

Arizona blushed slightly, 'Seriously?'

'Seriously.' Callie said, 'Then I took in the rest of you, got lost in all your tight fitting clothing, then saw the jodhpur boots and thought you were an asshole.'

Arizona burst out laughing, 'An asshole?'

'Yup.' Callie said, 'A hot asshole.'

'I'll take that.'

'Then, I got to know you...and well you can scrap the asshole part now.' Callie said jokingly. 'How about you? What'd you think of me?'

Arizona looked at her hands, 'I'd heard of you, before I came to Hunters, I'd heard about all your research, about how good you were at your job and I expected some...old, wrinkled, set-in-her-ways vet. Then Bailey said your name and my stomach did this flip flop, because I knew then that not only were you drop dead gorgeous but you also were one of the best veterinary surgeons in the country.'

It was Callie's turn to blush.

'Now I've got to know you...I still think the same thing.' Arizona said with a smile.

'See now I feel bad for calling you an asshole.' Callie joked.

'Don't worry, I've been called a lot worse.' Arizona said. 'So, I was thinking, you know these drinks tomorrow?' Callie nodded. 'Do we have to, you know, hide that we're together?'

Callie thought for a minute, 'I don't mind. I know, after your last practice...I get it if you don't want to.'

Arizona smiled, 'Thank you, but I think I'm more than ready for everyone to know.'

'Really?' Callie asked, unable to hide her smile.

'Yeah,' Arizona said. 'This practice is so different to my last one...everyone's so much nicer...I want them to know you're mine.'

'Yours huh?' Callie asked playfully.

Arizona dropped her voice slightly, 'All mine.'

Callie gulped heavily, 'Wouldn't have it any other way.'

'Which reminds me, I know you told me briefly about your...husband...but I just...in the whole Carlos Torres drama I didn't really want to ask too much.'

'But you wanna know all the details?' Callie asked.

'No, I just...you were _married_?' Arizona said.

Callie laughed, 'I know. It's a chapter in my life that I have readily shut out.'

'What was his name?'

'George.' Callie said taking a deep breath, 'He was a good man, no matter what he did to me in the end, he was a good man in the beginning, I just fell for him too fast...the more I think about it, the more I realise I wasn't as in love with him as I thought I was...I just like being his person, you know?' Arizona nodded. 'When he cheated on me...it killed me...for ages I knew it was happening but I wouldn't admit that I knew...she was his best friend, and she never liked me...hell she was a freaking bitch to me and he never stood up for me so I should've known really.'

'You didn't deserve that.' Arizona said.

Callie smiled, 'I know. At the time I didn't, I didn't have...I dunno, I just didn't think I deserved any better, then we got the divorce and it was like I was free; I found a new lease of life, my work picked up beyond belief, and yeah Erica was a blip on the radar, but then I met you.' Callie finished, her smile broadening.

Arizona returned the smile, leaning forwards for a quick kiss, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drag it all up for you...I just...I dunno, I want to know everything about you Calliope Torres. You're like my favourite subject.'

'Thanks. What about you? You have anyone else serious other than that bitch at your old practice?'

Arizona shook her head with a smile, 'Not really. I had flings here and there, but nothing that really meant something to me. Till now.'

Callie's smile broadened, 'I know what you mean...everyone I've had sex with seems so irrelevant now. Although don't tell Mark I said that.'

'Mark?' Arizona asked confused. Callie's eyes instantly went wide, as she realised her mistake; everyone at the practice knew that she'd had sex with Sloan, everyone, it was always thrown into random conversations, usually to jibe at Mark, like she just had, except Arizona didn't know, and now she did.

'Mark Sloan?' Arizona asked again, slowly realising what was being insinuated. 'You slept with _Mark Sloan_?'

Callie just nodded, biting her lip, hoping that she hadn't just popped the perfect pink bubble the couple had been existing in.

_**A/N: I know. I'm horrible. Cruel maybe. But hey, I don't plan these things, this is just what comes out at the time! So what do you want to happen? Arizona flips out? Or is she ok with it? I've not written the next chapter yet so your input will most definitely be taken into consideration :D **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Thank you once more for all the reviews! Really appreciate people taking the time to do it, so everyone was pretty insistent that they didn't want Callie's revelation about Mark to have minimal effect on Calzona's relationship which is what I was going with anyway, so here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**_

_**Previously:**_

_**Callie's smile broadened, 'I know what you mean...everyone I've had sex with seems so irrelevant now. Although don't tell Mark I said that.'**_

'_**Mark?' Arizona asked confused. Callie's eyes instantly went wide, as she realised her mistake; everyone at the practice knew that she'd had sex with Sloan, everyone, it was always thrown into random conversations, usually to jibe at Mark, like she just had, except Arizona didn't know, and now she did. **_

'_**Mark Sloan?' Arizona asked again, slowly realising what was being insinuated. 'You slept with Mark Sloan?'**_

_**Callie just nodded, biting her lip, hoping that she hadn't just popped the perfect pink bubble the couple had been existing in. **_

'Oh.' Arizona said, she wasn't sure how she felt about this new revelation; knowing that Callie had been married to a man was weird enough, now she'd find out that she'd slept with...had a relationship with...Mark Sloan.

'Please don't freak out.' Callie said quickly, 'I totally forgot that I hadn't told you that, everyone at the practice knows so I forgot you didn't.'

'Everyone knows?' Arizona said, her eyes getting wider by the second.

'Oh God.' Callie said, 'I've totally ruined this...shit, I'm sorry.'

Arizona couldn't help but smile, 'It's fine...well it's not...kind of...like I'm going to have to hit him with...a brick or something, but it's fine, it's your past, right?'

'Yes, so totally in the past.' Callie said, relived that Arizona wasn't walking away at that moment. 'We never had a relationship or anything...it was just sex.'

Arizona nodded and grimaced at the same time, she'd had 'just sex' before so she couldn't be the one to judge.

Callie just continued with her ramble, 'I slept with him first after my marriage broke down, I needed to feel..._something_. Then we stopped having sex and then I got my feelings for Erica and I was so confused, I had sex with Mark to...understand. I mean, I love him, as a friend, but nothing more. Never anything more.'

'Ok,' Arizona said again. 'I'm still going to have to hit him with a brick.'

Callie laughed nervously, 'But we're ok?'

'We're ok.' Arizona said.

'Good, cause that would have been..._shit._' Callie shook her head, 'I can't believe I nearly ruined us already.'

'Calliope, don't be silly.' Arizona said, 'It's going to take a lot more than _Mark Sloan_ to have me running for the hills.'

Callie just let out her breath that she'd been holding relieved that she hadn't just ruined the best thing that had happened to her. 'I'm sorry.'

'Callie, stop apologising.' Arizona said, reaching out and placing her hand on Callie's, 'It's your past, I'm your present, and that's all that matters.'

Callie smiled, leaning forwards and kissing Arizona gently. 'You're amazing.'

'I know.' Arizona said, 'You're just going to have to make it up to me when we get back to mine.'

Callie smiled wickedly, 'Babe, I'll blow your world.'

XX

Arizona flung her door open and let the dogs out into the back garden, hoping that they would keep themselves occupied for long enough so that she could show Callie that she was indeed hers. All hers. Callie took her coat off and hung it on the back of the door, before she know what was happening she was being pushed up against the door, Arizona had her hands all over her and boy was she using them to her full advantage. Arizona gripped Callie's hair, pulling their bodies together impossibly close. 'You gonna blow my world?' Arizona whispered into Callie's ear as she nibbled at her ear lobe.

'Yes.' Callie hissed, spinning them around so that it was Arizona pressed up against the door. She pulled her top off over her head before practically ripping Arizona's off, immediately undoing her bra and assaulting her nipples, sucking, biting, running her tongue around them. Callie pulled Arizona's legs up so that they were around her waist, flicking the button on her jeans Callie pushed her hand into Arizona's jeans and beyond her panties to the wet flesh beneath.

'Calliope..' Arizona murmured, it was so fast, so hot, so sexy, she could hardly breath. Arizona tried to move so that she could touch Callie, but the Latina grabbed Arizona's hands with one of hers and pinned them up above Arizona's head. Callie kissed Arizona hard, somehow managing to keep Arizona's hands above her head, her legs around her waist and her other hand beneath the blonde's pants. Callie pushed a finger inside Arizona, moving in and out of her, biting at the blonde's neck and bare shoulders. 'Ca-a-ll...' Arizona could hardly speak as Callie kept her word, blowing her mind. Feeling Arizona tighten, Callie pushed another two fingers into Arizona, allowing her thumb to stroke her clit with every move. It only took a couple of thrusts for Arizona to fall apart in Callie's arms. Callie held her steady, letting her arms go from above her head allowing Arizona to grip her hair and pull her in for a searing kiss as Callie pulled her hand out of her jeans. They stayed like that for a short while, the kissing gradually slowing down. Arizona opened her eyes and was instantly greeted by chocolate brown orbs so full of lust, passion but also trust, honesty and security. Arizona was falling so hard for this woman so fast.

'Mind. Blown.' Arizona breathed as Callie gently let her find her feet on solid ground.

Callie grinned, 'Told ya.' Callie turned around and headed for the kitchen.

'Woah! Where do you think you're going?' Arizona said.

'To get a drink?' Callie said, turning around, she knew what Arizona thinking, she was just...playing.

'I need to blow your mind.' Arizona said, chasing Callie into the kitchen with serious inelegance as she almost slipped on the wooden floor. Callie laughed as she dodged Arizona slightly who then went full whack into the fridge.

'Shit, are you ok?' Callie said, as she saw Arizona go into the fridge heavily.

'I'm fine!' Arizona said, 'Now shut up.' Arizona pounced on Callie as she had turned to see if Arizona was ok. Arizona pushed Callie onto the kitchen top, lifting her up so that she was sat higher than Arizona stood. Arizona reached up and kissed Callie deeply, running her hands over her curves before pulling off Callie's jeans and pants in one go.

Arizona kissed Callie's breasts gently, making her way down to where Callie needed her the most. Arizona knelt down slowly, positioning Callie's legs so that they rested on her shoulders as she dipped her tongue into Callie's sex. Callie's hips bucked as she moaned in satisfaction. Arizona was doing things to her that no one had ever done before. Arizona pushed her tongue in further before concentrating on Callie's clit, rolling it in her mouth, then pushing her tongue back into Callie's walls, before repeating this motion again.

'No me jodas que es tan bueno.' (Fuck me you're so good) Callie said, as she gripped into Arizona's hair.

Arizona almost came again as she head those words escape Callie's lips, she'd heard her speak Spanish once before, but that was in a situation where jumping Callie's bone wasn't an option. Now, well, it just spurred Arizona on even more, her tongue moving fast, hitting Callie in all the right places. It only took a few more flicks of Arizona's tongue before Callie fell over the edge, shouting Arizona's name. Arizona kissed Callie's wetness once more before making her way back up, reaching up so that she could kiss Callie's mouth hard.

'You, talking Spanish, is something that needs to happen more.' Arizona said as she rested her forehead on Callie's chest.

'Eso fue increíble, perfecto. Eres perfecta.' (That was amazing, perfect. You're perfect.) Callie murmured as she kissed the top of Arizona's head.

Arizona smiled broadly, she hadn't totally understood what Callie had said, but it didn't take a genius to know what perfecto implied. Their moment was interrupted as the dogs came back into the fray, it was as if they had known to stay away until that moment.

'Is it wrong that I kind of feel awkward being naked and in this position with them two watching?' Callie murmured into Arizona's head.

Arizona laughed, 'No, I kind of feel it too.' She kissed Callie before picking up clothes and putting them back on, as Callie jumped down from the counter top and did the same. 'I'll put them to bed and then we can...go to bed?'

Callie looked at her watch, 'Bed, at ten?'

Arizona just rolled her eyes.

'Ohhhhhhh _bed_.' Callie said, mentally slapping herself for how she'd ruined that totally sexy moment. 'And wait, did you just say put your _dogs_ to bed?'

Arizona smiled, 'Yup, they sleep here but you have to tell them it's bed time, then they'll be as quiet as mice.' As Arizona said 'bed time' both dogs made their way over to two over-sized cushions on the floor, instantly flopping to the floor. 'See.'

Callie just laughed as she followed Arizona upstairs towards her bedroom with every intention of blowing the blonde's mind. Over and over again.

XX

When Arizona's alarm went off the next morning she groggily threw her hand out to stop the incessant noise. Rolling back over Arizona smiled as she saw a still-asleep-Calliope frowning at the noise. Arizona scooted over and kissed Callie gently on her forehead, then her right cheek, then her left, then her nose, before pressing her lips onto Callie's lips.

'You know I'm really not a morning person.' Callie mumbled incoherently.

'I know,' Arizona said. 'But this is an improvement on last time. Last time I had to set the dogs on you.'

Callie just smiled and blindly reached out for Arizona, her eyes still closed. Callie's hand found Arizona's, and she just held it as they laid there. It was so simple, and yet a gesture that meant the world to both women.

'Come on babe, we'll be late.' Arizona said, gently shoving Callie who just groaned in response. Arizona chuckled and pushed Callie a bit more causing her to ungracefully fall off the bed, hitting the floor with a definite thump. Arizona gasped slightly, she hadn't meant to push Callie off the bed.

'You so did not just do that.' Callie's voice sounded from the floor.

Arizona rolled over to the edge of the bed and peeked her face over the edge of the bed. Before she knew what was happening Callie had grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bed on top of her and was reaching up to capture her in a passionate kiss. As they broke off for air, they both just laid there, lost in each other's eyes, caught up in the moment, caught up in each other.

'I can't believe you pushed me out of bed.' Callie said, running her hands gently over Arizona's back as they were still both naked from the actions of the night before.

'I didn't mean to.' Arizona said, shivering from the way Callie's fingers were moving on her naked skin.

'Hmmm, I'll get you back later.' Callie said, leaning in for another kiss. 'As much as I'd really like to have hot morning sex with you right now, we are really going to be late.'

'Eurgh.' Arizona said, remaining where she was, 'So, we're telling people today?'

Callie cocked her head to the side slightly, 'Well I'm not planning on calling a staff meeting or anything but...yeah I'll casually drop it into a few conversations. Tell Christina and Mark.' Arizona involuntarily winced at the mention of Mark which didn't go unnoticed by Callie, 'Or I won't tell Mark, I won't talk to him about...anything, at all. Ever.'

Arizona smiled, 'And hearing that means a lot Calliope, but he's your best friend. I get it, I don't want to be the kind of girlfriend that dictates who you speak to about what...I don't want to be _that_ person. So tell Mark, just warn him that if he steps out of line I will find him, and I will have a very large brick in my hand.' Callie just laughed and pulled Arizona down into another kiss.

XX

Callie and Arizona went to work separately, both needing their own transport in case they got called out to emergencies. Arizona wandered into the yard with a huge grin on her face, this only widening when she saw Lexie standing talking to Owen Hunt.

'Morning everyone.' Arizona announced her presence as her dogs ran ahead to greet the people in the yard.

'Robbins,' Owen greeted her formerly. 'Actually can I have a word with you first?'

Arizona's smile faltered for the first time that day, 'Sure thing, Lexie go and find Alex, tell him I sent you.' Lexie nodded and hurried off leaving Arizona alone with Owen. 'What's wrong Owen?'

'Nothing, well, not much. I had a phone call from a Mr. Jones?' Owen just raised his eyebrows, Arizona groaned.

'Ah yes, I wondered whether he'd be back in touch. I know what I did was...well you know what I didn't do anything wrong, they worked that horse into the ground and then just wanted to me to shoot it, I wasn't ok with that, so I didn't.'

Owen allowed a small smile to tug at the corner of his mouth, 'I said much the same to Mr. Jones. I would've done the same thing, but as Head of this Department I need to ask the question of who is paying for her being here?'

Arizona smiled, glad that her boss had her back even after only a month, 'I'll pay for Willow whilst she is here. I'd take her to the yard where I keep mine but she wouldn't get the care she needed, so whilst she's on box rest, I mean if it's ok with you, she'll stay here and I'll foot the bill.'

Owen nodded, 'Ok, that's fine. I also needed to talk to about something else, when Erica Hahn left she left me in a bit of a situation, not only did she leave me without a top equine vet she was my second in command.' Arizona's mouth formed a small 'o' shape as she realised where this conversation was going. 'Now, already in a month you've performed one of the most groundbreaking equine procedures this practice has ever seen and you've...well you've impressed me. I've spoken to Webber and he agrees, so we'd like to offer you Deputy Head of the Equine Department.'

Arizona just stood there, she'd never been in any sort of a managerial position, and now not only was her Head of the Department wanting her to step up, but also the owner of the practice, she hadn't even had a conversation with Richard Webber since her interview, so to hear that he wanted her too, it was humbling.

'I don't know what to say.' Arizona said finally.

Owen smiled, 'You don't have to say yes straight away...'

'No, no, no. I mean, yes, I would love to take the job.' Arizona smiled broadly.

'You don't even want to know what it involves?' Owen asked, humour in his voice.

'Oh, right, yeah that would probably be a good idea.' Arizona back-tracked, realising she might have been over-eager.

Owen laughed, 'Look, it'll be pretty much the same as your doing now, only when I'm not here you'll be in charge of everything, staff rotas, scheduling, that sort of stuff. When I am here, I'll do most of the paperwork, but you'll be expected to do some of it too.'

'Well that all sounds fine to me.' Arizona said.

'Tell you what, at lunch come into my office, Webber will probably be there too and we can have a proper chat and sign some contracts and paperwork if the decision's made.'

'Sounds awesome.' Arizona said before faltering slightly, 'I should probably...I mean...I don't think it'll be a problem, I mean I hope it's not a problem, but I feel like I need to tell you this because you're trusting me with this job. Me and Calliop... I mean me and Dr. Torres...are...well we're together.' Arizona finished lamely.

Owen continued to smile, 'Well I don't think that'll be a problem.'

'Well I just felt you should know because I know her and Erica...I just thought you should know.'

'You're not Erica Hahn.' Owen said simply, 'You're different, in your job, in your life, you're a different person. You're not Erica Hahn.' Owen said again.

Arizona just smiled, feeling like a weight had lifted off of her shoulder, 'Thank you Owen.'

'Just stop by my office at lunch.' Owen said, leaving Arizona in the yard. Although she knew that she had appointments in the next few minutes she needed to see Callie, needed to tell her the news. She was the first person that she wanted to know, the first person that she wanted to see with news like this.

'You alright boss?' Alex's voice interrupted her thoughts.

'Yup, I just need to go into the main building, I'll be back asap.' Leaving Alex confused, Arizona ran off for the main building, her dogs behind her eagerly running with her. She ran through the corridors, ignoring the confused stares from all the other staff, she knew that Callie was in surgery so she ran into the prep rooms.

'Dr. Robbins, can I help you?' Miranda Bailey, the Head nurse, spoke, her tone full of authority and definite.

'Just looking for Dr. Torres.' Arizona said.

'OR 2.' Miranda said simply with a slight hint of a smile. She knew why Arizona was looking for Callie, no one had told her anything but she just _knew_ these things. She was Miranda Bailey, she knew everything.

Arizona just nodded and walked quickly through and pushed the door open vigorously causing Callie and Christina to look up in shock. Callie's brow creased instantly, 'Arizona, are you ok?'

'Yeah, I'm fine, I just, I needed to find you, I needed you to know first, I wanted you to know...'

Callie moved away from the dog that she was operating on, Christina watching on. 'Babe, you're rambling, what's happened? Did that Mr. Jones come back? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him...'

'Babe, now _you're_ rambling...I'm sorry I didn't mean to burst in...well I did, but anyway. Hunt just offered me Deputy Head of the Equine Department!'

Callie's eyes went wide, 'Oh my God, that's amazing!' Callie put the scissors and tweezers she was holding down, and went over and hugged Arizona, forgetting where she was she pulled her in to a kiss.

'Yes, Meredith owes me.' Christina voice interrupted them.

'What?' Callie asked, turning round.

'We had a bet on whether you two were together or not. I said you were, she owes me.'

'You had a _bet on_?'

'Oh come on! I know you Cal, you go all goo-goo-eyed every time blondie's around, and she does the same.'

'Oh.' Callie said simply, 'Does everyone know?'

'Pretty much.' Christina said, 'We're not blind.'

Arizona just laughed, 'Well that's that out of the way then.'

'Whatever,' Christina said. 'Can we get back to this broken femur so my lunch is on time?'

Callie just rolled her eyes, 'I'll come find you at lunch?' She turned to Arizona.

'Yes...oh wait no, I have a meeting with Hunt and Webber to sign stuff, so I'll come find you after?'

'Sure, I'll probably be in the lab this afternoon.'

'Awesome.' Arizona grabbed one more quick kiss before turning and walking back out into the prep rooms, running into the one person that she really didn't want to.

'Woah there blondie.' Arizona's jaw set as she heard Mark Sloan's voice, trying to move round him. 'Hey blondie, you ok?'

Arizona tried to walk away, but that wasn't going to happen, 'My name is not blondie, I've told you this so many freaking times, my name is _Dr. Robbins_.'

'Alright then.' Mark said, raising his eyebrows. 'So you coming for drinks tonight?'

'Yup.' Arizona said shortly.

'Look, I'm sorry about calling you blondie, I'm an ass, let's get over it.'

Arizona breathed, 'Look, I...you...I have to go.' Arizona knew that Mark obviously still had no idea that she and Callie were together and she didn't want to be the one to tell him, she knew that Callie wanted to be the one so she ignored him.

Mark watched her go, shaking his head, he didn't know what he'd done to her but Arizona Robbins certainly wasn't his biggest fan. He pushed the door to OR 2 wide open, 'I tell you that new equine vet really doesn't like me.'

Callie just laughed quietly, 'Mark, I need to talk to you about that actually.'

'Oh yeah? She whine to you too?'

'Not exactly, me and Arizona are...together.' Callie said as she continued to place the pin in the femur of the Boxer dog she was operating on.

'What? Seriously?' Mark asked.

'Are you like the only one that didn't notice?' Christina asked joining in.

'Everyone else knew and you didn't tell me?' Mark asked, obviously offended.

'No.' Callie said simply, 'No, we didn't tell anyone, until today but apparently Christina and a few others noticed that we were...close.'

'They undressed each other with their eyes like all the time.' Christina offered.

'Well then why doesn't she like me? I'm your best friend, surely she should at least try to like me?'

Callie just rolled her eyes, 'You're an ass Mark...a general ass, and it probably doesn't help that she knows that we have slept together in the past.'

'You told her?' Mark said.

'It kinda slipped out, besides everyone in the practice knows so I'm just glad that it came from me and no one else.' Callie said. 'You're just going to have to be on your best behaviour around her Mark,' Callie added with a smirk.

XX

Arizona's morning had continued at a steady pace, Alex was showing Lexie the ropes and already she was becoming a valued member of the team. When it reached lunchtime she practically skipped into Owen Hunt's office.

'Dr. Robbins, take a seat.' Owen said.

'Robbins.' Webber greeted her with a firm handshake. 'I have to say I've been very impressed with your work so far, and I hope that this only continues in the future. Owen says your taking the Deputy role?'

'Yes sir, I would like that very much.' Arizona said.

'Great,' Owen said. 'I just need you to have a read through the new contract that we've drawn up, sign on the bottom and then I'll get you a new shirt with your new title on.'

'Thank you very much.' Arizona said. She scanned over the contract, mostly it was the same as the one she'd first signed when she arrived at the practice only with the added detail that her new elevated role would require. She scribbled her signature on the bottom.

'Great, so we need to have a meeting once a week to talk through general stuff and the schedules so are you alright for that to be first thing on a Monday morning?'

'Sounds fine to me.' Arizona agreed.

'Good, well I think that's it, so back to work!' Owen said with a smile.

'Thank you again, both of you.' Arizona said, shaking both of their hands before leaving the office for her own. No one could wipe the smile off of her face.

XX

When the clock struck eight o'clock the practice was buzzing with staff all ready to go for drinks. Arizona had changed quickly into some casual jeans, boots and a low slung top as she wasn't on call, all of the staff apart from those on call had done the same. Liam was once more doing Gem, Arizona mentally reminded herself to get Liam something to say thank you. Arizona wandered over to the main building with Alex, Lexie and Owen, her dogs too as apparently that was perfectly fine in Joe's.

'So how was your first day Lexie?' Arizona asked.

'Amazing.' Lexie gushed, 'I love it already.'

'Yeah, that's just cause we were nice to you on your first day. You'll hate it by the end of the week.' Alex said, smirking at the end so that she knew he was joking.

The practice was now officially closed apart from emergent patients so everyone was in the waiting room, Callie immediately moved towards Arizona, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. 'Hey.'

'Heya.' Arizona smiled as she rested into Callie's side slightly as they stood waiting for everyone to arrive.

'So how's the Deputy of the Equine Department?'

'She's awesome.' Arizona said. 'I told Owen about us by the way.'

'Cool, he probably already knew anyway with Christina and her bets! I mentioned us to everyone I worked with today, but to be honest no one was surprised by the news. Apart from Mark.'

Arizona's eyebrows raised, 'He didn't take it well?'

'No he just got offended that everybody else was more observant than him. Oh and he knows you don't like him.'

Arizona just chuckled, 'That reminds me I need to find a brick.'

Callie just laughed, pulling Arizona in for another kiss.

'Get a room.' Christina muttered as she walked past, making for Owen.

Arizona looked quizzically at Callie.

'Oh don't take anything Christina says personally. Ever. I used to live with her, she's a really good person, she's just...harsh and very sarcastic.'

Arizona wasn't given chance to answer as Teddy came over, 'Hey, I'm glad you made it!'

'Of course I did!' Arizona said, deciding to hug Teddy.

'So you too are like together right?' Teddy asked having heard the gossip from Christina.

'Yes, we are.' Callie said.

'Super, you two look great together.' Teddy said with a wink, 'Let's go!'

Teddy led the way as the mass of veterinary surgeons, nurses and administrative staff all headed across to road to Joe's, saviour to many of the staff on lonely nights. Callie looped her arm loosely around Arizona's shoulders as they walked; it felt so natural, like they'd been together forever not just a month. They went inside and ordered drinks, Arizona on white wine, Callie on red. They spent time together but also went around talking to their friends, Arizona using the time to get to know people she hadn't talked too much. She found that she really liked Teddy and even found something to like in Christina; she was driven and honest, something which Arizona respected. Meredith and Derek seemed like a lovely couple although they were a bit 'frowny' for Arizona.

Arizona was waiting at the bar for another round for herself and Callie when the one person she didn't particularly want to talk to came sauntering over.

'Arizona.' Mark greeted her.

'Finally.' Arizona raised her eyebrows at the fact that Mark had actually used her name. 'Look Mark, I don't really want to do this.'

'I know you don't like me...you didn't like me when you first met let alone when you found out I'd banged your girlf...'

'Right, you need to stop talking right now.' Arizona said, her voice slightly raised. 'We are not going to have this conversation, you are never..._never_... going to talk to me about Callie in that way.'

'But...'

'No, no freaking buts Mark. I want to hurt you, I want to find a brick and hit you with it, so I really wouldn't talk to me for a while. A long while.' Arizona said, turning her attention back to Joe.

Callie had been watching the scene unfold and so she made her way over to the bar just as Mark was walking away. 'You better have been nice.' She said to Mark.

'_I _was nice.' Mark said, '_She_ on the other hand really wasn't.'

'Can you blame her?'

'What, so we had sex? She needs to get over it.' When Mark got no response he continued, 'You're seriously taking her side on this? You've known each other like five minutes!'

'I'm gonna stop you right there Mark.' Callie ran her hands through her hair, 'She's my _girlfriend_ Mark, any argument that goes on between the two of you, I am on her side. So please, don't give me reason to choose sides?'

'You really like her don't you?' Mark said, softening slightly.

'I really do.' Callie said, 'Just...Mark it will always be her...I'll always choose her.'

'I get it.' Mark said, 'I'm sorry, I'll back off, give her time, and then I'll charm her pants off...not literally...'

Callie just laughed, 'I'll catch you later Mark.' She continued to the bar and came up behind Arizona, pressing her body up against the blonde's back. 'Hey.' She whispered in Arizona's ear, who's ability to think immediately abandoned her. 'I see you made Mark run away with his tail between his legs?' Callie said, moving to Arizona's side, leaning on the bar.

Arizona sighed thinking that Callie was going to stick up for Mark, 'Callie...'

'Hey, let me finish here.' Callie interrupted seeing where Arizona was going, 'I'm not going to stick up for him...in fact I just told him the same thing. You are my number one now, not him, not anyone else. No matter what it is that you two are arguing about or whatever, I'll always be on your side.'

Arizona just smiled broadly, pulling Callie's lapels on her jacket, kissing her hard in response. 'You just brought yourself a one way ticket to seriously hot sex tonight.'

_**A/N: Ok so there we go, longest chapter I've ever written, hope that's ok! Love you all. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Thanks once for all the reviews and new followers! Here's the next one.**_

_**Previously:**_

_**Callie just laughed, 'I'll catch you later Mark.' She continued to the bar and came up behind Arizona, pressing her body up against the blonde's back. 'Hey.' She whispered in Arizona's ear, who's ability to think immediately abandoned her. 'I see you made Mark run away with his tail between his legs?' Callie said, moving to Arizona's side, leaning on the bar. **_

_**Arizona sighed thinking that Callie was going to stick up for Mark, 'Callie...'**_

'_**Hey, let me finish here.' Callie interrupted seeing where Arizona was going, 'I'm not going to stick up for him...in fact I just told him the same thing. You are my number one now, not him, not anyone else. No matter what it is that you two are arguing about or whatever, I'll always be on your side.'**_

_**Arizona just smiled broadly, pulling Callie's lapels on her jacket, kissing her hard in response. 'You just brought yourself a one way ticket to seriously hot sex tonight.'**_

The remainder of the week passed with relative routine for both Arizona and Callie, they spent most of their evenings together when they weren't working settling into an easy routine with each other. As Arizona sat in her office on the Friday that her parents were due to arrive in Seattle she couldn't help but sit and stare at the clock. She was going to pick them up at three and take them home, Callie would meet them at her house after she had finished work at six and then they would go to dinner. Arizona's thoughts were interrupted as there was a knock on the door and Lucy Fields stalked into her office.

'The mare in 431 can go home, these are her PT plans.' She said stoically, throwing the papers onto the desk.

'Thanks Lucy.' Arizona said.

Lucy turned to leave but turned back before reaching the door. 'So you and Torres huh?'

Arizona rolled her eyes, Lucy hadn't been at the drinks the evening before but she knew that Lucy would now know for definite who exactly her girlfriend was. 'Yes me and Calliope.' Arizona said simply, looking at the papers Lucy had just given her for something to do.

'Good luck with that one.' Lucy said.

Arizona tried to ignore her, but her nerves were fried with the impending arrival of her parents, 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

'Well you are the fourth person that she's been with from this practice.' Lucy said.

'And?'

'And...well...it won't last long.' Lucy said lamely, obviously expecting Arizona to not know about Callie's previous relationships.

'Well I think differently, so if you don't mind, stay the hell out of my personal life and get the hell out of my freaking office!' Arizona said, rising to her feet to make her point more clear.

Lucy thought about saying something before turning and leaving, slamming the door behind her. Arizona sat back down with a huff before hearing the door open again. 'What part of get the hell out of my freaking office do you _not_ understand?'

Callie's face appeared round the corner, her brow furrowed, 'Um...hello?'

'Shit, sorry Cal I didn't know it was you.' Arizona said apologetically.

'I take it the fact that Lucy Fields just gave me a huge look of disgust as I walked past her means that she was just here?' Callie asked.

'Yup, she came in giving me attitude and telling me that we wouldn't last.' Arizona said moving round from her desk, 'I'm sorry for shouting.'

'It's fine, I just came over cause I thought you might be in here counting down the minutes.' Callie joked, knowing that her girlfriend was seriously worrying about her parents visiting for the weekend. 'I brought doughnuts.' Callie held up a box in her hand.

Arizona's face lit up at the mention of her favourite comfort food, touched that Callie had remembered. 'You're amazing.' Arizona said as she picked out a doughnut with pink icing and white swirls on.

Callie helped herself to one too and sat down on Arizona's couch, 'So you want me to have a quiet word with Fields?'

Arizona slumped down next to Callie, 'No, it's fine, she won't bring it up again after my little outburst then. Besides if she does, I'll put her face into a wall.'

Callie just laughed, 'You're quite the fighter aren't you with your walls and bricks?'

'I grew up with the name Arizona, I learnt how to play dirty in the playground.' She smiled.

'How you feeling about your parents?' Callie asked.

'Nervous, I just...I don't even know what I'm going to say to them Cal, I haven't spoken to them in over a year.'

'They're your parents Zo, they'll just be glad that you're ok, you're enjoying your work and that you're happy.' Callie threw her arm around Arizona's shoulders and pulled her in close.

'They'll love you.' Arizona said simply, leaning further into Callie's side.

Callie just smiled and kissed the top of the blonde's head. 'Well how can they not?!' She joked.

'Is it bad that I'm hoping an emergency case comes in and I have to stay here instead of going to collect them?'

'No, you're just nervous so that's understandable, but it'll be fine. Just breath.'

Arizona glanced at the clock once more, she was going to have leave in the next few minutes, 'I just want to stay here with you.'

'I know, me too.' Callie agreed, 'But I'll see you in like three hours.'

Arizona smiled, turned and kissed Callie, 'Thank you. Oh I meant to ask, would you mind having the dogs whilst you're still here and then bring them with you? I don't want to have to drag them to the airport.'

'That's fine, I don't mind at all.' Callie said.

'You can leave them in here till you go if you like?'

'Nah, they can come into the lab with me this afternoon and I'll put them in the staff room when I've got my couple of consults.'

'Thank you.' Arizona said, 'I suppose I'd best go. Don't want to be late.' She got up as did Callie.

'I'll walk you to your truck.' Callie said simply as she left the office followed by Arizona and the dogs.

They neared the truck, 'Text me.' Callie said, 'I'll see you soon.'

Arizona just nodded, forgetting where she was and leaping into Callie's arms for a reassuring hug and a kiss. When she pulled away she looked to the dogs, 'You stay with Calliope.' They sat in understanding. 'I'll see you later.' She said, grabbing one more kiss off of Callie before climbing in her truck and driving away.

Callie watched her go, her heart going with her, as it did every time they were apart. 'Come on then you two.' She said, as she walked back into the main building and headed for the labs hoping that Arizona's parents wouldn't be too hard on her girlfriend.

X

Arizona stood awkwardly in the terminal, a million and one things running through her head, what to say, what to do, how to act. She didn't have much time to muddle through her thoughts as she saw her parents coming through the crowd. She started to walk towards them, without even noticing tears had begun to trickle down her cheeks at the sight of her Mom and Dad, as she neared them she found herself walking quicker and quicker. Her Mom spotted her first, abruptly throwing her bag to the floor and running towards her daughter, opening her arms widely as her little girl walked straight into them and held on tight. Barbara stroked her daughters hair, her own tears mixing with Arizona's.

'I'm so sorry.' Arizona murmured into her Mom's neck.

Her Mom stopped the hug, holding her daughter by her shoulders, 'Now let's get this straight, you need to stop saying that you're sorry. What's happened is in the past and yes we may or may not have a conversation about it all, but let's focus on the fact that we're here and we just want to see you.'

Arizona just nodded, looking over her Mother to see her Dad, imposing as ever stood behind her. 'Zona.' He greeted her, unable to remain angry at his daughter at the sight of her tear-stained face. He pulled her into a brief hug before releasing her and showing a small smile. 'Shall we go?'

Arizona just nodded and walked arm in arm with her Mom, Daniel at the side carrying the luggage. She couldn't believe how easy it was to settle back into the old routine with her parents, there would have to be some sort of serious conversation whilst they were staying in Seattle, but for now she was content to just fill them in on everything about her new workplace, her Mom practically bouncing up and down at the news that she had just been made Deputy of the Equine Department.

As they climbed into Arizona's truck, her Dad gave a disapproving tut at the mess, Arizona chose to tell them about Callie. 'So, I'm seeing someone.'

'Really?' Barbara asked.

'Yup, we've been going out for like a month, and I really like her.' Arizona said as she pulled out of the airport car-lot.

'Well that's fantastic news Zona, tell us everything.' Barbara said.

'She's amazing, her name's Calliope, well Callie, she works at the practice too, she's Head of the Orthopaedics Department and...if it's ok with you, she's going to come round later when she finishes at work and we can all go to dinner together?'

'Well that sounds delightful!' Barbara gushed.

The remainder of the journey to Arizona's house was taken up with conversation about Callie and further into her work. When they pulled up in Arizona's driveway pleasantries were exchanged about her house as she opened the front door and showed them around briefly.

'The dogs still with you?' Daniel asked, Harry and Dots, although Arizona's dogs mainly, had been a regular part of family occasions.

'Yeah, Callie's got them cause there wouldn't have been enough room for them.' Arizona answered.

'And Gem?'

'Yeah she's here too. You remember Liam Henderson?' Her parents both nodded. 'He's got a horse up on the yard that I keep Gem on.'

'Oh! I haven't seen Liam in years,' Barbara said. 'How is he?'

'He's good,' Arizona answered. 'His photography business has really picked up steam and he's highly sought after.'

'That's good.' Barbara said.

Arizona made coffee and went to join her parents in the living area. The atmosphere had become heavier all of a sudden and Arizona knew that the conversation was going to become a lot more serious.

'Why did you leave?' Barbara asked suddenly. Arizona just looked at her, this was the question she'd been dreading. 'I mean, I know that it was...hard...but you just left Arizona, just left a note.'

'I know. I can't apologise enough for it.' Arizona sighed, 'I just couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't grieve anymore.'

'You'd gotten over your brother's death?' Daniel spoke rather aggressively.

Arizona shook her head, 'That's not what I'm saying at all. I took three months off, I had to go back to work! I had a job!'

'Fine, but then what made you leave us again? Leave us altogether? Leave your home behind? For what? A career advancement?' Daniel said, his voice more agitated.

Arizona sighed, 'A lot happened. I had my reasons for coming to Seattle.'

'Did something happen?' Barbara asked softly.

Arizona put her head in the hands, 'I can't...'

'Sweetheart, what happened?' Barbara encouraged.

'I was in a relationship with someone at the practice in Boston. When the relationship was discovered by other people at the practice she said that I'd sexually assaulted her. I got my name cleared in the end but still, I couldn't stay there. When the job opening came up here I had to take it.'

'Why didn't you tell us?' Daniel spoke now, his voice too had softened.

'Because Tim had just died and I'd not spoken to you in months...and I was ashamed.' Arizona finished. 'I was ashamed of the fact that I'd not contacted you, ashamed that of the allegations.'

'We would have supported you Arizona.' Daniel said, 'We're your parents, we would have stood by you no matter what.'

'I know. I just couldn't put it on you, not after Tim.'

'What made you get in touch with us now?' Barbara asked.

'Calliope.' Arizona said simply. 'She's...she's just...you'll understand when you meet her.'

Barbara just smiled, 'She sounds like a wonderful lady.'

'She is.' Arizona agreed, smiling broadly.

After that the conversation continued, Arizona told them more about what had happened with Joanne along with further discussion about her brother's untimely death. It was hard but eventually they were able to talk about Tim with a smile, reminisce about the good times they shared as a family rather than argue about what happened after he had died.

Arizona barely noticed the time go by and was surprised when she heard a knock at the door, realising it was Callie she practically ran to the door, flinging it open. First she was greeted by the two dogs but as soon as they noticed the elder Robbins they were soon galloping through into the living room.

'Hey!' Callie greeted Arizona with a kiss. 'How's it going?'

'Good.' Arizona said, 'It's good...we've talked and the air has been...cleared a little.'

'Good.' Callie said. 'Now I feel nervous.'

'Don't be. They already love you.'

'Already?' Callie raised her eyebrows.

'I may or may not have mentioned how awesome you are.' Arizona said coyly as she grabbed Callie's hand and led her into where her parents were eagerly waiting. Her parents had risen to her feet, 'Mom, Dad, this is Callie.'

'Hi, Mrs Robbins, Colonel.' Callie shook each of their hands in turn.

'Oh please, call us Barbara and Daniel dear.' Arizona's Mom said immediately. 'It is really lovely to meet you.'

'Likewise.' Callie said. 'Did you have a good flight?'

'Yes dear, it was no trouble at all.' Barbara smiled.

'Sorry to be rude, but do you mind if I just have a quick shower before we go out for dinner?' Callie asked.

'No, that's fine, I need one myself.' Arizona said.

'How about me and your Father take the dogs out for a walk, it'll give us chance to look around where you live and give you two time to get ready?' Barbara asked.

'That would be brilliant, thanks Mom.' Arizona said. Barbara and Daniel left with the dogs, leaving Callie and Arizona alone. Arizona instantly pulled Callie into a kiss.

'Gone well then?' Callie smiled.

'Better than I could have expected.' Arizona agreed, 'I've told them about what happened with e..I just wish I'd done all this sooner.'

'The main thing is there here, and you're talking.' Callie smiled. 'Right shower time, I smell like wet dog.'

Arizona smirked watching as Callie padded out of the kitchen and headed for the stairs before popping her head back round the corner, 'So, you're not coming to have a shower with me?'

Arizona's eyes went wide as she sped up the stairs after Callie, quickly discarding her clothes and following Callie into the bathroom attached to her bedroom. Callie was already in the shower by the time Arizona got there, lost amidst the steam already pouring out of the shower. Arizona climbed in and instantly found herself pushed back up against the door as a very wet and very naked Callie pressed her body full against hers, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Wasting no time, Callie began to nibble her way along Arizona's clavicle before taking each of Arizona's nipples in her mouth, rolling her tongue around them before biting softly at each. Arizona threw her head back and moaned loudly, this moaning increasing as Callie's fingers stroked her folds. Callie pushed two fingers inside Arizona and began building up a steady rhythm. Arizona needed to feel Callie and so she reached forwards herself pushing her fingers inside of the Latina.

The couple matched each others rhythm, Arizona's head rested on the taller woman's shoulder. Each moved their thumb onto the others' clit, the added friction causing moans and whimpers to escape both of their mouths. Arizona reached up and bit on Callie's lip eliciting a moan from the Latina, their mouths meeting in a tongue-duelled-kiss as their movements resulted in them both falling over the edge together.

They each came down from their high, the water cascading around them, steam filling the room. Arizona just smiled. 'That was amazing.' She breathed.

Callie just placed a kiss on Arizona's lips and then her forehead. 'Tú eres la clase de sorprendes a ti mismo.' (_You're kind of amazing yourself_). Callie whispered softly into Arizona's ear, 'Eres tan hermosa y yo solo quiero darte un beso por siempre.' (_You're so beautiful and I just want to kiss you forever_).

Arizona looked up her eyes fixed on the deep chocolate orbs in front of her, totally lost, totally immersed in them and in the words that softly flowed from Callie's lips. She'd never felt so enraptured, so amazed by one person in her entire life. 'If you keep speaking Spanish my parents are going to catch us having sex in the shower.' Arizona said with a smile and a wink.

'Pues que nos atrapan, sólo quiero besarte todo el cuerpo y hacerte gritar mi nombre.' (_Then let them catch us. I just want to kiss you all over and make you scream my name._) Callie said with a smirk as she noticed the shiver that ran through Arizona's body.

'You're so beautiful.' Arizona said simply, totally lost in the moment.

'As are you.' Callie said, slipping back into English. She reached behind her and grabbed the shower gel of the side. 'Turn around.'

Arizona did as she was told and soon found Callie's hands lathering her body, massaging as she went, working out all the knots that were forever-present in Arizona's shoulders. Callie took her time, slowly working the lather into every inch of Arizona's body before moving on to her hair. Arizona had never felt like this in her entire life; she was aroused beyond belief and yet she was also totally relaxed, totally calm. Arizona returned the favour gladly, it felt like she was worshipping Callie's body, like she was getting to know each single each of the Latina's beautiful in different way and it was just mind-numbing.

'We should probably get ready, otherwise your parents are going to come looking for us and I really don't want to get caught naked on my first night of meeting them.' Callie said, interrupting Arizona's thoughts.

Arizona smiled, 'I know.' She reached up slightly and kissed Callie gently before exiting the shower, passing Callie a towel and wrapping one around herself. 'Thank you.'

'For what?' Callie asked.

'Everything. But today, mainly, for just being here.' Arizona said simply.

'You were there for me when my Dad showed up.' Callie said, 'I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now.'

Arizona and Callie got ready as quickly as they could when they were doing it in the same room. Each just wanting to be in the arms of the other but having to settle for a chaste kiss every now and then, their pace quickening when they heard the front door open and close again.

'Where are we going tonight by the way?' Callie asked.

'Yasmins.' Arizona said, 'Have you been?'

Callie shook her head, 'Me and Erica had a table booked there once but I got called in so we never went.'

Arizona stopped rummaging for her shoes and looked over at Callie, 'Shit, I didn't realise, we can go somewhere else?'

Callie laughed softly, 'No it's fine! Erica...I used to wince every time I thought of her. I used to hurt every time I heard or said her name. Now? I don't even react. I just...don't care anymore, because I've got you.'

Arizona stood up and pulled Callie into a kiss, 'But seriously we can change?'

'But seriously. No.' Callie said, 'I've wanted to go there for forever. Apparently they do fabulous chicken!'

Arizona laughed as Callie left the room to use the mirror in the bathroom. Arizona threw on her dress, 'I'm going to see if my parents are alright.'

'Ok!' Callie called from the bathroom.

Arizona went downstairs, eagerly greeted by both Harry and Dotz at the bottom. 'Hey guys, you have a good walk?!' She stroked them both behind their ears and continued in to her living room. 'Hey, sorry, we intended on being ready for when you got back.' Arizona said to her parents, hiding the grin that spread across her face.

'That's quite alright dear.' Barbara said. 'You look lovely.'

'Thanks Mom.' Arizona smiled.

Callie came rushing into the fray, 'Sorry about that!'

Arizona's head whirled round at Callie's entrance and her mouth nearly fell to the floor. Even though they'd got ready in the same room, Arizona hadn't seen Callie's full outfit. She was wearing a tight black skirt and a white blouse, her hair pulled up by grips on one side whilst the rest flowed freely. Arizona's eyes raked up and down Callie's body before her eyes met Callie's as hers were doing the same thing. Arizona had chosen a simple red dress, it flowed around her body rather than hugged it tight but it still sent Callie's mind into overdrive. Their eyes met and the look they shared was a knowing look; knowing that the other had been checking them out, knowing what they'd just done in the shower, and knowing what they were going to do to each other when they got into bed later that night.

'Let's go!' Daniel spoke, ushering all three women out of the door, leaving the dogs safely curled up on their bed.

Yasmins was only just down the road and so the foursome had decided to walk to the restaurant. Callie and Arizona hand in hand behind Daniel and Barbara.

'You look amazing Calliope.' Arizona whispered into Callie's ear.

'Te ves tan bonita esta noche.' (You look so beautiful tonight.) Callie replied simply, smirking when she heard Arizona's sharp intake of breath.

'Seriously, if you carry on with the Spanish I'm going to have to push you through that bush there and have my way with you.' Arizona said.

'Hmmm, I'm not sure I want your parents to see that one.' Callie laughed, pulling Arizona in closer to her.

On arriving at the restaurant, they were soon shown a table and had ordered their meal as conversation moved through the work at the Practice, Arizona's promotion as well as Barbara sharing some embarrassing stories about Arizona when she was a child.

'You know this one time, I got a phone call from the principle, Arizona was only...seven, and she'd punched a ten year old boy and broke his nose!'

Arizona's eyes went wide, that hadn't been her most dignified moment, 'Mom!'

Callie laughed, 'What did he do to you?!'

'He was running around calling me Alabama.' Arizona mumbled, 'He was a jerk.'

'Oh but you should have seen your face!' Barbara continued, 'You were so scared of what I was going to say, but so pleased with yourself!'

'Well he deserved it!' Arizona protested. 'And I'm sure Calliope doesn't want to hear the entire history of my life.'

'Oh no, I'm loving it.' Callie said, winking at Arizona's parents. Arizona simply pouted in response as the dessert arrived, causing a halt in conversation whilst the food was eaten. Arizona finished first and decided that she was going to have some fun herself. She moved the hand that she had rested on her own lap and placed it gently on Callie's thigh. Callie jumped slightly at the initial contact but carried on eating her soufflé none-the-less.

Barbara was recounting another tale of Arizona's childhood, but neither Callie nor Arizona were listening, both nodding here and there as Arizona's hand slid down Callie's leg and teased the bottom of her skirt. Callie's eyes went wide as she realised what the blonde was doing, she swatted Arizona's hand away. Arizona smirked before replacing her hand, this time grazing her fingers up the inside of Callie's thigh, hitching up her skirt in the process before leaving her hand to rest right at the top of Callie's leg, her little finger touching Callie's heat even through panties and tights Callie could feel Arizona's finger, could feel her arousal and knew that there was a definite blush creeping over her neck and cheeks.

'What do you think Arizona?' Barbara asked for the second time.

Arizona suddenly came back into the room, 'Sorry, what?'

Barbara laughed, 'You always were a daydreamer Zona.' Arizona blushed causing Callie to chuckle slightly, glad that the blonde was getting caught out for putting Callie in a compromising position. 'I asked, if it's ok with you, that we headed home? You and Callie can stay and enjoy yourselves, but me and your Father are tired after the flight.'

'Um, right, yeah sure. Here take this key and just leave it under the pot outside my door.'

'Sure thing, I hope we'll see you tomorrow Callie.' Daniel said, kissing both women on the cheek. Arizona's eyes went wide, her Dad had never really taken to any of her dates before, she hoped that this was a good sign.

Arizona and Callie watched her parents go before turning back to each other, Callie just sat there with her eyebrows raised.

'What?' Arizona asked, feigning innocence.

'You know just what Arizona!' Callie said laughing.

Arizona just chuckled, 'Well, can you blame me? You just look so gorgeous and I couldn't keep my hands off of you!'

Callie laughed, 'Well I suppose I can allow that then, I'll just have to punish you for it later...quietly so your parents don't hear.'

_**A/N: So that's it for this chapter, I don't know whether I like it or not but I didn't really know how to end it! I know what's going to happen in the next chapter so hopefully it will be better! Hope you like and please review **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: There's a time jump in this chapter, just cause I wanted to move it along a bit. Kind of centred around Arizona at the beginning, but moves onto them both. **_

_**Previously:**_

'_**What?' Arizona asked, feigning innocence.**_

'_**You know just what Arizona!' Callie said laughing. **_

_**Arizona just chuckled, 'Well, can you blame me? You just look so gorgeous and I couldn't keep my hands off of you!'**_

_**Callie laughed, 'Well I suppose I can allow that then, I'll just have to punish you for it later...quietly so your parents don't hear.' **_

The weekend with Arizona's parents had come and gone, Arizona feeling that their relationship was probably better now than it ever had been. They'd spent the weekend together, Arizona having booked it off of work, allowing them to spend as much time together as possible. Although Callie had had to work on the Saturday, she had spent the Sunday with the Robbins as they spent the day round the city. Arizona hadn't had much time to explore the city so it had benefited her as well. When Barbara and Daniel left on the Sunday evening, they left with promise that they would talk to Arizona every week and that they would see more of their daughter. Arizona couldn't believe how well the weekend had gone; she had had a million and one scenarios playing out in her mind and none of them had been as successful and as happy as what had actually happened. It didn't take a genius to work out why. Callie's presence throughout everything had made everything so much lighter and had given Arizona strength she didn't know she had, strength to tell her parents about the way she felt, about what had happened with Joanne, and that was something that she had never dreamt of doing.

A further month passed with ease for Callie and Arizona, they saw each other every day at work and it very quickly became routine for them to spend every evening together as well. Splitting their time between Arizona's house and Callie's apartment; Arizona would go and sort Gem out and then go home to Callie cooking whenever she wasn't working. It felt so natural to them both; they just _worked_. Arizona knew she had found her soul-mate, the ying to her yang, her everything. She hadn't told Callie this yet, after all it had only been two months, and they still had so much to learn about each other, so much to experience together, but Callie made Arizona feel like she never had before; every moment she was with her she was in awe of her, every moment she was away from her she was wondering what she was doing and if she was thinking about her too. Yup, Arizona Robbins had fallen in love.

On this particular day Arizona didn't start work until lunchtime, something she was grateful for after Callie had kept her up all night. She smiled at the thought. Callie was just a Goddess in bed, she was a Goddess in life, but in bed...she came into her own. As Arizona walked onto the yard she could instantly tell that it was not going to be an easy day; there seemed to be an air of panic around as she saw Lexie Grey running into the OR building with two bags of blood.

'God, I'm glad you're here.' Alex Karev came up behind Arizona.

'What's going on?' Arizona asked, knowing that Alex wasn't a man who got flustered over just anything.

'It's chaos. We had an emergency caeser come in and a colic. Now Hunt says there some heart referral coming in.'

Before Arizona could answer Owen's voice sounded out, 'Robbins, I need you to meet the heart referral coming in, I've paged Teddy she's on her way over, but she'll need your hands in there too.'

'Of course.' Arizona said, she quickly put the dogs in her office and as she arrived back on the yard she saw Teddy was there waiting. 'Hey Teddy.'

'Hey Arizona.' Teddy said.

'You know anything about this patient?' Arizona asked, 'I've literally just come in.'

'I don't know the full deal, I know it's come from somewhere in Bellevue. It's coming in as an emergency case apparently because the practice it's coming from didn't have the equipment or facilities or surgeons to sort it out.'

'Right.' Arizona said, setting her game face. It only took a couple of minutes for the horse trailer to come around the corner and halt in front of the pair of surgeons waiting.

An alarmed looking owner stepped out as Arizona and Teddy sped round to the back to let down the back. As they did a voice instantly sounded out, 'This is Greenwich Star, he's a top eventer, collapsed at a competition in Bellevue, muffled heart sounds, I think it's definitely something to do with his valves.'

Teddy stood wide-eyed as Arizona leapt in with her stethoscope to make her own assessments.

'Dr. Altman.'

Arizona looked up at the woman who had just read off the patient details, she was slightly older than Arizona, blonde, green eyes, kind of pretty but with a hard look on her face. 'You know each other?'

'I used to work here.' The woman said, 'I'm Dr. Hahn, Erica Hahn.'

Arizona's mouth dropped open involuntarily at that announcement as she looked to Teddy for confirmation who just nodded her head.

'You must be my replacement?' Erica continued.

'Yes, Arizona Robbins.' Arizona said professionally. 'Let's get him inside then. Karev, get the winch!'

Alex sped off even though he wanted to stay and see the drama unfold.

'So you're at a practice in Bellevue now then?' Teddy asked as she assessed the patient.

'No, I'm on freaking vacation, I was there watching the competition and then he went down. I knew that we needed to get him here, nowhere else has anywhere near the facilities and calibre of surgeon as there is here.' Erica said.

Alex came back at that point with the portable winch his head swivelling between the three surgeons. Arizona worked quickly, all the time trying to process the fact that her girlfriends ex-girlfriend was suddenly back. Arizona looked at her properly for the first time, she could see that she was pretty, maybe, but she certainly wasn't Arizona's type.

'Cal still work here?' Erica asked Teddy more than anyone else. Arizona tried, and massively failed, to keep her face impassive as she hooked the winch in place around the heavily sedated horse.

'Yes she does.' Teddy said simply.

'She seeing anyone?' Erica pressed.

Fortunately that question was saved from being answered as the horses' vital signs fell through the floor.

'As wonderful as this reunion must be for you Dr. Hahn, we need to get a move on.' Arizona said, unable to hide the hint of venom in her voice. They moved Greenwich Star as fast as the winch would allow and soon had him in the OR, draped and shaved ready for Teddy to take point on the surgery. Arizona flipped on the ultrasound so Teddy could see the situation.

'There,' Teddy said. 'It's not his valves at all it's a freaking aortic aneurism, we need to get in there now!'

'From what I heard I thought it was the valves...' Erica said, she had remained in the room.

'Yeah well as I'm the cardiothoracic specialist I think I'll make my own diagnosis.' Teddy said, 'Arizona, you with me here?'

'Of course.' Arizona replied, unable to hide the wry smile beneath her mask at the dressing down Teddy had just given Erica. 'How many of these have you caught and been able to save?'

'I've seen ten cases since I've worked here, five in dogs, a couple in cats and three in horses. I've only had one dog survive.' Teddy said gravely, opening up the chest of Greenwich Star.

Arizona didn't need to respond to those statistics from Teddy, she just concentrated solely on her patient, careful not to let her mind wonder to the other blonde in the room, whom was standing far too close for her liking, 'Can I get a bit more room please Dr. Hahn?'

Erica just looked at Arizona, before moving slightly to her right giving Arizona more room to expose the chest cavity for Teddy. They worked quickly, Arizona and Teddy making a brilliant team, it was as if they'd been working together for years.

After half an hour of operating time it was obvious that they'd just caught the embolism in time as Teddy had successfully evacuated all the clotted blood whilst Arizona ensured that the rest of the heart was in full working order.

'So, you seem to have got things here, think I might step outside, say hello to everyone.' Erica announced suddenly. Arizona almost lost her hold on the suction tube, almost. Teddy met her eye but Arizona just shook her head, she couldn't leave the patient now even if she did want to throw Erica to the floor.

As the door closed signalling Erica's departure Alex spoke, 'Please tell me you're gonna go piss on your territory?!'

Arizona couldn't help but chuckle despite her slight anger, 'Calliope is not territory Karev, but if Dr. Hahn tries anything...well.'

'She's not changed at all.' Teddy offered, 'Always thinking she knows best. I never liked her when she was here.'

'What the hell did Torres see in her?' Alex asked.

'She's pretty, and I bet that there's a lot about her that we don't know. A side that she may not show to anyone else, but she may have to Callie.' Arizona said, unsure of why she was sticking up for Erica.

'Why are you sticking up for her boss?!' Alex asked.

'I'm not defending her, I'm just saying.' Arizona said lamely, realising that she was in fact defending Callie's choice in women rather than Erica.

'Right, that's the worst of it done. He's going to need a lot of care, but I think he might just make it.' Teddy said as she began to close up the muscle layers around the chest.

'You ok to close up?' Arizona asked, suddenly needing to find Callie.

'Sure, go ahead.' Teddy smiled, knowing where Arizona was heading.

'Go get her boss.' Alex said smirking.

XX

Meanwhile Callie was buried in her research, she was so close to getting cartilage she could touch it but something in her formula was still slightly off. She sat back and stretched out her limbs, the sex with Arizona the night before had been quite...gymnastic, she grinned at the memory. Arizona had become such a big part of her life in a short space of time, some people would say they were stupid to rush things, but to Callie it all just felt so right. Arizona made her feel like no one else ever had before, made her smile wider, her step brighter; she just felt more alive than she ever had before. Callie heard the lab door open and close and smiled wider knowing that Arizona would have started work and was probably coming to say hello.

Callie spun in her chair and her eyes went wide as she saw who had in fact walked through the door.

'Hey.' Erica said sheepishly, remaining at the door. 'How's it going?'

Callie's eyebrows shot up, 'Hey?! Freaking hey?! How's it going?! That's what you're going to lead with?'

'I don't know what else to say Cal.'

'Yeah? Well turn around and walk out the door then.' Callie said, getting up herself.

'Cal, please?'

'Why are you here?'

'I came in with an emergency heart patient. I was on vacation, at a show, and it collapsed. It's fine now.'

Callie shook her head, realising that Erica may have very well met Arizona, whether she knew who she was or not was another thing.

'I wanted to see you.'

Callie scoffed, 'Six months too late Erica.'

'Please, can we talk?'

'No.' Callie said, 'I don't want anything to do with you Erica, I've moved on.'

'You've moved on?' Erica asked, suddenly feeling very small.

'Yes.' Callie said simply. 'So you can turn around and go back to...wherever you are now.'

'I-i-i I'm so sorry Cal, please can't we just talk?'

'Erica, please, just go.' Callie said, softening ever-so-slightly.

Erica moved forwards, reaching her hand out to Callie who moved swiftly backwards. 'Please Callie, I miss you, I'm still in love with you.'

'Erica...I don't love you anymore.' Callie said. 'I've moved on.'

'No, you can't have.' Erica said, reaching out for Callie more forcefully this time, grabbing her wrist.

'Erica, let go.' Callie said, her voice hard.

'Callie...please...' Erica said desperately, pushing herself forwards trying to reach up and kiss the Latina.

'I think you'll find that she said no.' A new voice entered the fray as Arizona grabbed Erica's shoulder and threw her backwards, Erica stumbled, managing to steady herself on a cabinet. Arizona stood in between Callie and Erica, slightly shaking with anger at the situation she had walked into. Callie stood still, slightly shocked by Arizona's entrance, even more shocked by the anger in her blue eyes; she'd never seen it before.

'What the hell?' Erica said, looking between Callie and Arizona. She noticed the way that Arizona was stood protectively in front of Callie, the look on her face. 'Oh I get it.' She laughed, 'Moved on have you Cal? This is just a new version of me.'

Arizona stepped forwards, very ready to take Erica on, but was stopped by Callie grabbing her arm.

'Get out.' Callie said, moving herself in front of Arizona. 'I have moved on, Arizona is ten times the woman...you know what, I don't need to justify myself to you. And as you don't work here anymore I have every right to tell you to leave. Now.'

'This won't last.' Erica said, 'You're just a phase blondie.'

Callie had to use her full strength to hold Arizona back at that comment as she lunged forwards, 'I swear to God if you don't get out of here right now I'm going to break your hands!' Arizona said, gesturing wildly with her hands.

Erica remained where she was a little wide-eyed, 'Seriously, _this_ is what you're doing now?' She sneered as she said the words. 'A jumped up little...'

'Woah, I'm going to stop you right there. You say anything else and _I_ will break your hands, leave. Now.' Callie said

'What's she got that I haven't hey?!' Erica asked, desperately more than anything.

'Everything.' Callie said simply, 'She's got _everything_ that you haven't got and a hundred times more again. So stop talking about the woman I love and get the hell out of my lab!' Callie said, her breathing heavy as she stepped threateningly towards Erica. Erica stood wide eyed but after a hefty sigh she turned and left. 'That woman, I swear to God, I will kill her!' Callie said, continuing to vent. Realising that Arizona hadn't said anything, she turned and saw that she was stood there looking slightly bewildered and open mouthed. 'Zo?'

'Say it again.' Arizona said simply, needing to know that she had head Callie right.

'Huh? Say what again?' Callie asked, genuinely confused.

'You said...say it again.' Arizona repeated, not wanting to put the words into Callie's mouth.

Callie furrowed her brow for a minute before she replayed the conversation in her mind and remembered what she'd said. Shit. That wasn't how she had been planning on those three words coming out. A while bunch of questions flooded through her mind: was it too soon? Did Arizona feel the same way? Or was she totally freaking out right now?

Arizona saw the battle going on in Callie's features, so she stepped forward, taking both Callie's hands in hers. 'Just...say it again.'

Callie looked into blue, those eyes which she could lose herself in time and time again. 'I love you.'

Arizona breathed out steadily, 'I love you too.' And just like that Callie pulled her into an earth-shattering kiss. The kiss was so different from anything they'd shared before; it was on a whole new level. Love adding an extra spark to the already fiery passion that existed between the two. When they finally broke off, they just stood, Arizona as the smaller of the two with her head rested on Callie's shoulder.

'I know I've only just met her, but Erica Hahn is really not my favourite person right now.' Arizona said.

Callie chuckled, 'I'm genuinely sorry that you had to meet her, I think you scared her.'

'No, I think you scared her, you and your words.' Arizona said with a smile before looking up at Callie, 'Can we go somewhere tonight?'

Callie raised an eyebrow, 'What dinner?'

Arizona shook her head, 'No...I dunno...I have the urge to do something...spontaneous...like...buy a chicken or something.'

Callie raised her other eyebrow, 'You want to go out tonight to buy a _chicken_?'

'No! That was a really really bad example... I dunno, I'll think about it for the rest of the day and let you know later.' Arizona said with a smirk, 'Now I'd best go back to the yard, it was freaking chaos when I arrived this morning, and that was _before_ Erica Hahn showed up.'

'If she's still down there just...watch yourself.' Callie said carefully, 'I don't want her to hurt you.'

Arizona laughed, 'She's got _nothing_ on me sweetheart.' Arizona winked, kissed Callie chastely on the cheek, 'I love you.'

Callie exhaled happily, 'That's not going to get old. Like, ever.'

'It really isn't.' Arizona said, turning to leave.

'Oh and Arizona?' Callie said as Arizona turned back round, 'I love you too.'

_**A/N: So a little shorter than I have been doing but I wanted to get an update out! So for the next chapter I want your opinion, so for the remainder of the day, as it were, do we want anymore Erica? And what spontaneous thing would you like to see our girls do? Input is seriously loved. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Once more thank you so much for all the reviews and new followers. So the general consensus was that people wanted Erica to stick around for at least another chapter, just to see her ass get kicked! Well here we go then!**_

_**Previously: **_

'_**If she's still down there just...watch yourself.' Callie said carefully, 'I don't want her to hurt you.'**_

_**Arizona laughed, 'She's got nothing on me sweetheart.' Arizona winked, kissed Callie chastely on the cheek, 'I love you.'**_

_**Callie exhaled happily, 'That's not going to get old. Like, ever.' **_

'_**It really isn't.' Arizona said, turning to leave.**_

'_**Oh and Arizona?' Callie said as Arizona turned back round, 'I love you too.' **_

Arizona headed back down to the yard and was instantly greeted by Teddy as she was just leaving. 'All done?'

'Yup, he's in recovery, looks like we caught this on just in time.'

'Awesome.' Arizona said.

'So what'd you say to Hahn? She looks like someone shot her dog!'

Arizona chuckled, 'I just...stood my ground.' Arizona thought for a moment before hearing exactly what Teddy had said. The dog. Callie had told her that Erica had taken their dog when she had left. 'Is she still here?'

'Yeah, she's just working out how to get back to Bellvue where her car is.'

'Did she have a dog with her?' Arizona asked, a plan forming in her mind.

'Umm...yeah I think there was a Doberman with her, why?'

'That's Callie's.' Arizona said simply, 'I've got to go.' Arizona marched off to find Erica, she didn't quite know what she was going to do or say, but she just seriously wanted to get that dog back for Callie.

Seeing Erica on the phone in the middle of the yard, Arizona instantly felt her blood boil. She wanted to hurt her. She noticed the Doberman stood at her side awkwardly, his head swivelling round, obviously knowing where he was, looking for his other owner whom he still remembered even after months had passed. Erica slammed her phone shut and turned, instantly laying eyes on the other blonde before her.

'That's not your dog.' Arizona said simply as she drew up in front of Erica.

'Excuse me?'

'That. Is. Not. Your. Dog.' Arizona punched her words out.

Erica just stood wide eyed, 'What the hell are you on about?'

'That dog belongs to Calliope.' Arizona said simply, folding her arms in front of her.

'You have no right to talk to me like that!' Erica said astounded.

'I have every right to protect my girlfriend.'

Erica sneered, 'Protect? Cal doesn't need protecting.'

'Calliope needs protecting from the likes of you. People who make her feel small, make her question who she is and most importantly people who give up on her.'

'I didn't give up on her, I'm back to fight for her.' Erica said.

'No you're not.' Arizona said, 'You are here by mere chance, you do not have a job to come back to, a girlfriend to come back to...'

'No, you have both of those.' Erica cut in, 'Actually you've kind of just stepped into my life haven't you? _My _job, _my_ girlfriend?'

'You walked out on both of them Erica.' Arizona said, 'That's not on me.'

'No that's not on you, but what _is_ on you is you coming out here and pointing the finger, shouting the odds when you have no right.'

'I have the right when it involves my girlfriend.' Arizona replied.

Erica scoffed, 'For now, she'll run along to the next one sooner or later.'

'If I recall the details correctly, it was you that did the running.' Arizona said

Erica just looked at the blonde in front of her, she knew that what she was saying was right but she wasn't about to admit that. 'I'm leaving now.'

'That dog is staying here.' Arizona said, unsure of why she was so hell bent on getting Callie back her dog.

'Jasper is mine.' Erica said simply.

'No, Jasper was yours and Callie's.'

'And he came with me, so therefore he is _my _dog!' Erica said. 'You want my freaking dog now to make your replica of my life complete?'

'No I want the dog for Callie.' Arizona said. 'You took _everything_ from her, you took her heart, her soul, you made her a shell of the person she used to be and then you took her dog and left her alone.'

Erica didn't quite know what to say, 'Just...you know what, fuck you, you don't know me, you don't get to stand there and point the finger.' Erica made to walk past Arizona but she reached out and securely gripped Erica's arm. 'Let go of me.'

'Let go of the dog.' Arizona countered.

'I swear I will hurt you.'

'I'd like to see you try.' Arizona shot back, her grip tightening slightly on the arm.

Both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, neither wanting to concede, both unsure of what exactly to do next. Erica tried to unravel her arm, twisting out of the arm lock that Arizona had on her, as she did she managed to push Arizona to the floor, honestly she didn't mean to, but that didn't stop the satisfaction showing on her face.

Arizona just looked up at Erica, a fire blazing behind her eyes, 'You so did _not_ just do that.' Arizona bounced to her feet and pushed the taller woman back forcefully causing Erica to stumble.

Erica's eyes went wide, ignoring where she was and who might see she threw herself at Arizona, causing the smaller blonde to fall beneath her as she began to pull her hair. Arizona was shocked momentarily but soon gained enough composure to hit Erica's ribs before flipping them over so she was top, she felt her fist meet Erica's face before she felt a blinding pain in her own face. She shook it off and began to hit harder, feeling harder blows meet her own flesh. Before she knew what was happening she felt arms around her pulling her back, she tried to shrug out of them but they were strong. She saw that Teddy was holding Erica back whilst Owen had herself in an arm lock, Karev stood between them with a smirk gracing his lips.

'Call the cops, I want that psycho bitch arrested!' Erica screamed. Just as she did Callie came running onto the yard, having heard the commotion from her lab window she had looked down to see Erica and Arizona locked in a fist fight. She gasped when she saw that Arizona had a bruise already forming on her cheek, her left eye was closed shut and she had blood seeping from a cut in her lip. Somehow Erica had come off much worse, blood seeping from various cuts on her face as well as bruising.

'Did you hear what I said?! Give me a phone!' Erica screamed again shrugging off Teddy's hold.

'The cops?' Owen said, 'I just saw you fall and hit your face Dr. Hahn, I'm not sure why you'd need the cops for that?'

Arizona breathed a hefty sigh, she knew she would probably get into trouble later, but for now her boss had her back.

'This is outrageous!' Erica said. 'I'm outta here! Jasper heel!' Whilst all the commotion had been occurring Jasper had made his way over to Callie, licked her hand and promptly sat at her side, when Erica called him he didn't budge. 'Jasper!' The dog didn't even flinch. Erica made her way towards Callie and the dog.

'You touch that dog and I'll break your hands.' Arizona's voice sounded out.

'You fucking bitch!' Erica lunged towards Arizona, before she could get close Callie was in front of her, pushing her back.

'You lay one finger on her and I'll do more than break your hands.' Callie said defiantly, she'd never stood up to Erica like this before, it felt damn good.

'This is ridiculous, this is my dog.'

'From where I'm standing that dog looks like it belongs to Torres.' Owen said as he moved in front of both Callie and Arizona, 'Now I suggest that you leave before _I_ call the cops.'

Erica looked bewildered between the four other surgeons before turning on her heel and marching off across the car lot and out of sight. Once she was safely gone Arizona let the pain of her injuries wash over her as she let out a hiss and pressed her hand up to her lip and eye. Callie was instantly in front of her, 'Oh God babe, are you ok? Let me see.'

'Dr. Torres maybe you and Robbins should take the rest of the day off.' Owen said, 'Make sure everything's ok for working tomorrow.'

'Owen, I...I'm sorry.' Arizona said simply.

'Forget about it, she was a nasty piece of work, not that I'm condoning what you did. Violence isn't tolerated here, but...hey, I didn't see anything. For all I know you got head-butted by a patient, right?'

'Thank you.' Arizona said simply, realising that Owen was giving her a way out if the Chief found out.

'What for?' Owen asked rhetorically as he smiled and walked away with Teddy leaving the two alone.

Arizona looked to Callie through her one eye and smiled sheepishly, 'Sorry.'

'Sorry?! What for?! God Arizona, it should be me that's saying sorry, she could've hurt you...like really hurt you, well she did, look at you mi amore...' Callie said gently as she ran her fingers lightly over the swollen cheek. 'Let's go to your office, check you out and then go home so I can look after you.'

Arizona smiled before wincing again as they headed for her office. Jasper trotted alongside Callie, 'Thank you by the way.'

'For what?' Arizona asked.

'For him.' She said pointing to Jasper, 'I can't tell you how much having him back means to me.'

'I know.' Arizona said simply as she opened the door to her office allowing Harry and Dotz to meet their new companion. She slouched down on her couch and prodded at her face, wincing as she did. 'God I bet I look awful.'

Callie smiled, 'You always look beautiful...right now a little hardcore...but beautiful all the same.' Callie reached into the first aid closet and pulled out what she thought she would need. 'Right, let's sort you out.'

Callie set about gently washing Arizona's face, removing the blood before doing the same to her right hand which had bore the brunt of Erica's face. 'You got some ice anywhere?'

'Yeah, in the freezer.' Arizona said.

'Right!' Callie got it out and placed it on Arizona's eye and cheek.

'Ouch!' Arizona said.

'I know, I'm sorry, it'll help though.' Callie said soothingly.

Arizona remained relatively quiet as she let Callie hold the ice to her face and then onto her hand.

'Can we go home now?' Arizona mumbled beneath the ice pack.

'You don't want to go to the ER?' Callie asked.

'Calliope, it's just bruising.' Arizona said, 'I'm fine, please let's just go home.'

'Right, but you're not driving.' Callie said.

'Whyyy?' Arizona whined, pouting slightly.

'Because you can't see out of one eye and I think there's been quite enough drama for one day.' Callie said, 'Let's go back to mine, I'll make us some food and I can make sure that the rest of your body is completely intact.'

Arizona raised her eyebrow, 'A full body inspection?'

'It's my job as your girlfriend.' Callie said with a smirk. 'Let's go.'

XX

It was later in the evening; Callie was washing up the dishes after their food whilst Arizona took a shower. Callie couldn't help but smile; she couldn't believe how lucky she'd got with Arizona; she was everything she'd never had before. She protected Callie so fiercely that it sent shivers down her spine, seeing the way she had stood up to Erica, the way that she had gotten her dog back, it just took her breath away. More so that fact that she loved her. Arizona Robbins loved Calliope Torres. When she'd said it in the argument with Erica it had just slipped out, but to know that Arizona felt the same way after such a short amount of time was just humbling.

Callie's thoughts were interrupted as a pair of arms reached around her from behind. 'Penny for your thoughts?' Arizona whispered into Callie's ear.

'Just thinking about you.' Callie replied turning around so she could properly greet the blonde. She smiled when she saw Arizona was wearing one of her over-sized t-shirts and some very small shorts.

'Anything specific?' Arizona asked, looping her arms up behind the taller woman's neck.

'Just...that you said you loved me.' Callie admitted.

Arizona smiled, 'I did.' She leant up and kissed Callie, 'I do, love you.'

'How's your face and hand feeling?' Callie asked, taking in the now-more-prominent bruises on her face.

'Sore.' Arizona said, 'But...I'm sure you can help me get over that.' Arizona's voice dropped an octave as she said the last sentence as she nibbled at Callie's ear.

'God woman you do things to me and my body.' Callie said as Arizona's nibbling continued along her neck.

Arizona laughed gently, 'Bedroom. Now.'

Callie followed gladly into the bedroom after making sure the now trio of dogs were settled. When she pushed the bedroom door closed behind her she was puzzled to not find Arizona on the bed. Suddenly she was pushed from behind up against the wall, Arizona had been waiting behind the door. Arizona's mouth hungrily sought Callie's, her hands instantly pulling at the edge of Callie's top.

'Babe, watch your face and hand.' Callie said in between kisses.

'Shut up.' Arizona said back as she bit hard into Callie shoulder. 'I'm gonna show you just how fine my hand is.' Callie just groaned in response as Arizona's hands worked their way underneath Callie's clothing, tracing circles all over Callie's flesh. Callie tried to push her hands back so that she could have some control but Arizona had her securely in place as she stripped Callie of her practice polo shirt and combat trousers with one hand, only briefly breaking contact with Callie's mouth when she had to.

Callie managed to free her hands so that she too could remove Arizona of her clothing, very pleased to find that she had no underwear on underneath having just freshly showered. Arizona moaned as Callie grabbed her ass before moving her hands to her nipples and rolling her fingers around both. Arizona took the opportunity to remove Callie's underwear, noting that she was wearing her red lacy set, her personal favourite. Callie decided she needed more control on the situation and pushed Arizona back so that she fell onto the bed. Callie smiled broadly as she took in the beauty before her, this would never get old for her.

Callie climbed on top of Arizona, placing her hands either side of her face, lowering herself tentatively to kiss her, allowing one hand to ghost the pale flesh beneath her. Arizona mirrored her actions, Callie's arrival building with each touch, she need release so she began to grind her hips against Arizona's thigh, giving her the friction she longed for.

Arizona gasped at Callie's actions, her girlfriend getting herself off on her thigh was turning her on beyond belief. She began to rock with Callie, adding more friction for the both of them as their arousals became one. Their motions became faster, both women moaning and breathing heavily as their orgasm approached, needing more Arizona moved her hand swiftly in between the two of them, ignoring the pain that it elicited as she plunged two fingers inside of Callie. Callie gasped but quickly did the same to Arizona, the added fingers increasing friction for them both. Callie couldn't stop herself from falling over the edge, Arizona following suit as she saw her girlfriend come apart on top of her.

As they both came down, Callie flopped down next to Arizona who instantly rolled onto her side, draping her arm over the caramel skin as she peppered kisses all over Callie's shoulder. Callie eventually turned and they kissed softly before pulling apart once more. Arizona winced slightly as she went to move her hand causing Callie to become concerned.

'Babe, your hand? Shall I get some ice?'

Arizona rolled her eyes, 'It's fine, it was more than worth it. I just want to snuggle and sleep, then wake up in the early hours and fuck your brains out all over again.'

Callie smirked and kissed the top of the blonde's head, 'That sounds wonderful to me.'

'I love you Calliope Torres.'

'I love you too babe.' Arizona murmured as she drifted off to sleep, 'Always.'

_**A/N: so once more I'm not too happy with that but I wanted to get an update out! I'm going on holiday a week tomorrow where I'll have no laptop access so I won't be able to update from then on but I'm hoping to get another chapter out before then.**_

_**Anyway...this chapter is mostly fluff, bit of Erica beating as everyone asked for...this chapter is the calm before the storm you might say :P Review please.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Here we are again! Thank you so much for all the reviews and new followers! Another time jump in this one just so I can get to the good stuff :P **_

_**Ok soooo if any of you have read 'The Killing Place' by Tess Gerritsen then I'm sorry cause that's the storyline that this story is going to follow from now on. It's a Rizzoli and Isles novel but ever since I read it I knew that I wanted to write it with Calzona, and this story kind of presented the opportunity. **_

_**So not only do I not own the characters, they belong to Shonda, I also don't own the storyline of the next few chapters, they belong to the brilliant mind of Tess Gerritsen. **_

_**It's going to be a rollercoaster so hold on ;) **_

_**Previously:**_

_**Arizona rolled her eyes, 'It's fine, it was more than worth it. I just want to snuggle and sleep, then wake up in the early hours and fuck your brains out all over again.' **_

_**Callie smirked and kissed the top of the blonde's head, 'That sounds wonderful to me.'**_

'_**I love you Calliope Torres.'**_

'_**I love you too babe.' Arizona murmured as she drifted off to sleep, 'Always.'**_

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

'Arizona, I swear if you don't stop feeding my dog your leftovers I'm going to have to take him to an obesity clinic!' Callie shouted through to the living room as she saw Jasper trot through with a bit of chicken from Arizona's salad.

'He has your eyes what can I say!' Arizona shouted back.

'My eyes?!' Callie said, walking through to the living area.

'Yeah, your big-brown-puppy-dog-I-can't-say-no-to-eyes!' Arizona said.

Callie just smiled, knowing exactly what she was talking about, not that she'd admit it. 'Well just say no!'

Arizona pouted before continuing to eat her salad.

'What time's your flight again?' Callie asked.

'Half four.' Arizona said, 'Then I'll be back on Sunday at one.'

'And I'll pick you up from the airport.' Callie finished. 'What am I going to do without you?!' She whined.

'Calliope, it's four days.' Arizona said before conceding, 'But I'm going to miss you too.'

'Why do you have to go?' Callie asked, 'Owen's Head of Department.'

'Exactly!' Arizona said with a smile, 'He has to stay and I have to go to the fancy Equine conference in Jackson...in the snow.' Arizona wasn't a fan of cold weather at the best of times, let alone when she would have to go through it without Callie.

'I wish I didn't have patients, I'd come with you.' Callie said, 'Make it a romantic break.'

'I wish that too babe, but I'll be back before you know it.' Arizona said.

'Ok, we've got three hours till I have to take you to the airport, we're fitting a lot of sex into that time.' Callie said as she shoved their dishes into the kitchen before dragging Arizona into her bedroom to show her what she'd be missing whilst she was gone.

XX

'Call me when you land please.' Callie said as she held onto Arizona's hands.

'Of course,' Arizona said, 'I'll call you every night babe.'

Callie just nodded, Arizona reached up and kissed her gently, 'I love you Calliope Torres, I'll see you when I'm home.'

'I love you too.' Callie replied, giving Arizona a swift hug before letting her go. As she watched Arizona go she couldn't believe how sad she felt at the sight, she was going for three nights and to Callie it felt like she would never see her again. She shook her head, God she had it bad.

XX

Arizona sat mind-numbingly bored in the second lecture of the day, it was the last day of lectures but still she would be glad when it was over. Then she had Friday and Saturday to explore before going back to Callie on the Sunday. It sucked that she hadn't been able to get a return flight, but the conference had been a valuable experience, and she had gained some knowledge on new techniques that would be invaluable in her career. But right now she was being bored to death about a procedure that she had already done herself several times.

She pulled out her phone and tapped a message to Callie so she knew she was thinking about her and missed her. There was an instant reply as Callie was just walking to surgery, Arizona smiled, told her wife to go and be a rockstar and replaced her phone in her pocket.

'You as bored by this as me?' A voice sounded over Arizona's shoulder, she blushed slightly at being caught but smiled as she saw who was behind her.

'Casey Hunt?!' Arizona said, 'What the hell are you doing here?'

'Well I thought I'd better show willing, teach the old dog some new tricks and all that crap.'

Arizona laughed quietly, she had been to vet school with Casey Hunt, he had been a close friend throughout the five years and he hadn't changed a bit. He still looked as young as he had back then, his blonde hair slightly longer than she remembered and he'd bulked out slightly but he still had the same eyes. She hadn't seen him since they'd graduated, both going their separate ways.

'So you went into equine after all that?' Arizona asked, Casey moved so that he was in the vacant seat next to Arizona.

'Yeah, I toyed with large animal for a bit but equine just presented more challenges.'

'So where are you at now?'

'Texas.' Casey replied, 'You?'

'Seattle.' Arizona said, 'Deputy Head of the Department.' She added with a wink.

'Oh well get you!' Casey said with a laugh. 'You heading home tonight?'

'No, couldn't get a flight out until Sunday.' Arizona said.

'Really?' Casey asked, 'You should come hang with me then, I'm here till Sunday too.'

'Seriously?' Arizona asked. 'You here on your own?'

'Welll, my daughter happens to be here.'

'_You_ have a daughter?!'

'And why is that so hard to believe?!' He replied with a smile.

'Because, you're so...free lance?!'

'Yeah I know, Ellie, she's thirteen, me and her Mom aren't together anymore.'

'Oh, I'm sorry.' Arizona said.

'Nah it's alright, it wasn't meant to be, you know...we argued more than we talked.' He said, 'How about you? Kids? Significant other?'

'No to kids, but I have a girlfriend.' Arizona said with a wide smile.

'Hot?'

'Casey!' Arizona scolded. He had always been ok with Arizona's sexuality and would often joke about how hot her girlfriends were. 'She's gorgeous.' Arizona conceded, 'Amazing, I love her.'

'The one?' Casey asked.

'Yeah, you know, she is.' Arizona said with an even wider smile.

'So you going to come skiing with me and El?'

'I wouldn't want to be a third wheel.' Arizona said, 'And I haven't been skiing in a very long time.'

'You wouldn't be a third wheel, my best friend and her husband are coming too.' Casey said, 'Elaina is a vet nurse, her husband Luke is a food critic, he just came along for the ride, but...the point is you wouldn't be a third wheel.'

'I'd be a fifth wheel?' Arizona asked, joking.

'Oh come on! There's no point you sitting in the hotel on your own.'

Arizona smiled, 'If you're sure it's alright then I'm in.'

'Cool, we're leaving tomorrow at about 10, that ok?'

'Sure thing, I'll see you in the lobby?'

'See you there kid.' Casey said as the lecture ended and everyone began to file out of the conference room.

Arizona smiled, she was glad to see Casey and glad that she wouldn't just be sat twiddling her thumbs waiting for her flight on Sunday. At least now the time until she had to see Calliope would go faster.

Arizona lay in bed that night as she punched in Callie's number and waited two rings before that beautiful voice came on the other end, 'Hey babe.'

'Hey yourself.'

'You ok?' Arizona asked.

'Yeah, just bored. I took the dogs for a walk and went to check on Gem and now I'm just sat here bored out of my brain.'

Arizona laughed, 'You didn't have to check on Gem, Liam's looking after her all week.'

'I know, I just needed something to do.' Callie admitted, slightly embarrassed. 'How were the lectures today?'

'Quite good actually, the first one was brilliant, all on tendon reconstruction which is something I think you and me should get our heads together and have a look at when I'm back.' Arizona said, excited about a new prospect.

'Yeah? Sounds exciting.' Callie agreed, loving the enthusiasm in her girlfriends voice.

'The second lecture was mind-numbing but it picked up when I saw an old friend from vet school, I haven't seen him in like ten years.'

'Which one is this?' Callie asked.

'Casey Hunt?' Arizona asked, not sure if she'd mentioned him before.

'Oh yeah, I think I remember you saying about him.' Callie said. 'So what are you doing tomorrow then?'

'Well actually, I was just going to explore on my own but Casey is here with his daughter and his friends and he's invited me to go skiing with them tomorrow, stay there tomorrow night and then come back on Saturday afternoon ready to fly back on the Sunday.'

'Awesome, can you ski?' Callie asked with a smile.

'Yes!' Arizona replied, 'Well, I haven't done it in a while but I'm sure it will come back to me!'

'Well please be careful!' Callie said, warning in her voice. 'I don't want you coming back with _any_ broken bones, you hear me? Not even your little finger.'

Arizona laughed, 'I promise I'll come back in one piece.'

'You better.' Callie said.

'I miss you.' Arizona said suddenly.

Callie smiled, 'I miss you too sweetheart.'

'I swear I never used to be this sappy until I met you.' Arizona said with a slight chuckle.

'I know, I was all badass and hardcore until you came along.' Callie agreed.

'You're still badass and hardcore...just a big softy underneath.' Arizona said.

'Thanks, you've restored some of my ego.' Callie said.

'I'll restore even more of your ego on Sunday night.' Arizona said seductively.

'Oh yeah?' Callie laughed.

'Yeah, absence makes the sex grow hotter you know.' Arizona said.

'I thought it was the heart growing fonder?' Callie laughed.

'Well yeah that too, but sex too, like I'm thinking body paint and lingerie.' Arizona said, thinking on the spot.

'Body paint?' Callie said, choking slightly.

'Yeah, I'll get some in the airport on the way home.' Arizona said, a plan forming in her mind.

Callie just laughed, 'What flavour?'

'Hmmm, gotta be cookies and cream.' Arizona said straight away.

Callie just hummed in reply, she could feel her arousal building. 'So, ahem, where would you be putting this paint?'

Arizona's eyebrows shot up into her hair as her own arousal make itself known. 'Well, I'd put some on your nose...'

Callie burst out laughing, 'And here was me trying to be sexy.'

Arizona ignored her and continued, '...Then on each of your nipples, trail it down your stomach, through your belly button and...beyond. Then I'd re-follow that trail with my tongue...' Arizona gulped heavily, her hand moving beneath the sheets to touch herself.

At the other end of the phone, Callie was doing the same thing, her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip.

'You there Cal?' Arizona said a little breathlessly.

'Um...yeah...sorry, distracted.' Callie answered.

'What you doing?' Arizona asked, even though she knew the answer.

Callie gulped, she'd never done this before, 'Ummm...touching myself.'

Arizona grinned wickedly, hearing the discomfort in her girlfriends voice she made her admission too, 'Me too.'

It was Callie's turn to have her eyebrows shoot up, 'I wish your fingers were where mine are.' Callie said.

'Me too.' Arizona replied once more as she dipped her fingers inside of her releasing a small moan.

Hearing her girlfriend's moan caused Callie to reciprocate, her own fingers speeding up what they were doing. 'Quiero probar mi amor, quiero poner mis dedos dentro de ti y degustar sus jugos.' Callie slipped easily into Spanish knowing exactly what it did to her girlfriends libido.

Callie's words had the desired effect as she heard a moan from the other end of the line as Arizona's fingers worked their magic on herself, in and out, round her clit and back again, her eyes closed, all the while imagining her Calliope was there and touching her in that way. 'Oh if I was there...' She managed to breathe out.

'What would you do?' The words were out of Callie's mouth before she could stop them.

Arizona grinned, slowing her fingers so that she could concentrate on what she was saying, 'I'd explore every inch of your body with my fingers, closely followed by my mouth, I'd kiss every inch of your beautiful skin, paying particular attention to your neck, your boobs, your nipples, your hips...slowly making my way to where you needed me the most. I'd put my fingers inside you then taste your sweet juices with my mouth, savouring every moment as I made you unravel completely. Totally mine.'

As Arizona finished her monologue she heard Callie find her release on the other end of the phone, her own release following as she heard Callie shout her name. Both women let their breathing calm down before the conversation continued.

'I've never done that before.' Callie broke the silence.

Arizona smiled, 'Me neither.'

'Why aren't you here?' Callie asked.

'I wish I was babe.' Arizona replied, 'You should get some sleep, you have a long day tomorrow.'

'Yes I do.' Callie replied, 'You'll ring me at this other place you're going to?'

'Of course,' Arizona replied instantly, 'I think the signal will be worse up there but I'll find a way.'

Callie smiled, 'Have a good time, I love you.'

'Love you too Calliope, sweet dreams.'

'Always, cause there of you.' Callie replied, 'God that was cheesy.'

'But I loved it.' Arizona replied. 'Night babe.'

'Bye.' Callie hung up the phone, sleep coming too easily after the exhaustion of an Arizona-induced orgasm.

XX

The following day Arizona woke up with a smile on her face courtesy of one Calliope Torres, she packed her things quickly and met up with Casey who was waiting in the lobby with a group of other people.

'Arizona!' Casey hugged her in greeting, 'This is Ellie, my daughter.' He pointed towards a young girl sat on one of the lobby sofas apparently lost in her iPod. 'And this is Luke and his wife Elaina.' He signalled to a very large, but friendly looking man and a not-so-friendly-looking woman.

'Nice to have another addition to the party.' Luke said warmly as he made his way out of the lobby followed by everyone else.

Luke and Elaina climbed into the back of the Surburban, Ellie choosing to join them allowing Arizona to sit in the front. 'You know where you're going?' She asked.'

'Nope,' Casey replied. 'But SatNav does.' He smiled.

As they drove along snowy roads Arizona noticed that there had been more snow fall over night as the roads became increasingly harder to drive on, the fresh snow offering no or limited grip to the Suburbans tyres.

They had been driving for around an hour when a gas station sign appeared, 'I'm gonna stop here and get some gas, make sure we've got enough to get to the ski resort.'

Everyone piled out, eager to stretch their legs more than anything, Luke and Elaina went into the store attached in hunt of food whilst Casey filled the car and Arizona and Ellie stood awkwardly. Arizona made no effort to talk to her – she obviously she didn't want to be talked too. Instead she pulled out her phone to text Callie, she frowned when she saw that she had no signal. Her thoughts were interrupted as Luke and Casey came out of the store laughing.

'God that guy in there was a total nut-job!' Luke announced.

'How come?' Arizona asked curiously.

'He said we're all going to hell if we keep going on this road, telling us not to go to Kingdom Come or some Bullcrap like that!' Luke said causing Casey to laugh.

They all climbed back into the Sub and continued to follow the SatNavs directions, after another half an hour of driving Arizona began to get worried about where exactly they were. 'Are you sure we're on the right road Casey?'

'Yeah, SatNav says so.' He said defensively.

'It's just, this road is very small, it's less clear than the others, I don't think we're on a main road anymore.' Arizona said.

'We're fine! The SatNav says this way so this is...' Casey's words were cut off as the ground on the left side of the car seemingly disappeared as the car began to slide sideways into a ditch. Casey tried to pull out of it but it only pushed them down further, eventually he killed the engine. 'Shit.'

'Oh my God, what just happened?' Ellie finally spoke, it was the first time she had said anything since Arizona had met her and finally she seemed to act like the child she actually was.

Everyone scrambled out of the car, pushing the snow out of the way. 'Well we are well and truly stuck.' Elaina said, 'And I have no signal.'

Arizona pulled out her phone and sighed, she too had no signal, the same being true for the other members of the party.

'Shit!' Casey said again, 'The SatNav says it's still twenty-five miles to the ski lodge...that gas station was about thirty miles back. As I don't know the way to the ski lodge, I'll ski back to the gas station, get some help.'

'You can't just leave us here Dad!' Ellie said, 'It's freezing...and nearly dark.'

'She's right.' Arizona said, 'We should stay together and then when it's morning go look for help then.'

'What are we going to do sit in the car?!' Casey said, 'We'll freeze to death.'

Arizona remained silent, he was right, they couldn't stay here. Suddenly something caught the corner of her eye, she trudged through the snow.

'What is it?' Casey asked.

'Look, an opening in the trees there, there's a chain across with a sign on, it says **private road, residents only, area patrolled**.' Arizona read the sign. 'Residents only means houses...it means shelter.'

It was quickly decided that they would follow the new path, so everyone set about packing essential things into light packs, warm clothing being the foremost as the temperature continued to drop. As they began walking, it soon becoming clear that this road hadn't been used since the recent snow fall as it was very hard going, Arizona struggled through, her pack high on her back allowing her to force her legs through the snow. She shook her head, why did I have to agree to this, she thought.

'Hey look! We're going to be alright!' Casey's voice sounded from the front of the procession.

Arizona stopped and followed his pointing finger, there in rows either side of the road were houses, Arizona's brow furrowed however when she saw no lights on, no smoke coming from the chimneys.

'Don't look like anyone's home.' Luke said, voicing Arizona's concern.

'Who cares, it's shelter.' Casey said.

'Wait, look there's another sign.' Luke said, trudging over to it he wiped the snow off of the front and let out a dry laugh.

'What?' Arizona asked, moving alongside him.

'Now I know what that mad old guy at the gas station was on about.' He said pointing to the sign. Arizona scrunched up her eyes, and saw the name of the town printed neatly on the sign.

For some unknown reason fear poured through Arizona as she took in the two words on the sign, the name of the town was **Kingdom Come. **

_**A/N: Soooo there we go! I really hope you like it, and hope that you all stick with me through the winding road that will now be this story. Reviews would be much appreciated.**_

_**Just to say I don't know whether I'll be able to update before I go on holiday, if I don't then I'm afraid it won't be another couple of weeks before I can get out another chapter. **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Sooo the last chapter got my first bad reviews of the story but also got the most good reviews I'd ever had and more followers so goooo figure! People suggested I should done this storyline as a separate fic but I didn't really know what to do with this fic and I like to add a bit of drama! **_

_**Anyway, thank you to all those that continually support me, it means a lot.**_

_**Previously:**_

'_**Wait, look there's another sign.' Luke said, trudging over to it he wiped the snow off of the front and let out a dry laugh.**_

'_**What?' Arizona asked, moving alongside him.**_

'_**Now I know what that mad old guy at the gas station was on about.' He said pointing to the sign. Arizona scrunched up her eyes, and saw the name of the town printed neatly on the sign.**_

_**For some unknown reason fear poured through Arizona as she took in the two words on the sign, the name of the town was Kingdom Come. **_

They ploughed through the track, the snow slowing them down more than before as energy stores became lower and lower. They had been walking about a mile before they got their first glimpse at the houses; they were all identical, either side of a road. .

'Hello?!' Luke shouted out at first causing Arizona to jump at the sudden noise.

'Anyone notice how there are no power lines.' Casey's spoke no, the voice of reason.

'You mean I can't charge my iPod?' Ellie said, obviously upset.

Arizona just shook her head, 'Let's just go to the first house, it's getting colder.' She led the way, stepping up to the front door she knocked loudly. There was no answer.

'It's so cold and yet there is no smoke coming from any of the chimneys?' Luke said, 'I don't think there's anyone in.'

Arizona pushed the handle down and true to Luke's analysis the door opened immediately, Arizona stepped in cautiously. As darkness was falling at a relentless pace, it was impossible to see what was inside of the house. 'Anyone got a flashlight?' Arizona asked, no one answered. Suddenly there was a loud crash, Arizona stepped backwards quickly, hitting something or someone.

'Shit, sorry that was me.' Luke's voice came from somewhere, 'I ran into the fireplace tools...wait there's matches here.' As Luke said those words he struck a match and threw it in the fire, placing some more logs from the log-pile on top so that there was plenty to burn through for the time being.

The added light allowed them to see the details of the room, all plain wood, no detail adorning any of the walls. All there was on the wall was a picture of a man with dark eyes, something about him made Arizona feel uneasy and it was only a photo.

'So where are the people who live here?' Elaina asked.

'I don't know, let's have a look around, there's an oil lamp here.' Casey said. Everyone followed him, no one wanted to be left alone in this unknown place.

They walked through the hallway and into the kitchen, coming to a halt at what they saw. There in the kitchen the dining table stood, set with four plates, forks and four glasses of frozen milk. Food was on the plates, going mouldy, a frost covering the food.

'So what...they just left their dinner?' Ellie asked.

'And left the windows open too.' Elaina said, she had moved over and closed the window, shutting the draft out.

'Hey look, there's loads of food in here!' Luke said. 'There's a load of tinned and dried stuff, we won't go hungry!'

Arizona struggled to take everything in, there were so many weird things; she didn't know what freaked her out more the empty houses, the open windows or the ghost's dinner that was set before her. Nothing made sense, all she wanted was to be at home with Callie and here she was in some stupid horror story.

'Let's take a look upstairs.' Casey said, moving in front with the lamp.

Upstairs there was more of the same, windows left open, drawers open, beds unmade; it was as if the family had just left all of a sudden, no planning involved. There were photos upstairs, of the family that had obviously left in a hurry; all were pale and plain, blonde, all the same, none were smiling.

'Well I think we can say that this house is ours for now.' Casey said.

'People will come for us tomorrow right?' Elaina asked. 'The staff at the ski resort will realise something's happened when we don't check in?'

'No, they'll just think we stood them up.' Luke said.

'You're due home Sunday night right?' Casey asked Arizona.

'Yeah, and my girlfriend knows I've come with you guys,' Arizona ignored the raised eyebrows from Elaina and Ellie at the mention of Callie. 'When I don't ring tonight she'll know something's wrong.'

'But did you tell her which resort you were going to?' Casey asked.

'Well, no. But she'll find me.' Arizona said definitely with a nod of her head.

XX

'Why isn't she answering her phone Mark?' Callie asked her best friend after trying for the fifth time to get a hold of her girlfriend.

'She's probably having too much fun.' Mark said, then seeing Callie's face he continued, 'Orrrr, her cell is just out of range, if there's a snowstorm or something the signal will be all knocked out.'

Callie looked at Mark sceptically, 'I hate this.'

'Hey come on, she'll be back in two days.' Mark said, 'Besides you've got me for the night, Lexie's on call, I have nothing to do...we could...watch something.'

Callie laughed, 'I really appreciate it Mark, I just...I miss her.'

'I know...you've got it bad Torres.' Mark agreed pouring them another glass of wine, boy were they going to need it to get missing Arizona off of Callie's mind.

XX

Arizona looked down at her macaroni cheese and canned pork that Luke had rustled together, her heart, more her mouth panged for Callie's cooking. The whiskey they had found in one of the cupboards was hitting the spot however, warming Arizona's insides as much as the fire was warming her outsides. Inevitably the conversation headed towards the reason the family had left their house in the way that they had.

'I just don't get it.' Elaina said, 'I get some things could make you leave all of a sudden, even during dinner...someone has a heart attack...who knows...but why leave the door unlocked? You'd always lock the door.'

'Then why haven't they come back?' Ellie asked.

'The snowstorm.' Arizona said, 'Look at what state the roads were in, they probably knew better than to risk driving back up here.'

'You mean like I should have known better?' Casey said, an accused tone to his voice.

'That's not what I'm saying Casey.' Arizona said.

'I know, I know.' Casey said, 'I'm sorry...we should get some sleep.'

'We'll have to take it in shifts to keep the fire going.' Arizona said.

'I'll take the first shift.' Casey said.

'Wake me up and I'll do the second.' Luke seconded.

Arizona went to settle down, but felt eyes on her, she looked up to see Ellie eyeing her. 'You ok?' Arizona asked, unsure of what was going on through the girls head.

'You said you have a girlfriend?' Ellie asked quietly.

'Yeah.' Arizona said simply, she had seen the look on Ellie and Elaina's face but had figured that it wasn't the time or place for a lecture on sexuality.

'I mean...I just...you don't look like a lesbian.' Ellie said.

Arizona laughed, 'What are they supposed to look like?'

'I dunno...just not like you.' Ellie said.

'Ellie, that's enough.' Casey spoke from across the room.

'Casey, it's fine, she's only asking harmless questions.' Arizona said. She fiddled with her purse that she had rescued from the wreckage, pulled out the picture of her and Callie she had in it and handed it to Ellie. 'That's me and Calliope.'

Ellie looked at the picture in the firelight, 'She's really pretty.'

'Yes she is.' Arizona agreed, taking the picture back and choosing to put it in her pocket rather than back in her purse.

'Have you been together long?'

'Just under six months.' Arizona said.

Ellie just nodded, seemingly lost in thought, 'Well...um...goodnight.' She said, as she rolled away from the fire.

'I'm sorry about that.' Casey said.

'Casey, seriously it's fine. Those kind of questions are the nice one's to answer.' Arizona said, 'Night.'

'Night Arizona.'

Arizona just nodded and settled underneath the blankets that they had managed to find. She thought to Callie, who would be wrapped up in her duvet all warm and cosy, how she wished she was there. Curling into a ball Arizona clasped her legs tight to her chest wishing she was in the strong arms of one Calliope Torres.

Arizona jolted awake, her dreams plagued with snowstorms and the faces of the family on the wall. She noticed that Luke was sat by the fire, his head on his chest; he'd fallen asleep on his watch, the fire nearly out. Arizona struggled out of the blankets and stretched her cold, aching muscles, adding more wood to the fire. She turned to sit back down underneath the blankets but noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Walking towards the door she saw a light dusting of snow by the door, signalling someone had opened the door; more alarming was the footprint within the snow. It was a snowshoe...something that none of the people fast asleep round the fire had.

Arizona quickly locked the door, wishing they had done that the night before, they had just left it open assuming as the houses seemed deserted that there was no one else around. Obviously they were wrong. She looked back to the fire; she had just used the last of the firewood, she sighed; it would be her who had to go out and get some more. It was just getting light so Arizona decided to go out and get it without waking anyone up. She pulled on her coat and wrapped one of the blankets around her as another layer, opening the door and slipping out. She squinted against the bright light reflecting off the intense whiteness of the snow. The front steps were buried in snow so she tentatively stepped forwards on what she thought was the first step. Obviously it wasn't as her foot slid out from under her and she fell backwards, the impact shooting up her back and through her head. _Ouch_.

Heaving herself back onto her feet she brushed the snow off of her pants and set about trudging through the snow around the corner of the house through knee-high snow to get to the woodshed. The logs were all frozen on the top of the pile, Arizona tugged slightly at them and sighed heavily as she realised they were going to take some shifting. She lifted her right foot, setting it against the pile and pulled on the top log with all her strength. With a crack the log came free, although it was so sudden that she stumbled backwards, her foot catching on something beneath the snow as she fell back once more. _Seriously_.

Struggling back to her feet for the second time that morning she kicked around in the snow to try and find the log that she had dropped. Instead her hands touched something that definitely wasn't a log. She brushed the snow away quickly and stood quickly; horrified by what she had just uncovered she turned and ran back into the house.

XX

Arizona's bursting into the room had awoken everyone else and on seeing the terrified look on her face they had all jumped up not knowing what to expect. Arizona had simply told them to follow her, which they did, curious to see what could have caused the till now level headed Arizona Robbins to look so pale.

'So what, the family just left him here?' Elaina said as they all stared down at the now fully uncovered body of a Black Labrador. Arizona felt her stomach's contents churn; the dog was the spitting image of Harry, her heart gave a pang as she thought about them back home with Callie.

'Why leave him outside in this weather? Why not inside even if they did have to leave in such a hurry?' Luke asked. No one answered.

Arizona knelt down next to the dog, running her hands over him carefully, 'He has no injuries...he's wearing a collar so he wasn't a stray...and he looks in good condition so he was obviously looked after well.'

'Until they left him outside.' Ellie said despondently. 'You're going to bury him right?'

'El, he's a dog.' Casey said.

'So?' Ellie shot back. 'You can't just leave him out here.'

'Alright, alright.' Casey said, 'We'll bury the dog, you go back inside and make sure the fire is still going.'

Ellie thought about staying before retreating back into the house quickly, any excuse to get back in the warmth and away from the horrors of the outside.

Once she'd gone Arizona spoke again, 'This doesn't make sense.'

'What?' Casey asked.

'Dogs aren't stupid. They know what will keep them alive...they _know_ stuff. He has a thick winter coat, he's well nourished; but this is the north-facing wall. Dogs have common sense, they know to seek shelter from the cold; he could have sheltered under the porch but no...he stayed here and keeled over and died.'

'It does make no sense.' Casey agreed. 'Nothing makes freaking sense here. I think we should check out some of the other houses, see what we can find.'

'I agree.' Arizona said, now keener than ever to find some way out of this apparent hellhole.

Casey led the way to the next house, finding the door once more unlocked they went inside. Just inside the door was an up-turned chair and once more staring from a portrait on the wall was the same man on the wall of the house they were staying in.

'And he shall gather the righteous.' Luke read aloud the words written below the photo. 'Who the hell is this guy?'

Arizona crossed across to the table, seeing a Bible she read the front cover which had written on it _'The Wisdom of the Gathering_.' 'I think it's some sort of religious community...that guy in the portrait being the leader or something.'

'It would explain the simplicity of the place...no electricity, no obvious home comforts.' Casey agreed.

They stopped their conversation when they heard a scream from the room next to the living room. They all ran into the kitchen and saw Elaina standing, staring wide-eyed. Arizona looked to where she was pointing and saw in the sink were splatters of blood and some fur, 'It's fine, they're rabbits.'

'It's _fine?!'_ Elaina asked obviously disgusted.

'They were obviously just being butchered ready to cook them.' Arizona said.

'Why the hell would you just leave all that like that?' Luke said. 'Why would you start butchering rabbits and then just leave them?'

'Because they're all dead.' A new voice joined the conversation, Ellie had rejoined the group. 'Maybe they're all dead, lying under the snow like that dog.'

'Ellie you shouldn't be here, go back to the house.'

'I don't want to stay in there on my own.' She replied simply.

'Elaina, walk her back?'

'Alright.' Elaina took Ellie by the hand and led her out of the kitchen, glad to be away from the stench of the rotten rabbits.

'This place is fucked up.' Casey said, running his hands through his hair.

'What if Ellie's right?' Luke asked. 'Who knows what's underneath this snow?'

'Shut up Luke.' Casey said definitely, moving towards the direction of the garage door, stopping immediately as he laid eyes on what was before him. 'Holy shit, I think I just found our way out of here.'

Arizona ran forward and saw a Jeep Cherokee sat proudly in the garage, 'The keys are in the ignition!' She called.

'And look!' Casey held up some chains, 'There's tyre chains too, if we can get this thing going and back onto the main road it should get us all the way back down the mountain!'

'Why didn't these people do that?!' Luke asked, the voice of doom.

'Who cares!' Casey shot back, his voice raised. 'We've found our way out of here so let's stop analysing and get this thing moving.'

'Maybe this family got into a car with someone else.' Luke said, dashing through the front of the garage, he ambled over to the other houses, opening the garage doors as he went.

There was a vehicle inside every one.

XX

No one could offer any explanation as to why all the garages contained a car. All roadworthy cars, all capable of giving attempt to driving through snow. So they ignored it. They must be some logical explanation. Just one that none of them could think of. So instead they concentrated on shovelling out tracks to get the jeep out of the garage. Arizona looked up the track, the snow was so thick and the drifts that were in place would make driving near-on-impossible and that was just to get back to where the Suburban was, let alone get back down the mountain.

'You know we could just stay where we are?' Arizona voiced her concern.

'What and just sit around waiting to be rescued?' Casey shot back instantly.

'I'm supposed to fly back to Seattle tomorrow, my girlfriend will know something's wrong...she'll know something's wrong now because I haven't rang her.' Arizona said certainly.

Casey snorted, 'I'm not waiting around for your girlfriend Arizona.'

'But we've got food, we've got shelter...why take the risk when the snow is still so deep?' Arizona questioned.

Casey face flushed, 'Look, it's my fault we're in this shit in the first place, and so now I'm going to get us out. Please, just trust me on this.'

'Casey, I'm not saying I don't trust you, I just don't want to get stuck again further down the road where there's no shelter or food!'

'So what we sit here and wait for...how long exactly?!'

'At least we'd be safe.' Arizona said.

'But are we?' It was Luke who spoke now. 'We all know there's something seriously up with this place...I vote for getting the hell out of here as soon as possible.'

'Me too.' Ellie said, with Elaina nodding eagerly along with the plan too. Arizona just sighed, admitting defeat, she wasn't going to be left alone that was for sure, she picked up her shovel and got back to it.

Eventually they'd cleared enough space to try and get the jeep out, they just had to put the chains on. 'These chains don't look brilliant.' Luke said holding up the rusty chains they had found.

'Well they're all we've got.' Casey said, climbing into the jeep and turning the key, the engine roared into life instantly. 'How about you ladies go and get some supplies, me and Luke will get the chains on?'

Arizona went into the house quickly with Ellie and Elaina, grabbing blankets and food, before heading back out to find the Jeep positioned neatly outside the house waiting for them. Clambering into the jeep Arizona found herself offering a silent prayer that this would indeed be there ticket out of this valley. Casey pushed the Jeep into gear and began to steadily push her foot down on the accelerator. The houses were soon left behind them as they began to climb the track that they had walked down only the day before. The Jeep climbed higher and for a split second it seemed like they had made it out of Kingdom Come. Then the Jeep lurched to a halt.

'It's alright...just back up a bit to get a running start.' Casey said, reassuring himself as much as anyone else. He pushed the jeep back, and then back into gear to ease forwards. The Jeep refused to move.

'Deja vu much?' Luke said.

'That may be, but this time we have shovels.' Casey said jumping out eagerly.

Arizona realised when she began to dig that neither of the rear tyres were on the ground and they were pretty stuck. Casey got back in and pressed the accelerator once more, the Jeep refusing to budge once more. He jumped back out again, 'Arizona, you get in, Luke and me will push.'

Luke groaned as he wandered round to the back of the jeep, Casey in tow. They both lent on the rear of the jeep, 'Hit the gas Arizona!' Arizona did as she was told, lightly pressing the accelerator, she heard the tyres whine but still the Jeep moved no farther forward.

'Give it more!' Casey roared from behind, the Jeep now rocking backwards and forwards. |Then suddenly there was a sharp jerk from the Jeep and a dull thumping. Then came shrieks.

'Stop the engine!' Elaina roared. Arizona instantly shut it off, jumping out of the Jeep and moving round to the back to see what had happened. First she saw the blood spattering the white snow, then she saw Luke, flat on his back, covered in blood. She moved round further and saw Luke's leg, well what was left of it anyway.

'I need some sort of tourniquet!' Casey yelled, snapping Arizona from her daze. She quickly unbuckled her belt and dropped to her knees, wrapping her belt around Luke's leg and tightening it to stem the blood flow. Luke had fallen unconscious, the mixture of the blood loss and shock too much for him to handle.

'The tyre chain...one of the loose links must have caught in his pants...wrapped his leg around the fucking axle.' Casey said, shock evident in his voice. 'The chain's no use now.'

'We need to get back to the house.' Arizona said.

'The house? We need a fucking operating room.' Casey said, throwing his blooded hands into the air.

'Well he can't stay out here, he'll get hypothermic, I saw a sled in one of the garages, I'll go get it.' Arizona didn't wait for Casey to say anything, she just turned and headed back towards the houses. She found it pretty quickly, remembering it to be in the third house along. As Arizona trudged back to the others, sled and other supplies in hand she couldn't help but wonder how the hell this had happened. How the hell did she end up in this mess? She was lost on the side of some snow covered hell-mountain and now she had a seriously injured guy to deal with; this really was like some cheap horror film.

By the time Arizona got back to the scene of the Jeep, Luke was awake again, shrieking at the sight and pain of his leg. Ellie was huddled in a corner sobbing slightly with Elaina just stood hugging herself, looking anywhere other than at Luke.

'We need to splint the leg first.' Arizona announced, producing ski poles to use.

'Arizona...there isn't anything left to splint.' Casey said softly.

'We have to keep it straight, it can't just flop around as we drag him back.' Arizona said. Arizona and Casey worked together to splint the leg as quickly as possible, working through the increased cries of Luke. Arizona wished that he would pass out again. Once splinted, they slid him onto the sled, Luke now becoming unconscious once more.

Arizona stepped back allowing Casey to pick up the front rope and pull Luke along, all of them trudging back down the valley, back towards Kingdom Come.

_**A/N: so there we have it, reviews please. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: **_

_**Firstly, sorry about the delay, I was on holiday for a week and then graduated this week so everything's been a bit hectic!**_

_**Last chapter got a few negative reviews, some impartial and some very good! I apologise to those that don't like the new direction, but I do and others do too! I was feeling really negative after reading the first lot of reviews then there were some really nice, especially one about the ;what does a lesbian look like convo'. For those of you asking where Callie is, she'll be coming along don't worry. So anyway, We'll get back to the fluff eventually, until then back to the story. **_

_**Previously:**_

'_**We need to splint the leg first.' Arizona announced, producing ski poles to use. **_

'_**Arizona...there isn't anything left to splint.' Casey said softly.**_

'_**We have to keep it straight, it can't just flop around as we drag him back.' Arizona said. Arizona and Casey worked together to splint the leg as quickly as possible, working through the increased cries of Luke. Arizona wished that he would pass out again. Once splinted, they slid him onto the sled, Luke now becoming unconscious once more. **_

_**Arizona stepped back allowing Casey to pick up the front rope and pull Luke along, all of them trudging back down the valley, back towards Kingdom Come. **_

By the time they had got Luke back into the house, he was unconscious once more and had wet himself. The stench of urine and blood filled Arizona's nostrils, she was used to animal blood and urine, somehow this smelt different; this smell caused her heart to pump faster and fear to course through her usually steady veins.

Casey began to cut away the material on Luke's leg, exposing the full horror that was his leg. 'Fuck.' Casey said simply. 'Where the hell do we start? I'm a freaking vet not a surgeon!'

Arizona looked at the leg, she too was not a doctor, but she didn't need a medical degree to tell that Luke's leg was beyond help. She could clearly see torn muscle and cartilage in the wrong place. The ankle had rotated 180° and his foot was a definite colour of blue.

'He's going to lose this leg.' Casey said, mirroring Arizona's own thoughts. 'We're gonna have to loosen the tourniquet...restore the blood flow to the foot a bit...right?' He looked hopefully towards Arizona. 'We'll have to ligate the artery.' He said simply. 'Work out which vessel is torn...and tie it off. We'll need instruments...sutures...so a sewing box, tweezers...a sharp knife of sorts and Elaina, get some water boiling.' Casey reeled off his list, oblivious to the others in the room.

'Casey...' Arizona said, 'He's probably ruptured more than the one vessel...even if you ligate one he'll bleed out of the others...we can't deal with a load of bleeders all at once, not without anaesthesia, and even then you'd be treading a fine line.'

'Look, either we fight together to save this leg or we leave it and it turns gangrenous. We have to do _something_, we can't just sit and wait for him to die!'

Arizona looked at Luke, seeing that he was waking up, she certainly wasn't going to cut a man's leg off whist he was awake.

'Please, just kill me.' Luke whispered.

'He needs painkillers.' Arizona said. 'I have advil in my purse.'

'I have valium in my back pack...' Luke moaned.

'That's in the jeep.' Casey stood, 'I'll go get it and bring it back.'

'I'll go search the houses with Ellie, Elaina you stay here with Luke.' Elaina went to argue, but Arizona just glared at her, she didn't like her and she never was going to.

Arizona stepped outside, Ellie beside her, 'Thank you.' She said quietly.

'What for?' Arizona asked uncertainly.

'Getting me out of there.' Ellie said, 'I don't like that Elaina...or Luke...I don't like my Dad most days...but I like you...you're...I dunno...nice.'

'Thanks, I guess.' Arizona said.

They went into the nearest house, 'What medicines are we looking for?' Ellie asked.

'Anything, just put anything you find in a bad or something.' They both began frantically searching.

'Arizona, we're going to get out of here...right?'

'Yeah, we are.' Arizona said definitely.

'How do you sound so sure?'

'Because I want to see my Calliope again...and nothing will stop me from going home to her.' Arizona said. Ellie just nodded, seeming to accept that answer. They both resumed searching, shoving any pills they could find into pillowcases they had stripped off of the bed.

'It's that guy again.' Came Ellie's voice. Arizona looked over and saw the same portrait from the other houses hung in the middle of the room, his eyes watching over them. Then Arizona caught sight of something else, something Ellie hadn't seen yet.

'Ellie, take this back to the house, I'll carry on looking for more.' Arizona said, thankfully Ellie did as Arizona asked.

Arizona moved over to what she had seen, initially a birdcage, the dead canary on the bottom, but then on the floor, a smear of blood. A definite drag mark, she followed it and then saw at the bottom of the stairs a frozen pool of blood. Someone had been dragged after falling down the stairs. Or were they pushed?

When Arizona returned back to the others, she realised that telling Casey about what she found would have to wait. Luke was in worse shape than when she'd left. Casey was pouring pills down his throat whilst Luke was protesting fiercely that he didn't want anyone 'routing around' in his leg.

'You're a fucking vet.' Luke said, 'You don't know what you're doing!'

'Luke, please, let me just help you.'

'You've done quite enough.' Luke said, 'You got us into this mess and I'm not about to let you stick your hands in my leg!'

No one answered him at that point, just watched as he fought with the drugs to remain conscious. Eventually his snores filled the room. 'The drugs have kicked in. Let's do this.'

'You want to just _do it_?! When he told you not too?' Arizona asked, amazed.

'He doesn't know what's good for him.' Casey mumbled, 'I'm doing this, are you going to help or not?'

Arizona just sighed and nodded, Casey had his mind set on doing this and she knew that Luke definitely stood more chance if she helped too. Casey moved quickly, scrubbing his hands as well as he could, Arizona following suit, he had found a small knife, obviously used for hunting that had been sterilised as well as possible. Grace had been sent out of the room, Elaina had refused to moved but Arizona knew she probably wouldn't last long if Luke regained consciousness.

It took three quarters of an hour for Casey to tie off the artery. Luke had woken up when the first cut had been made, screaming the house down throughout the whole procedure. Casey had been adamant that the foot was pinking but Arizona knew that he was just holding on to a fools' hope, wanting to save face in front of Elaina and Ellie.

Once Luke had drifted back into unconsciousness, Arizona asked Casey to step outside, and she showed him what she had found in the other house, the dead canary and more disturbingly, the blood smears. Casey couldn't offer any new knowledge to the situation, neither of them could put it into words, both knowing that they were somewhere that they really didn't want to be.

As they settled down for the night, Arizona took first watch over the fire; soon Luke, Casey and Elaina were fast asleep, leaving only Ellie awake. 'He's going to die isn't he?' She asked, nodding towards Luke.

Arizona just shook her head, 'What me and your Dad did helped.'

'But it hasn't cured him...I get it...I'm not a kid...'

_But you are_. Arizona thought, it was bad enough being subjected to this kind of experience as an adult but a thirteen year old girl? It was ridiculous. 'I'm due back in Seattle tomorrow, when I don't show up, they'll come looking.' Arizona said with a nod of the head to emphasise her point.

'I hope you're right.' Ellie said before turning away from Arizona and laying down.

_So do I._ Arizona thought, she gave thought to Callie, her beautiful girlfriend and prayed to a God she didn't believe in that she would see her again.

XX

Callie couldn't hide the massive smile that took over her entire face as she stood in Seattle airport. She hadn't heard from Arizona for four days, bad signal, but that didn't matter now that she was going to get to physically see her, hold her and take her home. She saw the flight details flash in front of her and her smile grew wider as Arizona's plane was now unloading so she would be coming round the corner any second. A throng of people came from the gate Callie dodging around them and swivelling her head trying to catch sight of the blonde locks. Callie's brow furrowed as the mass of people got thinner and thinner before finally the door was close. Walking forwards Callie spoke to the nearest attendant, 'Excuse me, is that everyone off this flight?'

'Yes Ma'am.' She replied politely.

'You're sure?' Callie asked, unable to hide the anxiety in her voice.

'Yes Ma'am, that's everyone.' Callie walked away numbly, she didn't understand it. Pulling her phone out she hit the speed dial for Arizona, immediately reaching her voice mail. Pushing aside the panic that was creeping in she rang Teddy, Alex and even Mark but none of them had heard from her and none knew that she had changed her plans.

Callie went to the check in and asked them to check the details, after a brief argument about giving away personal details they informed her and Arizona had never checked in at the other end. Callie somehow managed to contain her emotions as she drove to Mark's house needing to be with someone to process the information, or lack of, about Arizona.

'Maybe she just decided to stay a few more days?' Mark suggested as he watched his best friend pace backwards and forwards.

'And not tell me?!' Callie asked.

'I dunno...does she tell you everything?' Mark questioned.

'Yes...no...I dunno, she'd tell me this!' Callie argued, wondering if she was overreacting and then feeling the churn in her stomach, 'Something's wrong...I just...something's wrong Mark.'

'Alright.' Mark said, 'So I'll call the police.'

Callie just nodded, 'And I'll call my Dad.'

'Your Dad?'

Callie nodded again as she dialled the number, 'By the time the feds are on it here Daddy will have ten men in Jackson.'

Mark nodded, knowing that Carlos Torres was a very influential man. As Callie had predicted Carlos got straight onto the case, telling her that he would fly out to be in Seattle with her whilst he got his men trying to find out anything and everything they could.

Mark got off the phone a few minutes after Callie, 'Says they'll send someone round, in the mean time they'll check in with the cops in Jackson, check if there's any unidentified women in hospitals or...' Mark didn't finish that sentence; the look on Callie's face was enough for him to know she knew what the end was.

After what seemed like an eternity, there was a knock on the door, Mark opening it to a female officer.

'Mark Sloan?'

'Yeah, please come in.' Mark showed the officer in. 'This is Callie Torres, Arizona's girlfriend.'

'Great, nice to meet you Miss Torres, I'm Officer Grant. Can I ask you a few questions about Miss Robbins?'

And so she did, she asked about where Arizona was and why and soon Callie had told her everything she could think of that would help. Just as she was finishing, Grant's phone rang, a brief conversation later and she was standing back in front of Callie. 'That was my boys back at the station, they've informed the unit in Jackson and they're on board. Initial checks haven't flagged up any unidentified patients in hospitals or bodies either.'

Callie just nodded dumbly, 'So what happens next?' Before Grant could answer Callie's phone rang, 'Daddy?'

'Calliope, I'm on my jet, I'll be with you within two hours.' Carlos' hard voice came across with softness.

'The police are here with me, they've ran checks in Jackson and there's no unidentified patients.' Callie informed him.

'Good, my guys found something also.' Carlos said, 'They found the details of Arizona's car rental in Jackson, she never returned it.'

'What?' Callie asked.

'She didn't return her rental car.' Carlos repeated, 'Tell the officer, I'll be with you as fast as I can mija.'

Callie put the phone down and recited what her Dad had just told her.

'Wait, how did your Dad get hold of that sort of information?' Grant questioned.

'He's Carlos Torres, just role with it.' Mark said, Grant recognising the name just nodded.

'I'll call my team and tell them about that development.'

'I want to go to Jackson.' Callie's voice sounded.

'What?' Mark whipped round.

'I want..._need_ to go to Jackson.' Callie said, her voice louder this time.

'Cal I don't think...' Mark began.

'No Mark, I have to go there, something's wrong...you know Arizona she's meticulous...she's always where she's meant to be and if she's not then she always lets someone know! This is so un-Arizona that I just _know_ that something is very, very wrong! I need to go there so that I can bring her home.'

XXX

Arizona forced her eyes open as she heard an unfamiliar noise, pushing herself onto her elbows she soon realised that it was the chattering of Luke's teeth that had woken her. Stretching out her stiff muscles she got to her feet and moved over to Luke, pulling up the blanket that had managed to slip down during the night. She held her hand to his forehead, his fever had hit new heights. Lifting the blanket at the base Arizona grimaced as she saw that Luke's leg was now a definite colour of black.

'I'm going to die aren't I?' Luke's voice startled the blonde.

'That's just the fever talking, here.' Arizona gave him some more of the amoxicillan that she had found the day before in one of the other houses.

'You're gonna be fine bud.' Casey's voice joined the fray now. Arizona looked at him looking at Luke's leg and saw his eyes filled with the knowledge that what they were both staring at was dead flesh. Luke slipped back into consciousness, Casey gesturing for Arizona to join him in the kitchen.

'I'm going to ski out.'

'Casey...' Arizona began

'No, he's dying Arizona, he doesn't stand a chance.' Casey said.

'I know, but...

'Please...I need to do this.' Casey said and something in his eyes made all arguments wash out of Arizona.

'I'll pack you some food.' Arizona said, moving around the kitchen quickly whilst Casey layered his clothing on knowing that he was in for a long journey.

'Where are you going?' Ellie's quiet voice came from the doorway.

'I'm going to find help.' Casey said, unable to look his daughter in the eye.

'No.' She said simply.

'El, babe please, don't fight me on this.' Casey said, 'I'm done fighting.'

'What about me?!' She asked, gesturing wildly.

'You'll be fine sweetie, Elaina and Arizona will look after you until I get back.'

'What if you don't come back?' Ellie asked, her voice now quiet again.

'I will.' Casey said simply. He hugged Arizona, Elaina and Ellie in turn, and with one final look to Luke he left the house. Arizona watched him go until she could see him no more, hoping that he would make it back to the garage that they had come past a few miles down the mountain.

'He'll come back right?' Ellie asked, standing next to Arizona.

'He'll try 100% to make sure he does.' Arizona said diplomatically knowing that Ellie wasn't stupid enough to just believe that everything was going to be ok. Luke was proof of that.

'Do you want kids?' Ellie's change in conversation shocked Arizona slightly but she knew that to make her feel even remotely secure she needed to just talk to her.

'I never thought I did, till I met Calliope.' Arizona smiled as she spoke her girlfriend's name.

'But you do now?'

'I'm coming round to the idea.' Arizona said.

'I think you'd make a good Mom.' Ellie said.

Arizona laughed, 'What gives you that impression?'

'You're honest, kind, I mean you talk to me like a person, treat me like I'm family...and you don't have to do that, but you do anyway...you'd make a good Mom.'

'Thanks Ellie.' Arizona said, not really knowing what else to say. 'You're Dad'll come back Ellie, he'll come back for you.' As Ellie just nodded Arizona just hoped that she was right.

XX

The day after Arizona hadn't shown up at the airport Callie was back there again, this time climbing aboard her father's jet. Mark in tow, refusing to be left behind if there was indeed something wrong with Arizona. Officer Grant had also boarded the plane with them after remaining their liaison with the police forces both in Jackson and Seattle. The presence of her father calmed Callie more than she had thought possible, she was so grateful to have him by her side supporting her.

'Where are we going again?' Mark asked.

'The lodge where Arizona was staying at, the Jackson cops found her rental car.' Grant answered.

Once at the lodge they were greeted by an Officer Conway who was stood next to the rental car. Callie looked at the snow covered Toyota and couldn't help but chuckle; Arizona wouldn't have liked driving something so small and limp, her truck much more her style.

'We've searched through the car, it's clean as a whistle.' Conway said to the mass of people that were congregated there.

'Have you spoke to the lodge staff yet?' Grant asked.

'No...just about to.'

'I'll do it.' Grant said, wanting to make sure that things were done her way, 'You guys should check in to your rooms, I'll catch up with you when I've spoken to staff.'

'We can't come with you?' Callie asked.

'I'm sorry it's not very professional to have family in on interviews.' Grant replied, 'But if one of your men would like to be present Mr Torres then I'd have no objection?'

'I'd appreciate that.' Carlos answered, signalling for his main man Michael to follow the officer.

'What if no one's recognises her?' Callie asked as she allowed herself to be guided by her father's arms through the lodge and reception.

'Someone will mija, your Arizona isn't one to blend in the background.'

'But there's so many people here...with the conference.'

'Let's just see what Officer Grant comes back with.' Carlos said putting a halt to Callie's ramblings.

Callie sat awkwardly on the sofa in her room, mark was kneading his knuckles whilst Carlos sat in the corner sipping at a coffee. All of them shot up as Officer Grant let herself into the room.

'So?' Callie asked, eager to know what was happening.

'The desk clerk recognised Miss Robbins, said that she saw her leave with two men, a woman and a younger girl which fits in with what you told us about her going with Mr Evans to a ski lodge further up the mountain. She used the in-room check out so none of the staff spoke with her that day before she left.'

Callie sighed in frustration, 'So really we know nothing new?'

'I'm sorry Miss Torres...'

'Please call me Callie.' She said, 'I'm sorry...I'm just frustrated.'

'I know,' Grant replied, 'And seeing as we'll be seeing a lot of each other for the time being call me Dani.'

Callie smiled, 'Thanks.'

A knock at the door sounded, Mark opening the door to reveal Officer Conway, 'Sorry to interrupt but we just had a call come through, two bodies have been found, a man and a woman, both match the basic description of Casey Evans and Arizona Robbins.'

Callie eyes went wide, 'Bodies?'

'Yes ma'am, we need you to come down the station and identify whether the woman is indeed your girlfriend.'

_**A/N: So that's it, reviews?**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: so firstly i want to say a massive THANK YOU to all the reviewers, your positive feedback only makes me want to write faster! Not too much Callie in this update but she'll be back in full force next chapter :P**_

_**Previously:**_

_**A knock at the door sounded, Mark opening the door to reveal Officer Conway, 'Sorry to interrupt but we just had a call come through, two bodies have been found, a man and a woman, both match the basic description of Casey Evans and Arizona Robbins.' **_

_**Callie eyes went wide, 'Bodies?'**_

'_**Yes ma'am, we need you to come down the station and identify whether the woman is indeed your girlfriend.'**_

Death wasn't something that Callie was totally accustomed to dealing with. Sure she had to pronounce dead animals on a daily basis, but human death...that was a whole new experience. She couldn't comprehend that it was Arizona she was about to see. What part of that made sense? How did it make sense that she'd lost the love of her life when she'd only just found her?

'Callie?' Dani asked seeing that the woman had gone blank.

'Sorry, what?' Callie asked snapping back into reality as she realised that she had been led into a small room.

'I was just speaking with some of the officers from the scene...they think that maybe your Father or Mark should do this.'

'Why?' Callie asked, 'I'm the one that knows her best.'

'I know but...' Dani sighed heavily, 'There was some...disfigurement of the bodies...I wouldn't want your last memory of the woman you loved to be the one that's behind the screen.'

Callie just stared wide-eyed, _Disfigured? _What did that even mean?

'She's right Calliope, I'll do it.' Carlos Torres spoke, 'I may have only met Arizona briefly but I know her well enough to do this.'

Callie just nodded and watched as her Father was led through to another room, Mark replaced him in sitting next to Callie, his arm firmly on her thigh. It seemed like an age had passed before her Father reappeared. Callie was shocked to see her Father like he was, she had never seen him look so...old before. She stood up and went towards him, begging, praying with every bone in her body that Arizona had not been the one behind the screen.

All Carlos could do was shake his head.

Callie collapsed to the floor, she didn't know whether the shake was to Arizona being dead or to the body not being Arizona but she just couldn't hold it together any longer. Carlos sank to the floor next to his daughter, placing a hand on either side of her face he lifted it and looked into her eyes, 'It wasn't her mija...it wasn't Arizona.'

Callie collapsed into her Father, gasping for air between the full-body sobs that shook her. 'A-a-a-rree you s-s-sure?' She stammered.

'Yes.' Carlos replied, 'That woman was older...fatter...she also had a wedding band and her hair was too short for your Arizona.'

Callie just nodded, glad that it seemed her Father was very certain it wasn't her Arizona. There moment was interrupted as an officer came into the room, 'Sorry, have you identified the body?'

'It wasn't Arizona Robbins.' Dani answered.

'I know, we've just had ID confirmation.' The Officer replied, 'Apparently the couple and the kid came from the Gathering.' The partner of the officer, Office Conway from before, joined them in the room.

'Wait, what's the Gathering?' Dani asked.

'Some sort of religious community up in the mountains, the couple must have been going there.'

'No.' Conway said, 'I was up there last week, they wouldn't have been heading there.'

'Why?' The first officer asked.

'Because all the folks up there have packed up and left for winter, that snow storm that came in the other day has made that road impassable. The road's been closed since Saturday and it won't be open again till spring.'

XX

Arizona had smelt gangrene twice before. Both in abandoned horses left out in muddy fields. Both times she had had to shoot them. She didn't have that option now. So instead she kept forcing fluids into Luke, water with sugar in to keep his energy levels up slightly, water with salt in to help fight the infection. She had just given him the last of the amoxicillin and knew that this would spell the end of Luke unless they could find some more antibiotics of some kind. After stressing this concern to Elaina, she had promptly left the house having remembered that she had codeine in her purse back in the truck.

It had been a day and a half since Casey had left and still no help came. Arizona knew that it had been too long, something had happened to Casey and now the next move was up to her, no one else would do anything; Elaina and Ellie were content to just sit and wait, panicking every now and then, but not wanting to do a thing about it. Arizona's thoughts were interrupted as Elaina came flying back through the front door.

'Where's Ellie?' She announced straight away.

'Outside getting some firewood why?'

'I can't find my purse.'

'I thought you said it was in the truck?' Arizona questioned.

'That's what I thought...' Elaina began unceremoniously emptying Ellie's rucksack contents on the floor, searching through pocket after pocket.

'You really think Ellie would take it?' Arizona asked.

'It had to be her.'

'Why would she take it?'

'She's a teenager, can anyone explain what they do?' Elaina asked, her actions getting more and more frustrated.

'I really don't think that's very fair. You can't blame her just because she's a kid.'

'So what are you saying, that you did it?'

Arizona just rolled her eyes, 'Maybe it's somewhere in the house.'

'She's the only one who had chance to take it, after Luke's accident.'

'It could have fallen into the snow Elaina.' Arizona said, really not understanding the blame game she was playing.

'I looked up and down the road.'

As the door swung open for a second time Arizona groaned as Ellie entered the room, her eyes going wide after seeing Elaina rummaging through her stuff. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?!'

'Where's my purse Ellie?' Elaina asked.

'Why are you rooting in my stuff?'

'There's codeine in the purse, Luke needs it, just tell me where it is!'

'How the hell would I know?' Ellie began stuffing her things back into her rucksack. 'You just assumed it was me before even giving me chance to say anything! You know what, there are eleven other houses so I don't see why I have to stay here and listen to your crap.'

'Ellie, please we need to stick together, I promised your Dad that I'd look after you.' Arizona pleaded.

'Why should I stay here?!' Ellie asked, gesturing wildly, 'I came in here to tell you that I'd found something and all I get is _her_ accusing me left, right and centre.'

Arizona's head shot up at that, 'What did you find Ellie?'

'As if you care.'

'Ellie, you know I care. What did you find?' Arizona pressed gently.

'I'll show you.' She said simply, Arizona following quickly behind her as she pulled on her coat and gloves.

Ellie led them round to the rear of the house and pointed to the floor, 'That's what I saw first.'

Arizona bent down and looked at what were animal footprints, a coyote or wolf of some kind she thought.

'There's more.' Ellie said simply following the animal tracks and pointed once there were in the middle of a field to the back of the house.

Arizona squinted her eyes against the glare off of the snow, then she saw it. A bulldozer.

'It's like they were in the middle of digging up something and then just...stopped.' Ellie said.

Arizona made her way through the snow to the bulldozer, throwing open the cab door she saw that there were no keys in the ignition. 'I don't suppose you know how to hot wire an engine?'

'What because I'm a teenager and would know that kind of thing?' Ellie asked, eyebrow raised, although the slight smile that played on her face revealed to Arizona that she was joking. 'These tracks are odd.'

'Why?' Arizona asked, Elaina having lost interest and turned round to go back into the house.

'Because they go right past and head into the woods...like it knows we're here.'

'We'll just have to make sure we stay inside at night.' Arizona said, reassuring herself as much as Ellie.

'Well if it's a wolf then why just one? They're pack animals.' Ellie said, voicing what Arizona was already thinking.

'Look, whatever it is, wolf or not, it's probably more scared of us than we are of it.' Arizona said, making her way back towards the house. Something caught Arizona's eyes then, another set of tracks that Ellie hadn't seen.

Snowshoes.

Someone had been here. Watched them. Arizona stood and stared into the woods, gradually backing away, her heart hammering. 'Let's get back into the house Ellie.'

'I didn't take her purse you know.' Ellie said as she caught up with Arizona.

'I know you didn't El, let's just get back inside.'

'What's wrong?' Ellie said catching sight of Arizona's face.

'Nothing, I'm just cold.' Arizona lied, putting on a smile. Pulling the door quickly shut behind them she shoved the deadbolt across and rested her head against the back of the door.

They weren't alone in this valley.

X

Later that night, Ellie was curled up by the fire, Luke was snoring and Arizona had just told Elaina about the snowshoe prints, wanting someone else to know what she had seen, someone to talk to about it.

'If someone was watching us, we would've seen them.' Elaina said definitely.

'They might just come at night, cover up their prints...only this time they got lazy.' Arizona said unable to stop the twitch in her leg. 'I saw prints under the windowsill a few days a go.'

'You never said.'

'I didn't want to panic anyone over nothing.'

'You know what I think?' Elaina said, 'I think you're just trying to scare the shit out of me.'

Arizona scoffed, 'Really? You think I'd do that whilst we're stuck in the middle of freaking nowhere.'

'Well I don't know you!' Elaina said.

'Someone has been watching us...' Luke's voice interrupted before Arizona got chance to reply.

'What?'

'I saw someone at the window...'

'Oh come on, he's just seeing ghosts, hopped up on pain killers.'

'Elaina...' Arizona said, slight warning in her voice. Arizona climbed to her feet and looked out the window, she couldn't see a thing and who knew if someone was indeed looking in on them?

X

Before the sun rose the next day Arizona could tell that Luke was dying. The wet gurgle in his throat signalling that his lungs were drowning in fluid. Arizona lifted the blanket and gagged as she saw what was beneath, she'd seen dead rotting flesh before, but this, this was something ten times worse. Luke had drifted into unconsciousness once more.

'He's dying isn't he?' Elaina asked softly.

'If we don't do anything, yes.' Arizona said, deciding honesty was definitely the best policy now.

'So what do we have to do?' Elaina asked.

'Amputate.'

'What?! You never wanted to do that in the first place?'

'Things are different now, we've run out of drugs, if that leg stays on then he'll die of septic shock.'

'You can do it? Cut the leg off?'

'I can try.' Arizona said, 'I'll need you and Ellie to hold him down.'

'What?!' Elaina was now getting hysterical. 'You expect me too...you can't count on Ellie to help.'

'Elaina, this isn't the time..' Arizona said, not liking the way she constantly got at the young girl.

'It's true, she doesn't fucking care about anyone, she won't help.'

'Elaina...' Arizona was about to lose her cool with the woman when another voice interrupted.

'What have I got to do?' Ellie barely whispered.

'I need you to help Elaina hold Luke down whilst I cut off his leg.' Arizona said matter-of-factly.

'Ok.' Ellie said simply, sending a glare Elaina's way.

'Wait! What about Casey?' Elaina asked.

'What about him?' Arizona shot back. 'He's been gone for two days. Something...'

'He didn't make it.' Ellie offered.

Arizona didn't know what to say to her, no one knew for certain, no one could, but it wasn't looking likely that her Dad was alive. 'I'm sorry Ellie.'

Ellie just nodded, a stray tear falling down her cheek. Arizona moved towards her and held her as she cried, at first Ellie went to pull away but then thought better and buried her face in Arizona's shoulder, sobbing her heart out for her Dad. As Arizona held her she struggled to keep her own tears in check, swallowing the lump that had formed, she stepped back, leaving one arm on Ellie's waist.

'If you cut his leg off will he live?' Elaina asked.

Arizona sighed, 'Without antibiotics...it wouldn't be certain.'

'Then why do it?' Elaina asked, 'Why put him through it if he's going to die?'

'I don't know what else to do.' Arizona said, defeat in her voice. She moved away from Ellie and looked out of the window up the track. She knew that she had two options. Stay here and wait. Watch Luke die and then try and survive herself, wait until someone took her home to Calliope. Or, she could fight. Fight like hell to get back to the woman she loved, take her destiny into her own hands.

'You need to keep him hydrated. Plenty of fluids with some sugar every now and then, food when he can take it.'

'Why are you telling me this?' Elaina asked.

'Because you're going to have to take care of him. My cross country skis are still on the Suburban.'

'You're leaving?' Ellie spoke now.

'I have to.' Arizona said, 'I have to fight.'

'What if you don't come back either?' Ellie asked, the tears coming back once more.

'I will Ellie.' Arizona said, placing one hand on each of the younger girls' shoulders, 'I promise I will do everything I can to get back to you.'

Ellie just nodded before she moved away and began to collect some food together for Arizona. Arizona got all her heavy clothing on, not knowing whether she would be out at night or not.

'I packed you some food.' Ellie said, handing Arizona her rucksack.

'Thanks Ellie.'

'Good luck.' Ellie hugged Arizona.

'You too sweetie.' Arizona said, saying goodbye to Elaina she exited the house and headed up the track. She gave thought to Ellie and hoped that Elaina looked after her, if she had been more confident of her success in skiing down the mountain then she would have taken Ellie with her, but it wasn't worth risking both of their lives. Instantly she saw Casey's footprints still in the snow, it hadn't snowed again since he had left so it was easy for her to pick out his prints and follow them. She set off at a steady pace ignoring the protest of her stiff muscles. Then she noticed something unwelcome; another set of snowshoe prints were following Casey's. He was being followed as he left them.

Arizona's pace quickened instantly as she saw this disturbing fact, the Subaru soon coming into sight. She saw the remaining pair of cross country skis and reached for them easily, the snow shoes however were more of an issue, she had to get through the snow covered door, she panted heavily with the exertion. Then she stopped, hearing something different to the normal quiet that surrounded them. She strained her eyes and gasped in shock as the unmistakable rumble and sight of a snowplow filled her vision. Casey had done it! He'd got help and now they were going to be saved!

Arizona forgot the skiis and scrambled up onto the road, waiting patiently for her rescuers, waiting to get her ride back into the arms of Calliope. The nightmare was finally over.

Then her ears picked up another sound. Footsteps; the crunch of someone stepping up behind her. Arizona noticed too late as a shadow engulfed her own.

The person that had been watching them, stalking them was right behind her.

_**A/N: Reviews, if you'd be so kind :P**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Once more thank you so much for the reviews and I'm glad I'm keeping a lot of you guessing :P Here's the next one.**_

Callie sat staring into space; Dani Grant had gone to get an update from the local station leaving her, Carlos and Mark in the lodge, Mark and her Father trying to do everything but talk about Arizona. Callie couldn't believe that this was happening, how did she and Arizona deserve this? Her beautiful girlfriend was missing, the woman who had come into her life and been like the light in the dark for her. She'd pulled her out of a dark place and sent her up higher than ever before. And now? Callie didn't know whether she was dead or alive and it was killing her. Knowing that something had happened to her and she hadn't been there to protect her was eating her up.

'Why the fuck didn't I come with her?' Callie said through gritted teeth, to herself more than anything.

'Cal...' Mark began, 'You can't blame yourself for this...we don't even know what's happened yet.'

'I know, where the hell is Grant?' Callie said, turning her frustration onto the detective.

As if on cue Dani walked into the room, instantly it was obvious to see that something had happened, Dani looked downtrodden, defeated and she couldn't bring herself to look Callie in the eye.

'Dani, what's happened?' Callie's voice was quiet now, afraid of what Dani was going to say.

'I'm so sorry.' Dani said, finally lifting her head to meet Callie's gaze. 'They found her.'

Callie shook her head, shook her head and backed away from Dani, her hands flew up over her mouth, breath failed her as panic took over.

'Breath Cal,' Mark moved next to his best friend and rubbed her back with his hand.

'Here,' Dani handed Mark a brown paper bag and watched as he held it over Callie's face making her slow her breathing down.

Eventually Callie got her breath and pushed Mark away, 'You have to say it.'

'What?' Dani asked.

'You have to say the words.'

Dani nodded, understanding what Callie needed, 'They found Arizona, I'm sorry Callie, she's dead.'

And just like that Callie's world ended.

X

Somehow Callie found herself at Jackson Police Station once more. Once more she was guided by Mark and her Father except this time she knew the outcome. Arizona was dead. They'd found her body. She was dead. Callie felt empty. She couldn't feel anything, didn't want to feel anything. How was she meant to do this?

The party was met by another Detective that they hadn't met before, 'Arizona Robbins family?'

Callie let out a small sob in reply.

'I know you came down here to see her...but I have to say I think it's best you don't.'

Callie's head shot up, was the body disfigured again? Maybe it wasn't Arizona after all? 'What the body's disfigured again?' They still hadn't been told what had happened, she still didn't know how Arizona had died.

'The body isn't disfigured as such...'

'Just tell me.' Callie said finally, 'I just want to know what happened to her...please.'

'The car that Miss Robbins and her friends were travelling in was found in a ditch...'

'Oh god...' Callie's knees gave way as she sank into a seat that had appeared.

'So it was a car accident?' Carlos spoke now.

'Initially, that's what we believe happened yes.'

'Initially?' Dani spoke now having not been briefed on the developments herself.

'When we found the car it had been on fire, it was badly burnt...and there was evidence of animal presence at the scene.'

Callie felt her guts churning, she threw herself across the room and emptied the limited contents of her stomach into the bin. She distantly heard the conversation continue.

'If the bodies were so disfigured then how did you make ID?' Dani asked, trying to remain professional despite the fact that she had grown very attached to this case and had hoped for a positive outcome.

'There was sufficient evidence at the crash scene to make a positive ID.'

'Evidence?'

'When the car fell into the ravine various items were thrown out and so avoided the flames.' Callie looked through bleary eyes and saw the Detective produce a small handful of belongings. Somehow finding her feet Callie walked towards him, tears now a permanent fixture on her face. She gazed into the box that he held, sniffing as she smelt the overwhelming stench of smoke, two items caught her gaze. One was a small plastic card that said '_Dr. Arizona Robbins VetMD'_ with a small thumbnail picture of Arizona, Callie couldn't help but smile. Her smile soon turning into more tears. The second item was the necklace that Arizona wore all the time, a simple teardrop pendant that she had inherited from her Grandma.

'Can I have this?'

'Of course.'

Callie let the necklace run through her fingers, remembering how it felt when she would pull on it to bring Arizona's lips closer to hers.

'I'm sorry for your loss.' The Detective left with a nod to Grant.

Callie just stood numbly, she didn't want to leave but at the same time she wanted to run to the other side of the world. 'Would she have suffered?' Callie mumbled.

'From what I've heard it would have been quick.' Grant said, having been handed a file on the case that she browsed over quickly.

'She would have felt t-t-thee...' Callie couldn't finish the sentence, a horrifying image filling her head.

'The car was found at the bottom of a fifty-foot ravine...they wouldn't have survived the initial crash.'

Callie just nodded, somewhere inside she knew she was glad that it had been quick, that Arizona hadn't suffered.

'Maybe we should go back to the lodge.' Carlos suggested.

'No.' Callie said immediately, 'I just...I need...I don't know...'

'I really don't think it's a good idea that you see the remains Callie.' Dani spoke now.

'Remains?' Callie asked, 'She's not even a _body_ anymore.'

'I'm sorry, but...I've seen shit like this before...you really shouldn't have to see it. Remember Arizona the way she was, remember her as the girlfriend that you loved...' Dani said.

'Can you...I dunno...can you go and...'

'I'll go and see what's happening, see what the next step is.' Dani replied instantly as she left the room.

'Cal, I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say.' Mark said, running his hands through his hair.

'You should ring the practice.' Callie said, 'Everyone wanted to be kept update...they should know.'

Mark just nodded and left the room to make the call.

Carlos sat down next to his daughter, extending his arm around her and letting her cry softly into his shoulder. They remained like that for ages, Mark re-entering the room, his eyes threatening to shed tears. He sat the other side of Callie just as a sign that he was there if she needed him. After a length of time Dani returned into the room looking even worse than when she had left. She'd seen accident, she's seen dead bodies, but nothing had prepared her for this case.

'There isn't going to be an autopsy.' Dani said.

'Why?' Callie asked.

'Truthfully?' Callie nodded so Dani continued, 'There isn't anything much to autopsy...they've concluded that there's sufficient evidence to conclude that it's Arizona. They found Casey and his daughter's body as well as the friend, Luke, that you mentioned. They were never caught on CCTV from the hotel but it's apparent that they were the four bodies found in the car.'

'What were her injuries?' Callie asked.

'Calliope...' Carlos began.

'I need to know.' Callie said sternly, she needed to know every detail she could to even begin to understand why this had happened.

'There were multiple fractures to the skull, ribs, her left femur was forced into her hip joint on impact...the injuries are consistent with an unrestrained passenger subjected to high-speed deceleration.'

Callie's eyes shot up, 'Unrestrained?'

'Yes.' Dani confirmed confused.

'Arizona always wore her seatbelt. She got mad at me every time I didn't have mine on, even for a split second.'

'I'm sorry Callie.' Was all Dani could say.

'No, you're not hearing me, this can't be her, she would have been wearing her seatbelt!' Callie was shouting now, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Mija...' Carlos stood in front of her. 'We don't know what happened before the crash, something could have made her take her seatbelt off.'

Callie nodded realising her father was right, but deciding something else, 'I need to see it.'

'Callie, I really must stress that you don't look at the body.'

'I don't mean her body, I mean the crash site.' Callie said, standing to emphasise her point. 'I want to go to the ravine.'

XX

It wasn't until the light of the following morning that Dani Grant knocked on Callie's door to take them up to the crash site. She didn't think it was the best idea but she too had some reservations about this case, she couldn't put her finger on it but something wasn't sitting right in her gut.

A light snow was falling as they made their way up the mountain, Callie stared out the window wondering if Arizona had seen the same sights she was, looked at the snow and saw the beauty; all Callie saw now was horror, something sinister lurking beneath the beauty.

When they neared the site Callie instantly got out, afraid that if she didn't she never would. She stared over the edge and down in the ravine spotting debris littering the way down to the blackened vehicle at the bottom. Callie closed her eyes as more tears fell; she couldn't help but imagine Arizona's face as she had plummeted over the edge; had she screamed? Had she known she was going to die? She must've done. She would have seen the bottom of the ravine approaching at a hurtling pace and realised that that was it. What was her last thought? Callie smiled sadly knowing that it would have been of her.

Dani watched the scene unfold with sadness, this was one case that would haunt her, she could see that already. Some cases just stayed with you, and this was certainly one of them. She bent down and traced the tyre tracks with her fingers noticing a piece of plastic with the letters on it _'inger'._ She frowned, it was obviously a name card or credit card of some kind but none of the victims had those letters in their name. It all bothered her, but this was something she would keep to herself for now, do some digging and see what she could find, she didn't want to get Callie's or anyone elses hopes up.

Both Callie's and Dani's thoughts were interrupted by a shout from above them, 'Hey! What the hell are you people doing?'

Dani instantly noticed the rifle slung over the man's shoulder, he was old, silver-haired and very eccentric looking.

'You know that's an accident scene down there, ain't a bloody tourist spot!'

'We know, Sir, this is the family of one of the victims of the crash.' Dani spoke, trying to remain professional.

'Monty! What's going on?'

Eyes turned to see Detective Conway wandering through the snow.

'Caught these folks trespassing Bobby, claim their family of a victim or somethin'.'

'They are Monty.' He said with a slight glare at the man, he turned to Callie, 'I apologise, Mr Loftus here's a bit jumpy about strangers, gets a lot of kids up here scavenging for stuff.'

Callie just nodded numbly her eyes still trained on the crash site below, her mind taken over with images of Arizona. The memory of all their happy times fading quickly the more she thought about the horror that she had endured.

'Calliope, I think it's time we went home.' Carlos said, standing next to his daughter at the top of the ravine.

'To the lodge?' Callie asked.

'No, home.' Carlos said, turning his daughter to face him he continued, 'Let's go home, and take your Arizona with us.'

XX

And so it was now that Callie sat in the comfort of her father's private jet, Mark and Carlos both fast asleep and Dani Grant sat stiffly across from her. More so, Arizona was on the jet too. Something that unnerved her as well as comforted her. Even though it was some charred remains she was finally taking Arizona home.

'This doesn't feel real.' Callie said.

'It never does.' Dani replied simply.

'How do you do it?' Callie asked, 'How do you deal with this kind of thing every day?'

Dani sighed, 'My job isn't all about murders and...dead people, I save a lot of people too. Every person that I save makes the job worthwhile.'

Callie nodded, 'I can understand that.' Then in a second she suddenly though, 'I have to call her parents!'

'Arizona's?'

'Yeah, I never told them when we came out here...I didn't think to...' Callie shook her head not believing she had forgotten.

'They'll understand.' Dani said.

'They lost her brother only two years ago.' Callie said, 'This will kill them.'

Dani didn't know what to say to that, what could she say? What Callie said was undeniably true.

XX

As soon as they had landed Callie had rung Barbara and Daniel and immediately they had jumped on a plane, Carlos sending a driver to pick them up. When they had arrived at Callie's apartment there had been tears, sadness and overwhelming grief. Daniel hardly spoke a word whilst Barbara couldn't stop crying, Callie settled somewhere between the two.

'We need to talk about the...arrangements.' Carlos said.

Callie nodded whilst Barbara let out a wail.

'Do you want to take her home?' Callie asked, although she wanted the answer to be no, she would have understood if Arizona's parents had wanted her at home, buried next to her brother.

Barbara shook her head sadly, 'This was her home Callie, here with you.'

Callie nodded, tears blinding her vision once more, she stood up excusing herself as she wandered into the kitchen for a moment alone. Harry, Dotz and Jasper following her. She sighed as she patted the three of them, Barbara and Daniel had told her to keep Harry, Dotz and indeed Gem too. She didn't quite know what she was going to do with a horse but she wasn't going to get rid of Gem. She was a part of Arizona and Callie was going to hold onto anything she could. Liam was looking after Gem for her for now. Harry and Dotz knew that Arizona had gone, people said she was stupid but the way that they followed Callie around, the way they hung their heads and the way they never wagged their tails, the just _knew_.

And so it was that the funeral was planned, Callie had little input, she couldn't bear it, couldn't bear to think about whether they should cremate or bury Arizona. Neither option sat well with her. In the end a simple service was planned at the local church, nothing too fancy, just...a remembrance of a life that was cut too short.

Callie stood outside the church unable to take that last step in. She looked around at her fellow mourners, her Father by her side, Mark and Lexie, Teddy, Owen, Christina, Meredith, Bailey, even the Chief, pretty much everyone from the practice was there, it being closed for the afternoon to anything other than emergencies out of respect for Arizona. Callie had never seen Alex Karev so upset, he was always so hard and never showed emotion, but now he had red eyes and was shunning everyone. Barbara and Daniel were greeting everyone, getting introduced to Arizona's new friends and family.

'This is bullshit.' Alex Karev's voice sounded next to Callie.

'Yes, it really is.' Callie agreed.

'She was like my sister you know.'

'I know Alex, she thought of you as her brother.' Callie said with a sad smile, 'She loved you dearly.'

'I need a drink.' Alex said as everyone began to move inside.

Callie chuckled slightly then became sombre as she was guided into the church, sitting at the front of the church. The closed coffin loomed in front of her, framed by a massive vase of lilies. Callie closed her eyes as tears threatened once more, she barely listened as the priest began speaking, his words irrelevant to her, the only thing that would help her was the one thing she now couldn't have.

The priest finished his words and it was time for the coffin to disappear behind the curtain, for Arizona's remains to be cremated; half to be scattered over Tim's grave, the other half over the bench where Callie and her spent as much time as possible. Callie couldn't bring herself to watch the coffin disappear, it wasn't sight she wanted to replay in her mind.

'Wait!'

Callie's head shot up and turned to see Dani Grant running down the middle of the church.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?!' Mark had risen from his pew.

'That's not Arizona.' Dani said.

Callie had now stood up too, 'What do you mean?'

'Another woman was reported missing, Elaina Salinger, apparently she was friends with Casey and Luke, we never knew anything about her because we didn't see her on any of the CCTV and none of the staff remembered her because they saw hundreds of people cause of the conference, but I did some digging and she was there too. She's blonde, aged between 30 and 40, never had a child...'

'Exactly the same as Arizona.' Callie said, her mind barely able to keep up with the sudden change in events.

'The body needs to be taken for autopsy.' Dani said, 'But after something I found at the scene, an ID card with part of this Elaina's name on it...the clues are pointing to the fourth body being her and not Arizona.'

'Well how are they going to tell the difference if the remains are how you say?' Carlos asked.

'Dental records. The wheels are already in motion.' Dani said. 'I'm heading back to the station now.'

'I'm coming with you.' Callie said, her tears had finally stopped, there was a glimmer of something...hope maybe.

'Me too.' Alex Karev had appeared at Callie's side once more, he hadn't gone to Jackson, he'd refused to believe Arizona was dead, but now, now he was going to be there every step of the way.

A chorus of 'me too' ran through the church and soon Callie found herself at the station with Barbara and Daniel, her Father and pretty much all of the staff from the practice. Everyone wanted to know the outcome, wanted to know if this nightmare had all been a cruel joke. Although if the body wasn't Arizona then where was she?

The door opened and Dani stepped in, slightly taken aback by the mass of people waiting for her. She regained her composure, 'The body isn't Arizona.'

Callie stepped back, caught by her Father and Daniel. 'You're sure?'

'Yes, the dental records don't match at all for Arizona, and dead on for Elaina Salinger.'

'So Arizona is still missing.' Alex said.

'And we're going back to Jackson.' Callie said.

'Yes we are.'

_**A/N: Not 100% happy with that chapter but I hope you guys don't agree!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Once more thank you for the reviews, glad I've kept you all guessing ;) Characters are Shonda's and storyline is Tess Gerritsens.**_

**Previously:**

**The door opened and Dani stepped in, slightly taken aback by the mass of people waiting for her. She regained her composure, 'The body isn't Arizona.'**

**Callie stepped back, caught by her Father and Daniel. 'You're sure?'**

'**Yes, the dental records don't match at all for Arizona, and dead on for Elaina Salinger.'**

'**So Arizona is still missing.' Alex said.**

'**And we're going back to Jackson.' Callie said.**

'**Yes we are.' **

Arizona tried to force her eyes open but was met with a glaring light. She listened and heard the crackle of burning wood, smelt the scent of pork and beans. She tried to move and found that her legs and hands were bound.

'Eat.' A voice grunted at her, shoving some beans in her direction.

'Why are you doing this?' Arizona whispered.

'Keeping you alive.'

'Please, you have to let me go, there's a man and two others down in the village, they need rescuing.' Arizona said, tears trickling softly down her cheeks.

'You can't help them.'

'Please untie me.'

'You'll just run away.' The voice came back. Arizona squinted upwards trying to take in the face of her captor; she couldn't make out the features of his face but could see that he was big, a dog obscured her view, big and wolf-like, he came forwards and began to lick her face.

'Bear like you. Doesn't usually like people.'

Arizona struggled against her bounds again, her wrists were red-raw and her hair was matted. She didn't know how long she had been in the hut but from the feel of her body and the wheezing that now racked through her body from smoke inhalation it had obviously been days. She'd been allowed out of bounds only to use a bucket in the corner, her stomach flip-flopped at the thought.

'Let. Me. Go.' Arizona said, punctuating each word with frustration.

Arizona sighed heavily but then gasped in shock as the figure turned, pulled a knife and with a sharp flick cut the ropes that held her wrists and ankles. Arizona instantly sat up, rubbing her wrists and ankles as she scuttled back into the corner far away from the knife-wielder now in front of her.

Arizona stared up, for the first time taking in his face; it was covered in soot but it was unmistakeably the face of a boy, sixteen at the most. And yet he was a lot bigger and stronger than your average sixteen year old.

'Why are you keeping me here?' Arizona asked.

'Trying to help you.'

'What? By keeping me prisoner?' Arizona scoffed.

'I saved your life.' He replied simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Look, people will be looking for me, they'll keep searchin-'

'No they won't ma'am. I'm sorry, but you're dead.'

Arizona just stared her mouth opening and closing but no words coming out.

'It was on the radio,' he produced one from his rucksack. 'They said they found your body.'

'Well obviously they didn't.' Arizona replied, the whole thing sounding very absurd to her.

'Just wait for the news and listen.' The boy said. Arizona's eyes then caught sight of something else in the boy's rucksack.

'You're the one that stole Elaina's purse?'

'Wanted to know who you were.'

'You were the one watching us?'

'Saw your fire.'

'Why didn't you come and talk to us instead of all the sneaking around?' Arizona asked.

'I needed to find out if you were one of them.'

'One of who?'

'The Gathering.' He replied quietly.

Arizona remembered the name from the Bible's she had found in some of the houses in the village. Her thoughts were interrupted as the news came onto the radio; 'More details on the crash on Fairmount Road; four tourists were killed, one of which is known to be Dr. Arizona Robbins, a veterinary surgeon from Seattle, the three others were Casey Jones and his thirteen year old daughter, along with Luke Phipps. Poor visibility seems to be the key factor.'

Arizona just stared at the radio as the boy turned it off, 'That's you right? The vet from Seattle?'

'I don't get it, they aren't dead, Luke, Elaina and Ellie were all alive when I left them.'

'They think she's you.' He said, nodding towards Elaina's purse.

'There wasn't a crash though? Casey skied off the mountain?'

'He never made it.'

'Ho-o-w...how do you know that?' Arizona asked.

'They caught him before he got off of this mountain. No one made it out alive except you, and that's only because of me.'

Arizona put her head in her hands; she was so confused, how did the world think she was dead? A hand flew to her mouth. _Callie_. She'd think she was dead.

'You don't want to leave.' The boy said.

'You can't keep me here.'

'If you leave, they'll get you.'

'But you're not going to try and stop me?'

The boy sighed heavily, 'I can't ma'am, if you don't want to be saved then go.'

Arizona stood shakily and made her way to the door, she looked outside and saw deep snow, it was dark with no obvious path. She groaned, frustrated that she couldn't see a clear path.

'Thirty miles to the nearest town.' The boy's voice sounded.

'I'm not going to a town, I'm going to the valley.'

'You'll get lost.'

'I need to go home...I need to go back to Calliope.'

'In the dark?'

Arizona spun round, 'Where the hell are we anyway?'

'Safe.' He said simply.

She stepped back towards him, 'Who are you?'

The boy remained silent.

'I don't even get a name?' Arizona asked.

'It's not important.'

Arizona tried a different tact, 'Why are you out here by yourself? Where's your family?'

'I wish I knew.' He said with a heavy sigh. 'Look it's freezing out here, I'm going inside, you should come too, but I'm not going to make you. Come on Bear.'

Arizona sighed and began to follow but stopped as she saw the boy's face. He looked concerned, she followed his gaze and saw that Bear stood low, his hackles raised, a soft growl escaping his curled lips.

'What's wrong?'

'I don't know.' The boy said already strapping on his snow shoes. He walked past Arizona, Bear at his heel, Arizona remained where she was before thinking better of it and ploughing after man and beast. As she walked she began to feel the distinct smell of smoke through her nose once more. When she finally caught up with the boy he was stood gazing down. Arizona's eyes went wide as she joined him, looking down on the village of Kingdom Come, ablaze with flames.

'Oh...God...what happened?' Arizona asked, subconsciously moving closer to the boy.

'They came back. I told you they would.'

Arizona looked down knowing that this was no accident, all the houses were ablaze, each a far enough distance away for them to not all catch up like dominoes. This was someone's actions.

'Why did they kill them? Ellie was...' Arizona sobbed, 'She was a _child_.'

'They do whatever he wants.'

'Who?'

'Jeremiah. The prophet.' The boy replied.

Arizona nodded, recognising the name from the photos hung in each of the houses. 'Who lived there? In the houses?'

'My mother and sister.' He said, his voice cracking, 'The chosen ones.'

XX

Callie stood looking down at the scene of the crash once more, only this time it wasn't so much with sadness but with hope. Maybe Arizona wasn't down there, maybe she was alive and well somewhere and somehow she was going to find her way back home.

'You have what we asked?' Officer Conway stepped forward.

'Yes.' Callie handed him some of Arizona's clothing. Sniffer dogs had been drafted in to search the crash site and the area around it. The dogs were given the scent and officers wandered off in various directions that Arizona might have wandered if she had indeed survived the crash.

They were at it for merely an hour when the officers came back to the centre group, 'Got nothing.'

'You've hardly been at it for long!' Callie said.

'If her scent was here they'd have found it by now ma'am, I'm sorry.' Conway replied. 'The fire's screwed up with the scent around here I reckon.'

'So you're giving up?' Grant spoke now, she was growing increasingly frustrated by the lack lustre efforts of the local officers.

'Can't you dig or something?' Mark spoke now, 'If she was in the crash, what if she wandered away and fell...and...'

'What if she's lying under the snow somewhere?'

'You want us to dig up the whole mountain?' Conway said, 'Bodies up here they go missing, every year we get hikers, plane's go down here all the time and we never get the bodies out.'

'Then how are we meant to know for certain? How are we meant to get closure?' Callie asked now.

'I'm sorry ma'am, there's nothing we can do.'

XX

Arizona had finally found out a fair few details about her boy captor. She had been right in guessing him as sixteen years old, he'd been raised in Wyoming and his name was Matthew Wilson. But she wasn't to call him that – only official people called him that. All these details were coming out as they walked back down to Kingdom Come; it was the day after they had stood and watched the fires blaze. During the night he'd made Arizona a pair of snow shoes making it a lot easier for her to keep up with him.

'So, if I can't call you Matthew what can I call you?'

'Don't care.'

'You should.'

'Do you like your name?' He asked suddenly.

'Never used to.' Arizona replied, 'Then I got told the story behind it and now...now it's a name I'm proud of.'

'Yesterday you said Calliope...who's that?'

'My girlfriend.' Arizona replied.

Matthew let out a chuckle.

'What's funny?' Arizona asked defensively.

'I'm not laughing at you being gay. Quite refreshing really...would've caused a stir in old Kingdom Come.'

Arizona nodded, 'Well that wouldn't bother me.'

'You love her?'

'I do.' Arizona said, 'She's everything to me.'

'But she thinks you're dead.'

'Yes, so it would seem.' Arizona said quietly, unable to stop the tear that slipped down her cheek.

'Rat.'

'What?' Arizona asked confused.

'That's what my sister called me. Rat.'

'Well that's not too nice.'

'You know that movie..._Ratatouille_? Our Grandpa took us to see it, I liked it.'

Arizona smiled, 'I liked that one too.'

'My sister started calling me Rat because I'd cook her breakfast sometimes.'

'Rat.' Arizona said, forming the word slowly, 'Rat and Bear.' She laughed, 'What have I gotten myself into?'

'Hey you're the one name after a state!' Rat said, a smile forming on his lips, the first she had seen.

'I told you the battleship, not the state.

'Yeah Yeah!'

'Anyway, you said you're Grandpa took you to see that movie? Where is he now?'

'Died last year.'

'I'm sorry Rat.' Arizona said instantly.

The boy just shrugged and continued to trek on towards the valley. Arizona kept pace behind him as they headed closer and closer to the charred remains of the buildings, as they reached the house that Arizona had sheltered in with her travelling companions tears began to fall. She looked at the house, thinking of Casey, Luke, Elaina and Ellie, they may not have been close friends but she had bonded with these people; she had _survived _with them. Her tears were interrupted when she head Rat let out a cry, dropping to his knees beside the shell of another house. Arizona moved closer and saw that he was holding something in his hands.

'She wouldn't have left this.'

'Who?'

'This, it's Sarah's, my sister. She would never have taken it off.' He looked around, 'Something is wrong, it's all _wrong_.' As Rat began to dig around in the snow obviously looking for more clues Arizona noticed that Bear had taken his defensive stance, his hackles raised, ears back.

'Rat?' Arizona said motioning to his dog. Then she heard it, an engine.

'They're coming back.' He grabbed Arizona's arm and began to run towards the trees.

'Wait! Rat, what if it's the police looking for me?'

'You seriously don't want to be found _here_. Run Arizona.'

The use of her name made Arizona follow Rat, as she went she thought to the valley behind her, what if it was her rescuers coming to find her? She shook those thoughts aside and began to pick up speed again not wanting to find out if the alternative was behind her. She heard the sound of a dog barking behind her, not Bear, he was ahead of her. She ducked behind a tree and looked back down the valley. A black SUV had pulled up, a large dog and two men climbing out, both were carrying rifles.

'Now do you believe me?' Rat's harsh whisper came from behind her causing her to jump. 'That's a bloodhound.' Arizona nodded as they watched one of the men hold out a bag for the dog to get a sniff off, immediately it began to sniff the floor, soon making it's away along the same tracks that Arizona had took. 'Let's go.' Rat said forcefully.

Rat ran up the valley, Arizona hot on his heels. She could hear the mean behind her, could hear them getting closer and closer. Just as she was wondering if the men behind were her rescuers a rifle shot rang out, hitting the tree next to her. Arizona found a new surge of energy as she ploughed through the snow.

'This fucking snow, set the dog off, he'll get her.' Arizona heard those words and panicked, as much as she tried to speed ahead she could hear the hound gaining on her. She couldn't see rat anywhere in front of her and another wave of panic coursed through her veins. Then she caught sight of him at the other side of a clearing that she had just stumbled into. Suddenly the weight of an anvil was between her shoulders and the bloodhound and knocked her flying. She rolled over quickly and raised her arm in protection as she saw the dog coming back for more. She felt the familiar pain of teeth sinking into her flesh. Suddenly the weight of the dog wasn't on her anymore and she sat up and saw that Bear had flew at the other dog, knocking him off, the two dogs now thrashing around in their own battle.

Eventually Bear got the better of the hound, it running away shrieking back to its master. Rat bent down and helped Arizona to her feet, 'You're bleeding.' He noted pointing not at her arm where the dog had bit, but at her hand. She looked and saw that in the now were sheets of scrap metal, one having pierced her palm. Another rifle shot made them forget their discovery and run back into the cover of the woods.

'We have to go back to my cabin, get some stuff and then move on.'

'Where to?'

'I don't know, anywhere but here.'

'Rat we can't keep running.' Arizona said, 'Get me to a telephone, let me talk to the police.'

'He owns them, they just do what he wants.'

'Who Jeremiah?'

'Yes, no one goes against him.'

'Rat, fine I won't call the police...but let me call _someone_, someone I trust?'

Rat paused, 'Who will you call?'

'Calliope.'

_**A/N: reviews please!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: So, sorry about the delay folks, lost my motivation for a while but then a couple of reviewers made me smile and so here we go once more! Characters are Shonda's storyline for this chapter is Tess Gerritsens.**_

_**Previously:**_

'_**Who Jeremiah?'**_

'_**Yes, no one goes against him.' **_

'_**Rat, fine I won't call the police...but let me call someone, someone I trust?'**_

_**Rat paused, 'Who will you call?'**_

'_**Calliope.' **_

Callie sat in the station once more, waiting. They were waiting for Dani to finish arguing with the rest of the police, she wanted to continue looking, they said it was a dead end. Literally. Callie ahd been so filled with hope that she was alive; to have it dashed down once more was just soul-destroying. Now it looked like they would never have a body to bury and because of that fact Callie knew that she would never be able to get closure.

'You ok Cal?' Mark asked.

'What do you think Mark?' Callie shot back. 'I don't know how I'm going to carry on...' Callie was interrupted by the sound of Bon Jovi signalling her cell ringing.

She looked at the caller ID and frowned when it said 'unknown', usually she just exited them and left it but for some reason something made her hit that little green button.

'Dr. Torres.' She greeted.

'Calliope?' The voice was a sob as it spoke. 'Oh my God, Calliope.'

Callie's eyes went wider than ever before, her hand shooting out and gripping hard on Mark's arm. She was paralysed, her mouth wouldn't make a sound, she pressed the cell to ear even more as if that would make the voice on the other end more real.

'You're dead.' Was all Callie managed to blurt out.

'No! I'm fine, well I'm not fine fine, but I'm alive and the radio was wrong. Oh God I love you so much.'

Again Callie just resembled a fish, her brain couldn't connect to her mouth, 'I love you too.' She choked out as the tears began to fall, 'Wait, where are you?'

'I'm in Jackson.'

'I know, I'm here too! We've been looking for you, I've been looking...'

Arizona couldn't help but let her tears elevate at that thought, Callie had been here all this time, trying to find her. Her heart soared straight into the clouds. 'Who are you with?'

'My Dad, Mark and Alex, and the police.'

'Which police?'

'An officer from home at the minute but she's been liaising with the police in Jackson. Just give me some idea of where you are and then we can come get you, I can come find you.' Callie then realised all she could here was dial tone. 'Arizona? Arizona?'

All heads in the plane turned instantly to Callie, questions filling their expressions.

'That was Arizona?' Dani spoke first, appearing into the hallway during the phone-call.

'Yes!' Callie jumped up, 'She's alive! Oh my God she's alive.' Callie sank back down to the floor, sobs racking her body as she realised that Arizona Robbins wasn't dead. She was very much alive, now she just had to find her.

'Get a trace on the call.' Dani shouted pointing at the nearest officer. Within minutes they had a pinpoint location on Arizona. Callie's brain was working a mile a minute to keep up. 'She's up on the mountain?'

'There's no answer from the number when we ring it back?' Another one of the Officers spoke now.

'Deputy Conway's just heard the call on the radio, he's up there, says he'll go and check it out.'

XX

'Please, let me just answer it?

'We need to leave.' Rat said, 'They'll have traced the call.'

'Rat please, it's Calliope ringing...please?' Arizona wasn't hiding the tears that fell down her cheeks. She didn't understand why the boy was acting like this.

'If the police are coming then we need to get out of here.'

'But you can trust Calliope.'

'But you can't trust _them._' He stressed. The phone rang once more, Arizona going to pick it up, 'Do you _want_ to die?!' Rat yelled as he ripped the phone out of the wall. 'If you want to come with me then I'm leaving now.'

'I'm sorry Rat, I really am, but I'm waiting for Calliope.' Arizona said firmly.

Rat looked at her, his eyes filled with sadness, pity and something else that wasn't quite clear enough to Arizona. 'Let's go Bear.' He said as he made to leave.

'Wait! Rat, stay with me, we can go back into town together.'

'I don't belong there. I never have.'

'You can't wander around on this mountain forever.'

'I'm not wandering.' He said lamely as he turned once more, Bear following him obediently. Arizona watched him go until both boy and dog disappeared into the darkness. Arizona went back inside to the cabin that Rat had led her to only hours previously, the cord was too damaged to re-connect but she knew that Callie would find her. She smiled at the thought. She pulled some more layers on as the wind picked up and practically leapt to the door as she heard the pounding on the front door. Her face fell when she wasn't greeted by Callie, but she smiled none the less at her apparent rescuer.

'Ma'am, you're the one who made the phone call?'

'Yes! Yes!' Arizona repeated, excitement bubbling through her.

'Your name?'

'Arizona Robbins.' She laughed, 'I'm not dead!'

'How did you get into this cabin?' He asked, looking over her shoulder.

Arizona faltered slightly, choosing not to mention Rat she spoke, 'I didn't have a choice...the phone, I needed the phone.'

'Sure thing, let's get you back to town then.' He said. Arizona followed obediently to his SUV, too excited to notice that he held open the door to the back of his vehicle, putting her in the back where prisoners were held. Just as she was buckling up she heard the radio crackle into life.

'Conway? You up there yet?'

'Yup, just checked the house out.' He replied.

'You find her there?' The response came through the radio.

'Sorry, no, no sign at all. Leaving the scene now.' Arizona stared through at the Deputy, the look he gave her in the rear view mirror made her blood run colder than ever before.

She immediately reached for the door handle, cursing when she didn't find one. Freaking cop cars. She pounded on the windows, kicked at the door with her feet, her energy slowly fading away; she hadn't had a decent meal in days. She felt as the car moved, she was going to die. After all this, after she'd given Callie hope, she was going to destroy her all over again.

'Shit!' The Deputy cursed as Arizona was thrown forwards in her seat. She peered through the window screen and saw Bear stood in front of the car, she watched as he rose and placed his front paws on the front of the car.

The officer got out of the car and slowly raised his weapon towards the dog. He was so focused he didn't notice the shovel swinging into the back of his head. The door flew open next to Arizona, 'Time to go.' Rat said, shovel still in hand.

'Wait the radio, let me call for help?!'

'Seriously? Are you ever gonna listen to me?'

Arizona stumbled out of the car, greeted by the sight of the Deputy struggling to rise to his feet. As he began to once more lift his weapon, Rat came out of nowhere, wrestling with the Deputy in the snow.

Then the gun sounded.

Arizona went totally still as she watched in horror as both bodies lay motionless. She couldn't tell who had taken the hit. Slowly Rat rolled over and stumbled to his feet, he was covered in blood. Arizona instantly moved towards him. 'It's ok, it's not mine.' He said, answering her unspoken question. Arizona moved past Rat and went to the Deputy, he was still alive, but with the rate the blood was spurting out of his neck she knew that he wouldn't last long.

'Didn't mean to...gun just went off.' Rat mumbled next to her. Arizona ignored him and watched helplessly as the Deputy took his last gurgled breath. Rat however had other ideas. She tried to resist as he yanked her to his feet; only then did she see the lights of the pick-up truck glaring at them. Arizona's brain kicked in as she heard another shot ring out. Rat didn't have to drag her anymore, she was running after him as he made for the woods after grabbing the now-dead Deputy's weapon. Arizona followed him readily now, he had been right about everything so far and she wasn't prepared to wander off into the woods without her Rat this time.

XX

Callie could hear the words that Dani was saying but they weren't filtering into her brain. Deputy Conway had gone to find Arizona, had said that he'd found nothing, then his body had been found with a bullet through his neck. Dani had just got back from the scene and was filling them all in on what had happened and what was going to happen.

'So she's been taken hostage?' Carlos asked.

'No...well, there's a witness to it all. You remember that time when we were at the crash scene and that old guy with the rifle was there? Well he saw the whole thing, said that Arizona went with the boy of her own free will.'

'But why?' Mark asked. 'Arizona's not stupid, why would she run away with the boy instead of coming back with the cop?'

'That's the issue.' Dani said. 'The cops round here are obviously pulling ranks because one of their own has been killed and apparently this boy she's with is well known to the cops.'

Callie looked up for the first time, 'Why, what's he done?'

'His name is Matthew Wilson, they've had him before for auto theft, breaking and entering, misdemeanour theft. He's only sixteen, but now they see him as a perp with previous who's now armed and dangerous.'

'So he could be a danger to Arizona?' Callie asked.

'As I said, Monty Loftus said that Arizona left the Deputy on the floor and went with him of her own free will.'

'Why the hell would she leave the cop bleeding on the floor?!' Alex said. 'I've known Arizona longer than anyone here and she wouldn't just leave a bloke to die!'

'There's a whole lot of this that doesn't add up.' Dani agreed, 'And I have to warn you, a lot of the cops are now looking at Arizona with blame too.'

Callie just shook her head, 'So my girlfriend has gone from missing, to dead, to missing again, to wanted criminal?!'

Dani didn't know what to say, it was a very true description of the situation. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Dani opened it to reveal a woman, dressed smartly in a suit.

'Hi,' She held out her hand. 'I'm Sarah Grady, social worker, I've been told that you're about the only ones in this station not believing what Monty Loftus has said.'

'You know the boy then?' Dani asked, shutting the door behind the woman.

'Yes, I know Matthew better than anyone.' She said, 'You must be Callie?' She moved towards Callie. 'I'm sorry that you're going through all of this.'

'Thanks,' Callie shook the woman's hand and introduced the others in the room. 'So you don't think this boy is as much of a danger as what the cops are saying?'

'No, I don't believe it for a second.'

'Kid's got a long rap sheet for sixteen.' Dani offered.

'I know, but he's not a monster. He's a victim trying to survive when no one wants him.'

'No one wants him?'

'You've heard of the Gathering right?'

'The religious community up in the mountains? Yeah.' Dani nodded.

'That's where Matthew came from. He was kicked out of the Gathering simply because he's a teenage boy. Jeremiah, the Prophet controls everything within their little community, what they eat, where they go. The women in there are all robots...just follow what he says. The older men follow Jeremiah and get rewards...they get the young girls as wives...as many as they want. Matthew Wilson was a part of it, his mother and fourteen-year-old sister still live there. His mother is a total...flake...when the Prophet asked of her to throw her son out, she did it.'

'She threw him out because some guy told her to?' Callie asked astonished.

'Precisely.' Sarah said, 'Like a piece of trash.'

'Have you given all this information to the cops?' Dani asked.

'Have you met them around here?' She asked sarcastically. 'I've been trying for years to try and get Jeremiah Goode in prison. They don't listen to me...it's my belief that some people in high places are getting paid off.'

'You're suggesting this Prophet has paid them off?' Dani asked sceptically.

'It's my belief yes, it's how it works in these parts, if someone's got enough money to pay you off then that's precisely what happens. There's nothing I want more than to see him in chains.'

'And Matthew feels the same way?' Dani had taken the lead in the conversation now, her cop mind kicking in.

'He hates them all, as you would expect.'

'Enough to kill?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well the Deupty didn't drop dead of his own accord?' Dani sighed, 'Look I'm not trying to be awkward, but those cops out there, that's what they're thinking and I know that the reason for me being here is to find Miss Robbins, but the fact is this boy is looking guilty to me.'

'I've spent time with him. He wouldn't...he hangs out with this massive stray dog and you've never seen anyone be so gentle...just believe me he doesn't have violence in him to kill someone for no reason.'

XX

Arizona shuddered against the cold as she sat in the snow cave that Rat had found them to shelter in for the night. She stank. She couldn't remember the last time she bathed, her hair was matted with blood, soot and grease, her clothes very much the same. She looked over to Rat and smiled, he may have his massive faults, but without him she would be certainly dead. He'd saved her life more times than she could think and more than that, when they were together, he kept them alive.

She watched as he gave Bear a handful of kibble before offering Arizona the box. 'Dog food?' She asked.

'It's good enough for him...better than an empty stomach.'

Arizona smiled and took a handful, ignoring what she was eating, just thinking that it would give her the energy when the next situation would arise. 'I have dogs.' She said lamely, thinking it was good common ground. When he looked up she continued, 'Two, well three I suppose now, Callie has one too you see. There's Harry, he's a Labrador, Dots, a Dalmatian obviously, then there's Callie's dog, Jasper, he's a Doberman.' She finished.

A smile tugged at the corners of Rat's mouth, the first time Arizona had seen it, 'You called your Dalmatian Dots?'

Arizona laughed, 'You know that's exactly what Callie said when I first met her.' The thought of Callie made Arizona sober up quickly, 'We have to find a way to...surrender.' When Rat didn't answer she continued, 'Rat, you know as well as I do that they're looking for us. We can't survive out here forever.'

'I'll take care of you, we'll be alright.'

'Living on dog food and hiding in caves?'

'I know a safer place that we can stay in all winter,' He said, he offered her some powdered dairy creamer, 'Dessert?'

'They won't give up looking for us, not when it's the cop who got shot, if we don't surrender it makes us look guilty...they'll just assume we killed him for no reason.' She saw the realisation in his eyes and watched horrified as tears began to form in the boy's eyes. 'I can tell them that you only did it to protect me.'

Rat just shook harder as the sobs racked his body, Arizona reached out and gripped his arm, not wanting to shock him too much. 'You see what I mean? Rat you have to trust me on this.'

'Don't.' He said pulling away.

'I'm only thinking of what's best for _you!_'

'You can't tell me what to do!' He shouted.

'Somebody has to.' Arizona shot back.

'You're not my mother!'

'Well you could use one right now!'

'I _have_ one..._had_ one...what good did that do me?'

Arizona remained silent, she didn't have an answer to that one. Instead she ripped open the powdered creamer and silently ate, Rat doing the same.

'Do you have kids?' He asked suddenly.

'No,' Arizona said.

'You want them?'

'I've never been with anyone where I thought it would be possible...now, maybe.'

Rat just nodded.

'When we get out of here, we'll find your Mom and sister.' Arizona said.

Rat snorted, 'The Prophet won't allow that...'

'I don't care, I'll help you find them.' Arizona said defiantly with the smile.

Xx

'Let me come!' Callie said once more.

'It's not safe out there.' Dani replied carefully.

'What you think my girlfriend's going to shoot me?'

Dani just shook her head, 'You know I'm on your side right?'

Callie sighed, 'I know, I'm sorry. It's just...if you find her I want to be there...'

'I know and I'm sorry, but it took me long enough to get them to let me go with them.'

'Daddy's going with you!'

'Yeah because he paid off the cops.' Dani said, 'It's like Sarah said, money talks round here, just sit tight.' With that she left with Carlos, him avoiding his daughter's glare.

When there was a knock at the door only mintues later Callie shot up thinking that they had changed their minds about her going with them, instead she found Sarah, the social worker on the other side. 'Thought I'd come play the waiting game with you guys.' Callie smiled and let her in.

'You'll look after Matthew when they find him?'

'I'll try,' Sarah sighed. 'Everyone in the town seems to want him locked away for good.'

'Did you know him, the cop he shot?'

'Deputy Conway...I knew him...'

'You don't sound so sure?' Callie probed.

'I knew him...doesn't mean I liked or trusted him.'

'How come?'

'He beat up his wife.' Sarah said simply. 'His wife left him eventually but still...the damage was done you know? And yet he's still allowed in that uniform. On top of that...he's loaded, like no normal uniform would make enough money to pay for some of the stuff he has. He's got brand new expensive cars coming out his ass, says he came into some family money...well I don't buy it.'

'You think he's getting paid off by someone?' Alex asked, having listened to the conversation.

'Yeah, I believe he was being paid to look the other way...for one reason or another.'

'You think it's someone in this Gathering place?' Mark asked.

'Yes, I think it's Jeremiah Goode...'

'Can we go there?' Callie asked.

'Where?'

'Kingdom Come? Maybe we could find something to help clear Matthew...and Arizona? If this Conway was dirty then it would explain why they shot at him?'

'She's right,' Alex said.

Sarah seemed to think about it briefly, 'Let's do it.'

And so half an hour later they were in Sarah's SUV making their way back up that fateful mountain. Callie looked out at the surroundings, 'How can they have survived out here for this long?' She asked.

'Matthew's Grandfather knew a thing or two about living in the wild, if anyone can keep Arizona alive out here it's him...' Sarah stopped talking suddenly.

'What's wrong?' Mark asked.

'The road's been ploughed...if Conway told the truth and the valley was deserted then why would the road have been cleared?' Sarah asked rhetorically.

'You've been up here before when it's not been ploughed?' Callie asked.

'Yeah, I had to come up when Julian got thrown out of the Gathering...I was intercepted on the road...told I couldn't go in... instead he got dragged to me by two men, kicking and screaming because he wanted his sister to come with us so that she was safe...'

'Their mother just let it happen?'

'Yeah, as I said before, total flake.' She continued to drive, past a chain across the road and down the private road. 'Oh my God...' Sarah said as the sight of charred foundations where houses once stood came into view.

'Well this doesn't look like an accident.' Alex observed. 'And aren't those things a load of dead coyotes?' He pointed ahead of them. They all got out of the SUV and investigated, confirming Alex's observation.

'These animals weren't shot.' Callie said having bent down to the nearest animal, 'There's no blood.'

'Well how did they die?' Sarah asked. They all moved separately looking around for any sign that Arizona or Matthew had been in the valley. Then there came a scream that chilled Callie's bones, she turned sharply and saw Sarah had sunk to her knees in the snow.

'Sarah, what's wrong?' Callie instantly assumed the worse.

Sarah couldn't answer, she just pointed, and that's when Callie saw it; bones poking up from the ground. At first glance you would think them animal remains, then Callie saw the glint of the bracelet firmly around one of the bones. She stepped back, disgusted by what she was hearing.

'They're here...all of the Gathering are _here_.'

Callie stared at the bones, was Arizona somewhere in with them?

_**A/N: so in the next chapter this part of the story will be over. Reviews if you like.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Ok so you guys are amazing, massive reviews = massive love from me! Sooo sorry about the delay in posting, was hoping to get this up sooner but I've been working a lot more hours than usual so forgive me. Here's the next one. Characters are Shonda's, storyline is Tess Gerritsen's to a point. **_

_**Previously:**_

'_**Sarah, what's wrong?' Callie instantly assumed the worse. **_

_**Sarah couldn't answer, she just pointed, and that's when Callie saw it; bones poking up from the ground. At first glance you would think them animal remains, then Callie saw the glint of the bracelet firmly around one of the bones. She stepped back, disgusted by what she was hearing.**_

'_**They're here...all of the Gathering are here.' **_

_**Callie stared at the bones, was Arizona somewhere in with them?**_

As night hit, the fifteenth body had been recovered from the snow. Callie had had to sit well away from the recovery site; all the bodies were too real and although she knew Arizona had been alive only days previously, what if she was now with the rest of them in this snowy grave? Sarah made her way over to where Callie was stood with Mark and Alex.

'No wounds on any of them...it's like they just fell asleep.' Sarah said.

'Like the coyotes.' Alex offered.

'It could be mass suicide, these kind of communities have done this sort of shit before.'

'You're really not a fan of these people are you?' Mark said. Callie saw the look in Sarah's eye.

'This is personal for you?' Callie pushed.

Sarah turned away from them, Callie thought she was going to walk away but instead she spoke, her voice shaky, 'Sixteen years ago my best friend went with the Gathering. Her Dad was a bastard who probably liked the idea of having numerous wives, and her Mom was just the kind of wet lettuce leaf that the Gathering liked in their community. Anyway, she left and I never heard from her, I wrote her letter after letter and never got a reply. I moved on and became a social worker, I had a job in the hospital. One day a woman came in from the Gathering, she was haemorrhaging..it was my best friend, she was only 22 and she died. Then I found out that she had five other children at that time...she was 22, you do the math. I notified the authorities but by then the story had been worked out by them lot, said I'd heard wrong, it was only her first child, no sexual abuse...such bullshit. The police had their hands tied. For years since that day I've actively tried to bring down the gathering, urged the law to do their job, but until Jeremiah is arrested there's nothing anyone can do.'

Callie just nodded, these were the kind of stories you read or heard about in the news, you never thought that they were so real, so close to home.

'They need to find Jeremiah Goode.' Sarah said as Officer Lewson came over and introduced himself asking Sarah to tell him all she knew about the Gathering and Kingdom Come. Callie listened in on the conversation, harsh words were exchanged before the two became united in the fact that they wanted to find Goode. Further investigation into Deputy Conway had revealed that he had had a massive payment into his account but from an unrecognised business name that no one had heard of. It was becoming increasingly more obvious that Conway had been paid off to cover up whatever had happened in the valley, now they just had to find out exactly what had happened. Callie couldn't help but not care, all she wanted now was Arizona back in the safety of her arms so that they could go home and forget this whole ordeal.

XX

Arizona had been walking behind Rat and Bear for hours, ploughing ahead to wherever he was leading her. Arizona was struggling now; she was exhausted and she wasn't used to surviving in such a harsh environment, even more so without any substantial form of food. As they were walking up a particularly steep climb Bear stopped, facing behind Arizona and growled. He was like their own personal warning system. Both Arizona and Rat stopped and stood silently listening...then the noise came on the wind; the howls of baying dogs.

'Faster!' Rat shouted.

'I can't go any faster!' Arizona shouted in reply.

'You can if I help you.' He moved next to her and locked his arm under one of her armpits, half-dragging her along. Arizona looked at the boy; for the past couple of weeks he had been the only reason she had stayed alive, the only reason that she wasn't going back home in a body bag, she owed this boy her life.

'Rat, you have to go, you'll move faster without me.' Arizona said.

'I won't leave you.' Rat said surely.

'You will. You are going to leave me here, run and never look back.'

'What about you?'

'I'll wait here and see who it is coming up the mountain, I can stall them at least...give you some time to get away.'

'But you don't know who _they_ are!' Rat said, waving his hands frantically down the hill.

'Just go Rat, I'll explain the situation to them, I'll tell them what happened with the Deputy.'

'Please don't do this,' Rat said, tears appearing in his eyes. 'Just come with me, we can do this.'

The tears in his eyes gave Arizona a new resolve, this boy had been thrown out and left alone with no one to fight for him; now she was going to fight to move forwards with him. 'Fine, but Rat you have to promise me that if they get close, you just leave me behind...I can't outrun them...but you, _you_ can...even if they aren't prepared to talk to me...it'll give you some more time to get away to somewhere safe.'

Rat stared at her like never before, 'You'd really do that for..._me_?'

Arizona reach a hand out and gently touched his face, for the first time he didn't flinch away, 'Your mother was crazy to ever give up a boy like you.'

Rat gave no response, he didn't need to, the moment was enough.

After a couple of hours more climbing Arizona knew that the group of pursuers were gaining on them heavily. If they were carrying guns, which she had come to expect after their previous close-calls, then they would soon be in rifle-range. She knew what she had to do. She stopped dead where she was.

'What are you doing?!' Rat said, running back down to her.

'I can't anymore Rat. I can't.'

'You have to!'

'It's time for you to leave me Rat, go.'

'You can't they'll kill you! If you won't move for me, then move for her, for your Calliope! She wants you alive!'

Arizona smiled sadly, 'I know, but she'd also understand why I'm doing what I am. She'd want you to live too.'

'No. I won't leave you,' He said, his voice cracking. '_Please_.' Rat was begging Arizona now, tugging on her arm, then there was an almighty snap as Arizona's foot went straight through her snowshoe. Rat instantly wrapped his arm around her waist and tried to pull her free.

'Wait, my foot's stuck.' Arizona said, crouching down in the snow.

Rat dropped to his knees too and began shovelling the snow, 'Your boots stuck between some rocks, if I pull then your foot might come out of the show...but it's going to hurt.'

Arizona took in a shaky breath, she knew that Rat wasn't going anywhere unless she moved too, so she just nodded and gritted her teeth, 'Just do it.'

He pulled hard, his face grimacing with the strain; Arizona felt like he was going to pull her foot clean off, she bit her lip as she swallowed her pain, a small cry escaping her lips. Eventually Rat wrenched her foot free, apologising as he saw the pain Arizona was now in. Rat put all of Arizona's weight on his shoulders as he struggled to move forward, each step she could feel the energy draining out of him. Then Arizona heard Bear growl again, signalling their pursuers were closer, she was momentarily confused as Bear wasn't growling at the area behind them, instead he was positioned with his head facing in front of them, up the mountain.

Then a gunshot rang out and suddenly the shoulder that had been supporting her collapsed beneath her as she went tumbling to the ground on top of the boy. She pushed herself up and gasped in horror as she saw the blood spatters on the snow.

'Oh God _no!_' Arizona cried out. 'Rat, no, no, no, no, no.' He just looked at her with vacant eyes as she ripped open his shirt and stared at the bullet wound in his chest pouring blood. Arizona ignored the pain in her foot and bent her ear to Rat's chest, even as a vet she could hear the crackling in his chest that signalled a definite pneumothorax. _Shit_.

'They're coming...' Rat whispered. 'Use the gun...you have to save yourself now.'

Arizona looked absently at the gun that now laid in the snow; she could never fire a gun at someone to save herself, but if it meant protecting the boy? Maybe. They were sheltered behind some boulders from the apparent attackers from above them, but were totally exposed to whoever was coming up the hill. Arizona peeked a look over the boulder and saw a lone figure moving down the mountain; she could clearly see the rifle in their hand. She looked back at Rat who's lips were turning blue. She looked to Bear who just looked at her with his head to one side as if much to say 'what now?'. Precisely. _What now?_ With one last look at Rat she knew that she couldn't sit here and watch him die, reaching for his backpack she rummaged around and found his knife. Ignoring the pounding of her own heart she was about to cut into his chest when she heard twigs snap beneath them; turning she saw a large group of people coming up the hill. They were surrounded.

'Mommy.' Rat's voice was barely audible but Arizona heard the child's whisper.

'You're going to be fine Rat...you have to be ok.' Arizona said, tears falling thick and fast down her cheeks. Then a bullet pinged off of the boulder, Arizona instantly answered her earlier question in her head. For this boy she would fire a gun. Reaching for the weapon she fired high into the air hoping that this would deter their attackers. She looked back down the hill and saw the crowd of people were almost on them.

'My name is Arizona Robbins!' She shouted. 'I'm surrendering...please don't shoot, my friend...he's hurt, he needs...' her voice failed to continue as a shadow loomed over her from above. She looked up, square into the barrel of a gun.

'Give me yer gun.' The voice announced gruffly.

'I want to surr...'

'Just give me the gun.'

Arizona reached forwards slowly, but before she could sit back up again another gunshot sounded out and a new voice entered the fray.

'Put the gun down Loftus.' Arizona squinted and saw a woman pointing her own gun at her attacker.

'She was gonna shoot me!' The gun-wielder shouted ludicrously.

'You heard what Officer Grant said, put the gun down.' That voice Arizona recognised. She gasped as she saw Carlos Torres materialise before her eyes. Arizona subdued the urge she had to run to him and hug the elder Torres as Rat still lay at her knees bleeding. Repositioning the knife in her hand she pushed aside the fact that she was cutting into a boy, it was just like a horse...kind of...she almost closed her eyes as she sliced into the boy's chest.

XX

Arizona watched through bleary eyes as Rat was lifted into the helicopter and finally flown off of the dreadful mountain. Bear sat at her side, whining softly at being parted from his master but content enough to stay by the side of someone he knew and trusted. She'd somehow completed cutting his chest open and kept Rat alive until the real medics came, now she sat on the bonnet of a SUV waiting for her lift off of the mountain.

'Arizona!' Carlos Torres had been helping them get Rat onto the helicopter so Arizona hadn't had chance to properly talk to him. She lifted herself gingerly off of the SUV and embraced the older man as she would do her own Father. 'It's so good to see you alive.' He confessed as he returned the hug, a rare show of affection from him.

'Arizona Robbins?' Arizona stepped away from Carlos and saw the woman that she had first seen on the mountain previously. 'Damn I'm so glad you're alive.' When Arizona looked puzzled she continued, 'I'm Dani Grant, I was the Officer assigned to your case back in Seattle three months ago...'

Arizona nodded, 'Nice to meet you.'

'She's been a fabulous asset.' Carlos said with a smile, 'I don't think we would ever have found you without her.'

Arizona's smile widened, 'Thank you...I really appreciate all that you've done.'

'My pleasure, now I say we get you off of this mountain and to the hospital.'

'Calliope?' Arizona said, not needed to add any other words to the question.

'I'll ring ahead and get Mark and Alex to take her to the hospital.'

'Mark and Alex?'

'They came too,' Carlos said. 'A lot more people wanted to come but I don't think that Jackson could have handled the entire staff of the practice or your parents.'

Arizona chuckled softly, 'Please get me out of this snow.' She looked to Bear, 'Can he come with us?'

'Sure thing.' Dani said as they all climbed into her SUV and finally made it off of the mountain.

XX

Callie sighed as she re-entered the station that had now become a rendezvous point for everyone involved. In total, forty-one bodies had been recovered from Kingdom Come. Twelve men, nineteen women and ten children; none showing any obvious signs of trauma. She'd just literally sat down when Mark and Alex came bundling into the room, red in the face and out of breath.

'Where the hell did you go?'

Callie furrowed her brow, 'Well I was with you in the SUV and then got out and walked in here.' She said, sarcasm thick in her voice.

Mark shook her head, 'They've found her.'

Callie's eyes went wide, 'What?'

'They've got her, Arizona. They're taking her straight to the hospital.'

Callie barely heard the words that Mark said, but just enough to cause concern to flood through her, 'Hospital?'

'No, no, she's fine, well nothing serious, your Dad said something about a busted foot and a few scrapes but that boy she was with got shot.'

Callie just nodded her head, words failed her; _she was alive._ Her limbs went into autopilot as she sped outside and back into the SUV she had just exited, the journey to the hospital seemingly taking forever. When they were there Callie was already out and onto the sidewalk before Mark had put the stick into Park. Running like a wild woman through the corridors she soon realised that she had no idea where she was going, turning back round her breath stuck in her throat as she saw her Father, Dani and there, in a wheelchair, but so very much alive, was Arizona. Callie couldn't move, she was paralysed to the spot just watching, blinking, pinching herself to make sure that this was actually real. Looking at Arizona properly she gasped in shock as she saw how much weight Arizona had lost; she never had anything on her before but she had always been toned; now bones stuck out in places where they never had before, her hair was not the shiny, well-kept style it usually was; instead it was matted and even from where she was Callie could see the blood staining the majority of it. She held her foot like it was giving her pain, her face was pale and covered in blood, scratches and bruising. But in that moment Callie had never seen anything more beautiful.

Arizona could feel someone watching her; her senses had certainly improved since she'd been surviving in the wilderness, she winced as she leant slightly on her foot as she tried to look around her. Then she saw her. Calliope Torres. She was stood a good distance away but Arizona could see the tears on her cheeks, she could see the pain in her eyes of the past three months. The pain in her foot instantly forgotten, Arizona pushed herself onto her feet, ignoring the protests of Carlos and Dani, she pushed past them and hobbled towards Callie.

Callie still couldn't move even when Arizona's eyes found her, when their eyes locked she still couldn't move; then she watched as Arizona struggled to her feet and began to make her way towards her even though she was obviously in some degree of pain. Without a second thought Callie closed the distance between them quickly, instantly wrapping her arms around Arizona. Sobs racked her body as the emotion of the moment hit her, tears only increasing when she felt how slight Arizona now was.

Arizona pulled Callie in tightly, her head rested just underneath the taller woman's chin. She gripped on tightly and refused to let go when Callie tried to pull away slightly. 'I'm not letting go.' She managed to choke out.

Callie smiled through her tears, kissing the top of the blonde locks she said, 'Well that's alright cause I am never letting you out of my sight again.'

_**A/N: Ok so they're back together, yay! The next chapter will pretty much carry on right from this moment but just wanted to get you guys a chapter! Review **___


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Once more thank you for all the reviews, this chapter will tie up a few loose ends. Apologies for the delay, been in work a lot and a bit of trouble getting this one out of my brain. Also Grey's happened and it took me a while to get over that one ;)**_

_**Previously:**_

_**Arizona pulled Callie in tightly, her head rested just underneath the taller woman's chin. She gripped on tightly and refused to let go when Callie tried to pull away slightly. 'I'm not letting go.' She managed to choke out.**_

_**Callie smiled through her tears, kissing the top of the blonde locks she said, 'Well that's alright cause I am never letting you out of my sight again.'**_

Arizona was now stretched out on a hospital bed, Callie sat next to her, her hand firmly gripped around the blonde's as if she'd never let go. Initial examination had left Arizona being diagnosed dehydration, malnutrition and a fractured ankle; considering what she'd been through she was very lucky. Her ankle was put in a cast and now she had to be hooked up to an IV drip for at least 24 hours before they'd discharge her.

'How's Rat?' Arizona asked as she settled into her bed.

'Rat?' Callie questioned.

Arizona chuckled, 'Matthew I mean, he was Rat to me whilst me were together.'

'He's fine as far as I know,' Callie answered. 'He's been asking for you apparently.'

'I should go see him, he doesn't have anyone else.'

'You seem close?'

'I can honestly say he is the only reason I'm here right now. Without him I wouldn't have been able to come back to you.'

Callie nodded, 'Then he's my new favourite person.'

'I'm sorry Calliope.' Arizona said, looking to her hands.

Callie leaned forwards in her seat, 'What on Earth do you have to be sorry for?'

'Putting you through all this.' Arizona replied heavily, 'I can't imagine what it's been like for you...I mean it's been hell for me...but for you...you thought I was dead, we heard it on the radio...'

Callie nodded, 'We had a funeral.'

Arizona's head shot up at that, 'What?'

'We thought we had your body, so we had a funeral.' Callie sighed, 'Just as they were about to cremate the remains Dani ran in and said that there was a chance it wasn't you.'

'Oh my God.' Arizona said, her hand subconsciously gripping Callie's hand tighter. 'I can't imagine...I'm so sorry...'

'No.' Callie said, 'You need to stop apologising Arizona, none of this was your fault, you were in the wrong place at the seriously wrong time and that's no one's fault. We've both been to hell and back, in totally different ways, but all that matters now is that it's over and I'm going to take you home and you're never leaving my sight ever again.'

'Sounds perfect.' Arizona said with a smile. She couldn't believe what Callie had obviously been through, she couldn't imagine being in that position; thinking that Callie was dead and having to organise a funeral? Hell. 'Did they have funerals for the others? Casey and the others?'

'I don't honestly know,' Callie said. 'Their bodies were flown back to their families I think, no one came out to fetch them.'

'Casey's daughter was thirteen..._thirteen_. I wish I'd have taken her with me now.' Arizona mused.

'Taken her with you?' Callie asked confused.

Arizona proceeded to tell Callie the story of Kingdom Come as she had experienced it up to the point that Rat had dragged her away from the snow-plough driving up the hill. 'I thought about taking her with me...her and Elaina didn't get on...but I knew that Elaina would never agree to being left there on her own with Luke the way he was...Now I wish I'd just ignored her and saved Grace at least.'

'You couldn't have known what was going to happen Zo.' Callie said, 'I'm just glad that this Rat came along when he did.'

'Me too.' Arizona agreed with a small smile. The moment was interrupted as the door burst open and Alex and Mark entered the room.

'Blondie!' Mark announced as they both engulfed her in bone-crunching hugs.

'Hey guys.' Arizona said.

'It's good to see you boss.' Alex said warmly.

'Same here, both of you. Thanks for coming out here with Callie, I can't tell you how much it means to me.'

'I've rang the practice, everyone sends their love.' Mark said.

'And I rang your parents,' Alex added. 'They said that they're going to fly into Seattle for when we get back from here.'

'Awesome, thanks Alex.' Arizona said. Once more they were interrupted by a nurse entering the room.

'I'm sorry to interrupt, but the boy, Matthew, is asking for you again?'

Arizona smiled warmly, 'Can I go see him?'

'Yes, of course, just do it in a wheelchair and make sure your drip stays in.'

'I'll take you.' Callie said, standing and moving the wheelchair into position. Mark and Alex left, saying that they would make the relevant reservations for them to fly home as soon as possible. 'You ok with me coming?'

'Of course Calliope, why wouldn't I be?' Arizona asked, confused.

'I'm just saying that I'd understand if you wanted to see him on his own; you two went through something really...individual...together...'

'He'll want to meet you, I bent his ear about you often enough.' Arizona said with a smile.

'All good I hope.' Callie said as she navigated their way through the corridors to Matthew's room. Callie knocked on the door before pushing Arizona through; looking to the bed she got a look at the boy that she had heard so much about. Although he was young, he looked old before his time; his face was tanned and weathered and he was built like a brick-outhouse.

'Hey Rat.'

'Ma'am.' He answered polite as always.

'Rat, how many times...please call me Arizona.' She said smiling, 'This is Callie, my girlfriend.'

'Hey!' Rat replied. 'I've heard quite a great deal about you!'

'So I here.' Callie said, moving to the side of the bed she held out her hand, 'I need to say this...thank you so much for bringing her back to me in one piece. I'm going to always be in your debt.'

Rat took Callie's hand gingerly, embarrassed by the situation, 'I didn't do anything.'

'Well that's not what I've heard.' Callie said with a smile as she sat down next to Arizona's chair.

'How's Bear?' Rat asked.

'He's fine, our friends who flew here with Callie are looking after him now.' Arizona replied.

'Good.' He replied with a nod of the head. 'Are you going back home now?'

Arizona noticed the fear that laced the boy's words, 'Not yet, I have to stay in here for at least 24 hours.'

He nodded, 'And then?'

'Then...' Arizona sighed. 'We'll go back to Seattle.'

'What about me?' Rat asked quietly.

'Sarah, the social worker, said that they had a foster family lined up for you.' Arizona replied, unable to look him in the eye, she knew how he felt about them.

'I don't know if I can go back to a normal life.' He said softly.

'I know...' Arizona agreed, 'But you need to be a kid again Matthew...'

Rat's head shot up, 'Don't call me that!' He chuckled, 'I get that Rat isn't great for in public so Matt will do, but please not _Matthew!_'

With that the three descended into relatively normal discussions about Bear, Callie and Arizona's dogs and what they did in their jobs. All the while Arizona was trying to avoid the subject of what would happen to Rat because at the end of the day she hated the thought of leaving him here. She knew that she had no obligation whatsoever to look after him, but she had grown to love him, grown accustomed to having him in her life, would it be wrong for her to suggest that he went with them? Would he even want to? Would Callie want it?

These thoughts continued when Arizona got back into her room with Callie, she couldn't shift them but she didn't want to voice them quite yet. Her and Callie had only just really become serious a few months before, they'd never really spoken about kids or their future in great detail and Arizona certainly didn't want to send Callie running for the hills at this point.

'You're quiet babe, you ok?' Callie asked as she pulled up the chair next to Arizona's bed.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Arizona said, smiling genuinely. 'I'd be even more fine if you come up here on this bed.'

Callie smiled and instantly got up, kicked off her shoes and settled next to Arizona. Lifting her arm up she let it gently fall around the blonde's slender shoulders and pulled her close. 'You don't smell like you.' Callie mused aloud, 'You smell like hospitals...and smoke.'

'I know...it's weird being inside...well inside four sturdy walls rather than a wooden cabin here and there.'

'I can't imagine it Arizona.' Callie said solemnly, 'What you must have gone through...it's like something they'd make a film about.'

'I know,' Arizona agreed. 'Looking back I don't know how I hold it together...well I do.'

'You do?' Callie asked, stroking her hand up and down Arizona's upper arm.

'You.' Arizona said simply. 'Coming home to you, seeing you again, not leaving you without me...that's what kept me going. When everything looked horrible...when it looked like I was going to die, I just thought of you and it gave me...energy I suppose, it gave me fight...made me fight to get back to you.'

Callie wiped the stray tear that escaped down her face and pulled Arizona into her side tighter. 'I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't made it back to me.'

'I'll always find my way back to you Calliope.' Arizona said as her eyelids grew heavy, 'Always.'

XX

When Arizona woke up the following day in Callie's arms she almost jumped up and down on the bed with joy, instead she settled with a dimpled smile and a kiss to Callie's nose.

'Mmmhhmmm.' Callie mumbled in response to the lips now pressing onto her own. 'How are you perky in the morning after you've spent the night in hospital?' Callie asked, her eyes still firmly shut.

'Because I woke up next to you Calliope.' Arizona said.

'Good answer.' Callie agreed as she blindly leant forward and kissed Arizona herself.

Their moment was interrupted as a knock sounded at the door and Carlos Torres poked his head around the corner, 'Dani's here with an update...apparently there's been some developments?'

'Ok, come in then.' Callie replied as she kissed Arizona chastely before climbing off of the bed and into the chair. When she looked up she saw that not only was her father and Dani joining them but also Mark and Alex, all keen to hear what news there was.

'I'm afraid I've got some bad news.' Dani announced when everyone was in the room.

Callie instantly reached out and linked her fingers with Arizona, 'Bad news?'

'Sarah Grady is dead.'

Everyone except Arizona took a sharp intake of breath. 'Wait...who?' Arizona asked confused.

'Sarah is a social worker...Matt's social worker in fact, she's been fighting his corner through this whole thing...she has a personal vendetta against the Gathering because her best friend died after living under their...regime.' Callie said, giving Arizona a brief history.

'That was a false story.' Dani announced, 'Sarah Grady is a made-up name, she changed her name after she escaped the Gathering.'

'She was a member?' Callie asked.

'Yeah, that's why she had such a thing for pinning Goode down.'

'How did she die?' Mark asked, directing the conversation back towards the original revelation.

'She was shot.' Dani said, 'She went with the team to pick up Jeremiah Goode, things got heated...she pulled a gun and shot him so she got taken down.'

'Holy shit.' Alex said, everyone else too stunned to say anything.

'You remember when we first got out here and you had to ID that body of a woman matching Arizona's description?' She asked turning to Carlos.

'Yes.' He said with a gulp, it wasn't something he needed reminding of.

Arizona got distracted by this new information, 'What? You had to ID a body?'

'I'll tell you about it later babe.' Callie said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

'Well, that woman and her husband were killed by Sarah Grady.' Dani said with a sigh, 'They were from the Gathering...it was a hate crime.'

'Shit...she didn't seem the type.' Mark said.

'After what she must have gone through being a part of that community...' Callie sighed. 'You can see why.'

'But did Goode confess anything?' Arizona asked. 'Do they know what happened to all those buried people at Kingdom Come? Or what happened to Casey and the others?'

Dani ran her hands through her hair, 'It was all an accident.'

'What?' Callie asked confused.

'The mass burial...all the people of Kingdom Come, that was an accident. The killing of the people that you were with Arizona, that was covering their tracks to make sure no one knew what happened out there.'

'Wait, I'm confused...what did happen?' Mark asked.

'VX gas.' Dani said.

'Nerve gas?' Carlos spoke.

'Almost thirty years ago some big company paid Montgomery Loftus, the old bloke who has kept showing up, to dump the containers. They paid him off, they paid the Deputy's off...everyone to make sure that the way that what happened to the people of Kingdom Come was never revealed.'

'Who's containers were they?'

'That's something the team here are still trying to find out, but someone high up...the gas was the stuff meant to be used in the Government's chemical weapons. When Loftus buried them up on that mountain, there was no one there, then the people of Kingdom Come set up there and were killed...accidental victims.'

'Then when me and the others stumbled on the village...' Arizona added.

'They had to cover their asses.' Dani agreed, 'From what we understand Loftus and that Deputy Conway went in and killed Elaina, Ellie and Luke...and previously killed Casey too.'

Arizona just nodded, tears escaping her once again. 'If Matt hadn't pulled me away when he did...'

'You would've been killed too.' Dani finished for her.

'Is that it now?' Carlos asked. 'Everything is sorted so we can leave?'

'Yes,' Dani said revealing a smile. 'We can get the hell back to Seattle.'

'Thank you for everything you've done Dani.' Callie said, standing up to shake the Officer's hand.

'Yes, thank you.' Arizona agreed offering her hand from where she sat.

'I'm just glad there was something of a happy ending.' Dani replied as she said goodbye and left the room.

'Can you book us some flights home?' Callie said to her Father.

'I'll take you home in the jet, it's ready at the airport so when you are ready we can leave.'

'Thanks Daddy.'

'We'll leave you to it.' Mark said as she began to leave with the other two men.

'Wait!' Arizona said, 'Just...before you go, I just want to say thank you to all three of you for what you've done during this whole thing, you've been rocks for Calliope when I couldn't be and...just thank you.' She finished with a smile as they all returned the smile as they left.

'Oh, what should we do with the kids' dog?' Alex asked.

Arizona bit at her lip, 'Just hold onto him for now Alex.' He nodded and left with Mark and Carlos leaving her and Callie alone.

'I can't believe it's all finally over.' Callie said as the door closed. 'I thought that Goode bloke was everything to do with it.'

'When it was all just accident...and we were in the wrong place at the wrong time.' Arizona added.

'Hey...it's...over now.' Callie said with a squeeze of Arizona's hand. 'I know it's going to take some time to get back to..._normal_...but we'll get there, I promise.'

Arizona smiled, biting her lip again she took in a deep breath, 'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure.' Callie said instantly.

'Like, I don't know whether you'll be ok with it because we've been together for only like seven months, I mean they've been the best seven months of my life...apart from the last one...but I get that we're in the early stages really so this would be a seriously big step...actually I've just realised I have two things I want to ask you...but both are kind of big steps and if you're totally not ok with it than that's fine but...'

'Arizona!' Callie interrupted with a laugh. 'I love you and I've really missed your rambling, but what are you getting at here?'

'Right,' Arizona smiled sheepishly. 'Well I've been thinking and I want...I want Matt to come home with us...and Bear...but Matt mostly, and live with us...in my house, I mean we'd have to clear it with the authorities and fill in a lot of forms but... I suppose I'm asking firstly if you'll move in with me? And secondly if you're ok with Matt moving in with us too?'

_**A/N: Ok so I want your input here guys...do they take him home or not? Do they fall out about it? Does he refuse to go with them? Thoughts please, cause I just don't know!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and new followers, I truly cannot tell you how much I appreciate it. As for the vote about Rat, it was pretty much a 50/50 split on whether he should go home with them or not, I'm still very 50/50 about the whole thing myself so I went with what follows, hoping that it pleases everyone...and myself! Enjoy.**_

_**Previously:**_

_**Right,' Arizona smiled sheepishly. 'Well I've been thinking and I want...I want Matt to come home with us...and Bear...but Matt mostly, and live with us...in my house, I mean we'd have to clear it with the authorities and fill in a lot of forms but... I suppose I'm asking firstly if you'll move in with me? And secondly if you're ok with Matt moving in with us too?' **_

Callie stared at Arizona, her mouth falling slightly open at the loaded questions she had just been asked. Immediately she knew she wanted to live with Arizona, that was a no-brainer, she pretty much lived there anyway because it was bigger, nicer and nearer to work, and of course had Arizona residing in it. But as for Rat...did she really want a sixteen year old being the third-wheel in her relationship? She had only just came to the realisation of how much she loved Arizona, she didn't particularly like the idea of sharing her with a boy that she hardly knew. She was immensely grateful to him, without him Arizona would never have gotten back to her alive, and she knew that, but was that reason enough to let him _live _with them?

'Zo-o, I...' Callie struggled to find the words, then she saw the panic in Arizona's face and quickly said, 'I would love to move in with you.'

Arizona smiled broadly but frowned at the same time, 'I sense a but coming on?'

Callie laughed slightly, 'I just don't know about Matt...I'm not saying he's not a great kid, but...and I know this is totally selfish...but, I've just got you back and I kind of just want to keep you all to myself right now, we've only been going out for a relatively short time and as much as I love you, and as much as I'm certain you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, I just don't think I'm there...yet.'

Arizona studied her girlfriend, she was elated that Callie had said yes and as she listened to Callie's reasons behind not wanting Matt to live with them she saw the reality of the situation but she still didn't accept the fact that Matt would be left alone. 'I get it. You're right,' Arizona said. 'I just...I want him to be ok you know? I want him to get the chance at life he never got with his Mom and sister...to get a second chance, I just don't know if he'll get that?'

Callie nodded, 'Look, I'm not saying we completely disappear from the kids' life totally, that wouldn't be right, you seem to be the closest thing he's had to a role model in perhaps his entire life...you know maybe, once he's settled wherever, he can come and visit us in the holidays or...something...I mean he might want to stay here, Jackson's the only place he's ever called home, but if he wants to be relocated, you know, get a total fresh start, then we can suggest that that happens with another foster family, somewhere not too far away from us...but not a sixteen year old boy and his wolf in my bed with me and my girlfriend.' Callie joked, hoping to add some light to the situation.

Arizona smiled, 'I'm sorry, I just rushed into that whole let's adopt him thing.'

Callie squeezed her hand, 'You wouldn't be the woman I love if you hadn't.'

'Can we see him before we fly home?' Arizona asked. 'Talk to him about what he wants to do...offer him help?'

'Definitely.' Callie said, 'Best get dressed then.'

Arizona shifted her weight so that her legs were hanging off the bed, 'Oh and Calliope?'

'Yeah?' Callie replied, as she turned around Arizona had wrapped her leg behind her causing Callie to fall forwards onto the blonde. Arizona instantly pushed her lips onto Callie's, her tongue seeking instant permission for access which Callie eagerly granted, all the pain and anguish starting to slowly, very slowly, melt away.

Arizona pulled away slightly, 'You said yes.'

'Yes?' Callie asked breathlessly.

'To moving in with me.' Arizona replied, 'You said yes.'

'Well as I said, I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again.' Callie replied with a smirk as she moved the chair out of the way and closed the blinds so that Arizona could have some privacy getting changed. When Callie turned back round she stood watching in silence as Arizona slowly removed the hospital gown she was in; it was the first time Callie had seen her in her underwear since she'd been found. If Arizona looked thinner _in_ her clothes, that hadn't prepared Callie for Arizona _without_ clothes. Of course she was still stunning and breath-taking, she always would be to Callie; but as the bones of her shoulders and hips stuck out, her stomach now non-existent, all tone gone from her body, it was a hard-hitting sight; a remembrance of what she went through and how close Callie came to losing her.

Arizona felt Callie looking at her, catching her gaze she smiled, 'I'm not the prettiest sight right now am I?' Instantly Callie closed the gap between them and pulled Arizona into a ferocious kiss.

'You are always beautiful Arizona.' Callie said earnestly. 'You've just changed a bit.'

'Don't worry, after a few nights of your home-cooking and riding Gem I'll be back to stud status.'

Callie laughed softly, 'Stud hey?'

'Well, just for you.' Arizona said coyly, glad that they could make light of a potential dark moment.

Once she was dressed Callie escorted her out of her room; Arizona had refused the wheelchair now, the crutches perfectly ample enough to keep the weight off of her ankle, but Callie still walked closely beside her, there to catch her if she stumbled.

When they got into Matt's room they found him there with a man and two women who they didn't know. 'Oh sorry...did we interrupt something?' Arizona asked, coming to a halt causing Callie to crash into the back of her.

'It's fine,' Matt said with a small smile. 'Arizona this is Mr and Mrs Holden...the people that are going to adopt me...'

'So this is the Arizona we've heard so much about already.' The male of the couple stepped forwards and shook both Arizona's and Callie's hand. 'It's really good to meet you.'

'Likewise.' Callie said, pleased that Matt's potential parents seemed ok.

'We'll give you some time.' Mrs Holden said as the three left the room.

Arizona hopped over and sat herself down on the chair whilst Callie leant up against the wall, giving the two space but also being there too.

'They seem like really nice people.' Arizona said honestly.

'Yeah they do actually.' Matt agreed, 'The foster families I've been with before have always had other kids...and I've always been the odd one out; that couple don't have anyone else...they even said I can take Bear with me.' Matt finished as if them accepting the dog had clinched the deal.

'Are they from here, Jackson?' Callie asked.

'No, they're from a town South of here...to be honest I won't be sorry to see the back of this place. You're leaving today?' Matt asked.

'Yeah, we're leaving for the airport in a bit actually.' Arizona said

Matt just nodded, unable to look at either Arizona or Callie.

'We were just talking,' Arizona began. 'And...I mean if you want to, and if it's ok with Mr and Mrs Holden then maybe you can come and stay with us sometime...you know in the holidays or something?'

Matt's head instantly shot up as a broad grin spread across his face, 'Really?'

'You want to?' Arizona asked.

'Of course!' Matt said, showing more excitement about this than anything Arizona had seen. 'I'd love that.'

'That's settled then, we'll have a word with the Holden's before we leave.' Arizona said happily.

'It's going to be weird.' Matt said.

'Living with them?' Arizona asked.

'Living with anyone.' Matt replied, 'Living in a house...eating normal food...having a shower...I'm kinda not used to those normal habits.'

Arizona laughed, 'It'll be weird enough for me...it'll take some adjustment Matt but it will be ok, your new family seem really nice...just give it time.'

'I'll miss you.' He said suddenly.

Arizona wiped away a stray tear, 'I'll miss you too, but like we said, we'll sort something so you can stay with us in the holidays.'

'You take care of her.' Matt said seriously, looking to Callie.

Callie smiled softly, 'You don't have to worry about that.' Callie moved forwards to the bed taking Matt's hand in hers, 'Thank you, for bringing her back to me, I'll never be able to repay you for that.'

Matt smiled awkwardly, 'I didn't do much.'

'We need to get going babe.' Callie said turning to Arizona who nodded in response. 'I'll wait outside.' She finished, understanding that Matt probably wouldn't be the same as if she was there.

'You know I never loved no one really. I never loved my Mom...it was only my sister...she's the only person I loved...till now...you're like...my best friend...' Matt said, fiddling with the sheets beneath his hands.

Arizona reached out and held the boy's hand, 'I know Matt...I know that I've found a friend for life in you, we'll see each other very soon.'

'Thank you...you saved me as much as I saved you...' Matt said.

Arizona smiled and pushed herself up on her crutches, leaning forwards awkwardly she kissed Matt on the forehead softly. 'You're the most wonderful boy I've ever met, stay true to who you are Rat.' She said softly as she turned and left, knowing that Matt was someone who she would never forget, someone who had had an impact on her life in a big way.

'You ok?' Callie said as Arizona shut the door behind her.

'Yeah, I'm ready to go home.' She said looking up into Callie's eyes. 'Take me home Calliope, take me to _our_ home.'

_**A/N: So I'm not totally happy with that, but see what you think! Next chapter we'll be back in Seattle.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: Once more thank you for the reviews and new followers, I'm not really sure where this story is going to end...or even if I have an ending for it right now...so for now, as long as you're enjoying, it'll just continue! This chapter is a little time jump and contains sexy times. **_

_**A week later. **_

It had been a week since Arizona and Callie had returned home from Jackson and it had been something of a hectic week, when all they wanted was time alone. Arizona's parents wouldn't take no for an answer and had flown out to spend three days with them, it was sweet really, but at the same time the couple were glad when they dropped them at the airport to go home. The Practice had given both Callie and Arizona the week off to get back into the Seattle routine and allow Arizona to physically heal a bit more. Although her ankle would still be in cast, Arizona wanted to get back to work as soon as she could and the extra time she needed to rest her ankle meant she'd be able to catch up on all the cases and goings on of the Equine Department. Arizona had been into work, more to show her face than anything, everyone just glad to see her alive and well. Harry and Dotz hadn't left her side and both Gem and Whisper had somehow been excited to see her. Even Jasper understood that she'd been away for some time and was padding around after her.

The hardest thing for Arizona was the nightmares; they still plagued her dreams and even after a week she was finding it difficult to adjust back to normal life. Every morning when she looked in the mirror she was reminded harshly of what she'd been through, the cuts and bruises had faded but she'd still not put back on the weight she'd lost and in a way it repulsed her when she saw her reflection staring back.

'You ready babe?' Callie's voice sounded. It was the weekend before they were going back to work and finally they were going to go and move the rest of Callie's stuff into Arizona's house and give in Callie's keys. 'Babe?' Callie probed further when she got no answer. Going through the bedroom and into the bathroom, Callie stopped as she saw Arizona stood in just her underwear staring into the mirror. 'Zo?'

'What do you see?' Arizona asked not taking her eyes off of her reflection.

Callie furrowed her brow moving slightly closer, 'What do you mean?'

'Before..._before_ you saw the sexy, perky equine vet right? What about now?' Arizona asked, her eyes finding Callie's, tears clouding the blue.

Callie shook her head, moving into the bathroom she walked carefully behind Arizona, taking care to avoid her cast, snaking her arms around the blonde's waist she lent her head gently on Arizona's shoulder. 'What I see...I still see the sexy, perky equine vet, I see someone who's been through unbelievable trauma,' Callie continued, dancing her fingers lightly over the bruises on Arizona's neck. 'I see a survivor...I see the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, I see the woman that has my heart...the woman of my dreams...my everything.'

Arizona couldn't help but let more tears come despite the smile that Callie's words brought to her face. 'How do you always know what to say?'

'Because it's your turn to lean on me.' Callie said simply, 'You do the same for me, say exactly the right thing when I need to hear it, when I need it...right now, it's your turn.'

'I love you.' Arizona said.

'I love you too,' Callie replied placing a small kiss on Arizona's neck. 'Now how about we go and move me in?'

'Sounds perfect.' Arizona said, her mood instantly lifting at the thought of her and Callie living together.

XX

Arizona and Callie had been packing up the rest of the stuff from Callie's apartment for a good two hours, a mixture of the dogs and getting distracted by each other causing the packing to slow down. Callie was now packing away the stuff from her last wardrobe whilst Arizona was making sure that all of the drawers in the room were empty. As she opened the last draw by Callie's bed a wide grin spread across the blonde's face, 'Calliope, what's this?'

Callie turned round from where she was and instantly died a little bit inside, a blush flushing over her face, neck and chest. 'Urmm...That's not mine.'

Arizona's smile grew, 'Hmmmm...then who's could it be?'

Callie just shook her head, 'Give it to me I'll throw it away.'

'Oh no, why would we throw something like this away?!'

'Arizona.' Callie said, her hand held out.

'Calliope.' Arizona countered. 'It's nothing to be embarrassed about, I have one too.'

'You do?' Callie asked, 'You're just saying that.'

'No I'm not! I think you'll find more people have them than you think. Mine's pink.'

'It would be.' Callie replied, 'I got it before I met you.'

Arizona smirked, 'And have you used it since you met me?'

Another wave of red flushed across Callie's face.

'I'll take that as a yes.' Arizona said, pushing herself up on her crutches she hopped over to Callie.

'You're mad?'

Arizona laughed, 'Now why would I be mad? I take it you used this when you were thinking about me?'

'Of course.' Callie replied.

'Well then how could I be mad...I'm more insanely turned on right now.' Arizona smirked, turning the purple vibrator she had uncovered in her hands, 'Maybe we should say a proper goodbye to your apartment.'

Callie's own arousal began to build; they hadn't been intimate since Arizona had been home, they'd come close, but Arizona would usually freak out that she was too ugly or use her ankle as an excuse, now she was the one instigating it. 'A-are-e you sure?' Callie said, words failing her as Arizona hopped even closer, the sparkle returning into her eyes.

'Yes.' Arizona breathed as she began to kiss her way down Callie's neck. 'You're just going to have to help me a bit.' Arizona hated the fact that she couldn't take the lead like she wanted to but she was ready, she hadn't been before, she'd been too scared, too terrified to let go in that way, to let Callie touch her like that when she was so skinny, but she couldn't deny that she wanted Callie right now more than ever.

Callie responded by returning the kiss that Arizona was giving so readily, pulling off Arizona's shirt with ease and then her own she looked down to Arizona's hand at the object that had started all of this. 'You planning on using that?' Callie asked, smirking as she nipped at Arizona's collar bone.

Arizona gasped, 'No...I just want to feel you...' She tossed aside the vibrator and the one crutch she had on her arm and began to explore the curves that she hadn't touched in so long. Kneading her hands expertly up Callie's sides she flicked the clasp on her bra and instantly began to re-familiarise herself with Callie's breasts, closing her mouth around one nipple and then another, Callie let out a primal growl and began an assault of her own, quickly discarding of Arizona's bra and helping her sit back onto the bed. Quickly stepping out of her jeans and removing the remainder of her underwear Callie stood naked in front of Arizona.

Arizona couldn't help but stare, her eyes raking over every possible inch of Callie's tanned skin. 'Will you?' Arizona asked, gesturing to the sweatpants she had on. Callie moved forwards, placing strong arms either side of Arizona's head she held herself above the blonde, kissing her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, gradually working her way down. She peeled off Arizona's sweatpants carefully, her panties following. As she stood back and took in the blonde Callie's breath was took away, as much as her body had changed, she was still Arizona, still the love of her life and that meant more than any cut or bruise.

Arizona thought about covering herself up, about trying to hide herself from Callie but then their eyes met, blue met brown and it was as if nothing else mattered, nothing else but them. Callie repositioned herself back on top of Arizona, their kiss deeper and more passionate. Their hips came together as both craved contact, both letting out a moan as they felt their arousals come together. Callie made her way back down Arizona's body, making sure to kiss every bruise and blemish along the way. 'Eres tan hermosa mi amor, yo quiero hacer el amor contigo para siempre, yo quiero amarte para siempre.' _(You're so beautiful my love, I want to make love you to you forever, I want to love you forever.)_

Callie's breath tickled Arizona as she spoke, a combination of that and the Spanish only adding to heighten her arousal. She may not completely understand what was said, but when Callie spoke, you could hear the love and passion loud and clear. Arizona's hips bucked showing Callie what she needed. Callie smirked, kissing he way gently down both of Arizona's inner thighs, eventually kissing Arizona where she needed it most. Callie moaned herself as she tasted Arizona, her personal flavour firmly at the top of the list of Callie's favourites. Callie's tongue was slow but deliberate as she licked Arizona front to back, rolling her tongue around the top of her clit. Arizona's moans filled the room as she gripped her hands into Callie's hair urging her to continue what she was doing.

'Ca-ll, I need...you here...' Arizona breathed out as she pulled on Callie's hair pulling her upwards, instantly attaching herself to Callie's lips, the taste of herself on Callie's tongue causing another moan from the blonde. At the same time both women reached in between their bodies, their fingers dipping within each other's wetness. Callie detached her lips, biting softly into Arizona's shoulder as their bodies moved as one, fingers concentrating on their clits before sliding inside of each other. Their movements only needed minutes before both women came at the same time, their orgasms ripping through their whole body as Callie collapsed on top of the blonde.

Callie peppered kisses on Arizona's neck as she moved herself around so that she was led at the side of Arizona, her fingers drawing gently circles on her abdomen. 'I've missed that.' She said honestly earning a small smile from the blonde.

'Me too.' Arizona said, 'I'm sorry it took me a while to be ready.'

'Well I think it was worth the wait.' Callie smirked. 'Kind of makes packing impossible...'

'I blame you and your secret _toy_.' Arizona said chuckling softly. 'Not that I'm complaining, that can definitely go in the 'move to Arizona's house' pile.'

Callie laughed, 'Right, let's get on with this so that we can go home.'

'Help me with my pants and jeans?' Arizona asked shyly.

'My pleasure.' Callie said, shoving her own clothes on quickly before helping Arizona negotiate her own ones on to her around her cast.

Within another couple of hours everything left in Callie's apartment was in the back of her truck and she'd handed the keys over to the landlord. She wasn't sorry to see the back of the place; it had always been a constant reminder of the mess with Erica, a constant reminder that she had been heartbroken and lost. Now she was completely turning her back on that stage of her life and damn did it feel good.

'How about pizza and beer tonight?' Callie asked as she pulled out of the apartment's parking lot.

'Sounds perfect,' Arizona answered. 'You know how much I love my pizza and beer.'

'Awesome, I'll stop on the way to yours.'

'Ours.' Arizona said instantly.

'Sorry, _ours_.' Callie said, her smile widening. 'That's not going to get old for a very long time.'

'Not at all.' Arizona said, 'Put your foot down babe I want to christen _our_ new house.'

Callie just smirked, increasing the pressure on the gas pedal; this was it, the start of a major new chapter in her life, and already it was turning out to be the best one yet.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: Apologies in the delay for updating, work has been so hectic...and I may have had an insane night out that ended up in me needing two days in bed to recover...anyway enough of excuses and on with the story! It's mainly fluff from now on I think...not really sure where I'm going now with the story or where or if it's going to end!**_

Arizona woke up before the alarm, smiling as she realised she was wrapped up in a very hot and sexy Latina. She had slept the best she had since she'd been home, a mixture of knowing that Callie was now living with her and the hot sex wearing her out meaning she had had a dreamless sleep. Today was her first day back at work, although still on crutches Arizona was now able to bear some weight on her ankle and wanted to get back into work to catch up with everything she had missed. Rolling over she propped herself up on her arm and watched Callie sleeping. Even though she was snoring away, it was still the most beautiful sight she had ever seen and knowing that she was now going to wake up to that every morning, made Arizona's heart soar.

'I can feel your eyes burning into my head.' Callie suddenly mumbled, her eyes still closed.

Arizona smiled at being caught out, 'Can you blame me?'

Callie reached out blindly for the blonde, eventually finding her and pulling her in close. 'What time is it?'

'About seven.' Arizona said.

'Eurgh, why are you awake?' Callie asked.

'Because as beautiful as you are, you snore like hell.' Arizona said, kissing Callie chastely on the lips.

'I do not.' Callie said, playfully shoving Arizona.

'I'm sorry babe, but you do, and I totally love it.' Arizona said, swatting Callie back. 'I was waking myself up anyway.'

'Nightmares?' Callie asked, her eyes now fully open and focused on Arizona.

'Actually no, that's the first time I've slept without any since...well since everything,' Arizona smiled. 'Honestly...I'm a bit nervous about getting back to work...'

Callie smiled sympathetically, 'How come?'

Arizona sighed, 'I don't know...I just feel like it's been forever since I was at work, you know...like I know it has been a while, but I'm worried that I'm not going to be able to hack it straight away I suppose...'

'That's why you're going back now sweetheart, you're going to go in, catch up with the patients and paperwork and gradually build yourself back up to full strength.' Callie soothed.

'You know I'm not the most patient person.' Arizona said, 'It's going to frustrate me so much not being able to help out how I want to.'

'I know, but in no time you'll be back to your best.' Callie replied.

'Have you got a busy day today?' Arizona asked, lazily running circles on Callie's stomach.

'Not really,' Callie replied. 'I've got consults in the morning, but in the afternoon I'll just be in the lab, so feel free to pop up.'

Arizona nodded, 'I'm looking forward to getting back...I just want to get back to _normal_ again.'

'Babe, we're vets, nothing about our lives is ever _normal_.'

XX

Arizona flew the door of Callie's truck open and positioned her crutches so she could slide out with as much grace as possible, Dotz and Harry eagerly at her heel, obviously delighted to be back at Hunters with her. 'Calm down boys, Mom still can't walk too well.' Arizona said as she pushed the door closed and hopped round to Callie.

'You want me to walk you into the yard?' Callie asked, not wanting to over-crowd Arizona.

'Nope, I'll be fine.' Arizona said with a nod, 'I'll see you in a bit?'

'I'll pop over after consults.' Callie said, leaning forward and kissing Arizona before the blonde turned and hopped off with her loyal pair in tow. Callie stayed where she was, Jasper sat at her side expectantly, 'Just got to make sure she gets there ok boy.' Callie said, on seeing that Arizona was safely through the yard gate she smiled and walked off towards her first consult of the day.

Arizona shut the gate behind her and hopped nervously towards her office, she was almost surprised to find that her key still fit and once inside her office was pretty much how she had left it, a couple of things had been moved, but somehow she had expected to come back to nothing; she had been pronounced dead after all, she had thought that a replacement would have been quickly found; it brought a smile to her face to realise she was wrong.

'Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes.'

Arizona whipped round to see Alex Karev leant up against the door frame, a broad grin on his face. 'Hey you.' She said. Alex came forwards, and wrapped his arms around Arizona; it wasn't something they did often, but what Arizona had been through wasn't exactly the norm. 'Right, catch me up Karev.'

Alex chuckled, 'Alright boss, I think Hunt wanted to see you...just to say hi and stuff.' He added after seeing the worry grace Arizona's face.

'Ok, that's the first stop then.' Arizona said, 'How's Willow doing?'

'Better,' Alex replied, referring to the horse that Arizona had ended up taking on ownership of after her owners had wanted to shoot her for having bowed tendons. 'She's been on box rest since you diagnosed her...Lexie has been a diamond with her, coming in every morning and hosing her legs, wrapping them back up again...honestly she's been a right find.'

'Awesome.' Arizona said, pleased that her suspicions about Lexie being a good equine nurse were indeed correct.

'Arizona!' Owen's voice sounded across the yard. 'Damn it's good to see you.' He said, taking her into a quick hug.

'Karev said you wanted to see me?' Arizona asked.

'Oh, not really, I just wanted to say hello and welcome back and all that, obviously I've kept you off of the OR schedule for now, so just let me know when you're feeling ready to get back into theatre and I'll start easing you back in.'

'Thanks Owen.' Arizona said, 'And...look...thank you for not giving my job away...I really appreciate it.'

'No problem Robbins, this place needs you.' Owen said, 'I'll see you around.' He said as he walked off to another part of the yard.

'Right, what have we got first then Alex?'

'Urmmm, there's a pregnant mare coming in for a check up and ultrasound?'

'Sounds perfect.' Arizona replied, a grainy picture of a foal always a good way to start any day.

XX

By lunch time Arizona was pretty beat, she'd dealt with the pregnant mare, checked on Willow herself and seen another patient with tendon trouble and now she was sat in her office staring at the mountain of paperwork she had to catch up on. She was pleased with how much she'd been able to do that morning, but was frustrated to only be able to observe the OR's, as she sat she realised that it was the first time since she'd been home that she'd managed to go so many hours without giving thought back to Jackson or to Rat and Bear. Smiling fondly as she thought of them, she also realised that this was definitely a huge turning point, remembering Rat and Bear with a smile rather than remembering all that happened in Jackson was an achievement in itself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, Callie wandering in with Jasper hot on her heels.

'You're busy?' She asked as she made her way over and kissed Arizona.

'I'm never too busy for you.' Arizona replied honestly, 'I'll break for lunch now.'

'Awesome, I made salads for us this morning.'

'When?' Arizona asked, her stomach suddenly rumbling at the thought of one of Callie's chicken salads.

'Whilst you were in the shower.' Callie said, handing Arizona's to her.

'Did I tell you you're amazing?' Arizona said.

'Once or twice,' Callie chuckled, 'But I'll never get tired of hearing it. How's your day gone?'

'Awesome really,' Arizona replied through a mouthful of salad. 'I've done more than I thought I'd be able to...although I'm knackered now.'

'You shouldn't push yourself too hard too soon.' Callie cut in.

'I know, I know,' Arizona agreed, smiling at the concern in Callie's voice. 'I'm going to sit here and catch up with all this paperwork for the rest of the day.'

Callie nodded, glad that Arizona was being sensible about her recovery, 'Teddy said she was going to come and see you this afternoon, to catch up, and because she's got some big heart case she needs your help on.'

'Hearts?' Arizona questioned, 'I'm not too hot on hearts...'

'I don't know much about it,' Callie answered, 'I think it's on a twenty hand Suffolk Punch if I heard correctly.'

'Oh god.' Arizona answered, that was a big animal to be having heart problems.

'Anyway, she'll tell you all about it, I'm sure.' Callie said with a smile.

'What about you? Tell me about your morning.' Arizona said.

'Urm, had another cartilage patient come back today, and he's doing really good, so I think the formula is finally dead on.'

Arizona smiled warmly, 'Awesome, you're soooo..._awesome_.'

Callie laughed, 'You know before you came along nothing in my life was ever described as _awesome_? Now I find myself using it in every other consult!'

Arizona smiled, 'You know before you came in, I was just thinking that today's the first day when I haven't really thought about Jackson...like I had no nightmares last night and now if I do think about it I just seem to cancel out all the shit parts and just focus on Rat...and the coming home to you part...'

Callie smiled, 'That's the best part.'

'Sometimes I think I'm getting over it too quickly you know? Like I should be more traumatised...but then I think I don't want to live in the past, I want to move forwards and that's with you...I mean I'll never forget what happened out there, but...it's good to be home.' Arizona finished with a smile.

Callie put her salad to one side and moved to Arizona, 'It's ok that you want to move on,' Callie pushed Arizona's hair off of her face, 'I'm glad that you..._we_ can. As you say, it doesn't mean that it's all forgotten, but it is in the past, and it's ok for you to not think about it...and I'm very, very glad you came home too.'

Arizona pulled Callie in for a kiss, only for it to be cut short as Callie's phone sounded out loud and clear causing the Latina to groan loudly, 'Callie Torres.' She answered. Arizona returning her attention to her salad. 'What do you mean she wants to come here?' Arizona's head shot up at that, she didn't know who was on the other end of the phone, but it didn't sound good. 'No lo puedo creer, ¿qué es lo que quiere? Te lo juro ...' (_I can't believe it, what does she want? I swear...) _Arizona winced slightly as Callie slipped into Spanish; it meant two things, one, it was a member of her family on the other end, and two, they weren't giving Callie good news. Callie exchanged a few more Spanish words before slamming the phone down on Arizona's desk.

'Babe?' Arizona asked, concerned as Callie flopped down onto the couch in her office and put her head heavily in her hands. Pushing herself up on her crutches, Arizona hopped over to Callie, awkwardly squatting down in front of her. 'Calliope?'

'She wants to come here.' Callie's voice came, her head still in her hands.

'Who?' Arizona asked.

'My Mother.' Callie said, iciness laced in her voice.

'Oh.' Arizona replied, unsure of what else she could say. 'That was your Dad?'

'Yeah,' Callie said shaking her head. 'Apparently he went home after everything in Jackson and now my Mama and Aria want to come out here.'

'When?'

'The weekend.' Callie replied, 'I don't...eurgh...I just don't want _you_ to have to deal with them...my Dad is one thing...my Mother...I just...if she says half of the things she said to me to you I'd never forgive myself.'

'Hey, look,' Arizona said soothingly, moving to sit beside Callie. 'Maybe she's realised that life's too short, maybe your dad has changed her mind about the whole thing.'

'I highly doubt it.' Callie said, 'Maybe we could just disappear for the weekend?'

Arizona chuckled gently, 'Or we could face them together and get it out of the way?'

'You shouldn't have to...again.' Callie said, 'I hate that I have to expose you to them, and so soon after Jackson...'

'Calliope, I'm not emotionally unstable, I love you and nothing's going to change that fact, not even your Mother.'

'You haven't met her, she'll make you want to emigrate.'

Their conversation was interrupted once more as a knock sounded on the door as Teddy poked her head around the door. 'Hey!' Teddy saw Callie and the look on her face and faltered, 'Oh shit, um I can come back?'

'No, Teds it's fine you stay, I need to get back to work anyway.' Callie said, 'I'll see you later babe.'

'Calliope, you're sure you're ok?' Arizona asked, her hand reaching out to Callie.

'Yeah, I'm good I promise.' Callie said with a reassuring smile, 'We'll talk about it later. Love you.'

'Love you too.' Arizona said, giving Callie a quick kiss as she left.

'Everything alright?' Teddy asked as the door closed, engulfing Arizona in a hug as this was the first time she'd seen her since Jackson.

'Yeah, Callie's Mom wants to visit.'

'Ah, I've heard that Mrs Torres isn't the most pleasant.' Teddy agreed sitting down on the couch, greeting Harry and Dots in turn.

'Has she ever been here?' Arizona asked, curious.

'I know she's visited Seattle, but I've never met her myself.' Teddy explained, 'I don't think she ever met Erica, I don't even think Mark has met her and he's known Callie the longest, I just heard about what she said to Callie when she came out to them about Erica.'

'I don't get it.' Arizona said simply, 'I get that they have a belief system, and being gay goes against that but she's their _daughter_?! How can you turn your back on the person that your meant to protect and love unconditionally? Maybe I was just lucky with my parents.'

Teddy shook her head, 'I don't get it either, maybe she has changed her mind?'

'I don't know, Cal seemed pretty certain that that wouldn't be the case.' Arizona said, 'I suppose we won't know until she comes.'

'Afraid not,' Teddy sighed. 'So, anyway, how _are_ you?'

Arizona chuckled, 'I'm alright, seriously glad to be back at work, makes me feel that bit more ordinary you know?'

Teddy joined in with the laughter, 'I get it, seriously I'm glad you're ok Arizona.'

'Me too.' Arizona agreed with a smile, 'There was a time when I thought that I wouldn't be...I really thought I was dead...on several occasions.'

'I can't imagine what that must've been like.' Teddy said.

'You can't I don't think.' Arizona agreed, 'Not until you're in that situation where it's life or death...where someone points a gun at you, or when you're running, I mean literally _running_, for your life...until you go through it, I don't think you can truly understand that feeling.'

Teddy nodded sadly, understanding, 'I can't even begin to imagine it.'

Arizona nodded, 'No...so are you here about this Suffolk?'

Teddy smiled, glad of the change in conversation, 'Yeah, I am actually, Callie told you?'

'Yeah she mentioned it, but you know I'm not too hot on hearts right?' Arizona said, although she was an equine specialist, if one of her patients ever had serious heart problems then she would always refer them.

Teddy laughed, 'I know, I just need a second opinion really, and potentially another set of hands...'

'Potentially?' Arizona asked, confused.

'Just have a look at these and see what you think.'

Arizona took the various charts, x-rays and ultrasound readings off of Teddy, 'Ok so you're thinking PDA?'

Teddy smiled, 'I thought you weren't hot with hearts?'

'Well come on, even Sloan could've seen that one.' Arizona said rolling her eyes. 'You can just revert it can't you?'

'Normally yes.' Teddy said, 'I can usually fix this sort've thing in three hours...problem is this particular beast has also got aortic regurge.'

'What the hell?' Arizona asked, confused again, 'PDA is seen in foals, aortic regurge in older animals...how old is it?'

'Five months.' Teddy said. 'The PDA is obviously just one of those things but I think the regurge is a result of all the in-breeding.'

'Shit.' Arizona said simply surveying the charts once more. PDA or persistant ductus arteriosus was something that occurred in foals, Arizona had seen it numerous times, the ductus not closing of after birth which is naturally meant to happen. Aortic regurgitation was usually seen due to stiffening valves in elder horses where that blood return to the heart is compromised. To see both was something Arizona had never heard of before. 'The owner's want to pursue treatment?'

'Yup.' Teddy said, 'I told them all the risks, Owen even spoke to them, told them that it probably wouldn't be fit for any land work which is what they originally got him for, but they've grown attached to the thing already...this is why I don't have any pets.'

Arizona smiled, 'Ok, so you have a plan?'

'I do.' Teddy said, 'Transplant.'

Arizona's eyes went wide, 'Transplant?!'

Teddy laughed, 'I know it's not exactly the norm in the veterinary world, but why not? Why should the big shot Doctors have all the fun?'

Arizona laughed, 'I just...has it _ever_ been done before?'

'I've been trawling through journal after journal and I've found four in total in the last ten years.'

'Jesus,' Arizona said. 'In what?'

'Three in dogs, one in a cat.' Teddy said, 'You know as well as I do that most animals that get to the stage where they need something like a transplant are just put down...horses more so than companion animals.'

'Are the owners down with this?'

'I haven't told them about it yet.' Teddy admitted, 'I wanted to know what you thought about it first...see if you were with me.'

Arizona eyed the scans with caution, 'How easy would it be to get a donor?'

Teddy sighed, 'I'm not sure, we'd have to find a horse of similar size of what this one and I don't need to tell you that it's freaking massive, if you're in, and the owner's are in, I was going to ring round the local practices...just you know say 'hey if you happen to get a 17-20 hand horse die on you that has a healthy heart just give me a call' that's my plan.'

Arizona laughed once more, 'This is crazy...but brilliant, count me in.'

XX

Arizona's paperwork was once more interrupted by a knock at the door, a smile lighting up her face as she saw that once more it was Callie, glancing at the clock she laughed, 'I didn't realise the time!'

'Oh, you need to stay a bit longer?' Callie asked.

'No, no, this can all wait till tomorrow.' Arizona said getting up and kissing Callie, 'You ok?'

'Yeah, I'm good,' Callie nodded as if to add to her point. 'I've been thinking a lot whilst I was in the lab and I think that maybe it is good that my Mom comes...you know maybe she'll see the way that we are...see how much I love you and you love me...maybe she'll realise that we're not a species raised from hell.'

Arizona couldn't help but laugh at Callie's analogy, 'Calliope...look let her come, she can say what she likes, do what she likes but she's going to get a piece of Arizona Robbins' mind if she thinks she can come and talk to you like anything other than you deserve.'

Callie smiled, 'Really?'

'Really.' Arizona said.

'You know that whole talking about yourself in third person... kind of hot...' Callie mused.

Arizona smiled wickedly, 'Well it that case...Arizona Robbins would very much like to go home now so that she can have her wicked way with her super hot girlfriend.'

Callie leant forwards and kissed Arizona, 'Calliope Torres is so on for that.'


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Onwards we go.**_

Two weeks later and not only was Arizona now walking and preparing for the biggest surgery of her life, but she was also preparing herself for the arrival of the Torres family that evening. After much preparation and a stroke of luck, a heart had been found for the transplant Suffolk Punch patient and although she had only been back in the OR for the first time the day before, Arizona wouldn't be anywhere else. Callie was on edge with the imminent arrival of her parents and sister, specifically her Mother; she'd even taken the afternoon off so that she could clean the house and prepare the food that she was planning on cooking for dinner. Arizona had been victim to Callie's mood swings over the past couple of days, letting her girlfriend take out her stress on her, but today, Arizona was stressed herself, the impending heart transplant surgery one of the biggest moments in her career.

'So, I'm thinking we're going to have to ask someone to take the dogs...Mark...or Teddy...Liam maybe?' Callie asked as they were walking out the door. Now that Arizona was back at work properly, they had to go to work in their own trucks, but they would always leave together when starting at the same time.

'And why do the dogs have to be turfed out?' Arizona asked, locking the door.

'Mama doesn't like dogs.' Callie said.

Arizona rolled her eyes, 'Look Cal, I thought this wasn't meant to be about bending over backwards to please her? I thought it was meant to be about her accepting us for who we are?'

Callie couldn't help but get frustrated at the sight of Arizona's eyes rolling, 'It would just make it easier.'

'Well maybe I shouldn't come either, you know...' Arizona flung open the door to her truck. 'Make it _easier_.'

It was Callie's turn to roll her eyes, 'Arizona, don't be ridiculous.'

Arizona climbed into her truck with her dogs, rolling down the window, 'I'll see you later, you know after my big groundbreaking surgery is done with.'

Callie moved forwards, 'Look I'm sorry Arizona but I just want to make things right between me and her.'

Arizona sighed, 'I know...but do you want her to meet the Arizona you fell in love with, or do you want me to completely change for her? Your choice Calliope.' Arizona rolled up her window and reversed out of her drive, feeling guilty but at the same time knowing that she had to stay true to herself, she knew that Callie didn't want her to change, she just needed to remember it.

As Callie watched Arizona drive off she sighed, 'Shit.' She mentally kicked herself, she'd totally forgotten about Arizona's surgery, so caught up in her family's arrival that evening; it was such a big day for her girlfriend and she'd completely forgotten. Running back into the house, Callie picked up the phone and dialled, hoping that she could at least lesson the anger she had caused Arizona.

XX

Arizona sighed heavily as she pulled up in the car lot, she hated fighting with Callie, but she couldn't pretend to be anyone other than who she was. Climbing out of the truck she made her way into the yard, it was a crisp morning, the cold seeping in through her jacket.

'Mornin' boss.' Came Karev's voice.

'Karev, all set?'

'The heart will be here in four hours, Teddy said she'd be over when she'd finished consults.'

'Great.' Arizona replied curtly.

'You alright boss?'

'Fine.' Arizona replied, 'I'm gonna check on Willow.'

Alex watched her go with a frown, he could tell something was off, but he knew better than to press the blonde for too much information.

'Hey there buddy.' Arizona greeted Willow as she entered the stable, pleased to see that he was now standing a lot more comfortably than he had been only days previously. Arizona took the time to re-bandage and hose his legs whilst also brushing him from head to toe; she'd always found brushing a horse one of the most soothing of activities. She'd been in with Willow for almost an hour when she heard her name being called across the yard. Giving willow a pat and a kiss on his muzzle she let herself out of the stable and saw Karev was calling her. 'What's up?'

'You got a delivery.' Alex said with a smirk.

Looking behind Alex, Arizona saw a man carrying a massive bunch of flowers. 'Arizona Robbins?'

'Yeah, that's me.' Arizona said, signing on the electronic pad she accepted the bunch searching for the card. Finding it she couldn't help but smile as she read the words printed there, _'I'm an idiot, I'm sorry, good luck in your surgery, I know you'll be amazing. Love you. Xxx' _'Karev is the Suffolk ready yet?'

'No boss, won't be putting it under for another hour or so.'

'Good, if you need me just ring me, I'll be the main building.'

Giving a knowing nod and wink, Alex laughed as he turned and went back to his business, Arizona put the flowers in her office before running into the main building, knowing that Callie would be in consults Arizona wove her way through the main corridor until she was stood outside Callie's consult room, looking through the small window she saw, thankfully, that Callie was alone, typing furiously, her eyes locked firmly on the screen. Opening the door, Arizona stepped inside, closing the door quietly behind her.

'Sorry, I'm still writing notes on my last appointment, can you hang on five minutes?' Callie asked, not knowing who had entered the room and so presumed it was her next patient.

'I can wait.' Arizona said, smiling gently.

Callie's head whipped round as she recognised the voice, 'Hey, sorry, I didn't know it was you, I thought you'd be in surgery by now?'

Arizona moved forwards, 'I've got ten minutes...I wanted to come and say thank you.' Kissing Callie tentatively on the lips, 'So, thank you.'

'I'm sorry.' Callie said, opening her legs so that Arizona could stand closer. 'I was so wrapped up in my parents that I totally forgot about what today meant for you...I'm sorry.'

Arizona smiled, 'I know, I'm sorry I flew off this morning, I'm just worried about this surgery, but I shouldn't have took it out on you.' Arizona leant forwards and kissed Callie once more, 'The flowers were beautiful.'

'I'm glad you like them.' Callie replied, 'If my consults don't run over, I'll come over and see how the surgery's going?'

'That would be wonderful.' Arizona replied honestly. 'I have to go but I'll see you later, if I don't get chance to actually talk to you in the surgery, I'll see you later at home ok?'

'Ok.' Callie replied, pulling Arizona in for a kiss before she turned to leave. 'Zo?'

'Yeah?' Arizona said, turning around.

'The dogs don't have to go anywhere.' Callie said with a smile, 'And I want Mama to meet _you_ not some fake you.'

Nodding, Arizona replied, 'I love you.'

'Love you too.' Callie replied, watching as Arizona went, glad that the argument had been extremely short-lived.

Arizona made her way back to the yard feeling a lot better about the surgery now that her and Callie had ironed out the creases. She made her way through to the main OR prep room, pleased to see that Teddy was in there looking over the Suffolk's latest scans and x-rays. 'Hey.' Arizona announced her presence as she shut the door behind her.

Teddy looked round, 'Alright.'

Moving so she could see the light-box, Arizona stood back with Teddy, arms folded as she took in the new images. 'It's a good job this op is today.'

Teddy nodded, 'I know, the regurge is just horrific...just got to wait for the heart now.'

'How long?' Arizona asked.

'We've just had the call that they're two hours out.' Teddy replied, 'I just wanted to have a good look over his scans before we put him under.'

Arizona nodded, taking in every detail of the scans that she could, 'Thank you Teds.'

Teddy's brow furrowed, 'What for?'

'For letting me in on this case.' Arizona replied, 'I thought that with me being away for so long...I thought I wouldn't get back on the horse, excuse the pun, so easily.'

Teddy chuckled gently, 'A shit thing happened to you Arizona, doesn't take away from the fact that you're one of the most talented surgeons I've worked with.'

Arizona blushed, 'Thanks Teds, the feeling's mutual.'

Teddy smiled, nudging Arizona with her elbow, 'Right enough of this sentimental crap, let's give this horse a new heart.'

Arizona laughed as they made their way through to the pre-op stable; after taking the Suffolk's vitals they readied themselves for the surgery, knocking the horse out before winching it onto the OR table, Teddy directing proceedings as she got Karev to shave the relative area she needed to cut through. It took an hour to get everything positioned correctly; a 20 hand Suffolk Punch not an easy thing to move around.

'Everyone ready?' Teddy asked, scalpel in hand. All heads around the room nodded, Arizona's included. Nodding herself, Teddy pressed the scalpel into the horses' chest and made the first cut.

XX

Callie looked at the clock after her last consult, she smiled as she saw that she'd be able to catch at least half an hour of Arizona's surgery before having to leave for home to get things ready. The surgery would have been going for over an hour already, but Callie knew that it would be a lengthy procedure. Locking up her room, she strolled over to the yard, putting Jasper in Arizona's office with Harry and Dotz, she made her way into the OR gallery. Her face broke out in a huge smile as she walked in at just the point that Arizona and Teddy were lifting the heart from the transplant box. The fact that it was an 8 lb horse heart made the sight even more impressive.

Leaning against the wall to her side, Callie crossed her arms across her chest as she watched the magic happen. The viewing room was packed, the surgery was being recorded for future reference and to be the feature on the ten o'clock news hour. As Callie watched Arizona work, her brow furrowed as they worked to get the heart in place, she felt immense pride ooze out of her as she watched her girlfriend work. To think that barely two months ago she had been 'burying' Arizona, and now here she was performing a never-before-done surgery, more in love with her than ever.

Arizona concentrated hard on the heart in her hand, she had held horses hearts before, but never one that had the potential to save a life, usually they were cold and long dead in the autopsy rooms at vet school. As she stood back to allow Teddy to get a full view her eyes glanced up, stopping as soon as her eyes met with chocolate brown orbs, Arizona noticed the difference in the way Callie was looking at her; she could see the pride and love radiating off of her girlfriend and all she wanted to do was throw off her scrubs and take Callie in her arms, but that would have to wait. Giving Callie a super-magic smile, knowing that despite the mask Callie would see it, she found it returned as Callie pointed at her watched and then blew her a kiss. Looking at the clock on the wall Arizona realised that Callie had come in to watch her surgery and now was running late to get everything in order for her family's arrival. That fact meant a lot to Arizona and as she watched her go, she couldn't help but feel a pang that she wasn't going with her; she had never expected to love anything more than her job and surgery, but now she loved Callie more than all of it and if she ever had to make a choice, she knew that Calliope Torres would win every single time.

Arizona suctioned away, peering into the body cavity as Teddy's hands worked furiously, 'Right, that's it.' She said, suddenly stepping back, 'Bring him off bypass slowly...' All eyes watched intently as they waited for the heart to beat, 'Come on...come on...' Teddy chanted. Arizona shuffled from one foot to the other, anxious for this to work, not because so many eyes were watching, but because she wanted this horse to live.

A hefty sigh of relief was had by all as the familiar ba-dum rhythm filled the room. Nodding with relief, both Arizona and Teddy returned to the task at hand as they closed up the muscle layers and skin before leaving Karev and Lexie in charge of bringing the Suffolk around. 'We'll be back in about half an hour to check on him.' Teddy told Alex and Lexie. Leaving the main room, Teddy and Arizona were left alone in the scrub room, teddy leaning heavily against the sink.

'You alright?' Arizona asked.

'Yeah...I just really thought for a split second that that wasn't going to work.' Teddy admitted, turning and meeting Arizona's eye as she removed her mask and gown. 'Doing hearts on horses is always more stressful than anything else...they're just so freaking _big_.'

Arizona laughed, 'Yeah they are a bit bigger than the rest of the cliental aren't they?'

Teddy groaned, 'I seriously don't know why you picked this speciality.'

'Well I always loved a good roll in the hay.' Arizona said, lightening the situation.

Teddy joined in with Arizona's laughter, glad that she had made a friend in the blonde both inside and out of the OR. 'How you feeling about later?'

Arizona sighed, 'Honestly, I've heard it all before, I've had the gay bashing, I've had the verbal abuse...even the physical once in a while...but Callie? I mean she's been shunned by her parents, but I get the feeling the addition of me there might make things worse with her Mom...I think it'll make her more defensive and more aggressive?'

Teddy nodded, 'Unfortunately there's only one way you'll find out...At least you know that Carlos is on your side.'

Arizona nodded, 'Yeah, very true, and that's not something I ever thought I'd be able to say when I first met him...Let's go check on the patient.'

XX

Callie looked at the clock once more, her parents were due to arrive any second, her Dad's driver dropping them off, Arizona would be home about an hour afterwards which in a way, Callie was thankful for; it would give her time to calm the situation down so that Arizona didn't have to bear the full brunt of it. 'Right...you three need to be on your best behaviour.' Callie said at the three faces that peered up at her, having picked up Arizona's dogs and her own so they didn't have to be cooped up in the office all afternoon. Arizona had gotten Liam to do Gem for her once more, so that she would be home as soon as she could. Giving the house another look around, Callie couldn't help but smile at the fact she now lived here with Arizona; gradually she'd been able to sneak her influence in on the place, particularly in the kitchen as Arizona had had a severe lack of pots and pans.

The dogs beginning to bark alerted Callie to the fact that her parents and sister were here before the doorbell had even rung. Calling them back into the kitchen, so they didn't cause too much offense, she opened the door, putting on a smile as she watched the three Torres' climb out of the car.

'Breathe Calliope Torres...it'll be over before you know it.'

_**A/N: The Torres whirlwind will hit next chapter!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: So glad that everyone is still enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it!**_

Callie remained at the front door, the three dogs in front of her, it was almost like they knew hostility was on its way. Soothing them with a calming 'shh', Callie stepped carefully down the steps and embraced her Father who had strode ahead. 'Daddy.' She greeted.

'Calliope, it's so good to see you, you're looking a lot better than the last time I saw you.'

'Well that was a rather extreme situation.' Callie said with a small smile, not wanting to dwell on the events of Jackson now that she and Arizona had moved on. Looking behind her Dad she whispered gently in his ear, 'On a scale of one to ten, how geared up do I need to be for a fight?'

'She said she'd try.' Carlos replied, 'But...'

Callie nodded, 'It's ok, I get it.' Stepping to the side she was engulfed in a huge hug as her sister embraced her. 'Aria.'

'Hey sis.' Aria said, not letting go of her sister, 'I'm so sorry that I haven't been in touch, Mama...'

'I know hermana, we'll talk later, I promise.' Callie said, giving Aria's shoulders a squeeze, she'd definitely grown since the last time she had seen her, even more beautiful than before. Letting her eyes find her Mother, Callie saw the awkward expression and stance radiate off of her. 'Mama.' Stepping down the remaining steps off of the porch, Callie awkwardly kissed Lucia on each cheek, 'How are you?'

'Perfectly fine, thank you.' She replied, stoic as ever. 'This is your house?'

'Mine and Arizona's, yes.' Callie replied, 'I sold my apartment last month.'

Lucia nodded curtly, obviously struggling to find anything nice to say.

'And who are these three lovelies?' Aria spoke now, cutting the tension away momentarily.

Callie turned, glad that her sister seemed totally ok with the whole situation, 'The Doberman is Jasper, he's mine; the other two are Arizona's; the Lab is Harry and the Dalmatian is Dots...original, I know.'

Aria laughed gently, greeting them each in turn; she had always had a way with animals, much like Callie and she had often expressed a desire to follow Callie into the profession; Callie realising that she didn't actually know what her sister was indeed doing with her life, filing that away for a conversation topic for later, she showed them inside. Her Mom had never been fond of animals, always refusing Callie and Aria the opportunity to have pets in the house; this fact had obviously still not changed as she scooted around the dogs. They obviously could sense it as they kept their distance from the strange woman as they went inside, content to settle either with Aria, Carlos or herself.

'Arizona isn't here?' Carlos asked, seeing the house empty.

'No, she'll be home in a few hours, she had a big surgery today, the first since we've been back.'

'Good,' Carlos replied genuinely, 'How is she doing?'

Callie nodded and smiled, 'She's a lot better...she's put weight back on, her ankle's fine now and she's properly back at work.'

'We going out tonight sis or staying in?'

'I thought I'd cook if that's ok?' Callie asked the group.

'Sounds perfect.' Carlos answered.

'How long are you staying?' Callie asked.

'A few days I should think.' Carlos again spoke, 'Don't worry, we're in a hotel in the city so we won't intrude on you all the time.'

'It's fine Daddy.' Callie said with a smile, 'Both Arizona and I have got a couple of days off so we can show you around the city and spend some time with you.'

'Sounds perfect.' Carlos replied.

'Awesome, you gonna help me cook then Aria?' Callie said, not particularly wanting to share the kitchen with her Mom. Aria agreed instantly, leaving their parents to go through to the living area.

Getting out the relative pots and pans and ingredients to make the three course meal that she had planned, Callie began to instruct her sister, ever the hopeless one in the kitchen. 'I can't believe you still don't know how to cook Aria! You're twenty-five woman!'

Aria laughed, 'I know, I know, I've just never _had_ to you know?'

'I know this sounds horrific, but what _do_ you do now Aria?' Callie asked, rather ashamed. 'God that is so awful that I don't know what my own sister is doing with her life.'

'It's fine Cal, it's not like I know much about you...only what Daddy tells me and now that's become less and less because Mama's put like a ban on him telling me about you.'

'What?!' Callie asked, her initial question forgotten.

Aria nodded, 'I don't live at home anymore, I live closer to work, so I don't see them much anymore...when I do Mama doesn't let us talk about you, I think she thinks hearing about you will turn me into a lady lover.'

Callie couldn't help but laugh at Aria's choice of words, 'Then why is she here if she's that against it?'

'Honestly...I think she's tired of me and Dad beating on and on about it...I think she figures if she comes and sees you then we'll get off her back.'

Callie sighed, 'This is it for me Aria...if she can't get behind Arizona and me then I can't have her in my life anymore, I can't keep getting my hopes up and having them shot down by her.'

Aria nodded, 'I understand Cal...and Management.'

Callie frowned, 'What?'

'I'm in management.' Aria replied.

'Ohhh, I see,' Callie said. 'What do you manage?'

'I'm Deputy manager at a Veterinary Hospital near me.' Aria said, smiling widely.

'Seriously?' Callie said, stopping what she was doing.

'Yeah, seriously...I never had the brains to follow you, but I've gotten as close as I can...and honestly? I love the job.'

'Sis that's amazing!' Callie replied giving her a nudge with her elbow. 'I'm proud of you kiddo.'

Aria smiled, 'Thanks Cal, I'm proud of me too...So tell me about your new girlfriend then?'

Callie laughed, 'What do you want to know?'

'Well...is she hot?'

Callie laughed even louder this time, 'Hot as hell.' Aria joined in with her sister, as they both laughed; this stopping when Lucia entered the kitchen.

'You two girls sound like you're having fun...I thought I'd come and see if you need any help?' Lucia asked.

'You can chop if you like?' Callie said, handing her mother a knife.

Lucia took the knife and began to chop the vegetables that Callie instructed her, 'So, what were you laughing about?'

Callie stalled; she was just about to give some plausible excuse when Aria piped up with, 'Callie was just telling me how hot Arizona is.'

Suddenly Lucia's chopping became more purposeful, 'And you think that's something you should be discussing with your _influential_ little sister?'

Callie laughed sarcastically, putting down her own knife she turned to her Mother, 'Look, I'm just going to get this out of the way now Mama; firstly, Aria is a big girl, she can look after herself; second, being a _lesbian_ is not some freaking disease that I'm going to infect her with and last, but by no means least, you need to stop this. I will not have you talking like this when Arizona gets here, she's been through hell and back the last few months, she doesn't deserve any of your crap...hell, neither do I. You think I'm the spawn of evil, fine, but if you say anything out of line to Arizona then that's it, we are done.'

'You'd really turn your back on your family for this woman?'

'No Mama, I'd turn my back on _you_, because in case you haven't noticed, you're the only one that seems to still have a problem with it.'

Lucia seemed stunned for a moment, seemingly taking in what Callie had said, she returned to chopping her vegetables without saying another word. Raising her eyebrows at Callie, Aria too returned to her culinary job, moving the conversation on to her own career as well as asking Callie about hers, anything to keep their Mom from causing another argument when the night had barely begun.

XX

Arizona sat in her truck outside her house staring at the warm glow that was emanating from the windows. She looked down at herself and cursed; she really should have planned this better, taken a change of clothes with her and used the on-call flat to change and spruce herself up. Instead she was now sat covered in a mixture of sawdust, hay and horse crap debating whether she could climb in through the back window without getting noticed. Her thoughts were interrupted as the front door opened, a smile forming on her face when she saw Callie climbing down the steps, opening the passenger door and sliding in.

'How did you know I was here?' Arizona asked, with the curtains drawn she had thought she would've remained unnoticed.

Callie smiled, reaching over, she took Arizona's hand in hers, 'Dots and Harry were sitting at the door.'

'Ah, I need to teach them to not blow my cover.' Arizona said.

'So, how long have you been out here?' Callie asked.

'About fifteen minutes.' Arizona replied, 'I was actually debating climbing in the back window so that they didn't have to meet me in my crap.'

Callie chuckled, 'But you look gorgeous in your _crap_.'

Arizona smiled, 'You have to say that.'

'Remember what you said earlier?' Callie asked, receiving no answer she continued, 'This is about us accepting us for who we are...you're an equine vet, it's part of who you are.'

Arizona smiled, reaching across the console she kissed Callie, 'I still smell like crap.'

'So, you go in, meet them, and go change, there's no problem there.' Callie said, 'Dinner won't be ready for another half an hour.'

Arizona smiled, 'Right, best do this then.' Climbing out her truck Arizona rounded to the passenger side as Callie shut the door, 'How's it been?'

Callie sighed, 'I've already had to lay down the law to her...my sisters' been amazing, it seems that basically Mama's been standing in her way to talk to me...anyway, I have to say I'm sorry already for what she may or may not say.'

Arizona smiled, 'It's ok.'

'No it's not.' Callie replied, 'I don't want her to hurt you.'

'As long as I've got you, then that's all that matters.' Arizona replied, taking Callie's hand in hers as they climbed the front steps, instantly being attacked by her dogs.

Pushing open the door Arizona stepped inside first, wanting to show willing, instantly Carlos moved forwards engulfing her in his arms, 'Arizona!'

'Hey Carlos.' She replied, returning the hug. 'It's good to see you in...warmer climates.'

Carlos chuckled, 'I'm glad to see your back to full fitness.'

'Yes, you'll have to excuse my current state, I'll pop and have a shower before we eat.'

'Damn sis you weren't joking when you said she was smoking.' Aria's voice sounded out now, moving forwards as she held out her hand, 'Aria.'

Arizona smiled, 'Pleasure.' Aria was the spitting image of Callie, slightly thinner and shorter but still had a lot of Callie in her.

'Mama?' Callie pressed now, the elder Torres woman having hung to the back.

'Mrs Torres, it's so nice to meet you.' Arizona moved forwards her hand outstretched.

After what seemed like an eternity Lucia stepped forwards, taking Arizona's hand gingerly, she shook it, choosing not to say anything, which was better than the alternative.

'Right, I'm going to go clean up.' Arizona said, giving Callie a quick kiss she left the room, letting go the breath she had been holding since she entered the room.

..

When Arizona rejoined the room, she found everyone seated at the table, pleased to see that she would be seated in between Callie and Aria, she settled into the seat, noticing the fact that Callie's gaze lingered on her new attire. She had chosen something simply, just some jeans and a knitted sweat top, but she knew Callie liked what she was seeing. Taking her seat she chanced a glance at Lucia; her gaze resolutely directed at her empty plate. As Callie served up the Tapas starter Carlos eased conversation to the table, 'So Arizona, Callie tells us that you've been in a major surgery today?'

Arizona smiled at the fact that Callie had been bragging about her, 'Yes, it was a heart transplant, the first ever done in a horse.'

'That is so freaking cool!' Aria exclaimed.

'Do we have to discuss surgery whilst we are eating?' Lucia said, her eyes not leaving her plate.

'Shall we say grace?' Callie said, shooting Arizona an apologetic look. Their heads bowed as Carlos lead them in prayer, all digging in as soon as Amen had been muttered.

'So you're equine right?' Aria asked Arizona.

'Yeah, I am.'

'Man, I haven't ridden in as long as I can remember, I used to love it.'

'Well, I have a horse of my own, in fact I have two, but only one is fit to ride at the minute, but if you like you can have a ride tomorrow?' Arizona offered, nearly choking on her food at the squeal that escaped Aria.

'Aria!' Lucia scolded. 'And do you really think that that's a good idea? You haven't ridden in a long time.'

'It'll be fine, Gem's a gentle giant.' Arizona replied with a tight smile.

'I went riding with Arizona on her friend's horse, they're both lovely, good natured, you'll love it Aria.'

'You betcha! You're like seriously cool.' Aria said to Arizona.

Arizona chuckled, 'Thanks Aria.'

The meal continued as Callie served the main of chicken piccata, not much conversation needed as food was being shovelled into everyone's mouths. Arizona and Callie stealing glances at each other, catching each other's eyes every now and then causing them to smile.

'You two are like too cute.' Aria announced, 'Like, pass me the bucket cute.'

Arizona and Callie laughed whilst Lucia made a form of tutting noise that went un-replied.

'How are your parents Arizona?' Carlos asked.

'They're great thanks Carlos, they came down the week after Jackson, I think they needed to see with their own eyes that I was ok.' Arizona replied.

'We should arrange a time when we can all get together.' Carlos continued, 'It would be nice to meet your parents.'

Arizona smiled, glad that Carlos was still himself with her despite the presence of his wife, 'Yes definitely, they'd love to meet all of you.' Arizona replied.

'Have you got siblings Arizona?' Aria asked, wanting to know about the blonde. Callie instantly tensed up, not sure how Arizona would react to the question.

'I had a brother, Tim,' Arizona smiled fondly. 'He died in Iraq.'

'Oh shit, I'm so sorry.' Aria said, instantly hating herself.

'It's fine...it's not something that upsets me anymore...not like it used to...now I think of him with fondness rather than sadness.' Arizona replied honestly, smiling when she felt a hand resting on her thigh, reaching under the table she laced her fingers into Callie's.

'Your family is in the military?' Lucia spoke now, surprising everyone.

'Yes, my brother, my Dad,' Arizona replied. 'My Grandad drowned pulling men from the USS Arizona...hence my name.'

Lucia nodded, her mouth pursed as she dabbed it with a napkin, 'And they are ok with your...life choices?'

'Mama!' Callie instantly went on the defensive.

'Calliope it's ok,' Arizona said, she was surprised that any animosity hadn't been sent her way directly before now. 'Yes, they are completely fine with my _life choices_, I'm still the daughter they raised me to be and that's all that matters to them.'

Lucia seemed to mull this over for a second before replying, 'They don't see the whole thing as abhorrent?'

Arizona squeezed Callie's hand, showing her that she wanted to be the one to answer, 'My parents accept me for who I am, they just want me to happy, and with Calliope I have that – I'm the happiest I've ever been.'

'And you're prepared to drag her into your life of sin?' Lucia show back now.

'Arizona isn't dragging me anywhere Mama!' Callie said, unable to keep calm. 'I'm not choosing to live a life of sin, quite the opposite really, I'm choosing to live a life of _love_.'

Lucia snorted, 'Don't insult my intelligence Calliope.'

'Don't insult my life Mother.' Callie shot back, calming her voice slightly, she spoke again, 'Why can't you see that I'm happy? Why can't you just love me for who I am?'

'Because you've chosen a life that I cannot possibly understand.' Lucia replied, 'To love a woman is an abomination.'

'Lucia!' Carlos said now, Aria also turning on her Mother.

'She makes me happy...' Callie bowed her head as tears trickled down her cheeks. 'I don't want to lose you out of my life Mama, but if you can't accept Arizona...can't accept _me_, then you need to leave.'

Seeing Callie cry, Arizona instantly felt her back go up, she'd maintained a calm head...until now. 'You know what, I've tried to be polite and all that crap, but you do not get to come in here and upset Calliope like this, she's your freaking daughter, and even if she wasn't, even if she was some stranger in the street, I still wouldn't expect you to talk to them like you are talking to Calliope now across the dinner table.' Arizona took a steadying breath, 'You don't know anything about me, so granted you shouldn't be obliged to trust me with your daughter in anyway shape or form...but you do know your daughter, she's not miraculously changed personality just because she lives with a woman! Honestly, I couldn't really care less what you say to me, I'll get over it, but everything you say to Calliope, she will remember for the rest of her life, and one day, when you realise the mistake you've made, it'll be too late.' Arizona finished defiantly, hoping that she had given Lucia something to think about.

Lucia seemed to consider Arizona's words, not saying anything as she looked down at her now empty plate.

'I have to say this Mama..'Aria chimed in. 'I'm done being kept from my sister by you...if you turn your back on Cal then I'm washing my hands clean of you too.'

Lucia's head shot up, 'So you're giving me an ultimatum?'

Aria nodded, 'It's your choice Mama.'

_**A/N: Right ending it there because otherwise this chapter would go on and on and on. I also am in two minds about what to do with Lucia, your input on the matter would be massively appreciated :D**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: Apologies for the day, a holiday with no internet was had! Thanks for all the review on the last chapter, everyone seemed to hate Lucia, although some wanted her to stick around for a bit just for more drama, so here we go. This one just carries on straight after the previous.**_

_**Thanks to Amber for some beta-ing in this one!**_

'I will not be made to feel like the bad guy here,' Lucia said, rising from her seat. 'I wish to go to the hotel.'

Carlos stared at his wife, remaining firmly in his seat, 'Can't we just talk this through?'

'Talk it through?!' Lucia said, her arms gesticulating wildly as she was now on her feet. 'What is there to talk about? I cannot accept this..._situation_ and Calliope will not see sense, so I'm not going to sit here and be surrounded by this any longer.'

Callie shook her head, words failed her now, she felt like she had said everything she could to make her Mom see sense and still she didn't understand, she didn't get it.

Arizona sighed heavily, deciding to try a different tact she spoke again, 'Did Carlos tell you about what happened in Jackson Mrs. Torres?'

Lucia frowned, confused by the change in topic, 'I don't understand.'

'I don't know how much you know about what happened to me in Jackson, but I will tell you this, _that_ was hell. I don't believe in God like you and your family do, but out on those mountains I looked directly into hell's fires and on numerous occasions I was nearly consumed by them. The one thing that kept me going, the one thing that made me fight, was your daughter; when I stared down the barrel of a shotgun, it was the thought of Calliope that made me hit back, made me sure that I wasn't about to roll over, give in and die. You comparing our life, our love to hell...well that offends me, because I've been to hell, I've walked hand in hand with it and I would again and again if it was the difference between me and Callie staying together or not. I love your daughter and I plan on spending the rest of my life with her, I just hope you don't _choose_ to miss out on that.'

No one around the table spoke, Callie and Aria both had tears in their eyes at Arizona's words; Callie surprised that Arizona had brought up Jackson, it becoming a subject of conversation less and less over the past couple of months. Lucia remained where she was, her gaze impassive, 'Carlos told me a little of what happened...I'm sorry that that happened, but I don't see how it is relevant.'

'All I'm saying is, don't underestimate me Mrs. Torres when you don't know me...don't underestimate, criticise and condemn mine and Calliope's love when you don't know _us_...stay for the weekend, we can show you guys the city, where we work, whatever...just take a minute to stop criticizing, stop condemning and just...just give us a chance to show you that we're not the devil's spawn.'

Lucia's eyebrows raised at Arizona's last choice of words but her expression was somewhat softer, if only slightly. 'I will not change my beliefs.'

'No one's asking you to.' Arizona replied.

'I still want to go back to the hotel, I'm tired and I need to get my head together.' Lucia said, 'Maybe...maybe you can show us the city tomorrow.'

Callie couldn't hold in her gasp of surprise at that, no one had even broken her Mother before and now it looked like Arizona might have just chipped away at the surface. Both Carlos and Aria shared Callie's look of surprise, not knowing whether this was just another way for Lucia to throw in a few more digs or whether she was genuinely trying. Carlos rose from his seat, 'Ok, eleven ok for you too ladies tomorrow?'

'Perfect.' Arizona replied, Callie still remaining shocked at the turn around. 'See you all tomorrow.' Arizona rose from her seat, Callie suddenly finding her feet and joining her, Callie kissed and hugged both her father and Aria before kissing her Mother briefly, Arizona following suit although only a shaken hand was exchanged between herself and Lucia.

'See you tomorrow.' Callie said, finding her voice.

'Laters sis.' Aria said with a warm smile. Arizona and Callie watched as the three Torres' climbed into the car and left, Arizona closing the door and going back to the kitchen.

'I don't know about you, but I could use a drink.' Arizona said from the kitchen. 'You ok with wine, or you want something stronger?' When Arizona got no reply she craned her neck round and saw Callie was stood staring at her. 'Calliope?'

'How...what...' Callie was thoroughly unsure of what she wanted to say, her mind still trawling through all of what had just happened and been had been said.

Arizona smiled, understanding Callie's expression, she moved round the island and made her way over to Callie, 'Talk to me babe.'

Callie looked into Arizona's eyes, 'I just...I'm so sorry.'

Arizona smiled, 'You don't have anything to be sorry for Calliope, _I'm_ sorry if I got a little over-zealous.'

Callie shook her head instantly, 'You had ever right to say what you did, and so much more...thank you.'

'For what?'

'For saying what you did today, for sticking up to her, I've never seen her give in to anyone before, but you...the things you said...most people would've ran a freaking mile...just, you're amazing and I love you.' Callie said with a smile.

Arizona returned the smile, 'I love you too Calliope, and don't worry, you're Mother isn't going to scare me off.'

'So what are we going to do tomorrow with them?' Callie asked.

'I don't know...what kind of thing would create the best situation?' Arizona replied, not really knowing what Callie's parents enjoyed doing.

Callie thought for a minute, 'Well if we meet them at their hotel, we can have brunch in the restaurant and then just take them on a general tour of the city? That way the dogs can come with us and it's all very public so she can't over-react?'

Arizona nodded in agreement, 'Sounds like a good idea, maybe tomorrow afternoon I can take Aria up to the stables with me?'

'She'd love that,' Callie said.

'I like her, she's a lot like you,' Arizona said.

Callie nodded, 'I didn't realise how much I'd missed her until tonight.'

Arizona nodded in understanding, her own longing for her brother to be evident in her life coming to the fore, 'It's good that she's on your side...'

'Well the only one not is Mama...I thought she'd see us and see how happy I was and would be able to but her beliefs to the side you know?'

Arizona nodded, 'Maybe she just needs more time...I'll just have to remember to keep the heavy petting to the minimum over the weekend...'

Callie smiled, leaning in for a kiss, 'No, don't change for her Zo.'

Arizona matched Callie's smile, 'Never...but for now...the heavy petting is definitely on the menu!'

XX

The alarm blared loudly through the silence of the room, Arizona opening her eyes instantly, reaching an arm out and hitting the button. Peeking an eye open she smiled as her vision was filled with Callie's sleeping features; her mouth slightly open as her soft snores filled the air. Turning onto her side Arizona replaced her arm across Callie's back; both women were still naked thanks to their sex-filled night, the perfect way to wake up in the morning in Arizona's opinion. Shifting forwards Arizona placed gently kisses on Callie's left shoulder, her fingers gentle tickling Callie's back. Her girlfriend wasn't the best at waking up so Arizona liked to make it as gentle as possible when they didn't have to rush to get to work. Callie's eyes started to flicker so Arizona knew that she was nearly into the land of the living.

'Good morning beautiful.' Arizona said, placing a kiss on her lips.

'Hmmmphhhh.' Callie replied, her eyes still firmly closed, turning onto her side, she blindly reached out and pulled Arizona closer to her. 'Please tell me that last night was all just one big nightmare and we can just stay in bed all day today?'

Arizona smiled softly placing a kiss on Callie's nose, 'I wish I could babe, but it might not be as bad as we think.'

'How on earth can you still be positive about meeting up with my Mama again after last night?' Callie asked.

Arizona chuckled, 'It may have something to do with the super-amazing, super-hot sex I had last night...'

Callie smiled, her eyes opening wider now, 'Oh yeah? How about we have round...four now?'

Arizona swatted Callie playfully, 'No time Calliope, we have to be at the hotel in an hour.'

Callie smiled even wider, 'That's plenty of time, I only need five minutes.'

Arizona frowned before smiling, an idea coming to her, 'How about we time manage?'

'Time manage?' Callie asked sceptically.

'Yup,' Arizona said, pushing herself up off of the bed and padding her way round to the en-suite bathroom, 'We both need showers...' Arizona disappeared into the bathroom.

Callie's brow furrowed before she realised what was definitely being implied, throwing the duvet off of herself she stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom, hot on the heels of her girlfriend.

X

'Calliopeeee I have sex hair!' Arizona whined as she attempted for the fifth time to get her hair to hang naturally rather than have bits sticking up randomly as was the case now.

Callie glanced over at her girlfriend as she looked in the mirror, content that she was ready to go once she had her leather jacket on. 'Zo seriously, you don't have sex hair.'

'I do.' Arizona said pouting as she sat on the bed, her arms folded.

Callie smiled, moving round the bed she knelt in front of Arizona, 'Seriously Arizona, you don't have sex hair, you look beautiful, miraculous, as you always do.'

Arizona still pouted, 'You have to say that.'

Callie smiled, kissing Arizona's pout, she gripped Arizona's hand, 'Come on.'

Arizona couldn't help but smile as Callie led her through the house, she knew how hard having her family here was being on Callie and still she was able to be normal, laugh and rock Arizona's world. 'So how are we playing this today?' Callie asked as they made their way into the living room.

'Playing what?' Arizona asked as she slipped the leads on the three dogs.

'My Mother.' Callie said, 'I just...I dunno, I'm at the stage now Zo that if she acts like she did last night, then that's it I'm turning around and coming home, or she can go home so that we can spend some time with my Dad and Aria without feeling on edge all the time.'

Arizona nodded, 'I have to say I don't think I can stand there and listen to her talk to you like that again without hitting her with a brick.'

Callie couldn't help but smile warmly at Arizona's words, 'Let's see how it goes, maybe in a public place she'll just choose to say nothing at all.'

Arizona smiled supportively, 'Hopefully.' They left the house for the hotel, the dogs staying in the truck whilst they were in the restaurant before they could walk round the city with them; entering the restaurant they found that the three Torres' were already there, making their way over, each greeted the other, even Lucia offering a kiss to Arizona.

'So what's the big plan for today?' Aria asked when they had ordered their food.

'We were thinking we'd just walk around the city, show you the sights, give the dogs a walk at the same time and then Arizona says she'll take you riding later if you're up for it?'

'Seriously?!' Aria asked.

Arizona nodded, 'I haven't ridden since the accident and I'm ready to get back on myself! My friend Liam has a horse up there so you can ride him whilst I give mine chance to stretch her legs.'

'Sounds fabulous.' Aria replied, glad that she would get some one on one time to get to know Arizona.

'And how are you this morning Mama?' Callie asked, wanting to access her Mother's state of mind before she had chance to come in with any of her choice words.

Lucia sighed, avoiding her daughters' eye, 'I'm fine thank you Calliope.'

Callie raised her eyebrows, 'Fine?'

Lucia nodded, 'Yes, fine...I'm trying Calliope.'

Callie scoffed before she felt a hand on her thigh, calming her slightly. 'You do see that I'm happy right?'

Lucia sighed, 'Don't you understand that _that_ is partly the problem for me?'

Callie furrowed her brow, 'What do you mean?'

'I mean...to see you so happy, and I _can_ see that Calliope, Arizona obviously makes you happy, happier that I've ever seen you...so here you see the dilemma. Accepting you and Arizona goes against everything I've ever been taught and believed in...turning my back on you goes against everything I am as a _Mother_.'

'You feel like you have to make a choice?' Callie asked.

'Yes I do, I feel like I have to choose between my faith and between you.' Lucia replied. As the food arrived, in between eating the conversation still continued.

'You know I still go to church.' Callie said, 'I still pray, I still feel God in everything I do...when I walk into church I don't go up in a ball of flames...'

'Calliope..' Carlos said.

'What? It's true Daddy and maybe Mama needs to hear it, no one else has issues with me and Arizona...'

'Don't they?' Lucia asked. 'Maybe not your friends, but what about the people walking down the street? People that don't agree with the way you choose to live your life, what about those people that think it's so wrong that they're going to teach you a lesson? What about them? I don't want you to get hurt.'

'Mama, I think you're over-reacting here...' Callie began.

'No, she's not.' Arizona spoke now, surprising everyone else as she had remained rather quiet so far. 'Your Mom is right Calliope, they're people out there who want to hurt people like you and me because of the way we live our lives...admittedly less than there used to be, but there still out there.'

'You sound like you know more about these people than the rest of us?' Lucia asked, her attention turning to Arizona.

Arizona nodded, 'I've been on the wrong side of hate crimes because of my sexuality, both as a kid and as an adult.'

Callie turned to her girlfriend, she hadn't heard any of this before, she assumed that the adult abuse revolved around the trouble at her last practice but as a child as well? Callie could already feel tears building in her eyes for her girlfriend.

'As an adult it didn't really bother me to be honest, the odd jibe here and there if I was walking down the street hand in hand with a girlfriend. It nearly destroyed my career at my last practice but fortunately things were cleared up...as a child however it was...difficult. It made me question everything about myself, question every decision I'd ever made, it was horrific, sometimes it would be verbal, sometimes it was physical and there were times when I honestly thought about just giving up or just announcing I was actually straight and snogging the face off some random boy...but then my brother talked to me, told me that I needed to remain true to me because at the end of the day these people that hate on people like me and Callie just do it because they're scared of change...scared that there's something a little bit different, scared that it is becoming more prominent in society. Will being gay ever be totally socially accepted by everyone? I don't think so. But it's a hell of a lot better than it was, and the fact is that I will protect Calliope as best as I can from those kind of people.'

Callie gave Arizona's hand a squeeze, forgetting where she was she leant over and kissed Arizona gently on the lips. 'I'm sorry you've been through so much.'

Arizona smiled, 'It's ok, it doesn't matter now that I've got you.'

Carlos smiled at the reaction, Aria smirking as well, Lucia didn't know where to look, Arizona's words still not totally getting through her shell.

'Arizona's right Mama.' Aria said, 'I work with like three gay people, your secretary's gay!'

'Aria!'

'He is!' Aria exclaimed, 'Look, we all saw Callie when she was with whatshisname...the one you married?'

'George.' Callie offered.

'Yeah him, and look how miserable he made Callie! He cheated on her and broke her heart!' Aria exclaimed, Callie inwardly groaning as now her parents weren't only dealing with the lesbian thing but reminded of the fact that she was always a divorcee.

'That doesn't mean that there isn't a perfectly decent man out there for Calliope.' Lucia replied.

'Ok, put it like this,' Callie said. 'If Arizona was a man, but had the same personality, the same everything else, then it would be ok with you right?'

Lucia slowly nodded, 'I suppose.'

'There you go then.' Callie said simply, 'Basically you've just said that you think Arizona is good for me.'

'Calliope I did not...'

'Yes you did.' Callie replied, 'You're just too narrow- minded to get past the fact that she is a woman.'

'I don't know what else I can say to make you understand my point of view.' Lucia said, shaking her head as she finished her food.

'I don't know why you can't just love your daughter.'

'Don't be ridiculous Calliope, you're my daughter I will always love you, but I can't sit here and pretend that I'm ok with this, I can't sit at your wedding and be ok with it, I can't sit and hold your children when I know that they're brought into _this_ kind of life!'

Both Callie and Arizona's eyes went wide at the mention of a wedding and children, Arizona suddenly finding herself ridiculously angry at Lucia for already condemning her theoretical children. 'I don't think it's wise to get into this here.' Arizona said, finding calm from somewhere within.

'What do you mean?' Lucia asked innocently.

Arizona took a deep breath, smiling sweetly she said 'Well, personally, I find you insulting mine and Calliope's future children a lot more offensive than I had imagined and right now I want to empty the contents of that jug of water on your head.'

Callie didn't know whether to smile, laugh or cry; Arizona was obviously angry, she was shaking in the chair next to her, but hearing her mention future children was something that made her heart soar, it wasn't a conversation they'd had, and wasn't one that Callie had thought they would have for many years, but it was very welcome and brought out a wide grin on Callie's face.

Lucia sat stunned by Arizona's retort, she had thought that the mention of children would have elicited a completely different reaction from the couple.

'Maybe we should go for that walk?' Carlos prompted, as Lucia and Arizona continued to stare each other down across the table.

'Good idea!' Aria jumped on with the idea.

'Arizona and me will get the dogs out and meet you out the front in ten.' Callie said, glad that her Dad had given her an excuse to have some private time with her girlfriend, tightening her grip on the blonde's hand Callie exited the restaurant with the blonde in tow. Once they were outside, the pair walked silently to the truck, Callie letting the dogs out once they were there before turning to Arizona, 'I don't even know what to say to you.'

Arizona looked up for the first time, 'I've said it before, and I'll say it again Calliope, you don't need to apologise for her to me, I'm sorry that I lost it at the end there.'

Callie snorted, 'You lost it? Seriously Zo, the way you stand up to her...I've never been able to do that, you amaze me.'

Arizona smiled, 'Well when she's hating on my girl you know...get's me mad.'

'I'm er...sorry that she sort of threw marriage and kids at you.' Callie said, keen to voice that particular subject.

Arizona smiled, 'It's ok...I didn't really expect myself to react like that!'

'What'd you mean?'

'Well, I've told you before that kids were never a definite thing for me, but all of a sudden when your Mom's sitting there saying that about _our_ kids...I dunno, all of a sudden I could see it. I mean, not yet, but I can see it if that makes sense.'

'Perfectly.' Callie replied, her smile breaking out once more, leaning forwards she pressed her lips against Arizona's, their kiss becoming something much more heated as their tongues danced together, each totally lost in one another. As they broke apart, Callie rested her forehead against Arizona's, looking behind the blonde she saw her family stood awkwardly at the steps of the hotel; Aria stood with a knowing smirk on her face, Carlos stood looking anywhere but at the couple and Lucia stood with a face like thunder. 'Eurgh, let's get this over with.' Callie said, gripping a hand through Arizona's as the dogs trotted ahead of them.

Arizona smiled, sliding her fingers so they were interlocked with Callie's, 'I love you.' She said just before they reached the other Torres'.

'I love you too.' Callie replied with a smile, 'More than I can put into words.'

_**A/N: Ok stopping there for now! A bit longer than usual but hope you all still like.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: Thanks again for the continued reviews, does mean a lot to me as a writer **____** I think this chapter will see the exit of the Torres clan but I'm not 100% sure yet!**_

_**Sorry for the delay in posting, the second job I've picked up takes up more of my time than I thought, though I do enjoy it. Anyway, here it is finally. Thanks once more to Amber; when I have writer's block she always seems to get me out of it! **_

The tour of the city was definitely something of a sombre affair; Lucia and Carlos walked behind whilst Aria walked with Arizona and Callie, keen to lighten the mood and show who's side she was on. They took in the main sights of the city finishing at the space needle where they decided to stop for coffee in one of the cafe's opposite. Taking a seat outside, Arizona, Callie and Aria all sat down, the dogs content to lie at their feet.

'Can we not sit inside?' Lucia asked when she reached the table with Carlos.

'We have the dogs Mama.' Callie replied simply.

'Can they not just be tied up outside?' Lucia said, she was being difficult on purpose and everyone knew it.

'If you want to go and sit inside then be my guest, I'm done fighting you.' Callie replied, turning her eyes back to the drinks menu she had in front of her.

When Arizona and Aria did the same without another word, Lucia sat down with a huff, Carlos alongside of her. After ordering the various hot drinks they each required the conversation turned to Aria, a subject everyone thought was the least likely to cause arguments.

'So tell me some more about this job sis?' Callie asked, thanking the waitress for bringing them a bowl of water for the dogs.

Aria smiled, 'Well, you know I always wanted to follow in your footsteps, but when I was in college busting my ass to try and get there I just kind of...I dunno, _some_ might say I gave up,' Aria said, not needing to elaborate on who the 'some' in fact was. 'But I see it as more of a...divine intervention. I love my job now, I really do, and I have to say having walked in on surgery...I don't think I've got the stomach to be doing what you two do.'

'Well you should come stay some time, for longer, let me and Arizona show you what we do?' Callie said, hopeful that they'd get chance to spend some time with Aria on her own rather than Aria and her parents.

'That would be great.' Aria replied, 'What about your management team? Any good?' Aria asked with a wink.

Callie laughed, 'Well Dr. Webber is the owner of the place, he was a ground-breaking surgeon in his time but he's recognised that it's the time to slow down on that side of the things. He only sees VIP patients now and other than that he overseas pretty much everything to be honest.'

'He's good at it?' Aria pushed.

'He's been in charge for as long as I've been there and yeah he does a good job.' Callie replied, 'Why, are you looking for a change of scenery?'

'I dunno,' Aria replied. 'I love where I am now, but the thought of being closer to my big sis...it adds to the appeal.'

'Aria, you can't just decide to up and leave a job just for your sister.' Lucia interjected.

'Really? I thought that's the kind of thing you did for family?' Aria replied instantly.

Lucia rolled her eyes, 'I don't want to get into another argument Aria.'

'Well you have a funny way of showing it.' Aria replied.

'It's difficult for me you know.' Lucia said.

'What is?' Callie asked.

'Both of you growing up so fast, growing up and moving away from everything I've taught you, everything you've ever known...you both move around at a hundred miles an hour, it's difficult for me to keep up.' Lucia explained.

'You could at least try.' Callie replied.

'What do you think I'm doing?' Lucia asked. 'I'm here aren't I?'

'You're here, but you're not making an effort; you pick faults in everything myself or Arizona say, you shoot down everything Aria says...it's exhausting Mama and...look maybe you should just go home.' Callie finished.

'Mija.' Carlos said.

'I'm sorry Daddy, I don't want you to go; you've done so much for me and Arizona, I'll never be able to thank you enough for helping bring her back to me from Jackson, but I can't keep fighting with Mama, I wouldn't mind if there was some glimmer...some light at the end of the tunnel, but there isn't with her, it's all dark and homophobic and I won't subject myself and especially my girlfriend to it anymore.'

'She's right Dad.' Aria joined in, 'It's not fair, Mama's had her chance.'

'So you're all ganging up on me?' Lucia asked.

'No, Mama, I am.' Callie said, pushing her chair back as she got up. 'Come on Zo.'

Arizona stood up too, Callie already walking off with the three dogs in tow, turning back to the three remaining Torres, Arizona spoke, 'I'm sorry that you couldn't find it within yourself to accept that Calliope and me are together, I don't know what's going to happen between us all now, but I will say this, if you come back into her life...whether it's in an hour, tomorrow or in twenty years, I will always be there and I will _always_ protect her from you.' Arizona turned to Carlos and smiled, 'It was nice to see you again Carlos, and Aria, if you want to stay any longer then...well you know where we are. Have a save flight.' With that Arizona turned and jogged to catch up with her girlfriend who had stopped once she realised that Arizona wasn't at her side. 'Sorry, just had to say my piece.'

Callie just nodded, unable to speak, as the couple turned to walk away they heard the definite sound of Lucia shouting at them, turning they saw as she moved around the table, pointing her finger, all social status forgotten she shouted, 'You get that if you walk away with _her_, that if you choose her over me then I'm done with you Calliope?'

Callie pointed her own finger back, mustering all the fight she had left she stood purposefully in front of Arizona and said, 'We're screaming at each other across the street Mama, I think this relationship is already over. I've made my choice.' With that, Callie turned on her heel, grabbing Arizona's hand as she walked quickly away from her family. She couldn't stand seeing her Mother for another second and she sure as hell didn't want to give her Mother the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Arizona recognised Callie's need to escape to somewhere quiet, and just linked her fingers through Callie's, giving her the support that she needed. Arizona soon became aware that Callie was headed for their bench and as they turned off of the main street and climbed the slight incline, Callie's tears began to fall. Slow at first, then becoming a torrent of emotions as they finally sat down on the bench. Arizona instantly opened her arms, Callie falling into them readily, sobbing hard into Arizona's shoulder. Arizona soothed Callie, running her hands over her hair and stroking her back. Her heart broke seeing her Calliope like this, seeing her so broken, it broke Arizona's own heart.

After a while, Callie's sobs subsided, although her grip on Arizona's jacket didn't ease, if anything it became tighter. 'I snotted on your jacket.' Callie said, her head unmoving from Arizona's shoulder.

Arizona smiled, 'I don't mind, I mind that you're so upset, but you can snot on my jacket anytime you like.'

Callie smiled softly, the smile not quite reaching her eyes, but present none-the-less.

'I'm sorry that that happened Calliope.' Arizona said, her eyes scanning the Seattle skyline, 'I'm sorry that you had to make that choice.'

Callie sniffled, still content to remain with her head rested on Arizona's shoulder, 'I'm sorry that I had to too, but my choice will always be the same.'

Arizona smiled, giving Callie's hand a squeeze, she gently pushed Callie up so that she could wipe the tears from her eyes, gently dabbing at her cheeks with a tissue, before placing gentle kisses wear the tear tracks were very evident. Looking into Callie's eyes she offered a smile, which was returned, 'I don't really know what to say babe, but how about tonight, we order in and have a Disney marathon?'

Callie smiled wider this time, 'That sounds perfect to me.'

'Come on then, it's getting cold, let's get you back home, I'll run you a bath and by the time you're out the food will be here and _Lady and the Tramp_ will be waiting for you.'

Pushing herself up so she was sitting up fully, Callie turned to Arizona, 'You're kinda amazing you know right?'

Arizona smiled, 'Only for you Calliope.'

XX

The couple made their way back slowly to their house, content to just enjoy the good weather Seattle was currently having – something that was a bit of a rarity in Seattle. As they rounded the corner of their street, the three dogs broke off from them, obviously seeing something of interest.

'Boys, hang on a minute!' Arizona shouted after them.

'Babe it's ok, I see what they're going to.' Callie replied with a smile.

Arizona squinted slightly, following the dogs with her eyes she soon landed on a figure sat on their doorstep.

'Aria?' Callie questioned, confirming Arizona's suspicions that it was the younger Torres on their step.

'Hi guys,' Aria replied, standing as they arrived at the front door. 'I tried to follow you but lost you, so I thought I'd come and wait here instead.'

'Are you ok?' Callie asked, seeing that Aria had tear tracks mirroring her own.

Aria nodded, 'Arizona said I could stay if I wanted to, so I'm kind of taking her up on that offer...if it's ok with you?'

'Of course,' Callie replied instantly, smiling towards her girlfriend. 'I take it they've gone home?'

Aria just nodded, 'When I couldn't find you, I went back to the hotel and they were packing their bags...a lot more things were said, but I'm done...Dad was as bad really, he just stood there and let her say a load of shit to me, how I wasn't a good enough daughter, how I was a let down...anyway, whatever, I'm certainly not going home with them...I want to enjoy the rest of my time off with you two, then I'll go back and get something sorted so that I don't have to live with them anymore.'

'Oh Aria, I'm so sorry that you got dragged into this too,' Callie said, hugging her sister. 'I never wanted this.'

'Don't apologise Cal, this is all Mama's doing, I've put up with her shit for far too long.' Aria replied. 'Besides, your girlfriend owes me a horse ride I seem to remember?'

Arizona smiled, 'That I do. Come on, let's go inside.'

Once inside the conversation continued, 'I thought Dad would have stuck up to her you know?' Aria said.

'He loves her,' Callie said. 'I'm not excusing him, either of them, but she's the love of his life, he's not just going to throw that, or his marriage away for us.'

'Well he should.' Aria replied, 'We're his daughters for Christ's sake!'

'I know.' Callie agreed, 'I just, I may have ruled Mama out of my life, but I can't rule Daddy out of my life just yet, without his help I would never have got Arizona back from Jackson.'

Aria nodded with a sigh, 'I get that, let's just forget about them for now, I just want to spend some quality time with you two, not get dragged down by those two.'

'Agreed.' Callie said with a smile.

'Well how about we all head to the yard?' Arizona offered.

'Sounds good, can I borrow some shitty clothes?' Aria asked.

'I'll find you some.' Callie said, heading towards the stairs.

'Make yourself at home Aria, I'm just going to change too.' Arizona said, following Callie upstairs and into their bedroom. 'You sure you're ok with this?'

'Hmm?' Callie asked confused.

'Well, you don't want to talk about what happened?' Arizona asked, as she began to change into her yard clothing.

Callie shook her head, 'Honestly, Aria's right, let's just spend some time with her...talking can come later when I've got more perspective on the situation...' Looking up, Callie saw that she'd missed that fact that Arizona was now stood there in her underwear.

'What?' Arizona asked as Callie was now staring at her.

Instead of answering, Callie got up and pulled Arizona into her, kissing her hard. 'Calliope!' Arizona exclaimed, 'Your sisters downstairs waiting!'

Grinning Callie spun them round, easily pushing Arizona onto the bed and climbing on top of her, 'Then _I'll_ have to be quick and _you'll_ have to be quiet.'


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: Ok so here we are again – if you read my other story then you know that I'm delayed in updating due to work work work! Anyway, hope you're still enjoying this story, I'm not sure when it's going to end...or how...but we'll get there when we get there! This chapter carries on where the other finished. The direction that Aria's character goes in is credit to the inspiration of Amber :D**_

Arizona, Callie and Aria did as planned and headed for the yard together, both Torres women content to forget about their parents and just enjoy the nice weather that Seattle was having.

'So how about you two go out whilst I clean up the stables?' Callie offered.

'Calliope, you don't have to do that.' Arizona said, 'We can go at a steady pace and you can walk with us?'

Callie smiled, 'No sweetie, you go with Aria, seriously, I don't mind.'

'You sure?' Arizona asked, uncertain about leaving Callie to her thoughts.

'Positive.' Callie replied. Once that was settled, Arizona and Aria tacked up the horses as Liam had already brought them in earlier in the day.

'So this is Red,' Arizona said as she handed Aria the reigns of Liam's big chestnut.

'And that's yours?' Aria gestured to Gem.

'Yeah, Gem.' Arizona replied with a broad smile.

'She's gorgeous.' Aria said, 'Now let me remember how to do this.' Callie came behind her sister and gave her the leg up she needed as she gently eased herself into the saddle. 'Man I forgot how high up these things are.'

Arizona chuckled as she too swung herself onto Gem, relief flooding over her as she felt the familiar feel of a horse between her legs...her second favourite thing. 'We'll only go for about half an hour.'

'Be as long as you like.' Callie replied. 'Love you.'

'Love you too.' Arizona replied, turning Gem as Aria did the same.

'Please come back in one piece.' Callie shouted after them, 'Both of you!'

Arizona whistled and the dogs followed her, Jasper only after Callie sent him on his way; the three galloping ahead of Arizona and Aria, eager to show the way.

'You forget how amazing these simple things are.' Aria said, breaking the silence. 'Being out in the fresh air, dogs running around whilst on horse-back...Life should be like this...constantly.'

Arizona chuckled, 'I couldn't agree more...as long as there was some surgery thrown in on the side.'

Aria laughed, 'You're as bad as Callie!'

Arizona smiled in response, 'I'm glad you stayed Aria...it means a lot to Callie...and to me.'

'I couldn't just turn away again...I've done it too often...remained silent for too long...Callie doesn't, and never did, deserve that.'

'I wish that it didn't have to happen like this.' Arizona said.

'Were your parents always ok with it?' Aria asked, taking in the views of Seattle.

'Yeah they were.' Arizona replied, 'Honestly, I totally withdrew myself from life when I realised I was gay...they were just glad that I was ok and wasn't doing drugs or something worse.'

Aria chuckled, 'Did you always know?'

'That I was gay?' Arizona asked.

'Yeah?'

Arizona thought for a minute, 'I think so...I kissed a boy when I was like five and that was it; I've just never been attracted to a guy...it just sort've happened for me...it was never some big revelation or light bulb moment.' Aria remained silent at that, causing Arizona to look across, seeing that there was a tear making its way down Aria's cheek Arizona asked softly, 'Aria?'

Aria shook her head, wiping at the tears that she'd carelessly let fall, 'Sorry, time of the month, my hormones are all over the place.'

Arizona nodded, not totally believing what she was saying, 'Ok...you know I often find a good gallop blows the cobwebs away and puts everything into perspective? You game?'

Aria nodded, 'Very game.' With that they both kicked their respective steeds and sped off down the track, the wind whipping around them, the horses eventually coming to a stop when they tired out; the riders just content to let them run for as long as possible.

Arizona smiled broadly, she'd really missed doing that whilst she'd been stuck at home injured, turning she saw that Aria too had a smile on her face, only now the tears appeared to be falling thicker and faster. 'Aria?!' Arizona questioned, hoping that she hadn't hurt herself whilst they had been riding.

'I'm gay.'

'Pardon?' Arizona asked, completely taken aback.

Aria laughed, 'I'm gay!'

Arizona definitely came to the conclusion that Aria had hit her head on a low-hung tree branch. 'Aria, I think you have concussi...'

'No, don't you get it?!' Aria interrupted, 'I'm gay! Me; Aria Torres is gay! I always have been!'

Arizona just stared at Aria, 'You're gay?'

Aria nodded, 'I've been in denial for pretty much my entire life, but yes, I am gay...damn it feels good to actually say that out loud.'

'Ok, wait, can we rewind a second?' Arizona asked. 'I'm totally lost.' Arizona also felt that this needed to be a conversation Aria was having with Calliope.

Aria sighed, 'When I was fifteen I fell in love with my best friend, Lucy, I thought it was just a best friend thing...then I realised that it was so much more than that you know? Like I wanted to be with her all of the time, I wanted her to be there when I woke up in the morning...I wanted to kiss her...anyway...I did...and she kissed me back...for two years we saw each other secretly, neither of us daring to say anything...then one day her dad gets a job in Egypt or somewhere and she moves across the freaking world!' Aria gestured widely as Arizona sat dumbstruck, listening. 'I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest you know? And I wanted to talk about it...but I couldn't...anyway, I tried to get over it, I saw other girls, but no one ever came close...then when I was twenty-one she came back...she said that she'd missed me, that she'd been lost without me and that she wanted us to be together properly...well I was gobsmacked! Like I was so torn because I knew how my parents would react...so...we started our relationship again, secretly, and we managed that for a few months and I fell in love with her all over again..and then my Mother started interfering in my life, telling me that I needed to be finding a boyfriend or whatever, I got so fed up of her going on that I agreed to go on some stupid date that she'd set up with this guy who lived on our street...I didn't tell Luce...I was a coward...and when she found out she dumped me; she told me that she wouldn't be my dirty little secret and she left...again. I ended up going out with that bloke that Mama had set up for me, but it just didn't come close...when we had sex all I could think of was Lucy...she took over everything in my life and eventually I realised that I'd lost the best thing I'd ever had in my life...I was going to tell my parents, going to tell them everything and then go and find Lucy and try, somehow, to make it up to her...then Cal came round and told them about Erica...fucking hell I'd never seen my parents so mad...and instead of standing up for my sister...instead of admitting that I too was gay, and had been long before Callie had even noticed women...I stood behind my parents and said nothing..._nothing_. It was like I was stabbing myself in my own back for Christ's sake. Even now, even when Mama was arguing with you and Cal about it all, what did I do? I sat back, yeah fine I stuck up for you every now and then, but I never owned up did I? Because the fact of the matter is, I am still in love with Lucy Harris, and I honestly think I always will be.'

Arizona had been left speechless on very few occasions; when her brother died, when she first saw Calliope Torres, and now. Arizona Robbins was speechless; with no clue what to say.

'Sorry that was quite the rant.' Aria said, her eyes trained on the distance rather than on the fish-like blonde in front of her.

'I-i-...wow.' Arizona offered eventually, not wanting to remain sitting there in silence.

Aria looked up, 'Sorry, once I started I just couldn't stop...I've never told anyone any of that before.'

Arizona nodded in understanding, 'Can I ask why? I mean, why now? Why me? Why not Calliope?'

Aria thought for a second, 'Honestly, I don't know, maybe it's because I've only just met you...I mean I trust you...and I've only just met you...but also I think it's because you've always known right? So you've been the love-struck lesbian at 15...Callie was always all about the penis.'

Arizona couldn't help but grimace at that statement, but nodded in understanding, seeing where Aria was coming from, 'I think she needs to know though?'

Aria nodded, 'I know, and I'll tell her tonight...honestly, do you think she'll be mad?'

'Probably...I don't know...she'll probably be madder that you didn't trust her with it, rather than be mad at the...content.' Arizona said carefully.

Aria nodded, 'I just never knew how to say it...then she was gone and living it up through vet college and starting her life in Seattle...there just never seemed an appropriate time to go, hey sis I'm gay by the way!'

Arizona nodded, 'I understand, and I can see where you're coming from, but I can see where Callie might come from too. When I came out, my brother was most upset about the fact that I hadn't told him the minute I started to realise...he couldn't understand that it was something I wanted to process on my own.'

'You have wine right?'

'What?' Arizona asked, confused.

'You have wine, in your house?' Aria repeated.

'Yeah?'

'Right, well let's just get Callie drunk and then while she's off her face dancing on a table, I'll tell her...and then run.' Aria said with a nod, 'That sounds like a definite plan to me.'

XX

Callie knew something was wrong, not majorly, but something was definitely off with both her girlfriend and her sister. Firstly they acted way too-enthusiastic about their ride and since then had both been acting very strange; neither really looking Callie in the eye nor engaging her in a conversation. Even through dinner, which Callie made, the conversation was very short and limited, and Callie couldn't help but notice that every time her glass was empty it was magically refilled right to the brim again by the hand of Aria.

After the fourth time of filling Callie finally bit the bullet, 'Ok, seriously what's going on?'

Both Arizona and Aria looked up like the kid who got their hand caught in the cookie jar. 'What?

'Well you've both been acting ridiculously strange since you came back from your ride, Aria you are obviously trying to get me pissed and Zo you've been avoiding being in a situation alone with me all evening. So, what the hell is going on?'

'I haven't been...' Arizona began to retort before Aria interrupted her.

'Stop Arizona, she's right, hell maybe you've had enough wine now so you won't totally hate me.'

'Hate you?' Callie asked, now very intrigued, and a little nervous. 'What's happened?' Her eyes went from Arizona to Aria and back again.

Aria sighed heavily, 'Firstly, don't blame Arizona for this, she was just...well she was just on the receiving end of my rambling...and secondly, I really, really don't want you to hate me.'

'Aria, whatever it is, it'll be ok...I could never hate you...you're my sister.'

Aria laughed dryly, 'Well you might take that back in a minute,' taking a breath she tried to find the words to explain. 'Do you remember Lucy Harris?'

'Your best friend from high school?' Callie replied, severely confused. Arizona sat back, reaching over she placed a gentle, and hopefully calming hand, on Callie's thigh.

'Yeah that's the one.' Aria replied, 'Well, me and her...we...Jesus, I didn't think this would be so difficult...I thought once I'd said it all out loud once then the second time it would just flow...' Biting her lip, Aria ploughed forwards, 'Lucy Harris was my girlfriend.'

'What?!' Callie questioned, a laugh falling from her lips.

Aria shook her head, 'I'm not messing here Cal, Lucy Harris was my girlfriend, I loved...I _love_ her.'

Callie stared, scrutinising Aria for any sign of lies, when she found none she glanced across to Arizona who just nodded her head, 'Whatt? Ok you're going to have to add more words to that sentence.'

Aria took a deep breath and explained the situation to Callie, much like she had to Arizona, her eyes never leaving the table as she admitted the biggest secret she had ever held.

Callie listened intently, words that she had never imagined to come from her younger sister; it all seemed very surreal as she listened to Aria confess her love for her best friend and her undoubting sense that she was in fact gay. Once Aria had finished, Callie remained staring at her, at a total loss for words.

Aria sighed, 'You hate me?'

Callie shook her head vigorously, 'Of course I don't hate you Aria; I'm totally god-smacked but I don't hate you...I just...ok, I'm not trying avoiding the point of what you've just told me, but why didn't you tell me? And, again, I'm not taking anything from Zo, but why could you tell my girlfriend before you told me?'

Aria shook her head, 'I honestly don't know, Arizona asked me the same thing, and I think it's mostly to do with the fact that she's been gay all her life; she knows what it's like to be young and totally confused...and I was scared; honestly I didn't expect you to be so _calm_ about the whole thing.'

'Ok...well how did you think I was going to act?' Callie asked curiously.

'Oh come on Cal...I stood by when Mama and Daddy threw you out over Erica...I never had the courage to stand up to them like you did...how you can even look at me right now is beyond me.'

'You're my sister Aria...'

'So you keep saying, but I don't think that's a good enough excuse.'

Callie sighed, 'Look, am I disappointed? Yes...am I angry, no, of course not. It would be a little hypocritical if I acted like a bitch about this whole thing after what I've said against Mama wouldn't it?'

Aria nodded sheepishly, tears forming in her eyes and making their way down her face, 'I'm so sorry Cal.'

'Hey,' Callie got up and moved to hug Aria, 'It's ok kiddo, I'm just glad you're ok, and whatever you need...I'm here, ok?'

Aria nodded, 'I'm just going to go to the bathroom.'

Once Aria had left the room, Callie slumped back down into the chair next to Arizona, 'Well that is so not what I was expecting.'

Arizona smiled softly, reaching across she linked her hand through Callie's, 'Honestly, you're reaction was not what I was expecting...I nearly fell of Gem when she told me!'

Callie chuckled at that thought, 'I just...I never expected it... Aria's always been straighter than a freaking bean pole, and all long she found lady loving long before me?'

Arizona smiled, 'My first thought when she told me was how much it must've taken her to come out after all those years...it must've been difficult for her.'

Callie nodded, 'I'm glad that she felt she could tell you...but I also just wish she'd have told me when we were younger...like it must have been so hard and confusing and she just went through it on her own.'

Arizona nodded, 'It is, at that age, I think what she said about talking to me about it first was the truth; she wanted to talk to someone who went through it in pretty much the same way...I just wish that your parents were a bit more like mine.'

Callie smiled, before chuckling.

'What?' Arizona asked.

'My mother is going to spontaneously combust when she finds out that she has two gay daughters!'


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: Glad so many of you like this story! Sorry about the delay in updating, had some issues and needed to sort my head out so I kind of disappeared for a bit. Anyway, hope you're still with me. **_

_**This chapter is somewhat a filler, more vet based than calzona but I like to mix it up.**_

It was the end of the week, and Aria was now heading for home. After her revelation, Callie and her became even closer; both Callie and Arizona helping her understand and work through what she wanted to do next. Once she arrived back home, she was going to get in contact with Lucy and try and get her to forgive her; she'd even tell her Mama first so that Lucy could see that she was serious about it.

'Let us know when you land safe ok?' Callie said, embracing her sister.

'You know it.' Aria replied, 'See you Arizona, it was good to finally meet you...and thanks for well, thanks for hearing me out.'

Arizona smiled, hugging Aria herself, 'Anytime, you come back whenever you like.'

'And let us know what happens with...everything.' Callie added, 'Love you.'

'Love you both too.' Aria said, flashing a smile as she headed off to board her flight.

Callie watched her sister go; feeling closer to her than she ever had, 'I have a feeling we might be seeing Aria quite soon...'

'Yeah?' Arizona questioned.

'Yeah, I don't think she'll stick around back home if Mama kicks off about her being gay...and I can't exactly see her having any other reaction to that.' Callie replied as she looped her arm around Arizona's shoulders as they wandered back to her truck.

'Well maybe, if she wants to, we can both put a good word in for her at Hunters?' Arizona said.

Callie smiled at that thought, 'Let's cross that bridge when we get there..._if_ we get there.'

'It's going to be weird not having her around.' Arizona said.

'I know, thank you for letting her stay as long as she did.'

'You don't have to thank me Calliope, she's your sister, she's a great person and besides remember it's _our_ house now.'

'I know, just, thank you, you've been such a rock this week for me.' Callie said, 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Arizona replied.

XX

'Robbins!'

Arizona's head whipped round as she heard Owen's voice, 'What's up boss?'

'You got five minutes?'

'Yeah sure,' Arizona said, following Owen towards his office. As they walked Arizona found herself racking her brain for something she may have done wrong, but she'd been off all last week with Callie so she couldn't seemingly come up with anything

'Take a seat.' Owen said, taking his on the other side of his desk.

'Have I done something wrong?' Arizona asked as she took a seat.

Owen chuckled, 'No, not at all...guilty conscious?'

Arizona blushed slightly, 'No, I just...never mind...'

'I've got a proposition for you.' Owen said, 'One of the first things that attracted us to you as a hire was your interest in orthopaedics; no equine surgeon we've had here has ever been big on that...which is surprising seeing as 75% of cases we see are ortho related...anyway...I want you to take point on a clinical trial...I'd do it myself but between running the department and my regular clients, I won't have the time...you don't have to say yes, just look over some of the paperwork and propositions and see what you think? Obviously you'd have to work closely with Torres...not that that would pose a problem...but just give it some thought?'

Arizona's mouth had slowly dropped open as Owen spoke, she had always wanted to conduct a trial but had never had the support of financial backing to do so. 'Seriously?!' she said finally.

Owen nodded, 'It's up to you what direction you go in...we just feel that we need to push forwards the equine department, make it really stand out as one of the best in the country...and I think _you_ are the one to take us there.'

'I really don't know what to say...Owen...thank you.' Arizona said, taking the folder from him and exiting the office.

'Let me know if you need anything.' Owen said, 'And keep me posted on what you're planning.'

Arizona left Owen's office with a definite bounce in her step, entering her office she instantly pulled out an old black dishevelled folder from one of her draws. All through vet school and her career she had kept notes on ortho patients she couldn't save, patients that she needed to find an answer for. Flicking through she instantly began to make notes, excitement taking over as she thought about all the possibilities.

XX

Callie came out of her last consult and frowned as she looked at the clock on the wall, Arizona had said she would pop over during the afternoon, yet the blonde had remained absent. Deciding she had enough time before she was meant to be in her next surgery, Callie dashed across to the equine yard, Jasper hot on heels as she knocked before pushing open the blonde's door. The sight that greeted her caused her to smile; Arizona was sat in the middle of the floor with various papers, x-rays and pictures everywhere, a pencil in her mouth and a furrow present in her brow.

'So this is what you skipped our lunch date for?' Callie said, startling Arizona.

'I didn't skip!' Arizona retorted before she caught sight of the clock on her wall, seeing the time her eyes went wide, 'Shit, I'm so sorry Calliope, I got caught up...you see Owen has basically given me free reign to conduct a clinical trial, like a big, massive orthopaedic equine surgical trial and I got a bit caught up in paperwork...I'm so sorry!'

Callie chuckled, 'It's fine, and can we back track a second? Clinical trial?'

'Uh huh.' Arizona replied with a nod of her head, 'Owen wants to put the equine department on the map and he thinks that this is something that will do that...he says that the main reason they hired me was my interest in the whole ortho thing...I just...I got a bit excited and forgot the time...sorry.'

Callie smiled, 'Seriously, it's ok, stop apologising and move over so I can look too.' Callie carefully placed her feet through the various stacks of papers, sitting down cross-legged next to Arizona.

Arizona rested her head onto Callie's shoulder, 'Thank you.' Turning her head she placed a gentle kiss on Callie's cheek, 'Hunt says he wants me to work with you on this too.'

Callie nodded, 'Honestly, I haven't done much work with horses you know?'

'I know,' Arizona replied, 'But look at what you did with Morocco, he's running around in a field somewhere because of you.'

'Because of _us_.' Callie adding, nudging Arizona, 'Do you know what you want to do?'

'Not sure.' Arizona replied, 'I've just been looking over some of my notes from my years in vet school and from the past few years...there's so much to chose from...'

Callie nodded in agreement, 'It's not something I've seen a lot written about.'

'That's because it's not something that has been written about,' Arizona replied. 'If a horse fractures or breaks it's leg, the standard procedure is to shoot it...most people don't want to put in the time and effort that it takes to recover a horse with those types of injuries...even those that do, they don't get a horse they can race, a horse they can jump...people don't want that, look at the owners that brought Willow in.'

Callie nodded, 'Anything jumping out at you?'

'Looking at some of my old notes and at some of the research, one of the things that bounces out is that fact that when you perform surgery on a horses leg, whether it's tendons or bones or whatever, the main problem occurs when they then stand up after anaesthesia...it puts even more strain on the leg right?' Callie nodded. 'With dogs and cats it's easier to keep them laying down, and obviously they're a hell of a lot smaller...but with horses... what if we could repair fractures and broken bones if the horse was _standing_?'

Callie nodded in approval, 'That sounds amazing...although I don't quite see the logistics of it.'

Arizona chuckled, 'Honestly, neither do I.'

'Well, bring it all home tonight and we'll look over it together?' Callie asked.

'Sounds awesome,' Arizona replied, a dimpled smile adorning her face. 'You know one of the main reasons I took this job here was the possibility of working with you.'

Callie smiled, 'Really?'

Arizona nodded, 'Your name was like gold dust in the ortho world, everyone remotely interested in that sort of stuff wanted to work with you...and here I am.'

'I'm so very glad you chose to take this job.' Callie said, '_Very_.'

Arizona smiled, 'Me too, and I am really sorry that I forgot about lunch...well I didn't forgot, I just didn't watch the time.'

'Seriously Zo, it's ok, I'm sure you can make it up to me later.'

Raising her eyebrows slightly, Arizona spoke, 'Well if you help me with this lot later, there will be much reward.'

'Well I think you've got yourself a deal there then.' Callie replied, standing.

'You have to go back?'

'Yeah, afraid so, got a double hip replacement in ten minutes.'

Arizona nodded, 'Ok, I'll see you at home?'

'You sure will.' Callie replied, bending down she kissed Arizona chastely before heading towards the main building.

X

Once Callie got home, she had found Arizona much like she had in her office earlier in the day; her girlfriend obviously still invested in the thought of the clinical trial. They'd spent the majority of the night discussing various points of what the trial could consist of, the idea of standing surgery being something that took main point, whilst they ordered Chinese and ate that whilst their discussion continued. The opportunity to work together on another big case excited both of them; the thrill of Morocco's case had ultimately led them to become a couple and the thought of working together again brought a smile to both their faces.

Their current discussion about whether it was possible to do surgery on the horses leg without putting the animal under anaesthesia was interrupted when Callie's phone sounded. Looking down at the display she smiled, 'It's Aria.' She announced as she swiped her finger across the phone.

Arizona returned back to reading the paper she was currently reading as she kept half an ear listening in on the conversation Callie was having on the phone. She looked up with concern when she heard Callie asking Aria if she was sure she was ok, concern evident in her voice. Getting up from her position on the couch, Arizona followed Callie's voice into the kitchen, leaning against the counter she waited for Callie to finish the call before she spoke. 'Everything ok?'

'Aria just got thrown out of my parents house.' Callie said, sighing as she threw her phone onto the side.

Arizona shook her head, 'Is she ok?'

'Yes...and no...she's now on her way to find Lucy...she says she's found out where she's working now and so she's going over there tonight, find her tomorrow and hopefully have a plan from there...' Callie said. 'I can't believe my parents...I'm going to ring Daddy.'

Before Arizona could respond, Callie had picked up her phone and was instantly having a very heated conversation in Spanish as she paced around the room, her hands gesticulating wildly. Arizona took the opportunity to go into the fridge, pouring herself a glass of white and finding Callie's favourite red in the wine cupboard, she also poured her a glass. Sipping on her wine, she watched as Callie eventually ended the conversation, her phone feeling the force of the Latina's anger as she threw it across the kitchen.

'Pendejos de mierda, hasta mi papá ha dado la espalda ... Te juro que sólo tienen ni puta idea de lo mucho que nos duele.' (_fucking assholes, even my Dad has turned his back...I swear they just have no fucking idea how much this hurts us)_

Arizona nodded as Callie continued to rant at her in Spanish, she had no idea what she was saying, but all she knew was that Callie was mad. Kind of super hot mad. Arizona scolded herself for getting turned on when her wife was obviously angry and upset about something, moving around the kitchen bar she reached out for Callie's arm, 'Calliope? Can you switch back to American please?'

Callie looked over to Arizona, her face softening when she saw the concern evident in her girlfriends face. 'Sorry, my Dad...Mama wouldn't come to the phone...anyway, my Dad said Aria had told them the truth, told them the truth about Lucy, about everything...Mama hit her and apparently my Dad just stood by, when I spoke to him then you know what he said?! He said that one gay daughter was enough to handle, but two was just too much...I mean seriously?! I just, I knew they wouldn't exactly take the news well but this is fucking ridiculous, I'm telling you Zo, I'm done with them, so fucking done with them...I've told Aria to come here but she says she just needs some time to herself...I dunno...should I go out there? Eurgh, I swear to god I could fucking kill them.'

Arizona moved forwards, taking Callie's hands in hers, 'Firstly, let Aria get her head in the right place, she needs to go and see Lucy and then go from there...she'll come when she needs us. Secondly, I wish I could tell you why your parents are the way they are...I wish I could do something to make them see...I'm sorry that all this is happening and I really wish there was more I could do.'

Callie smiled softly, 'You do plenty sweetie, believe me...I'm thinking maybe I should have gone with her...given Aria some back up.'

'Maybe, maybe not...' Arizona replied, 'I think Aria felt it was something she needed to do on her own...'

Callie nodded, 'That's Aria, I really hope Lucy forgives her and they get back together...it'll be devastating for her if she's gone through all of this just to have Lucy turn around.'

Arizona nodded, 'Hopefully she'll see what Aria's sacrificed...even if Lucy doesn't come around, and I know it might not seem it at the time, but I think Aria will feel relieved all the same, at least now she can completely, one hundred percent, be herself.'

Callie took a large sip of her wine as she nodded, 'Thanks for this by the way.'

'Thought you needed one.' Arizona replied.

Callie nodded, 'You want to go back to your research?'

Arizona shook her head, 'Not anymore, how about a DVD, a bottle and a duvet?'

Callie smiled, 'Sounds perfect.'

'Oh and snuggles, lots and lots of snuggles.' Arizona added as she headed for the stairs to go and get their duvet.

Callie laughed as she shook her head, 'Seriously you've turned me into such a softy! I used to be so badass!'

Arizona smiled sweetly, 'Babe, you are very much still badass, but you know you love snuggles.'

'Hmm...maybe.' Callie replied with a smirk and a wink, 'I love you you know?'

Arizona smiled, stepping back down the stairs she placed a soft kiss on Callie's lips, 'I do, and I love you too Calliope Torres, more than you know.'

_**A/N: OK, so, that was a bit of a random chapter for me...not sure how much this fic has got left in it before it just turns into dribble...maybe it already has! Anyway, suggestions as to where you'd like to see this fic go/end/what you'd like to happen next, would be wonderful!**_


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N: So I just realised I have nearly 300 followers on this story and I can't even tell you what that means to me! Anyhoo onwards we go. The idea of the addition of the character Clara in this, and possibly future chapters, goes to AZsgirl, who suggested the idea. _

It had been just over a month since Owen had put forward the idea of a clinical trial to Arizona; something she had never imagined but now something that she wanted more than ever. After numerous hours of research and talking closely with Owen and Callie she'd decided to go ahead with her original idea of upright orthopaedic surgery for horses. All the paperwork and admin had been fully sorted out and now it was up to Arizona to find patients when they came in, and more importantly owners willing to put their animal through an experimental procedure. Today was that day.

'Robbins!' Owen called across the yard where Arizona was opening the gate for the waiting horse box to enter. 'This the patient?'

Arizona nodded, 'I hope so, the owner seemed really up for it on the phone.'

'Alright, well I have a surgery, but keep me posted.' Owen said as he left Arizona to close the gate and wait for the owner.

'Dr. Robbins?'

'Mr. Roberts?'

'Please call me Toby,' the man extended his hand. 'This is my wife, Theresa, now tell us about this standing surgery you're trying to talk us into?'

X

Meanwhile Callie was just scrubbing out of her surgery, another double hip replacement successfully completed; another patient would walk happily on four legs thanks to her work.

'I hear Robbins' has got her first potential trial patient today.' Cristina said, standing next to Callie as they began the routine scrubbing out after their surgery.

'Yeah, hopefully they'll go for the idea so that the ball can get rolling with it,' Callie replied. 'The first patient is going to be very...unplanned I suppose, no matter how much research we've done into it, nothing's going to compare to actually seeing what happens when we try it.'

'You think it'll work?'

'I think so, it makes sense, and if it does it's going to be one of the biggest advances in the equine industry since...well, since I can't remember...'

'Kinda makes me wish I chose equine...all this groundbreaking work going on...but then I couldn't deal with the smell,' Cristina finished.

Callie chuckled, 'I don't notice it anymore.'

'That's because your disgustingly in love with an equine vet and so you therefore associate the smell of horse shit with the person you love.'

Callie smirked, 'Well surely you do too?'

'I make Owen shower before he even tries to touch me,' Cristina deadpanned.

Callie rolled her eyes, following Cristina through to check on how their patient was coming round form anaesthesia.

XX

'I'm not sure that I like the idea of this,' Mr Roberts said. Arizona had explained the full details of the trial to the Roberts, the husband ending up very reluctant, mainly due to the insane price tag that came with such an experimental procedure.

'I know it sounds radical...the thought of Denver being awake...but honestly with the fractures in both his metacarpal and phalanx...' Arizona took a breath. 'If you don't agree to this then I'm afraid the end results would likely be us having to put Denver down.'

'Let her do it!' The voice of Mrs Roberts sounded, she had been hooked on Arizona's every word from the beginning, Arizona knowing that if she was going to get them to agree to this experimental procedure then it would most likely be through the wife. 'I can't stand the thought of losing Denver...you know what he means to me!'

'He's a pile of meat Clara...he's a thoroughbred racehorse...if he can't run in a race then she may as well shoot him now anyway.'

'I will not let you do this!' His wife interrupted.

'Look, maybe I should leave you two to discuss things...' Arizona said, not wanting to be involved in this awkward situation any longer. 'We'll get Denver settled, either way he's going to need to be comfortable...he'll be in stable 54, so come find us when you're ready.' Arizona excused herself, not wanting to be caught in the middle of a domestic; part of the reason she'd decided to become a vet and not a Doctor was because she hated people. People sucked.

'Boss!' Karev came towards Arizona when he saw that she was unloading a new patient. 'Need a hand?'

'Please,' Arizona replied.

'So they've agreed?' Karev asked as he unhooked the latch on the box.

'Not as yet,' Arizona said. 'They're currently arguing about it...the husband thinks it's too experimental...he's a businessman...racehorses are his money makers...the wife seems more attached...I don't know Alex, we'll just have to wait and see.'

'How'd you want to do this?' Alex asked.

'Just let him take it at his own pace,' Arizona said. 'He knows what he's doing more than we do.'

Alex stood back, watching as Arizona stood in front of the horse, not leading him, just letting him follow her, gingerly but he did it. Karev smiled; he'd never seen someone as one with her patients, at one with horses; Arizona Robbins just had a way; a talent that Alex could only dream of gaining.

Once Denver was settled in the stable, Arizona left him with Alex, heading out onto the yard to see if the owners had made any progress with their decision. Her brow furrowed when she saw that the yard was empty; the horsebox had gone and if she hadn't caught a glimpse of Mrs Roberts sat on one of the benches at the front of the car park she would've thought she had another horse to add to her finances. Approaching the woman slowly, Arizona cleared her throat to announce her presence, 'Mrs. Roberts?'

Mrs. Roberts jumped at the voice behind her, turning Arizona saw that she was crying, 'Dr. Robbins...I'm sorry...I just...'

'Don't apologise Mrs. Roberts,' Arizona answered. 'Is there anything I can do?'

'Turn back time so I never married my husband?'

Arizona laughed nervously, taking a seat next to the woman, 'I wish I could, turn back time I mean...there's a lot of things I'd love to do differently.'

'God stop, you're making me feel old.' She laughed, 'You're what late twenties?'

Arizona joined in with the laughing, 'More like mid-thirties.'

'Seriously? I'm forty-one and I look sixty-three! What's your secret?!'

Arizona smiled, 'It's the fresh air...and the horse crap I regularly plaster over my face of course. Receiving a laugh in response, Arizona turned her head, 'Has Mr. Roberts left?'

She nodded, 'He says he's not going to pay...but I don't care...I want you to go through with the procedure with Denver...I've got plenty of my own money and no kids to spend it on so it may as well go to this experimental procedure.'

Arizona nodded, 'Mrs. Roberts may I ask a question? Tell me if I'm overstepping...'

She laughed, 'Firstly, please call me Clara...secondly, of course, ask me anything you like...'

'Why Denver?' Arizona asked. 'You and your husband have such an extensive business...you have thirty-odd horses to your name...why are you putting so much effort into this one?'

'Because Denver has more meaning than my husband knows.' Clara replied instantly, 'All the animals we have are business to him...even the dogs he sees as a way to catch game...the chickens are for eggs...for a long time they were the same to me, I'd whip the shit out the horses I helped trained...beat them until they jumped the six-feet poles they needed to. Then...something changed...my opinion was changed by...well that's not important, the fact is, I was made to see for the first time what I was doing, and it was whilst I was training Denver. He was the first horse that I trained with my...new methods...he's just...he stands for something for me...' Clara finished with a smile. 'I'm sorry, you probably didn't need to hear all of that.'

Arizona smiled, 'It's fine, I understand, I promise you I will do everything I can to help Denver. We'll get him settled today, I'll look over the research and the OR plan with my team and if everything's good, then we'll go ahead with the procedure tomorrow...hopefully...at least by the end of the week anyway.'

'Thank you Dr. Robbins.' Clara replied, her hand reaching out and resting on Arizona's leg. 'May I stay with him?'

'Umm of course.' Arizona replied, shooting upwards into a standing position causing Clara to pull her hand instantly away. 'I have a few other cases to check up on so I'll catch you later.'

'I'm sure you will.' Clara replied, watching intently as Arizona headed across to the main building, her eyes trained on the figure hugging polo shirt and jodhpurs the blonde was wearing. It was happening all over again. She was a sucker for a girl in jodhpurs

XX

Callie was wandering through the corridor, heading for the meticulously made tuna sub she had waiting for her in the staff room; she was so concentrated on the thought of that that she didn't notice her girlfriend before she was crashed on the floor on top of her. 'Shit...I'm sorry.' Callie immediately said, her face instantly turning into a smile when she saw blue eyes staring back at her. 'Actually I take that back, I'm not sorry at all.'

Arizona smiled, 'Me neither.' Reaching up, she pulled Callie down by her scrubs, her lips finding hers. Breaking the kiss, Callie jumped up, pulling Arizona up with her.

'Didn't cut your arm this time?' Callie asked with a smirk, remembering the first time they had met.

'Nope,' Arizona replied with a smile, remembering that time too. 'And at least this time I got a snog.'

Callie smiled, 'What you doing in here anyway?'

'Just wanted to come say hi,' Arizona replied. 'And to tell you that we've got our first patient for the trial!'

'Seriously?!' Callie said, professional excitement taking over.

Arizona nodded, 'The husband's set against it, but the wife wants it and has the finances in place to do so...so...pizza night tonight?'

Callie smiled, 'Pizza, you and loads of talk about bones...my three favourite things...not necessarily in that order.'

Arizona smirked, 'What's number one?'

'Bones obviously,' Callie replied with a wink. Leaning forwards she captured Arizona's lips in another kiss.

'Don't you two have any _work_ to be getting on with?' The voice of Bailey interrupted the couple's kiss.

Callie chuckled, rolling her eyes so only Arizona could see, 'You know you routed for us from the beginning Bailey.'

'Tsk,' Bailey replied, walking past the couple and through to the dog cages in the back rooms. 'People and their personal lives...outta stay at home...' Her mumbling was cut off as the door closed shut behind her. Only then did she let the smile show.

'She scares me,' Arizona replied when the door had clicked shut.

Callie chuckled, 'She's a big softy really...just don't let on that you know that.'

'I'd best get back to the yard, see you at home?'

Callie nodded, 'Love you.'

'Love you too.' Arizona smiled in reply, heading back out the entrance doors and back to work.

Callie watched her go to the last minute; it amazed her how much of a hold Arizona had over her; over her head, over her heart, over her body...over her life. Callie couldn't imagine life without her; she'd been forced to once before and she never, _never_, wanted to experience that again.

Callie's internal thoughts were interrupted as her cell went off in her pocket, pulling it out she saw Aria's number was the one calling, it had been a month since Aria had left Seattle and apart from the odd text just to tell Callie she was ok, she'd heard nothing from her younger sister. 'Aria!' She answered.

'Hey sis,' the familiar voice sounded from the other end.

'Hey sis?!' Callie responded, 'How the hell are you Aria?'

'I'm good Cal, I'm sorry I haven't got in touch properly, I've just been getting my head in the right place, sorting a few things out...'

'Yeah?' Callie asked.

'Yeah,' Callie could hear the smile in Aria's voice. 'I'm just waiting for Lucy to come out of work actually.'

Callie smiled, 'Seriously?'

'Yup, I had to do some mega grovelling but she gave me another chance Cal...God...she gave me another chance.'

'I'm so happy for you Aria,' Callie replied honestly.

'I'm happy for me too sis,' Aria replied. 'We're thinking of moving too...like out your way?'

'That's quick?'

'We don't have anything here Cal, just bad memories of the shit we've been through...the majority of it caused by our parents, we need a fresh start away from all of that...I'm not talking tomorrow...maybe in a couple of months time but I want to move near you sis, we've wasted too much time already...Lucy wants to meet you anyway.'

'She's already met me?' Callie said.

'I know, but she's met you as my best friend...she wants to meet you as my girlfriend.' Aria said, unable to stop the smile forming on her face as she used the g word.

'I would love nothing more,' Callie replied.

'Anyway, how's things with you?' Aria asked.

'Great,' Callie replied. 'Really, really great.'

'Someone sounds happy?'

'I am Aria...so, so, so happy, like out of my freaking mind happy.' Callie said, sitting on the stairs that she found herself at. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Course you can sis?' Aria replied, confused.

'Do you think it's too soon for me to be thinking about marriage?' Callie asked, her words coming out in one breath. 'I know we've barely been going out a year but she's...freaking hell Aria, she's everything to me...I known it for ages...even since before the Jackson diabolical, but is it too soon?'

'Who says we have to put a time frame on these things?' Aria replied. 'I've seen you two together Cal, you're brilliant together, you're like two pieces of a puzzle that just fit together perfectly...I can only hope that me and Lucy end up half the couple that you and Arizona are.'

'So you don't think I'm being crazy?' Callie asked, relieved to finally talk through the idea of marriage through with someone.

'Not at all,' Aria said. 'You want to spend the rest of your life with the woman you love...sounds pretty perfect to me.'

'I mean, I'm not talking right away, I want it to be perfect and work's hectic at the minute for both of us...but I want to propose to her Aria...I want to put a ring in her finger and call her mine in front of everyone...I can't imagine my life without her...'

'Then do it.' Aria replied, 'Life's too short Cal, look I gotta go, Luce has just come out, but we'll chat again soon yeah?'

'Make sure of it,' Callie replied. 'Keep me posted on what you and Lucy decide to do?'

'Course, love you sis.'

'Love you too.' Smiling she hit the red button to end the call, she was very happy and pleased that Aria and Lucy seemed to have worked things out, but she was even more excited about the latter half of their conversation. She wanted to make Arizona her wife. That was something Callie Torres was one hundred percent sure of.


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N: Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out, hit a brick wall with writing and life lol, but here it is. I rewrote parts of this so many times so I hope it reads ok, a bit longer than usual to appease for the delay. **_

Arizona could feel Callie's eyes boring into the back of her head, the level of her breathing showing that her girlfriend was wide awake; something which was unheard of. Callie was never awake before Arizona, never. As she was facing away from Callie, Arizona peaked an eye open, seeing that the alarm would be blaring away in a few minutes anyway she spoke, 'You know you're thoughts are almost as loud as your breathing.'

Callie chuckled gently, kissing Arizona's shoulder, smiling sheepishly at being caught out, 'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.'

'You didn't.' Arizona replied, turning over and greeting Callie with a proper good morning kiss, 'What got you thinking so loud?'

'Nothing specific,' Callie replied, not too convincingly.

Arizona quirked an eyebrow, 'Calliope Torres, you are _never_ awake before me, or the alarm for that matter...what's wrong?'

'Nothing!' Callie said, 'I promise you Arizona, nothing is wrong.'

'Hmmm.' Arizona replied, not at all convinced.

Callie smiled, hoping that Arizona would drop it; her girlfriend could read her like a book, and right now that was the worst thing in the world. Deciding to take distraction matters firmly into her own hands, Callie pressed forwards, attacking Arizona's lips with her own, her hands tangling in blonde tresses.

Arizona pressed herself into the kiss in return, she knew what Callie was doing, but she also knew that if she needed her, then Callie would talk when she was ready. And hey, Arizona would take any excuse for morning sex.

Putting her weight onto her forearms, Callie manoeuvred herself so that she was on top of Arizona, their kiss gaining passion as she slipped her tongue into Arizona's awaiting mouth. Both their bodies hummed in approval, waking up in this way would never get old for either of them; getting lost in one another better than anything else on the Earth.

'This is _so_ much better than the alarm going off...' Arizona murmured in between kisses as Callie lazily traced her tongue along Arizona's jaw line, kissing softly down the length of her neck, Arizona's back arching in response.

Smiling as her lips traced Arizona's skin, Callie responded, 'This should definitely be our regular morning routine...'

Arizona nodded, biting her lip as she felt Callie's hands travel underneath her top, 'Damn our work hours...'

Callie smirked, choosing not to answer as she sat back on her heels, pulling Arizona with her, as she removed the blonde's tank top, grinning when she saw her perfect breasts fall out of the top.

'Perv.' Arizona said, her own smirk playing on her lips, as much as they joked, the way that Callie looked at her made Arizona melt; the look of love, but also lust and undeniable want made Arizona weak at the knees and beyond aroused.

'Can't deny it,' Callie replied, shifting so that her legs were wrapped around Arizona's. With them both now being sat up, legs behind each other, it resulted in unexpected friction, each woman gasping at the feeling. 'Fuck..' Callie gasped, her hands locking behind Arizona's head as she pulled the blonde in for a more heated kiss, their tongues battling for control, breaking only for Callie's top to come off, their naked breasts smashing together. Callie could feel her arousal building as the friction between hers and Arizona's pyjama clad centres became increasingly stronger.

'Cal..' Arizona breathed as her hands kneaded at Callie's breasts, reaching behind to cup her ass and bring her closer. Callie heard the want in her girlfriend's voice, her hand snaking down Arizona's body and slipping beneath her shorts, moaning when she found the wetness waiting for her.

'Fuck Zo...'

'More Cal, I need...more.' Arizona breathed, the words barely out of her mouth as she was pushed back onto the bed, both her own and Callie's shorts removed faster than she could have imagined possible. 'I want to taste you too Cal...'

Callie raised an eyebrow, knowing what Arizona was suggesting and wanting her all the more for just that reason, climbing on top of the blonde she pulled her in for one more kiss before quickly turning around, positioning herself so she was above Arizona's mouth, her senses instantly taken over by Arizona's scent as she lowered her head nearer to the awaiting wetness. Callie was so caught up in Arizona that she gasped and bucked when she felt Arizona's tongue sliding down her slit, fighting off the urge to just sit back and ride Arizona's face, Callie leant forwards, placing a trail of kisses up each of Arizona's inner thighs and above her clit, the legs bucking beneath her as she continued to torture and tease her girlfriend.

Arizona's frustration growing she decided to let Callie know just that, leaning forwards she sunk her teeth into Callie's ass, grinning when she heard a yelp-turned-moan come from the Latina above her, kissing the place where she had left her mark, Arizona returned her attention to Callie's centre, tracing her tongue up and down the length, dipping slightly inside her entrance as she passed. Callie ground her hips downwards, urging Arizona on as she herself finally placed her flattened tongue along Arizona, lapping at the wetness that greeted her, Arizona's taste something that she was most definitely addicted to.

Both women mirrored each other's movements, fingers added inside of each other at the same time, each of their tongue's working in unison to build each other up into a frenzy. 'Zo...' Callie breathed, hoping that the woman beneath her heard her, hoping that she too was as close as she was.

'Me...to-...' Arizona barely replied as Callie's tongue flicked her nub once more, fingers curled up as she hit that sweet spot, her orgasm crashing over her as she barely kept her own movements going. Feeling her girlfriend come undone underneath her, Callie pressed back slightly, riding Arizona's tongue and fingers herself as her own orgasm hit her, peaking as Arizona regained enough composure to flatten and flick her tongue over Callie's clit.

Once her orgasm was over, Callie collapsed against the blonde, rolling off and slowly twisting round, falling into Arizona's side, her head rested on her bicep, greeting her with a soft kiss to the lips, that deepening when each tasted themselves on the other. 'That was quite the wake up.' Callie said, resting her head on Arizona's chest.

'Mmhmm.'

'Have we got time for a second round?' Callie asked, her hands already beginning to trace patterns on the pale skin beneath her.

'Always,' Arizona breathed, rolling them over so she was on top as she began to worship her girlfriend once more.

XX

'So if everyone is confident and ok with their role in this, I think we should do it today.' Arizona finished with a smile. The meeting regarding Denver and whether the trial operation could take place that day was drawing to a close; Callie, Arizona, Webber, Owen, Alex and Lexie all satisfied that everything was in place and could go ahead.

'With this patient having two fractures, rather than just one...how much longer will the recovery time be?' Webber asked.

'We're not entirely sure,' Arizona answered honestly. 'Me and Cal-...Dr. Torres have looked into it and as far as hospital stay goes it still shouldn't exceed more than a week but we think it would increase the recovery time after surgery.'

'And you think this horse could return to racing?'

'It's a possibility.' Arizona replied, 'I know you want me to have more answers Chief, but this kind of trial hasn't been done before, people have talked about it for years but nobody has ever took it any further than that...we're dealing with a whole new situation here, each patient will enable us to learn things about the procedure and make changes in due course.'

Webber nodded, 'Well as long as the owners are under full understanding of just _how_ experimental this procedure is, then I say you get the thing started today, I have some calls to make this morning but hopefully I'll get chance to pop into the OR myself.'

Arizona nodded, 'Thanks Chief.'

'Good luck to all of you.' He replied as he left the conference room and headed for his office.

Arizona took a shaky breath, 'Right, I'll call Mrs Roberts and update her, I'd imagine she'd want to see Denver before we take him in...so let's say we'll kick it all off at 1? That ok with everyone?'

A round of yeses were given in reply with Karev adding, 'I hope ass-husband isn't joining her.'

'From what she told me last time, I don't think he will be.' Arizona said, remembering their conversation the previous day.

'Good, that guy was a jackass.' Karev finished.

'He just sees horses as money, they're his business.' Arizona said, 'Right I'm going to call Mrs Roberts, get Denver his pre-meds Karev, me and Torres will join you in a bit to start running through the way everything needs to be set up ok?'

'Sure thing boss,' Karev replied, leaving the room with Lexie and Owen.

Once they'd left Arizona leant back onto the table, letting out a sigh.

'You ok?' Callie asked softly, rising from her seat so she was stood in front of Arizona.

Arizona nodded and then shook her head, 'I'm just scared it won't work.'

Callie nodded in understanding, placing her hands on Arizona's arms, 'Well let's cross that bridge when we get there ok? You've done the research Zo, you're amazing and, even better, _we're_ amazing so we're definitely going to rock this, yeah?'

Arizona smiled as she nodded, 'Have you got any other surgeries today?'

'Nope, I cleared my schedule so I'm all yours for the day,' Callie replied.

'Oh well there's an offer I can't refuse,' Arizona said. 'Just let me make the call and then I'll come find you in his stable.'

XXX

After making the phone call, Arizona headed out onto the yard, keen to get everything set up as soon as possible before her nerves got the better of her. She wasn't a nervous surgeon; challenging surgeries just excited her, but this was her baby now, her research and if it didn't start off well then it would just be an uphill struggle from the word go, something that she really didn't want to happen.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door, smiling when she saw Callie was there talking to Denver whilst Alex went around making sure everything was as it should be. 'Boss, we ready to take him through?'

Arizona shook her head, 'Set everything up in the OR, make sure the crush is in place, Mrs Roberts is on her way in, let her say what she needs to say to him just in case the worst happens.'

'That sounds like you're letting her say goodbye?' Lexie asked, slightly confused.

'I am,' Arizona confirmed. 'Because if this thing goes wrong, if we get him through the procedure and it doesn't work, then the only thing left would be to let him go.'

'Oh,' Lexie said, nodding in realisation.

'But that's not going to happen,' Callie added.

'We have to be realistic Calliope,' Arizona said.

'I am,' Callie said. 'You can't be all doom and gloom, otherwise this won't work, because you believe it won't.'

Arizona furrowed her brow, before smiling slightly, 'Since when did I become the doom and gloom one?'

'Since you got all serious equine vet on my ass,' Callie replied, not missing a beat.

Arizona smirked, moving up next to Callie, her voice dropping so she was the only one that could hear, 'You wait till I get your ass all to myself later...then we'll see who's doom and gloom then.'

Callie audibly swallowed, Arizona's ability to turn her on in a second was something that would never get old. Before Callie could answer the clearing of a throat sounded behind them, Owen poking his head round the open door, 'Mrs. Roberts is here Robbins.'

'Awesome, I'll come out now,' Arizona said, throwing Callie a wink as she headed back out onto the yard. Walking towards Clara, Arizona saw that she was on the phone, with the way she was gesticulating she guessed it was some sort of argument, presumably with her husband. Deciding to respect the woman's privacy she stopped where she was, but with the way the wind was blowing she caught the end of the conversation.

'Please come and see him...hell not just him, come and see me, we had such a good thing and now...of course I know what the consequences are, but you know what? I don't care anymore...I want you...no...please...' Clara looked up then, catching sight of Arizona she offered an apologetic smile and gave a small wave. 'Look I have to go now, Dr. Robbins is waiting for me...yes Robbins...Denver's vet...yeah Arizona Robbins, why do you know her? Oh right...ok...yeah...bye.' Ending the conversation, Clara headed through the gate, 'Sorry about that Dr. Robbins...'

'Your husband?' Arizona asked.

'No actually, I haven't spoken to him since Denv first came in.'

'Oh right, sorry none of my business.'

Clara offered a smile, 'It's ok, it would take a very long drinking session to get through the ins and outs of my life.'

Arizona chuckled, falling in step next to the slightly taller woman, 'Tell me about it.'

'How is he?' Clara asked, her attention turning to the subject at hand.

'He's good, very calm,' Arizona said. 'We're all ready for him to go in, but I thought you might want to see him before we take him through to the OR.'

Clara nodded, unable to hold in a stray tear that fell down her cheek, stopping she grabbed Arizona's arm, 'Promise me you won't give up?'

'I'm sorry?'

'Promise me you won't give up on him, even if things look impossible, just please...try everything to save him?'

Arizona wasn't one to make promises to owners, she couldn't make promises when surgery was something so volatile and unpredictable, even the most routine of surgeries could end up in disaster, a slight hand twitch here or an underlying heart problem there; it happened. Choosing her words carefully Arizona replied, 'I promise we'll do everything we can for him.'

Unbeknown to them Callie had now joined them on the yard front, her brow furrowed and nostrils slightly flared when she saw the way a woman, unknown to her, was holding onto her girlfriend's arm. She hated that she got so jealous of the smallest thing, it wasn't that she didn't trust Arizona, she trusted her with her life, it was other women she didn't trust; her girlfriend was hot, cute and endearing; who wouldn't go for her? Purposefully walking towards them she called out, 'Arizona? Everything's ready when you are?'

Arizona turned to Callie, smiling when she saw her girlfriend, 'Awesome, you ready to see him Mrs. Roberts?'

Clara nodded, not failing to notice how the Latina looked at her, how she obviously had a connection to Arizona, obviously she belonged to her. She smiled to herself despite the pang that appeared in her stomach; she would never have what the two women stood next to her obviously had. Pushing those thoughts to one side, she followed them into the stable, instantly smiling and rushing forwards when she saw Denver.

Callie stood and watched at the side of the stable with Arizona, lowering her voice she murmured, 'What was going on outside?'

'Huh?' Arizona asked, unsure of what Callie was talking about.

'What were you talking about?' Callie asked, trying not to sound as ridiculous as she now felt.

Arizona smiled knowingly, 'She was just asking me to make sure we tried everything we possibly could for Denver...why?'

'Just wondered,' Callie replied quickly, avoiding to look at Arizona.

'Calliope...' Arizona said, her eyes on Callie, a smirk on her lips. Moving her lips closer to Callie's ear once more she said, 'You know the jealous thing is totally hot on you.'

Callie coughed loudly, 'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'Riiight,' Arizona said. 'But just for the record, there's only one woman for me, for the rest of my life, and she's the only one in the room right now that's blushing.'

Callie smiled sheepishly, watching as Arizona moved forwards with a wide smile on her own face. Arizona knew her better than she knew herself; she could read Callie like a book and although she now felt very foolish, to hear Arizona talk about them being together for the rest of their life was worth all the embarrassment in the world. It only confirmed in her head what she had talked about with Aria, how Arizona Robbins was most definitely the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

'Right Mrs. Roberts we really need to get this thing started,' Arizona pressed. 'Lexie will show you to the waiting area and she'll update you every now and then, but other than that, we'll see you after the surgery is complete.'

'Ok,' Clara said in a small voice, saying a tearful goodbye to Denver before allowing Lexie to lead her from the room.

Waiting until she had left, Arizona signalled for Karev to lead Denver through into the newly modified OR, following with Callie she helped guide him safely into the crush, placing the exit bar in place behind his rump. 'Right, I'll give him the first shot of sedation and the nerve block, by the time we've scrubbed in he should be gone enough for us to start.' Drawing up the relevant doses, Arizona administered each before following Callie through into the scrub area.

'I know you're totally stressed right now,' Callie began. 'But can I just say that I love working with you?'

Arizona smiled, turned her face to Callie's as she ran her hands under the stream of water, 'Of course you can say that Calliope, I love working with you too.'

'Like not just because I get to spend extra time with you, but as a fellow veterinarian you're brilliant to work with and...yeah...that sounded really lame...'

'No it didn't!' Arizona said, 'Honestly, it's an honour to work with you Cal, you're outstanding at what you do.'

'Thank you,' Callie said, leaning forwards and kissing Arizona gently so that their hands didn't get contaminated.

'Shall we?'

'Absolutely.'

X

'How's his heart rate?'

'40 bpm,' Alex said. 'The same as when you asked two minutes ago.'

'Easy Karev,' Callie said, a glare directed to the nurse.

Arizona zoned out the other people in the room, taking the scalpel and making two stab incisions on either side of the leg at the two fracture sites. 'Right incisions made, Torres you ready with the drill?'

'Right behind you,' Callie announced. When planning the procedure they had decided that Callie would be the one to insert the screws, she did it every day and was more familiar with what screws to use as well as how to handle the drill itself. 'Right, put the ultrasound in place so I can see where I am...' Callie scrunched her brow in focus as she followed the image displayed on the ultrasound, inserting the screws so that the fracture line was compressed. 'Right grab the portable x-ray and let's see if they worked?'

Karev positioned the x-ray over the leg, waiting for the picture to come up on the over-head screen, both Callie and Arizona studying them carefully. 'Looks good to me.' Arizona offered, 'Right?'

Callie smiled beneath her mask, 'Right, the bones have compressed closer than before which is always a good sign, so if you agree I think we should close the incisions?' Arizona nodded in confirmation, each closing the wounds with a few stitches on each.

'Pass the multilayer cotton Karev.' Arizona asked, receiving it and wrapping it tightly around Denver's leg, some vet-wrap on the top to make sure that the bandage was held firmly in place.

'Is that it?'

'What's the OR clock?' Arizona asked, standing up and checking the vital screen, nodding when she saw that they were all stable.

'Two hours ten.' Alex replied in answer to Arizona's question.

'Ok, the nerve blocker will wear off within the next hour so let's give him a dose of metacam and then up the dose to Tramadol in an hour.'

'Are we leaving him in the crush?' Alex asked.

'For now.' Arizona replied, 'We don't need this OR today or tomorrow and hopefully by then he should be able to put enough weight on it to move him.'

'So it worked?' Lexie asked.

'We won't know that until he starts putting weight on it.' Arizona replied, 'The screws could dislodge or the fractures could grow in size...just a waiting game now...let's go and update Mrs. Roberts.'

Callie nodded, removing her surgical gown, cap and mask, briefly scrubbing out as she followed Arizona out onto the yard. 'That was freaking awesome...to think that he's been awake the whole time and we've hopefully just fixed his leg so he'll trot and god knows what else again...'

Arizona smiled at Callie's infectious enthusiasm, 'Kinda amazing right?'

'Yeah you are.' Callie replied.

Before Arizona could reply, raised voices met their ears, looking up she saw Mrs. Roberts arguing with someone, a woman, who had her back to them. 'What the hell?'

'Who's the other woman?' Callie asked.

'I have no idea.' Arizona replied, moving more purposefully forward with Callie at her side. 'Mrs Roberts is there a problem?'

At Arizona's voice, Mrs. Roberts stopped, looking to Arizona for information of Denver. Arizona went to reply, but words failed her when the other woman turned around.

Arizona's eyes went wide, it couldn't be? Not here, not now, 'Joanne?'


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N: Ok, firstly sorry about the wait. Hope the majority of you are still with me, this story is drawing to a close but I'm definitely thinking of a sequel. To those that think Arizona is always the one getting the attention, that's not how I intend to write it, the storyline with Joanne isn't about her being Arizona's interest it's more about bringing back the past and where that leads to. Anyhoo onwards we go. **_

_**Credit and muchos thanks and love to sexshaw for creative input when I'd hit a brick wall and for beta-ing**_

Arizona's eyes went wide, it couldn't be? Not here, not now, 'Joanne?'

'Arizona,' the other woman greeted slyly.

'You two know each other?' Clara asked, confused. Callie however was far from confused; she knew exactly who Joanne was and was finding it insanely difficult to not beat the crap out of a woman she had only just met.

'Arizona and I used to...'

'Work together.' Arizona finished, finality in her tone. Turning to Clara she spoke exclusively to her, 'Denver has come through the operation well, he's just in recovery now, you can see him shortly when he's a bit more orientated.' Turning on her heel Arizona walked quickly in the direction of her office, her mind going one hundred miles a minute as she took in the fact that Joanne was stood on the yard.

'Arizona, wait!' Joanne's voice sounded as she started to follow her. Arizona ignored the shout, her pacing quickening. As Joanne moved to follow her, she felt an arm stop her.

'I don't think so,' Callie said, her voice a lot calmer than she actually was.

'Excuse me?' Joanne retorted before realisation dawned on her. 'Ohhh I get it, you're the latest shag right?'

'I think you'd better leave.' Callie replied, her grip tightening, 'You don't have any business being here.'

'You can't throw me off of the yard!'

'Oh you don't want to push this,' Callie replied, shoving Joanne in the direction of the yard gate. 'Mrs Roberts you're welcome to stay in the waiting room but we'd appreciate it if _she_ wasn't there too.'

'I'm here to support Clara, I'm not going anywhere.' Joanne replied, any excuse to stay and cause any trouble she could for Arizona Robbins.

'Jo, maybe you should just go?' Clara interrupted. 'My main concern here is Denver, and I don't know what's gone on between you and Dr. Robbins, but right now the fate of my horse is in her hands so I'd rather her not be distracted in the slightest.'

Jo just smiled wickedly, 'I'll make myself scarce for now, but I want to speak to Arizona...I'd say we have unfinished business...'

'What do you mean?' Callie asked, taken aback my Jo's words.

Jo just smiled, 'I'm guessing she hasn't told you everything about us...go and ask her...she won't seem so perfect when she tells you the full story.'

'I _know_ the full story.' Callie said, trying to hide the doubt that was now creeping into her mind.

'Do you?' Jo asked. 'I bet she told you how I told everyone that she forced herself on me, nearly ruined her career, blah blah blah...but I'm guessing she missed out the part that happened after that...'

'She got a job here.' Callie interrupted.

'I mean before that,' Jo said. 'She won't have told you that part...so before you start judging me you go and ask her what happened...then come back and tell me she's still the woman of your dreams.'

'Just get off the yard,' Callie said as she turned on her heel.

'Ask her who left who,' Jo called after a retreating Callie. 'Ask her about the ring.'

Joanne's words had Callie pausing for a split second, what was she talking about? Shaking her head, Callie ignored the other woman and headed straight for Arizona's office, she didn't want to believe a word that came out of the nurses' mouth, but her statements were niggling at the back of Callie's head. Ring? What did that mean?

Knocking softly on Arizona's office door, Callie pushed the door open finding Arizona on the couch, her eyes fixed on a point on the wall. 'Well that was...intense.' Callie said wanting to break the silence. When Arizona didn't show any response to her, Callie moved further into the office shutting the door behind her. 'Zo? What can I do?'

Arizona looked up at Callie for the first time, she loved this woman with all her heart, but right now she needed to be alone. She needed time to process, that's how she has always done things, particularly when faced with a particularly tricky situation, much like this. 'I just...I need a minute? Can you just go and keep an eye on Denver?'

Callie was taken aback, 'I want to keep an eye on you...well, make sure you're ok.'

'I'm fine...I just need a minute to process this...'

'Process what?' Callie asked, she wasn't trying to be awkward but she needed to know what Joanne had been implying with what she said.

Arizona's eyes shot up to meet Callie's, 'To process the fact that Joanne is out there stood on the yard as large as fucking life.'

Callie nodded, 'I get that it's a shock...but why does it bother you this much Zo? I thought this was all your past now?'

'It is!' Arizona said, angry that Callie was asking stupid questions. 'But having her show up totally out of the blue is a bit of a fucking shock so excuse me if I just need a minute to collect my thoughts.'

Callie took Arizona in for a minute, although they'd only been together for nearly a year, she knew Arizona and she could tell when she was upset. But sat on the couch Arizona wasn't that at all; if anything, she was nervous? What was she nervous about? Callie thought about leaving, thought about just turning around and leaving Arizona to 'process' or whatever, but Joanne's words had, rightly or wrongly, had hit a nerve. 'Joanne said you hadn't told me the full story...'

Arizona's head shot up once more, 'Oh and you're believing her over me now?'

'I wasn't,' Callie replied. 'That was until I came in here and saw you like this.'

'Like what?!'

'Jumpy, nervous...it's like you're scared that something's going to come out...is there something I don't know here Arizona?' Callie asked, she could feel the emotion welling up in her, the tears building in anticipation for every eventuality that could escape from those perfect lips.

'There's nothing else to tell,' Arizona said, sighing as she looked back down to her hands.

'You're lying.' Callie replied simply, it wasn't an accusation, it was a fact; Arizona was avoiding looking her in the eye, her hands were fidgeting against each other; she was bare faced lying to Callie and she had no idea why. 'Please can you just be honest with me here because my mind is running away here...'

Arizona just shook her head, 'There's nothing else to say Callie.'

'Nothing about a ring?' Callie asked, remembering what Joanne had just said to her.

Arizona couldn't hide her shock at that statement, her eyes going wide as her hands stilled in front of her, shit. 'What?' She asked, conviction not reaching her voice.

'Joanne said that I should ask you about who left whom and about a ring...I thought she was just spouting crap, but now I see that I was wrong...' Callie stopped, tears now escaping her even though she hadn't heard Arizona explain herself.

Arizona shook her head, 'I can't do this...'

'Can't or won't?' Callie shot back, anger filtering in through the fear and tears.

'I can't believe she's fucking done this...I swear I'm going to kill her,' Arizona said, suddenly rising to her feet and making for the door.

'Oh no, no, no.' Callie said, stepping in between the door and Arizona, 'You need to tell me what the fuck is going on here Arizona.'

Arizona sighed, rubbing her forehead with her hand, 'You'll hate me.'

'What?' Callie asked, taken aback by the now softness of Arizona's voice.

'There's a reason I haven't told you...told you what Joanne's talking about.'

'So there is something you've been keeping from me?' Callie asked, although she had suspected when she saw how Arizona was acting, actually hearing the confirmation of the fact crushed her.

Arizona just nodded, 'If I'd have told you, you would have walked away Callie...you would've walked away before we'd even begun...and then we got started and I thought about telling you, I really did...but the more I fell in love with you, the more I realised I'd never be able to tell you, I knew that if I did you'd...you'd think of me as a monster...'

Callie stood, slightly shocked at Arizona's words, 'What is it?'

Arizona sighed, slumping back down on the couch, 'I told you that Jo came clean but it was never the same at the practice and then I got the job offer here and just left with Karev...'

'Yeah?' Callie asked, remaining where she was, not trusting herself to move.

'That's only partly true,' Arizona said. 'It was hell afterwards but not just for me...Jo begged me for another chance, begged me to take her back...and I did.'

'What?!' Callie gasped in shock. 'I thought you...'

'I loved her Callie!' Arizona interrupted, 'Yeah she screwed up but I loved her...I thought I did anyway...I was so cut up about Tim, I just needed someone to lean on...I needed someone to be there for me and Jo was offering that...we were together for another couple of months...she was amazing honestly through those two months...she looked after me more than she ever had before, told me that she was going to prove just how much she loved me and how wrong she had been to do what she did...and she did...she asked me to marry her.'

Callie could've sworn her stomach fell through the floor at that admission from Arizona, here she was thinking of doing the exact same thing herself and now she discovers that Arizona was what? Already engaged? 'Oh my God are you married?!'

'What?! NO!' Arizona said in shock, 'Calliope I could never do that to you...'

'Well you seem to have been quite capable of lying to me this far...'

'To protect you!' Arizona shot back, her eyes now betraying tears herself.

'So you said no?' Callie asked, Arizona shook her head. 'You said _yes_?'

Arizona nodded, 'I said yes, she stuck a ring on my finger and called me her fiancée. Then the offer came in from here and I just...I wanted this job so badly...for my career, for me...Everyone in that practice disrespected me, no one listened to me and no one gave me a chance to experiment or prove what I could do...but I knew that Jo loved it there...I knew that I couldn't ask her to move...so I left.' Arizona said, resting her head in her hands.

'You left?' Callie confirmed.

Arizona nodded, 'I left a note saying 'I'm sorry' with the ring on the table and was gone.'

Callie felt like the wind had been completely knocked out of her, she'd felt like this once before, when she'd been told that Arizona was dead. Although she was sat before her, very much alive, Callie felt like she didn't know the person sitting before her at all.

Arizona looked up from her hands, tear stains on her own cheeks mirroring those on Callie's, 'I'm sorry.'

Callie shook her head, 'I can't believe this...so what does this make me Arizona? The fucking rebound?'

'No!' Arizona said, once more leaping to her feet. 'Callie I love you...'

'You just said that you love her!'

'_Loved!_' Arizona shouted. 'I did love her...I thought she was the one, then I met you and none of the rest of it mattered anymore.'

'If it didn't matter then why didn't you tell me?' Callie asked.

'Because of _this!_ Look at how you're reacting...'

'Oh no, you do not get to turn this around on me! I'm reacting like this now because we've been together for a year Arizona, we've been to hell and back really and all this time you've been lying to me? Fine, I would have been shocked if you'd have told me this that night when you told me the other stuff about your past...but that's it, I would have been shocked. I wouldn't feel like this...I wouldn't feel this _hurt_.'

'Calliope...'

'No, you do not get to Calliope me here Arizona. This is...so not ok!'

'You don't think I don't know that?!' Arizona shot back. 'You think I'm proud of what I did?'

'I don't know Arizona are you?' Callie said, her hands gesturing in front of her. 'Is this what you do? Move from practice to practice making girls fall in love with you at every one? Making them fall in love with you so hard that they want to give you a ring and ask you to spend the rest of their life with them?!'

Arizona rolled her eyes, 'Joanne is the only one that's ever even thought about marriage...'

'No she's not.' Callie interrupted, her voice quiet now and breaking slightly with emotion.

'What?' Arizona asked confused.

'She's not the only one that's ever thought about marriage.' Callie replied, making it very clear what she meant.

Arizona's mouth opened and closed, words failed her; of course she'd thought about spending the rest of her life with Callie; but she hadn't realised that Callie had been sharing those thoughts, let alone going that one step further. 'Cal...'

Callie just shook her head, 'I'm going to stay at Mark's tonight.'

'Callie, no, please...can we just talk...' Arizona tried to move forwards but Callie just stepped back away from her.

'I think there's been enough talking for now,' Callie replied. 'Come on Jasp..' Jasper trotted to Callie's heel, following her out as she left Arizona's office, shutting the door behind her.

Arizona sighed, reaching out she went to follow Callie but then stopped, making a scene in the middle of the yard wasn't going to fix this. Flopping down onto the couch she reached forwards, grabbing the nearest thing to hand she flung the tissue box across the room. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.' Running her hands through her hair she found Dotz and Harry sat looking at her expectantly. 'Oh guys, I've really fucked things up this time.'

X

Arizona didn't know how long she sat in her office staring at the door, time didn't seem to matter as she sat there replaying the events in her mind. Things had gone from being pretty much perfect to horrifically awful in the blink of an eye, and as much as Arizona wanted to blame Joanne for that, she knew that it was also very much her own fault. She'd made the choice to keep that part of her life from Callie and now look where it had left her. Part of her didn't know why she'd kept the engagement and her subsequent running from Callie; she'd been so scared to lose her before she'd even got her. Even right at the beginning, Arizona had known that Calliope Torres was something special, something very different. As a result, she'd kept the true ending of her and Jo from Callie and now karma had well and truly bit her in the ass.

Looking to the clock, Arizona realised she had been sat in her office for nearly an hour and whether she liked it or not, she had to check on Denver. Pushing herself to her feet, Arizona checked herself in the mirror, splashing some water on her face to try and get rid of some of the redness. 'Come on you two,' Arizona said, feeling she needed the dogs so at least she had someone on her side. Throwing the door open, Arizona was initially relieved to find the yard empty, glancing over to the car park she saw that Callie's 4x4 was gone. Turning away she headed over towards the OR, shoving her hands in her pockets as the cold hit her.

'Arizona!'

Arizona rolled her eyes as Joanne's voice reached her, 'Seriously?!'

'Arizona, wait!' Joanne continued to call, jogging forwards so she now stood next to Arizona. 'Come on, you have to admit that you owe me a couple of minutes at least.'

Stopping Arizona pointed a finger directly at Joanne, 'After what you've just done, I don't owe you shit Joanne.'

'After what _I've_ just done?! I think you'll find that you brought it all on yourself.'

'Look, I really don't want to do this, just go back home Jo.' Arizona said.

'Just tell me why.' Jo said, her voice not filled with anger, but with desperation. 'I need to know why.'

Arizona sighed, 'I couldn't pull you away from your home Jo, the practice may have been a shithole to me but you loved it there...'

'But I loved you more!'

'Well you had a funny way of showing it!'

'I asked you to fucking marry me Arizona, was that not proof enough?'

'Exactly,' Arizona said. 'You asked me to marry you to prove a point...that's not a good reason to get married Jo...you have to admit that...I got the job offer here...it was a way out...I'll admit it ok? I bailed, I used the job here as an excuse to get out of telling you that I'd made a mistake...get out of telling you that I didn't want to marry you.'

Joanne scoffed, 'Gee thanks.'

Arizona shook her head with a sigh, 'Look Jo, I am sorry ok? I'm sorry for the way I left you, but I'm not sorry that I left you...I'm not sorry that I came here...'

'Because of her?'

'Partly,' Arizona said. 'Mostly...she's my life now Jo...if I haven't screwed things up...'

'You never loved me like you obviously love her,' Jo admitted; seeing the way they looked at each other even during the heated moment earlier and now hearing how Arizona talked about Callie confirming this fact.

Arizona offered a sad smile, 'I did love you Jo...but...'

'Not enough.' Jo finished for her.

Arizona nodded, 'Are you and Mrs. Roberts a thing?'

Joanne sighed, 'We were...I went out to see them for a birthing of one of the mares, her and me hit it off straight away...but she's married and...you know..._sophisticated_ or something like that...we could never be anything serious.'

Arizona shrugged, 'I don't know...her and her husband broke up...'

'Really?' Jo asked, trying and failing to hide her true interest in Clara.

Arizona nodded, 'That's what she said anyway.'

'She'll never properly leave him,' Jo replied. 'Well...she'd never leave his money.'

'That's a bit harsh.'

'It's true,' Jo replied. 'Why would she live him and his money...the life he can provide for me?'

'Because I love you.' Clara's voice interrupted the conversation.

Both Arizona and Jo whipping their heads round to the new voice, 'I'm going to check on Denver.' Arizona said offering a smile to both women as she left them to sort out issues they obviously needed to.

Pushing open the door to the OR, she found Lexie and Alex sat on the OR floor, Denver still in the crush, whinnying slightly when Arizona entered the room.

'Hey boss.'

'How is he?' Arizona asked.

'He's good, bps normal, he's taken a handful of oats and he's being a very calm lad.'

Arizona smiled, 'Good.'

'You ok Arizona?' Lexie asked, noticing the rawness on Arizona's face.

Arizona just nodded, her emotions threatening to get the better of her.

'Robbins?' Karev prompted, the brotherly protectiveness he had for his boss coming to the fore.

'Jo's here.' Arizona said simply.

'What?!' Karev responded, instantly jumping to his feet.

Arizona sighed and proceeded to give Alex the rundown of what had happened since Denver's surgery, filling Lexie in when needed, to explain the events at their previous practice.

'So what now?' Alex asked.

'I find some way to get Callie to forgive me,' Arizona said, resting her head in her hands once more as she sat on the OR floor opposite Karev and Lexie.

'You got any idea how?' Alex asked.

'Well for a start, I need Lexie to tell me where Mark's apartment is...after that I have no idea,' Arizona admitted. 'All I know is that I love her more than..._anything_ and I'd give her the world...I just need to find a way to show her that.'


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N: Thanks again to Heather for beta-ing 3**_

Callie's phone rang once more. Sighing, she hit the red button once more as Arizona's name flashed across the screen.

'Why don't you just turn it off?' Mark asked, handing Callie the coffee he had just made.

'If Aria needs to call me it's the only number she has.' Callie replied, taking a long sip of the steaming coffee Mark handed her, ignoring the fact it slightly burnt her tongue. After walking out of Arizona's office, she'd left the practice straight away, very glad that she had cleared her days schedule for Denver's surgery. Thankfully Mark had the day off and so when a very upset Callie arrived on his doorstep, he was able to comfort her and listen to what had happened. When Callie had calmed down, she'd called Aria too, mainly because if she decided she needed space then her first thought was to go and stay with Aria for a bit, even if it was just for the weekend. Both Mark and Aria had been shocked by what Callie had told them; it wasn't necessarily what Arizona had actually done by leaving Jo, it was the fact that she had chosen to keep it from Callie for so long, for Aria especially as she knew her sister had been seriously thinking about marriage.

'Well give it here then, I'll tell Robbins where to go.' Mark said, if Callie wasn't so upset they both knew that he would be in Arizona's face, making sure that she knew just how much she had hurt his best friend.

'Mark...'

'What?!' Mark replied, 'You can't expect me to say anything nice about her now?!'

Callie shook her head, 'I know Mark, but I also need you to not go over the top because I'm sitting here trying to think of reasons to forgive her and you're not helping.'

'You can't just forgive her straight away Cal...' Mark began.

'I'm not!' Callie interrupted, 'Believe me...I am so not...the more I think about it, the more I think it would be a good idea if I went and stayed with Aria for a bit...clear my head about the whole thing...I need answers but I also just need a minute to think rather than have Arizona in my face all the time.'

'I'm sure the Chief wouldn't begrudge you a few days of Cal...I'll cover any emergent patients you have booked in next week.'

'You sure?' Callie asked, grateful that Mark was such a good friend to her when she needed him the most.

'Of course, I'll look after Jasper too if you like? Be too much hassle flying him for a week.'

Callie nodded, 'Thanks Mark, I really appreciate it.'

Mark sighed, leaning forwards he placed a reassuring hand on Callie's, 'It'll all work itself out Cal...'

'I know,' Callie said. 'I'm just so tired of _this_ Mark...George...Erica...now Arizona? When does it end?'

Mark shook his head, 'Look Cal, you know I'm no Saint...I was an asshole for such a long time and I have a past that in some ways I am ashamed of. I'm not excusing what Arizona's done, but I think in her own way she was trying to protect you...'

'She made her out to be a monster,' Callie interrupted, needing to voice all the thoughts running through her head.

'Who?' Mark asked, confused.

'Arizona made Joanne out to be a monster,' Callie confirmed. 'But really all along what did she do wrong? I mean, I know she accused Arizona of forcing her into sex which is awful considering it nearly cost Arizona her career...but do two wrongs make a right? Arizona leaving her like that must've hurt her so much...and all along Arizona played the victim...I just...if she's capable of doing that to Joanne and _this_ to me...what else could she do to hurt me Mark? What if I hadn't found out and I'd asked her to marry me? Would she have done to me what she did to Joanne?' Callie said, her voice growing more hysterical.

Mark shook his head, 'Cal unfortunately the only way you're truly going to be able to answer those questions is by talking to her...'

'I can't Mark...' Callie replied, 'Not yet at least.'

Mark's reply was cut off by his phone ringing, 'Give me a minute, it's Lex.' Picking the phone up he wandered through to the kitchen area to take the call.

Callie nodded, barely paying attention as Mark wandered through to his kitchen. Resting her head back in her hands, she wiped the next wave of tears from her face. She'd tried to talk herself into going back and confronting Arizona, hearing her out, but she just didn't have the energy. She'd thought Arizona was different, thought she wasn't another George or Erica, and yet here she was, crying over another broken heart. Deep down she still knew that Arizona was better than them, she knew that she was special; but that made the hurt feel a whole lot worse.

Mark storming back into the room brought Callie from her thoughts, 'Robbins is on her way here.'

'What? Why?'

'That was Lex, she says that Robbins has been sat with her and Karev for the last couple of hours crying her eyes out and so she told her where I lived,' Mark said. 'You can hide here if you want Cal, but by the sounds of it Robbins' isn't going to take no for an answer, so if you want to go and stay with Aria like you suggested...'

'Then I need to go now.' Callie finished, already on her feet and grabbing the bag that she'd packed from the house. 'I'll text Aria on the way and tell her that I've decided to go and stay with them...I know I'm running Mark, but I just need time to think without Arizona giving me one of her speeches and winning me over before I'm ready...'

'I get it,' Mark said. 'Go, drive safe and I promise I won't let on where you've gone.'

'Thanks Mark,' Callie said, briefly hugging him.

'Course,' Mark replied instantly. 'Now go...'

Callie nodded, giving Jasper a quick head rub before she set off down the stairs and climbed quickly into her truck, relieved when she hit the main freeway heading towards the airport and Miami.

XX

Standing outside Mark's apartment, Arizona took in a deep breath as she knocked on the door. She didn't really have any clue what she was going to say; she just knew that she needed to see Callie, needed to make things right between them. She hated fighting with Callie at the best of times, but knowing that she was the reason they were fighting, and the cause of so much hurt to her Calliope, made her feel positively awful.

As the door swung open to reveal a frustrated looking Mark, Arizona chanced a glance behind him, 'She's not here.'

'I know she's here Mark so don't be an ass.' Arizona replied coolly, she had expected this sort of reaction from Sloan.

'She's not here Robbins, she was, but she's not anymore.'

At the sound of Arizona's voice, Jasper came trotting to the door, nuzzling at her familiar hand.

'She's here if he's here,' Arizona said confidently.

'No she's not, I'm looking after him,' Mark replied.

'She wouldn't go anywhere without him!'

'She couldn't take him where she was going!'

Arizona's eyes looked to Mark for the first time, 'Well where has she gone? For how long?'

'Like I'm going to tell you anything.' Mark replied with a scoff.

'Mark, please?' Arizona replied, her voice small, 'I know you probably want to drop kick me in the head but I need to see her and make this right.'

'Which is why she's left,' Mark replied.

'What do you mean?'

'She knew that you'd come round and give the old Robbins speech...she just needs time Arizona, she needs to work out what she wants.'

'Which is why I need to see her!' Arizona said, her voice rising, 'I can't stay here, not doing anything whilst she works out that she doesn't want me in her life anymore!'

'Well maybe you should've thought about that before you lied to her.' Mark replied, attempting to push the door shut, Arizona shoving her foot in the way.

'Mark please...I know you and me have never seen one hundred percent eye to eye, but Calliope is the love of my life and I need to tell her that.'

Mark sighed, 'Look, when George left her she was devastated, when Erica left she was silent...today when she came in here she was...hysterical. That's enough to tell me that she loves you more than the both of them put together...just give her some time Arizona because if I was a betting man I'd put money on her coming back for you.'

Arizona seemed to finally listen to Mark's words, nodding she took a step back as she let Mark fully close the door. Turning, she harshly wiped the tears away as she headed back out to her truck, climbing in, she drove home.

As she pulled into the driveway, Arizona kept the engine running, shaking her head she realised that she couldn't stay here; this wasn't her house anymore. It was hers and Calliope's and staying here without her seemed virtually impossible. Hitting the truck into reverse, she backed out and headed back to Hunters, deciding she didn't want to try and stay with Alex or Teddy; she needed time to get her head straight as well.

Pulling the truck into the yard, Arizona sighed as she parked in her usual spot; the practice was now mostly in dark, only one light on in the main building in case of emergencies, the security light the only sign of life on the yard. Climbing out, Arizona held the door open for Dotz and Harry to follow. Arizona was grateful for the dogs being there, their presence enough so that she didn't feel all alone. Having a quick look in on all the stalls Arizona ended up in the OR where Denver was sleeping soundly in the crush. Having a quick glance over his chart, Arizona was pleased to see that at his last check, his vitals were improved and he seemed to be in a minimal amount of pain.

Grabbing one of the OR mats, Arizona hauled it over so that it was next to the crush. Sitting down on the mat she leant up against the side, the two dogs settling instantly at her feet, as Arizona let her mind wander through the day's events. In amongst all the arguing, there was one thing that stuck out in Arizona's mind more than anything. Callie was thinking of marriage. Of course Arizona didn't know how seriously she had been thinking about it, but the look, more the hurt, on Callie's face was enough for her to realise that she had been thinking about it for some time.

Arizona had never really seen herself as ready for marriage in any of her previous relationships, and honestly, she'd not thought about it before with Callie. She'd certainly couldn't imagine life without her, but marriage was something she hadn't really given a thought to. Till now. Now it was all she could think about; being married to Calliope. Being Mrs. Arizona Torres...or Robbins...or Robbins-Torres. What would they be? Arizona shook her head, there was no point over-thinking that situation if it wasn't going to happen and at the minute she didn't have a clue what was coming around the corner. She didn't know where Callie was and she had no way of finding out unless Mark caved. Even if she did know where she was, maybe she should respect Callie's need to distance herself. It was Friday, and she knew Callie had the weekend off anyway, they had planned on going on a big date on Saturday night, Callie would show up for work on Monday and by then Arizona would have worked out what to say. Or something like that anyway

XX

Arizona paced around her office as she went over what she was going to say to Callie for the hundredth time that weekend. She'd stayed at the practice all weekend, spending the majority of her time observing Denver who was coming on leaps and bounds, now out of the crush he was in one of the stables on permanent box rest for a couple more days before they x-rayed the leg again to see if the treatment had worked so far.

All weekend Arizona had been working out what she wanted to say to Callie; how she could make her see how much she loved her and how awful she felt for keeping the truth about Joanne from her. Looking at the clock Arizona knew that she needed to do it now before Callie was pulled into any consults or surgeries, giving one last personal pep talk, Arizona headed across the yard for the main building. Glancing into the car lot she couldn't see Callie's truck, sighing she prayed that that was just because she'd come in with Mark rather than it meaning she was out on a call. Pushing through the front doors, Arizona said her hellos as she passed through the reception and out into the back OR rooms finding them relatively quiet.

'Arizona,' Bailey's voice greeted the vet.

'Hey Bailey, do you know if Callie is here yet?'

'No idea,' Bailey replied. 'Not my business to know where you vets are...just the nurses.'

'Right,' Arizona replied, choosing to leave at that point and head up to the staff room. There she found Mark and the Chief locked in a discussion about one of Mark's new methods of treating cancer in older patients.

'Robbins,' Richard greeted her, whilst Mark just nodded his head knowing exactly why Arizona was in the main building.

'Is Callio...Dr. Torres out on a call?' Arizona asked.

'Oh don't you know?' Richard asked in surprise.

'Know what?'

'Dr. Torres has taken this week off.' Richard replied, 'I assumed you would know...anyway, Sloan come and find me when you have more support than this...I can't throw money your way unless you prove that this is essential to the practice ok?'

'Sure thing boss,' Mark replied, trying to follow the Chief but finding his way blocked by Arizona. 'Before you ask, no I am not going to tell you where Callie is. Yes, I've heard from her once since she left when she texted me to say she was safely in...where she was going...and no I don't know whether she's going to be gone for the entire week she's taken off. Ok?'

Arizona half nodded and half shook her head in response; she had no way of knowing if what Mark was saying was true and it didn't really matter; she had no way of getting in touch with Callie until she decided that it was ok to do so, 'I thought she'd be back today...'

'She figured she needed more time...she was owed some holiday time anyway,' Mark replied.

Arizona sighed, 'I don't know what to do Mark...'

'Honestly, you can't do anything Arizona...not until she comes back...or she decides to contact you...'

'What if she doesn't?!' Arizona exclaimed, 'What if she doesn't come back?'

'She will,' Mark said with confidence. 'Her life is here Arizona...she'll be back. I'm sorry, I've got to go...Webber's busting my balls about this research proposal.'

Mark moved around Arizona and left her in the staff room alone, Arizona slumping down on the couch heavily. Before she had time to think, the door opened again and Teddy came in, not noticing Arizona until she had flicked the kettle on and turned around, 'Oh hey Arizona! Didn't see you there..' Teddy noticed the look on her friends face, 'Are you ok?'

Arizona just shook her head, not trusting her voice enough to actually speak.

Teddy nodded, turning she poured a coffee out for herself and Arizona, handing it to the other woman as she sat on one of the chairs opposite her, 'You wanna talk about it?'

Arizona shook her head, sipping at the coffee that had been placed in her hands.

'Ok,' Teddy responded. 'But I'm going to guess here...but as I saw Callie's name scrubbed off the OR board for the next week...I'm guessing the look on your face right now is something to do with that fact?'

Arizona nodded, swallowing heavily she finally spoke, 'I fucked up.'

Teddy nodded slowly, 'Like you're over fucked up? Or like you might be fixable?'

'I honestly don't know,' Arizona replied. 'I thought she'd be back at work today and we could sort things... but she's not so now I don't know.' Arizona then proceeded to fill Teddy in on everything that had happened on Friday.

'You don't know where she's gone?' Teddy asked.

Arizona shook her head, 'I think Mark does, but he won't tell me.'

'And you're going to give up that easily?' Teddy responded.

'I'm not going to try and beat it out of Mark if that's what you mean,' Arizona replied, the thought had in fact already crossed her mind.

'I'm not suggesting that,' Teddy said. 'You're meant to know Callie better than all of us Arizona...you must have some idea where she might have gone? Somewhere she's mentioned or someone...'

Arizona's eyes shot up at that, 'Aria!'

'Her sister?'

'Yeah,' Arizona replied, optimism flowing through her now. 'That's who'll she'll have gone to see...I think...but I have no idea where Aria is...well I know she'll be in Miami, but I don't know where and she was planning on moving anyway...'

'Right, well that's a start,' Teddy said.

'I suppose I could ring her?' Arizona said. 'Aria I mean...Callie won't pick up my calls...but maybe Aria will?'

'Sounds like it's worth a shot to me,' Teddy said. 'I'll give you a minute...'

'No...don't...I mean if you don't mind...will you maybe stay?' Arizona asked. 'Just in case...'

'You need a slap in the right direction?' Teddy finished with a smile.

Arizona nodding as she pulled out her phone and dialled Aria's number, pressing the phone to her ear she waited. As it kept ringing she thought that it was going to go straight to voicemail, preparing herself to leave some sort of coherent message as Aria's voice sounded from the other end, 'Arizona.'

Arizona's mouth opened and closed for a second before she managed to speak, 'Aria...hi.'

'What do you want?' Aria asked, the anger in her voice evident.

'Is Callie with you?' Arizona asked, getting to the point.

There was a pause before Aria spoke again, 'Yes.'

Arizona suddenly felt relief wash over her that she finally knew that Callie was safe and with someone who would look after her rather than somewhere on her own, 'Good...how is she?'

'How do you think she is?' Aria responded harshly.

'Right...just...will she talk to me?' Arizona asked.

'No,' Aria replied.

'Has she told you that or is this just you answering the questions Aria?' Arizona replied sceptically.

'She's sitting directly opposite me and she's shaking her head Arizona, she doesn't want to talk to you...so just stop calling her...or me for that matter...'

'I just need to know she's ok Aria,' Arizona interrupted.

'Of course she's not fucking ok Arizona, you bullshitted her and broke her heart...so she's not ok.'

Arizona looked up to the ceiling as tears pricked in her eyes, falling down her cheeks slightly as she felt a reassuring hand from Teddy find her knee. 'Can you tell her I'm sorry and that I love her?'

'I can tell her yeah,' Aria replied. 'Look, I have to go Arizona...'

'I love her Aria, I just need a chance to tell her that...to talk to her and make her see how sorry I am.'

'Well maybe you should've thought about that in the first place...so you didn't have anything to be sorry for.' Aria responded, 'I have to go, bye.'

Arizona dropped the phone as she heard the harsh beep signalling the end of the call.

'She's there?' Teddy asked, receiving a nod in response. 'At least you know where she is...'

'Aria said I broke her heart Teddy...' Arizona said, her voice cracking slightly. 'I broke her heart...I...how am I going to fix this?'

'Well that's up to you,' Teddy replied. 'You either sit here and wallow in your own self-pity or you get the girl.'

'I don't know where she is Teddy!' Arizona replied, 'What do you suggest I do? Go and drive around Miami in the hope that I spot them?!'

'No because that would be idiotic,' Teddy replied, remaining calm with her irate friend. 'As I was _trying_ to say, you either sit here wallowing, or you get your ass in gear and work out how, when Callie does get back, you're going to get her back.'

Arizona bit at her bottom lip, she knew Teddy was right, but she still didn't really know how exactly she was going to explain herself to Callie, 'I can't excuse what I did Teddy, that's the thing...I _know_ that I was the one in the wrong and there's nothing I can do to change that...I was in the wrong for what I did to Jo and I was certainly in the wrong for keeping the truth from Callie.'

'Well maybe admitting both of those things would be a good start?' Teddy suggested. 'You've just got to be completely honest with her Arizona...right now she's sat wondering how she's any different to Joanne...'

'Calliope is totally different from Jo!' Arizona said defensively.

'I know!' Teddy replied, 'Stop biting my head off Arizona, I'm on your side here.'

'Sorry...I'm just mad at myself more than anything...'

'I know...just...she needs to know that she's different Arizona...she said it right before she left your office on Friday, how is she any different from Jo? She's apparently been thinking of asking you to marry her so how does she know now that you wouldn't walk out and leave her like you did Jo?'

Arizona shook her head, 'I was a bitch to Jo...I didn't love her as much as I thought I did...and I didn't realise that until I'd got the job offer here and the choice was in front of me...then I realised that I'd chose my career over Jo any day...with Calliope it's totally different...if another practice wanted me tomorrow, I wouldn't give a second thought to it if Callie didn't want to leave. Heck, if Callie wanted to move halfway across the freaking world I would go with her...I'd do anything for her Teds.'

Teddy couldn't help but smile at Arizona's words, 'Well if I was you, I'd write what you just said down. Cause that was pretty damn good Arizona...'

X


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N: Firstly, I must say a massive thank you for the reviews of the last chapter, there were so many! I'm glad you're all enjoying this new direction, some of you on Callie's side and some on Arizona's, thank you!**_

_**Also thanks to my lovely Beta, Heather, you rock girlll.**_

Callie found herself on the beach once more, finding the sound of the waves meeting the shoreline to be a comfort to her. Callie had left Aria's apartment after sitting and listening to her very brief phone conversation with Arizona. She'd obviously been expecting Callie back at work that morning and when she had discovered otherwise had decided to contact Aria as Callie continued to ignore her calls. Knowing that Arizona had called Aria showed Callie that she cared, but at this stage it still wasn't enough and Callie's head certainly wasn't clear enough to think about talking to Arizona herself. Besides, when she did, it was going to be face to face, no hiding at the other end of the phone line.

Callie still hadn't fully thought through what the next step was; although she now knew that she wouldn't know the next step until she actually spoke to Arizona. But that wasn't going to happen until she was ready, she needed to get to the stage where she could be strong and demand the answers she needed from Arizona rather than just turn into a stuttering mess.

Coming away to Miami had proven to be a very good idea, Callie becoming distracted by meeting Lucy when she arrived and catching up with her sister. It turned out that, despite the horrible situation, her timing couldn't have been more perfect as Aria and Lucy had finally decided to take the plunge that Aria had previously mentioned and move to Seattle. In fact, whilst Callie sat deep in thought on the beach, Aria and Lucy were away signing the documents for an apartment to rent in the city. Lucy, as a lawyer, had found a big money job at a firm in the city and although Aria had yet to secure a job, she was hoping to potentially get a look in at Hunters in some sort of managerial role. So, Callie had agreed that she would help them move in towards the end of the week, that way she'd still have somewhere to stay and Arizona wouldn't know she was back in Seattle until she wanted her to.

Callie sighed as she collected together her bag and began a slow walk down the beach, walking near enough to the sea so that the water gently lapped at her feet. Amongst everything she was feeling, Callie couldn't deny the fact that she missed Arizona terribly; each morning she woke up in Miami she forgot where she was, blindly reaching out for her girlfriend to find she was alone. She missed her smile, her eyes, her laughter, she missed the coffee that Arizona always brought her after a long surgery, she missed seeing Arizona light up when she talked about her day at work, she missed the I love yous and the cuddles on the couch. She missed her girlfriend.

Shaking her head Callie pushed those thoughts to one side as she once more tried to process the events of the previous Friday. From one point of view, she could see that she was potentially over-reacting, after all this had been an event from Arizona's past, but then Arizona had lied to her and that hurt. In truth, if Callie hadn't been thinking about asking Arizona to marry her then maybe the situation would've been a lot easier, maybe Callie wouldn't have reacted in the way she had. Sure she would have been mad; but she would've probably been able to deal with it better. But Callie could all-too-easily see the parallels between herself and Joanne, aside from a few obvious differences; they'd both fallen for Arizona, fallen so hard that they'd seen themselves spending the rest of their lives with her, going as far as to think about the ultimate commitment of marriage. And now? Was Callie the same as Joanne? If Arizona got offered another job would she leave Callie with the ring and a note? Callie's heart was screaming the answer to that question, but right now, in this instant, she couldn't get her head to fully go along with it.

Callie was pulled from her internal dialogue as her phone went off in her bag, sighing, she pulled it out assuming that it would once more be Arizona. She'd only kept it on in case there were any emergencies with any of her patients. Seeing it was Mark however, she decided to pick up, 'Hey Mark.'

'Heya Cal, how are ya?'

'I'm ok Mark...how's Jasp?'

'He's fine, getting spoilt rotten by Lexie of course.' Mark said, a smile evident in his voice. 'How's Miami?'

'Hot,' Callie replied, taking a seat back down on the sand. 'No rain.'

'How's Aria?'

'She's good,' Callie replied. 'Her and Lucy are moving to Seattle.'

'Really?! That's great Cal!'

'Yeah, I'm gonna help move them back on Wednesday...just don't tell anyone that though yeah?' Callie asked.

'Course I won't...'

'Not even Lexie Mark...she works with Arizona...they're like friends or whatever so please don't tell her?'

Mark sighed, 'Ok, but seriously Cal...she's cut up.'

'Like I'm not,' Callie replied.

'Look, I'm not trying to excuse what she's done Callie, but I just ran into her this morning and frankly, she looked like shit. From what I've heard she slept in her office all weekend...didn't want to go home or something...'

'She rang Aria,' Callie interrupted, ignoring the urge that overcame her to drive back to Seattle instantly and hold Arizona.

'She did?' Mark replied, 'I swear I didn't say anything...'

'I know Mark,' Callie replied. 'She knows me...she obviously worked it out for herself...Aria said she seemed upset...'

'As I said,' Mark replied. 'She looks like someone ran over her dog...twice...she doesn't just look upset, she kinda looks _lost_ too...like it's hard to describe...'

Callie shook her head at Mark's choice of words, 'I feel lost without her Mark...'

'Then come home?' Mark said instantly. 'Make things right and move on...any idiot can see that you two are made for each other...even after what's happened, I don't think that fact has changed.'

'You think we're made for each other?'

'Don't you?' Mark responded immediately, receiving silence on the other end for a considerably long time. 'Cal?'

'I do...I always have...she's the one Mark.'

'Then get your ass back here,' Mark responded. 'Sort this out, because I think the only person that can make this better right now, the only person that can take away your hurt...is the only person you're refusing to talk to.'

X

'Hey Boss?!'

Arizona groaned, hearing Alex's voice along with the consistent banging on her office door, shaking her head, she rolled off the couch and stumbled to the door, flocking open the lock and letting Alex in.

'Woah you look like crap,' Alex said, shutting the door behind him as Arizona shrugged, wandering around to feed the dogs. 'You know what day it is right?'

'Karev I hardly know what my fucking name is right now let alone the day.' Arizona mumbled as she flicked the kettle on to make some-much-needed coffee.

'It's Wednesday?' Alex said, hoping that his boss wasn't totally a lost cause.

'Shit, really?' Arizona exclaimed, she couldn't believe that it had been five days since Callie had left, and still she was no nearer to sorting the whole situation out.

'You know what that means right?'

Arizona rolled her eyes, 'Yeah Karev, it means Denver comes out of the stable today and we see if the procedure worked.'

'Good, at least I know you're still kind of with me.'

'Look I'm sorry if being your boss isn't my top priority right now,' Arizona shot back, pouring herself a coffee.

'That's what's worrying me!' Alex said, 'For as long as I've known you, no matter what shit has been thrown at you, you've never been like _this_! If anything you've thrown yourself into work to forget about whatever's been bothering you...for the past few days you've been...useless.'

'Gee thanks Karev!' Arizona replied.

'Well it's true! You've not been in the OR, you've just been _catching up on paperwork_, bullshit, you've been in here moping.'

'Look Alex, I really can't do this right now, let's just go and see to Denver.'

'You sure you're up to it?'

'Seriously Alex, I'm fine,' Arizona said.

'You're not fine,' Alex said, his voice softening.

Arizona sighed, rubbing her forehead with her fingertips, 'Alright Alex, I'm not fine, I'm totally not fucking fine...but I'm going to go out there and see if Denver can walk...and hope he can Karev because I can't take another fuck up on my conscience.'

X

After fixing herself so she looked slightly more presentable, Arizona headed over to the stable where Denver was being kept. 'Hey boy,' She greeted him, moving into the stable she rubbed his neck and tickled his muzzle. 'Let's see what's going with you shall we?' Moving slowly and carefully, Arizona removed the vet-wrap and padding. 'Karev go and get the portable x-ray?'

'Lexie's already grabbing it,' Alex replied, following Arizona into the stable. Shortly afterwards, Lexie appeared, wheeling the portable machine into the stable.

'Mrs Roberts is here,' Lexie announced as she walked in, clearing her throat she added, 'With Joanne.'

Arizona rolled her eyes, 'Of course she is, just go and tell them to wait whilst we see how Denver does ok? If he passes the tests today then they can take him home...or wherever.'

Lexie nodded, leaving to pass on the news, as Alex wheeled the x-ray into place, 'Ready?'

'Shoot.' Arizona said, waiting as the images appeared on the screen. Studying them carefully she sighed as she wished Callie was there looking at them with her, not just for her expertise, but also just so she was there, calming Arizona when she needed to keep a cool head.

'So?'

'It looks good.' Arizona said, her eyes narrowing as she looked closer at every inch of the two originally fractured bones.

'Like it worked?'

Arizona couldn't help but find herself smiling, the first time she had in a fair few days, 'Yeah, his bones are fused in the right place, at the right angle...minimal callous formation, I think it actually worked Alex.'

Alex smiled, 'Freaking awesome, want me to grab his head collar?'

'Yeah, please.' Arizona took the head collar on Denver, attaching the lead rope, she stood back towards the entrance of the stable. 'Come on then boy, let's see how it holds up.' Gently tugging on the lead rope, she encouraged Denver forwards. The horse reluctantly taking a couple of steps, stretching his back legs out to relieve the obvious stiffness he had after being practically stationary for a few days. 'Come on Denver, that's it.' Arizona coaxed the horse further forwards, with each step both he and Arizona gaining confidence. 'Let's take him into the arena, give him a loose reign and see what he does,' Arizona said to Alex. 'He'll know better than us what he's capable of.'

Alex nodded, pushing open the big sliding doors of the main recovery stable block, 'You want me to get rid of Mrs. Roberts and the bitch?'

Arizona shook her head, 'Just ask them to stand out of the way; I don't want Denver to get too excitable otherwise it could undo all our hard work.'

'Ok, will do.' Alex said, jogging over to where Lexie was still stood with the two women, relaying the message, they obliged and moved so that they were further from view.

Arizona continued to lead Denver forwards, keeping her eyes on her patient rather than letting herself get distracted by anyone else that might be on the yard. 'Good lad,' Arizona said, walking slowly with a loose lead rope so that Denver could go at the speed he wanted. Arizona couldn't really believe how well he was walking, although she'd read previous studies that had looked at similar procedures, she had never imagined it would work quite as well as it appeared to have done. Making her way to the outdoors arena, Lexie held the gate open as she led Denver inside, his ears instantly pricking up as he realised he was in a new, much more expansive, environment.

'What now?' Lexie asked, having arrived to stand next to Arizona.

'We see what happens,' Arizona said as she flicked the buckle on the head collar and slowly removed it, completely leaving Denver to his own devices.

Arizona stood back next to Lexie, arms folded as she analysed every movement Denver made. Now that he was at a distance from her, she could access him a lot better and was very pleased to see that his movement was very fluid with no obvious limp. He was still treading with obvious care but that was to be expected after such a serious injury. Denver continued to amble around the arena, sniffing the ground in various places, reaching for some grass on one side before he wandered back to where Arizona and Lexie were stood. 'Clever boy,' Arizona said with a smile. 'Go on, keep going.' She pushed him away, Denver obliging and wandering off in another direction.

'Do you think he'll recover to be able to be ridden or even race again?' Lexie asked.

'That's the idea,' Arizona said. 'I've repaired this kind of injury before and they've gone back to being ridden, but that's with them being knocked out fully, the recovery time from that to walking was about a month...so the idea of this procedure is to reduce that time but mainly to eliminate the main risk with orthopaedic surgery in horses which is getting them to stand after the procedure.'

Lexie nodded, 'You never really think about it...but it makes sense, trying to get all that weight back on four legs is bad enough, but on three...'

'Exactly,' Arizona said. 'We just have to make sure that the results are still the same in the long run...make sure that he can be ridden again...and everything looks awesome so far.' As if to give proof to Arizona's words, Denver proceeded to head back to Arizona, this time at a trot. 'You daredevil you.' Arizona said, patting him on the head and slipping his head collar back on, 'Let's get you home.'

'You're going to discharge him?' Lexie asked.

Arizona nodded, 'I'll give Mrs. Roberts a run through on what he can do at what point in his recovery and obviously he'll have to come back...probably every month...but going home will only help him. Can you go and get all his stuff together please Lex?'

'Sure thing,' Lexie said, opening the gate and heading back towards the stables.

Arizona looked to her right and saw Mrs Roberts and Joanne stood with Alex, Clara practically bouncing from one foot to another, obviously eager to get to her horse. 'It's ok, you can come to him now...just slowly.' Arizona called out, flinging Denver's lead rope over his neck as he walked forwards to great his owner.

'Oh my God, I can't believe how great he looks!' Mrs Roberts exclaimed.

'He can go home with you today,' Arizona said.

'Seriously?!'

Arizona nodded, 'I want to see him again in a week, but then after that you should only have to bring him back in monthly, all being well.'

'Oh my God, I can't believe this, thank you so much!' Clara gushed, rushing forwards and engulfing Arizona in an awkward hug. 'I can't thank you enough.'

Arizona smiled awkwardly, 'No problem, I'm just glad that it's worked so far.'

'So far?' Joanne cut in, 'Sounds a bit pessimistic?'

'I can't say it's worked one hundred percent until Denver is at full gait with a rider on his back...I'm saying, the results are perfect so far...and if he continues in his recovery in the same way then I am confident that he will make the best recovery possible.' Arizona replied, trying to keep her voice as level as possible.

'Any other vet would have just shot him, you know that.' Alex said, wanting to show his support.

Clara chose this time to cut in, 'Well, thank you for everything you've done.'

'Have you got a box with you?' Arizona asked.

'We've got a trailer?' Clara replied. 'My husband's cut me off from _his_ yard...so I'm having to make do at the minute.'

'He'll be fine in a trailer,' Arizona replied. 'I just recommend that one of you rides with him.'

Clara nodded, an awkward silence settling on the group.

'Well, Lexie has gone to collect your stuff and she'll have all the papers of routines and exercises I recommend, just head on into the main building to see the receptionist, they'll have your invoice and just make sure to make an appointment with me next week.' Arizona said, offering her hand to Clara before giving Denver one last pat. 'I'll see you next week.'

'Thank you Dr. Robbins.' Arizona smiled and turned, heading towards her office. As it was a nice day for once, she opened her office door and whistled the dogs out, heading around the back of the stables and headed for the fields in the back.

'Arizona!'

Ignoring the voice Arizona continued, quickening her pace in the hope that she'd round the next corner and be able to disappear until she was caught up with.

'Arizona!' This time a hand landed on her arm.

'Oh for fucks sake Jo...' Arizona cursed, spinning around. 'Look, I really don't want to be talking to you right now, I don't want to be talking to anyone...well apart from the one person who won't talk to me...so just leave me alone? Please?'

'I just wanted to see you...say goodbye...like for good..' Jo said, releasing her grip on Arizona's arm.

Arizona stopped, curiosity getting the better of her, 'I thought you and Mrs. Roberts were...'

'We are,' Joanne interrupted. 'We've found a new place to rent, it's not great but it'll do until we find something better...we've got Denver in at a yard just down the road who are happy to help manage his recovery...we...well..._I_ just thought that it would probably be best that I didn't come back here with her again. She can bring Denver to the appointments on her own...me showing my face around here again doesn't seem like the best idea.'

Arizona snorted, but smiled, 'I um...thanks? I guess...'

'I was kinda scared to come back today...thought I might be greeted with a fist in my face from a certain fiery Latina...'

Arizona shook her head, swallowing heavily to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over, 'She's not here.'

'Oh...' Jo paused. 'I'm sorry if that's my fault.'

Arizona sighed, 'As much as I want to blame you Jo, let's be honest, the fault is all my own.'

'She'll come back,' Jo said after a few minutes of silence, the slight breeze and footfalls of the dogs the only sound.

'I hope you're right,' Arizona replied honestly.

'She will, and if she doesn't, you'll go and find her...a love like you two obviously have is something worth fighting for Arizona...' Jo said. 'So, I'll see you...thanks for Denver and I am sorry for turning up and causing you trouble.'

'And I'm sorry Jo, I've never really said it, but I am truly sorry for the way I left you,' Arizona said. 'Good luck with everything.'

Jo nodded, 'Bye Arizona,' with one last look, she turned and headed back to the yard to start the next chapter of her life.

Arizona meanwhile remained where she was, suddenly finding herself wishing she'd brought her jacket as she looked out at the Seattle skyline. Wandering over to the edge of the grass, Arizona sat down, her legs dangling over the edge, the dogs choosing to sit either side of her. Sighing she pulled out her phone, sliding her finger over the screen to unlock it, smiling when her eyes fell on her background. It was a picture of her and Callie, Arizona kissing Callie's cheek; a simple photo they took whilst out walking the dogs, but it was definitely one of Arizona's favourite.

'You'll catch your death out here without your jacket.'

Arizona whipped around so fast she almost fell off of the ledge as she heard that one voice that she had been waiting to hear for nearly a week. It was the most brilliant sound Arizona had ever heard and the sight that came with it was just heavenly. Scrambling to her feet in a very ungraceful manner as she took in the sight of Calliope Torres. She'd cut her hair slightly, not much, but enough for Arizona to notice; she'd lost weight too, too much so in fact; although her skin now had more of a tan to it making her look as beautiful as ever. Allowing her eyes to travel up her body, Arizona's eyes finally met brown; eyes red from all the tears shed and showing the unquestionable hurt that Arizona had caused her.

'Calliope...' Arizona breathed, the name sounding strange, yet familiar on her tongue.

'I passed Joanne on my way,' Callie said, her eyes moving to fix on the view of Seattle as she stepped forwards, bending down to greet the two dogs vying for her attention.

'I wasn't...she wasn't...she was just saying goodbye...I mean like she was just saying she was going...' Arizona stumbled over her words immediately, not wanting Callie to think her and Jo had been doing anything other than saying goodbye.

'I know,' Callie said simply, straightening up.

'You do?' Arizona asked, taken aback.

Callie just nodded, 'I just wanted to let you know that I was back...and that you should be wearing a jacket.' Turning Callie started back on the path to the practice.

Arizona stood dumfounded momentarily before her brain kicked in and she hurried forwards, 'Wait Calliope! Aren't we going to talk? I need to talk...I need to explain and say things...all these things that I'd been thinking about saying for the last few days and now I can't remember a single freaking one...'

Callie turned, her face unreadable, 'I know we need to talk, but not here...not now...I need to catch up with a couple of patients.'

'Right,' Arizona nodded. 'Later?'

'Are you working tomorrow?' Callie asked in answer.

'Um, yeah, but I haven't got anything emergent this week so Owen can cover, why not today?' Arizona replied, wanting to get it sorted as soon as possible.

'I have to be somewhere,' Callie replied.

'Oh,' Arizona said. Changing tact she continued, 'Are you staying at home or?'

Callie shook her head, 'I'm good, so you can if you like.'

'Um...I won't be there either...I haven't been while you've been...away...it doesn't feel right being there without you...are you staying with Mark?'

Callie shook her head again, deciding to put Arizona out of her misery she said, 'Aria and Lucy moved to Seattle today.'

Arizona's eyebrows raised, 'Seriously?'

Callie nodded, 'I'll be with them, helping them finish move in and stuff.'

Arizona nodded, 'Ok...Calliope...I'm sorry...I need...'

'I know,' Callie replied. 'But I need more than 'I'm sorry' here Arizona...we'll talk tomorrow...I just wanted you to know that I was back, so you didn't have to hear it from someone else.'

Arizona didn't miss the double meaning in Callie's words, the hint at her mistake that had got them into this whole mess, but Arizona Robbins wasn't one to just stay quiet, 'I know you want to talk tomorrow Calliope, but I need to say that I am sorry...I've missed you so much over the last few days and, I love you...I love you so much.'

Callie just nodded, turning her head so Arizona couldn't see the battle that was raging in her own head; she'd talked this all through with Aria and Lucy; she was meant to be strong and resolute. Now all she wanted to do was take Arizona into her arms, clearing her throat she continued on the path, when she didn't hear footsteps following her she knew that Arizona was really trying. Deciding that she couldn't be a total bitch she turned, offering a small smile she said, 'Go and put a coat on Arizona, I'll see you tomorrow.'


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N: Glad so many of you enjoyed the last chapter, sorry about the slight delay, I got a bit lost as to what I wanted to do and ended up re-starting this chapter like 10 times, but anyway, this is what I came up with.**_

_**Thanks as always to Heather for being a total babe for beta-ing and very often giving me a large poke in the right direction!**_

Teddy Altman sighed as she looked at the clock, it was only nine in the evening and already she'd had three put-to-sleeps. Being on call was either ridiculously exciting with interesting trauma cases that you performed your best work on to save or helping a bitch give birth to numerous healthy pups; or it was the worst part of the job, where every case that came in was either too far gone or was already dead. Tonight was unfortunately the latter.

'I hope the rest of the night doesn't carry on like this,' Cristina, the nurse on call, said to Teddy.

'Me neither,' Teddy replied, helping Cristina clean up the blood that had seemingly got everywhere with the last patient. Cristina moved over to the sink, the window looking out onto the yard, 'Who's still here on the yard?'

'No one I don't think, why?' Teddy asked.

'Cause there's a light on in one of the offices...there's someone moving in there,' Cristina added, concerned that it was a burglary.

'Well the alarms haven't gone off...' Teddy said, joining Cristina at the window. 'Oh it's ok, that's Arizona's office, she's been staying in there all week.'

'Because of her and Cal?' Cristina probed, even though she knew the answer. Everyone knew why the perky blonde had suddenly become the bitch from hell.

Teddy nodded, 'Are you ok to finish up here? I'll go and check she's ok.' Teddy asked, receiving a nod from Cristina, 'Just buzz me if a call comes in.'

'Got it,' Cristina replied, turning back to the sink to rinse off the rest of the equipment.

Teddy headed out of the main building, bracing herself against the cold as she passed through the gate and onto the yard. At night, with no one around, it was eerily quiet, not even the horses making a noise in the dark. Pausing at Arizona's office door, Teddy knocked gently so as not to alarm her friend. She frowned when she heard a series of crashes and several 'shits' before Arizona threw the door open, stumbling slightly as she did.

'Arizona?' Teddy greeted in question as she leant heavily against the door, toppling slightly as she tried to balance on one leg. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm brilliant Teddy, peachy!' Arizona replied, 'Can I selp you?'

Teddy rolled her eyes, 'Get your ass back inside before anyone reports you for drinking on the premises.'

'Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' Arizona said, bringing her finger to her lips, adding in a very loud whisper, 'Someone might here you!'

'Get inside,' Teddy repeated, gently pushing Arizona back into her office and shutting the door behind you. Quickly taking in the scene before her, Teddy sighed when she saw a half empty bottle of whiskey on the table. 'Seriously?'

'What!?' Arizona asked, flopping onto the sofa very heavily, 'I'm not on the call, no one needs me, like _no one_ so why the hell can't I have a drinks?'

Teddy rolled her eyes, 'Seriously? Do you really think this is the way to deal with the whole situation?'

'Well it sure as hellsis helping,' Arizona replied, her words slurring slightly.

'Helping you what?' Teddy replied, taking a seat opposite Arizona, 'Sit and get more pissed at Torres?'

'You thinksthats who I'm pissed at?' Arizona asked, Teddy just giving her a confused look. 'I'm not angry with Callipe, I'm angry wimyself.'

'And drinking solves that? It takes the anger away?'

'Ofcourse not!' Arizona shouted, standing up and stumbling. 'Don't worry, I still understand I fuct up...and I won't stop thinking that until I make thingsssright...you know what? I'm going to find her right now!'

'Now?!'

'Yes, rightnow!'

'Oh no, no, no.' Teddy said, easily blocking Arizona's path.

'Why the hellsnot?'

'Well for a start, you certainly can't drive!' Teddy said, 'Besides, you don't even know where she is!'

'Well I'll walk then!' Arizona replied. 'And if I have to walk arouuund the whoooole city and knock on every damn door then I will...OK?!'

Teddy shook her head, 'Just sit down a minute, please?'

Arizona tried to protest, but teddy easily stood in the way, her arms crossed in defiance until Arizona eventually sat down pouting. 'You're worse than my Mom.'

'And what would she say around about now?'

Arizona rolled her eyes, reaching for her glass, swatting Teddy's protesting hand aside, 'She's probably tellsme some bullshits.'

'Which would probably be right...look, you need to quit with the whiskey here Arizona.'

'It helps me sleep,' Arizona replied. 'I haven't slept properly all week without Calliooope...and I've got a freaking cold coming!' A sneezing and coughing fit occurring as if to prove her point, 'All cause I didn't wear a jacket...the whiskey is medicinal...or something.'

They sat in silence then, the only sound coming from Arizona as she swapped between hiccupping and sneezing, continuing to sip the drink in her hand.

'Look, I'm on call, I need to go back to the main building...can I call Karev or _someone_ please?' Teddy asked, not wanting to leave Arizona alone in this state. She knew she wouldn't do anything too stupid, but she was also afraid that she would do something like try to drive or indeed walk around the entire city of Seattle trying to find Callie.

'No,' Arizona replied immediately. 'I don't need eervryone in this place knowing I'm an alchy...'

'Oh stop being so damn melodramatic!' Teddy said, getting tired of Arizona's self-depreciating attitude.

Arizona didn't reply, instead she stood up, taking all the papers on the table with her as she moved clumsily from the sofa.

'Arizona, where are you going?'

'The dogs need food.' Arizona said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Teddy nodded, watching as Arizona moved, well stumbled, around the office, 'Maybe I should do that?'

'I'm quite capable,' Arizona replied hotly, placing the food on the floor. Rounding the corner to return to the sofa, she tripped over the unseen dog toy, falling heavily to the floor. It aall happened in slow motion as Teddy watched her friend whack her head on the table, ending up sprawled on the floor.

'Shit Arizona! Are you ok?!' Teddy jumped to her feet, bending down to Arizona. Rolling her over, Teddy saw a deep gash on her forehead, her eyes closed. Teddy was very relieved to find that she was indeed breathing and after a few seconds of panic, blue eyes fluttered open.

'Ouch,' Arizona's quiet voice sounded.

'I'm calling an ambulance,' Teddy said, immediately pulling out her phone.

'Noooo,' Arizona protested, sitting up quickly and regretting it immediately as she swayed, a wave of nausea passing through her. 'I'm fine.'

'Yeah right,' Teddy said. 'Hello, yes, ambulance please.'

XX

'Please tell me that is the last one?!' Callie gasped, flopping down on the sofa.

'That's the last one!' Aria confirmed, sitting down next to her sister, Lucy following suit. 'I can't believe we're here.'

'It's a really nice place,' Callie said looking around at the apartment. It wasn't massive, but it was a ready-to-go apartment, fully furnished and decorated so apart from their personal items, it was a pretty easy move.

'We were lucky to find it at such short notice,' Lucy said.

Aria sighed contently, looping her arm around Lucy's shoulders, 'Thanks for helping sis...I know it hasn't been the most ideal circumstances...but it's been awesome having you around this much.'

Callie smiled, 'It's been nice _being_ around this much. I'm glad everything's worked out for you two.'

'It will for you too,' Aria replied. 'You wouldn't have come back with us if you didn't believe that.'

'I know what I want to believe...' Callie sighed. 'I'm just so terrified that she'll hurt me again...how can you have a relationship built on fear?'

Aria shrugged, 'You're relationship isn't built on fear Callie, it's built on love ...you know that. Look at me and Luce; if she hadn't given me a second chance...'

'Third more like,' Lucy interrupted with a wink.

Aria smiled sheepishly, 'Right...if Luce hadn't given me a _third_ chance, then we wouldn't be here...and let's be honest...what I did was worse; I was selfish. Arizona was just trying to protect you.'

Callie nodded, 'You know I nearly caved earlier; she looked so...vulnerable. I've never seen her like that before, not even after Jackson. Even then she looked resilient, today, sat on that ledge...' The rest of Callie's sentence was lost as her phone went off. 'Hold that thought...hello?'

'Callie?'

'Teddy? What's up?' Callie asked, presuming it was work related.

'Um...I don't really know how to say this,' Teddy began. 'But I've just packed Arizona into an ambulance...'

'WHAT?! What happened?! Is she ok?!' Callie asked, all sorts of scenarios running through her head.

'She tripped and hit her head...'

'She _tripped_?'

'Yeah, she was unconscious for a few seconds, hence the ambulance...look I'm on call so I've had to stay at the practice...I've got the dogs too...they've taken her to Seattle Grace and I just thought you should know.'

Callie rubbed at her forehead with her fingers, 'Ok thanks Teds, I'll get over there straight away.'

Teddy couldn't suppress her smile, but then felt bad for not telling Callie the full story, 'Callie, I should tell you why she fell...'

'What do you mean?' Callie asked, confused.

'She was drinking Callie...I mean, she wasn't paralytic...but I just thought...well I thought you should know.'

'Right,' Callie replied, anger quickly replacing her initial concern.

'Just...' Teddy sighed. 'She was so angry with herself...'

'That she thought she'd get pissed up?!'

'She's scared Callie! She's terrified that she's going to lose you, terrified that she's broken you...look, I know she's an idiot, but just go make sure she's ok please? I feel bad that I couldn't do with her...'

'I'll go to the hospital now, thanks for ringing, bye.' Callie put the phone down.

'What the hell was that about?' Aria asked, concerned.

'Arizona's in hospital,' Callie said. 'Apparently she's got pissed and knocked herself out...I'm gonna go to the hospital.'

'Ok...you want me to come with you?'

'No, no, you guys stay here and settle in,' Callie said. 'I don't know whether I'll be back tonight or not, catch you later.'

Callie drove as quickly as possible to the hospital; despite her anger, she couldn't help but worry about Arizona. Teddy said she had been knocked out and Callie now found herself running through every possibility and every level of brain injury she could think of. Callie cursed herself for not just talking to Arizona earlier; if she had then this wouldn't have happened, maybe they'd be at home, making up for lost time instead of this.

Parking in the first available space, Callie rushed into the ER department, her eyes quickly scanning the room. When she didn't instantly catch sight of her girlfriend, she began to worry further.

'Excuse me, can I help you?' A nurse came up to Callie.

'Please...I'm looking for my girlfriend...Arizona Robbins?'

A wry smile appeared on the nurses' face, 'Let me guess, you're _her Calliope_?'

Callie felt the blush instantly spread over her cheeks and neck at the nurses' words.

The nurse just smiled, 'She's in one of the side rooms, follow me.' Callie followed the nurse, putting aside the smile at the fact that Arizona had been talking about her. Before they even entered the room, Callie could hear Arizona's voice.

'No! No intern that looks like he's fresh outs of medschool is touching my face! I'm hot! And he'll just make me look like Frankestein or something! I want the head of pasticsses and no one else!'

Callie watched as a very embarrassed looking Doctor left the room.

'You can go in,' the nurse interrupted Callie's thoughts. 'We'll get someone to stitch her up and have you out of here in no time.'

Callie nodded, 'Her head is ok then? Nothing serious?'

'Not at all,' the nurse replied. 'Neuro came down and checked her out, it's a nasty gash but I'd imagine her hangover will be the cause of any headache...just keep an eye on her; if she shows signs of dizziness or drowsiness then bring her back in straight away, ok?'

Callie nodded, 'Thank you.'

'No problem,' The nurse replied. 'She's quite something your girlfriend.'

Callie couldn't help but roll her eyes, 'She is that.' Thanking the nurse again, Callie took a deep breath before pushing open the door to Arizona's room.

Arizona's eyes shot up at the opening of the door, those growing wider when she saw it was Callie entering the room. Shutting the door behind her, Callie gave Arizona a quick once over. The head wound was temporarily covered with gauze but Callie could see where blood had obviously tickled down Arizona's face and onto her clothing.

Arizona fiddled with the bed sheet, the alcohol still running fully through her system, 'Ummmm...hi?'

Callie just raised an eyebrow, 'Hi?'

Arizona just nodded as a sneezing fit hit her. Ungracefully wiping her nose on the back of her hand, Arizona looked back to Callie who still stood with her eyebrow raised and arms folded.

'Told you, you'd get a cold,' Callie said.

Arizona rolled her eyes, 'Seriosuly? We're back on the freeakingsjacket again?!'

Callie opened her mouth to reply, but Arizona obviously hadn't finished, taking a deep breath as she set off on one of her speeches, 'I get the fact that I should have worn a jacket, but serisoulys can we please move on from that now?! I haven't seen you for five days, which I know isss totally my own fault and I'm a bitch and I don't deserve you...but can we talk about that and not a stupid jacket!'

'Are you done?' Callie asked.

'No!' Arizona responded immediately, thinking that now was as good as a time as any to just let out everything she needed to say. 'I so have not finishished...I've been a mess without you Callieope and I know you think that I lied to you...and I did...but I didn't do it to hurts you, I did it cause I love you! I was trying to protect you...and I was being selsgfish...I didn't want you to think any lesses of me and just turn around...I wanted _you_ asnd nothings was going to stand in my way! Not even my own stupid assss and my own stupid mistakes...I love you soooooooooooooooooooooooooo much, like I can't even put into any kind of words...' Arizona sighed. 'I need you Calliapoe and you need me...you complete me...you make me a whole..._thing_...' Arizona gestured with her hands, she knew what she wanted to say, but her brain was having difficulty putting the sentences together. 'You are in my dreams...no wait...you _are_ my dream...and I know I'm nothing...I'm nothing special...and it's not gonna be easyyyy, it's probably foing to be hard and there are times when we're going to have to work at thise...but I am so ready to do that...I so _want_ to do that...because I want _you_, I want all of you forever...everyday...just you and me...' Arizona looked up expectantly, tears in her eyes.

Callie remained where she was though, 'You've watched that film too many times Arizona.'

Arizona's eyes shot up, Callie not giving the expected response, 'What?'

'You just kind of quoted The Notebook at me there Arizona,' Callie replied. 'I should know, you've made me watch it enough times.'

Arizona's brow furrowed, replaying the speech in her head, 'So what?! I still mean it...I mean every word...so what if I borrowed someone else's words...my own never seem to be enough...they aren't enough..._I'm_ not enough...I mean _look_ at me...I'm thirty-four and sat in a hospital bed because I drankstoo much whiskeys and ended up unconci...unconcio...unconscious...'

Callie shook her head in despair, she was trying so hard to stay angry at Arizona, trying so hard to play hard to get, but here she was looking so freaking adorable and so downtrodden. 'You are enough Arizona...I mean whiskey? Really? Yes I'd quite like to kick your ass right now...and we need to talk, properly, when you're sober. But, don't ever think that you're not enough, ok?'

Arizona looked up, a small smile forming, 'I'm sorry.'

'Let's just get you stitched up and sobered up before we go through all of that, ok?'

Arizona nodded, her head falling back on the pillow as another wave of nausea passed through her, 'Maybe you could hold my hand?'

Callie rolled her eyes, 'Smooth talker.'

'Well, you know, The Notebook is my inspiration,' Arizona's said, her eyes closed as tiredness now came from nowhere. She still managed to register Callie's hand clasping around her own though, Arizona's fingers automatically entwining with Callie's, gripping so tight, never wanting to let go. 'Just for the record...if you got Alzheimer's, I'd tell you our story every day until you remembered me...I'll always be yours.' Arizona's last words were barely a whisper as sleep totally took over her body, but Callie still heard them. She knew it was cheesy and she knew that Arizona might not remember it all in the morning, but in that instant, Arizona's words meant everything.

Making herself comfortable, Callie raised her other hand and swept a stray strand of blonde hair from Arizona's eyes. 'You're the answer to every prayer I've offered and I don't know how I've lived without you for as long as I have, I love you Arizona.'


	40. Chapter 40

_**A/N: Well firstly thank you to all the reviews from the last chapter! Biggest response ever which always means so much! **_

_**This story is drawing to a close soon-ish, probably a couple more chapters before it finishes but I'm definitely already thinking of a sequel, simply because I just love this story and them being vets. **_

_**Major thanks to Heather for beta-ing:) **_

Arizona was vaguely aware of sunlight burning through her eyelids. The sensation causing her to become _very_ aware of the headache that was burning behind closed eyes. She didn't want to open her eyes, she had no idea where she was going to wake up and could only vaguely remember the previous day. Gradually becoming aware of her senses she felt that she was definitely on a bed which was probably a very good sign. Peeking an eye open, Arizona instantly shut it again as her headache got worse with the added level of light. Groaning she blindly reached around, hoping that there was a drink to hand somewhere. She was relieved when her hand met a bottle, rolling over onto her back, she attempted to drink laying down, ultimately resulting in her getting the majority of the water over herself rather than in her mouth. Replacing the water, Arizona flopped back onto her front, content with her efforts to get something to drink.

As Arizona was just heading back to sleep, a noise filtered through into her ears. As she still had no real clue where she was with her eyes still shut, she listened in hope that she would recognise the noise. Listening hard, she just about made out the sound of a radio and someone apparently singing along. Curiosity getting the better of her, Arizona forced herself to open an eye again, this time facing her head away from the window. When she did she was even more relieved to see the very familiar dresser of her own bedroom. Sighing she had a look down at herself, she was in nothing but one of Callie's old t-shirts and her pants. Callie. Shit. Sitting up quickly, Arizona cursed herself as the room instantly began to spin and she felt the undeniable urge to hurl. Stumbling out of bed, she managed to get into the ensuite, bouncing off the dresser and wall as she went, before collapsing on her knees as she emptied her stomach into the toilet.

Slumping back and resting her head on the bath, she groaned. Gradually various details were creeping back into her memory, and when she eventually stood up and caught site of her reflection in the mirror it all came rushing back instantly when she saw the gauze patch covering the majority of her forehead. She remembered the whiskey, remembered Teddy and going to the hospital. And Calliope. Calliope had come for her in hospital, but she had no recollection what so ever of how she had got from the hospital to home. Remembering that she had heard someone singing along to a radio, Arizona pushed herself off of the sink and back into her bedroom, heading for the door. As soon as she opened it she was greeted with the mad frenzy that was three over-sized dogs all vying for the first pat of the head. Wait, three. That meant...

'Afternoon.'

Arizona's head shot up, using the doorframe to keep her upright as she looked at Callie. 'I-i-...'

'I made bacon earlier, I saved some for you.' Callie interrupted, heading back into the kitchen to finish the washing up.

'I'm not sure bacon is the best thing right now,' Arizona replied, still not trusting herself to move away from the safety of the doorframe.

'You need to eat something, you emptied your stomach enough last night and by the sounds of it a bit more just now,' Callie replied.

'Last night?' Arizona asked, stumbling over to the kitchen bar and heaving herself awkwardly onto one of the stools.

Callie smiled as she was now facing away from Arizona, 'You don't remember do you?'

A blush spread across Arizona's face and neck, 'Umm...I can remember some of it, I just can't remember how we got from the hospital to here?'

Callie turned, placing a plate of toast and bacon and an orange juice in front of Arizona, she leant back against the kitchen counters, arms crossed. 'You eat and I'll fill you in.'

'I really don't think...' Arizona began.

'Eat,' Callie repeated. 'Right...so you remember what? You remember quoting the Notebook at me?'

Arizona nodded, taking a small sip of her orange juice.

Callie raised an eyebrow as she continued, 'Right, well then you passed out until it was time for you to be stitched up...

_The day before_

_Callie remained where she was, her hand firmly in Arizona's, whilst the blonde slept. Her soft snoring making Callie smile as she watched protectively over her, looking for any sign of discomfort or of waking up. A knock at the door interrupted her, looking towards it, she saw a Doctor entering the room. _

'_Miss Torres I'm told?' He said, offering his hand which Callie took. 'I'm Dr. Avery, I'm a plastic surgeon and I'll be stitching up Miss Robbins' head if that's ok?'_

'_That'd be great,' Callie replied. 'She's asleep, should I wake her?'_

'_I just need to grab some bits, so if you wake her up whilst I'm gone?' _

'_Sure,' Callie replied, Dr. Avery leaving the room. Turning back to Arizona, Callie moved forwards, rubbing at her arm, 'Sweetie, you have to wake up now...' Receiving no response, Callie tried harder, placing hands on Arizona's shoulder and giving her a shake, 'Arizona, you need to wake up now.'_

'_Fivemurminutesmum,' came the mumbled reply from Arizona._

_Callie frowned, shaking Arizona harder, 'Arizona, come on, the Doctor needs to stitch you up!'_

_Finally Arizona's eyes opened fully, her eyes unfocused momentarily before she caught sight of Callie, 'Callliiioopeeeeeee...'_

_Callie rolled her eyes, 'You're never drinking again you know?'_

_Arizona giggled childishly, 'Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, thinks look so much prettier when you drink...apart from you, you're always pretty.' _

_Callie didn't have time to answer before Dr. Avery arrived back in the room, 'You ready?'_

'_Yeah, she's awake,' Callie said, stepping back so that he could do his work. _

'_Right, hey there Miss Robbins, I'm Dr. Avery, I'm going to stitch your head up ok?' _

_Arizona eyed him suspiciously, 'What are your credentials?'_

'_I'm a fully qualified plastic surgeon ma'am, I can assure you I'm the best of the best,' Dr. Avery replied._

'_Hmmmmmmmm, ok then,' Arizona replied. 'But if you make me look like Frankestein, I'll hurt you...and Calliope will hurt you because I'm her girlfriend and I'm hot.'_

_Dr. Avery smiled, 'I'll do my very best.' _

_Callie watched as Dr. Avery, despite a lot of interruptions from Arizona, managed to stitch the wound, ending up with a very neat line, 'You'll need to come back in a week to have the stitches out, and make sure the gauze stays on for that time, I'll send you away with some new ones so make sure it stays clean. And I'd make sure she wasn't left on her own for the next couple of days, just keep an eye on her and if there are any signs that her head isn't clearing or she becomes really lethargic...just let us know.' _

'_What about working?' Callie asked._

'_I recommend that she takes the next couple of days off, then gets back to light duties? Any slight knock could dislodge the stitches and I understand her job isn't exactly risk free,' Dr. Avery suggested._

_Callie nodded in agreement, 'I have the next couple of days off anyway myself, so I'll keep an eye on her myself.' _

'_OK, that's brilliant,' Dr. Avery replied. 'Right, you're all done Miss Robbins, so I'll sign the discharge papers and you can be on your way.'_

'_Yay! Can we go hooooome Calliopeeee? I wanna take your sexy assssssss to bed,' Arizona said, a wicked grin taking over her face._

_Dr. Avery couldn't help but laugh, 'And I'll leave you with that one.'_

'_Thanks,' Callie replied, trying to hide the blush spreading over her cheeks at what Arizona had just said in front of the Doctor. 'Right, come on, let's go home.' _

'_Calliopeeeeeeeeeeeee, are you mad at meeeeeeeeeee?' Arizona continued, the alcohol seeming to have more of an effect now after her nap. _

_Callie tried not to laugh, she didn't want to encourage Arizona's behaviour, but she had to admit she was finding it hard not to crack. She'd never seen the blonde like this before, she'd seen her tipsy and confident with some alcohol in her system, but right now she unashamedly out of her face and Callie was going to make sure she never lived it down. 'I am mad Arizona, I'm mad that you've hurt yourself because you decided to get drunk. Let's just get home ok?' When Callie didn't receive an answer straight away she looked up, only to be greeted with possibly __**the**__ cutest pout she had even seen from her girlfriend. _

'_You don't love me anymore,' Arizona said, her voice becoming a childish whine to go with her pout. _

_Callie resisted the urge to just escort her girlfriend forcefully out of the ER and replied, 'Arizona, I love you ok so can we go now?'_

_Arizona's pout instantly became a full-dimpled smile, 'Yay!' Bouncing to her feet, Arizona practically ran around the bed and pounced on Callie, very sloppily attempting to kiss her girlfriend._

_Callie was totally caught off-guard as she was backed up the wall, Arizona practically eating her face. Eventually she managed to push her off, 'Woahhh, enough Zo, can we just go home please?' _

'_We can continue this then right?' Arizona asked._

'_Yeah, yeah, sure.' Callie said, not wanting Arizona to cause anymore of a scene as they headed out of the building. Callie had to practically drag Arizona in the right direction as she was intent on stopping and talking to every single person they passed and telling them how she was going home for hot sex with her girlfriend. When they reached Callie's truck, she pushed Arizona in, folding her limbs for her as she attempted to just lie across both of the front seats. _

_The drive home was eventful to say the least, Arizona varied between trying to actually slide her hand down Callie's pants to winding her window right down and sticking her entire upper body out of the window, both of which caused Callie a great deal of panic. Not just for their own safety but she also knew that they could very easily be pulled over and end up spending the night in a cell for dangerous driving. As the drive continued, Arizona began to quieten down rapidly, suddenly looking very queasy. So much so that Callie pulled over just in time for Arizona to throw open the door and promptly throw up in the gutter. When she sat back up, Callie passed her a tissue and continued on the drive. By the time Callie had pulled into their drive, Arizona was fast asleep, her face very ungracefully pressed up against the window. _

_Sighing, Callie allowed herself to smile, knowing that the blonde was very much out of it. Opening the door, Callie had to catch Arizona so that she didn't fall flat onto the floor. At this point, Callie was very glad that Arizona was smaller than her and so she was able to half lift and half drag Arizona into the house, up the stairs and into the bedroom. When Arizona was on the bed, Callie had initially been terrified that she'd done Arizona more harm or that she was actually unconscious rather than sleeping, then she heard the snoring resume. Callie smiled, deciding to get Arizona out her yard gear and into something more sleep-worthy. Pulling Arizona's jeans and polo shirt off, Callie found one of her own shirts and pulled it over Arizona's head, laying her back on the bed and pulling the duvet safely over her. Heading back down to the kitchen, Callie grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and set it on the bedside table. With one last look back to the sleeping blonde, Callie shut the door, heading back downstairs for an uncomfortable night on the sofa. _

*Present day.*

Arizona had died. Listening to Callie re-tell the story of last night, she had died of embarrassment, her head buried into her arm that was rested on the counter.

Callie just smiled, glad to see Arizona squirm slightly, 'Teddy popped round this morning with the dogs, Mark had given Jasper to her at work, she told me to tell you you're an ass.'

Arizona just shook her head without looking up, 'I'm not going to live this down am I...like _ever_.' She mumbled into her arm.

'Not if I have anything to do with it,' Callie replied.

Arizona looked up with bleary eyes, 'I'm so sorry...I feel like I'm saying that all the time, but I'm sorry for behaving like that.'

Callie just nodded, 'Why don't you go have a shower? I'll clean up and then we can talk?'

Arizona nodded, 'Ok, I'll be as quick as possible.' Sliding off the stool, Arizona headed for the bedroom, Callie's voice stopping her before she got there.

'Arizona, remember to keep your forehead out of the water!'

Arizona smiled, 'I will.' Closing the bedroom door quietly, Arizona let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. 'Arizona Robbins you fucking idiot,' she chastised herself as she thought back to all Callie had just told her about the night before. Now not only did she have to make up for everything that had happened with Joanne, she had to make up for her awful behaviour the previous night. As Callie had retold the details she began to vaguely recall the events for herself, only partially, but she was embarrassed nonetheless. She'd never been that drunk before in front of Calliope, honestly she hadn't been that drunk since her college years and even then she couldn't recall being quite as bad. She'd never ended up in the ER anyway, that's for sure.

Arizona let the water wash over her, leaving the temperature cold in an attempt to wake herself up and become alert enough to have a serious talk with Callie. She was feeling strangely optimistic however, certainly more than she had been the previous day after Callie had initially spoke to her. The fact that Callie had come to her in the hospital and stayed with her through the night despite her being a total moron, it meant something. Or so she hoped anyway.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Callie took the time to clean the dishes, the routine of washing each piece of cutlery helping to calm her in readiness for what was to come. She was done shouting that was for sure. She didn't want to scream at Arizona, she didn't want to argue, she was tired of that. But she did need to talk it all through, she couldn't just wipe it all under the carpet and pretend like nothing had happened. She'd done that with George and she'd done that with Erica, but not this time. Callie had been so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't realised Arizona had re-entered the room.

'Hey,' Arizona said quietly.

'Hey, feel better?' Callie asked.

'A little,' Arizona replied.

Callie walked towards Arizona, eyeing the gauze on her forehead, 'Sit down and I'll change that.'

'It's fine Cal-'

'The Doc said that you needed to keep it clean and seeing as you've been throwing up in gutters, it's probably a good idea,' Callie replied, already getting the gauze out of her bag.

Arizona thought about arguing but decided against it, walking over to the couch and settling in her usual position. Dotz and Harry both came over, resting their heads on her knees before she gave them a scratch behind the ears. Callie eventually joined them, placing a glass of water in front of Arizona and carrying a fresh gauze and some saline solution she'd pulled from her truck. Sitting next to Arizona, Callie tucked one leg underneath herself so she could properly face her girlfriend.

'You don't have to do this you know,' Arizona said, breaking the silence that had descended upon them.

'Do what?'

'Look after me like this,' Arizona replied. 'I could go to the mirror and...'

'Shut up,' Callie replied simply. Ripping the old gauze off with care, Callie frowned when she saw the nasty looking gash on Arizona's head. There was now a very purple bruise surrounding the stitches, 'You're an idiot Arizona Robbins.'

'I know,' Arizona replied instantly.

'You could have really hurt yourself,' Callie continued, wiping the wound carefully with the saline.

'I know,' Arizona replied again, unable to meet Callie's eye.

'What am I going to do with you?' Callie asked, intending the question to be rhetorical.

'Trade me in for a better model?' Arizona responded, her voice quiet.

Callie's eyes left Arizona's head for a second, looking down to the rest of her face and seeing blue eyes already brimming with tears, 'Well that's not an option.' Callie said, placing the fresh gauze over Arizona's stitches and sitting back into the sofa.

'Really?' Arizona asked, her eyes moving upwards to find Callie's.

'Of course,' Callie replied. 'We need to talk Arizona...and I don't know whether everything will just disappear and be resolved after that...but at the end of the day I know that I want to be with you.'

'You do?' Arizona asked, her voice still small.

'I do,' Callie replied. 'Do you?'

'Of course I do Calliope,' Arizona responded, her voice much stronger. 'You thought that I wouldn't?'

Callie shook her head, 'I don't really know to be honest...'

'Calliope, you're it for me,' Arizona interrupted, 'You were from the moment I met you...and I'm so sorry that I made you doubt that for even a second...I'm sorry that I lied to you...I should have just been honest with you from the beginning...'

'Why weren't you?' Callie asked instantly, 'I mean I know you said you were scared that I'd think badly of you...but you told me about all the other stuff...about how you nearly lost your job because she said you'd forced yourself on her...why not just tell me all of it?'

Arizona sighed, pulling her knees up towards her chest, 'I honestly don't really know...all the other stuff I told you it didn't really reflect badly on _me_. What Joanne did initially was awful and embarrassing but if I'd have told you what happened next then...if I had, can you honestly say that it wouldn't have made you run a mile?'

Callie thought for a minute, 'Yes.' She answered simply, 'And believe me, I've thought a lot about that over the last few days...I would have been surprised, I would have been..._intrigued_ I suppose...but I wouldn't have run Arizona...even in the beginning when I...when we didn't particularly meet eye to eye, even then something about you intrigued me, something about you made me want to know everything about you...that wouldn't have changed if you'd have told me the truth.'

'Hindsight is a wonderful thing,' Arizona said. 'If I could turn back time...if I could change it...'

'I know,' Callie said. Silence settled over them for a second whilst Arizona took a sip of water, Callie thinking of her next move. 'Can I ask you something?'

'You can ask me anything Calliope,' Arizona replied, readying herself for anything that Callie could possibly ask.

'How am I different to Joanne?' Callie asked, her eyes firmly on the hands in her lap.

'W-what?' Arizona asked, caught off-guard by the question.

'How am _I_ different to Joanne?' Callie repeated, still not looking up.

Arizona paused momentarily, honestly not knowing how to possibly answer that, not because she didn't know the answer, but because she didn't know how to use mere words to express how she felt. 'Oh Calliope...you're _so_ different from her...she...I...' Arizona paused, collecting herself. 'I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, or anything in my entire life,' Arizona said, remembering the conversation she had had with Teddy the day she called Aria, she continued, 'Jo was..._there_...and when it came down to it, I loved my career more than I loved her, hence why as soon as the opportunity came up to work here I jumped at the chance...with you...I...Calliope, I love you so much...if I woke up tomorrow and I couldn't work as a vet anymore then it wouldn't matter, as long as I had you. If someone offered me the best job in our field, I wouldn't bat an eyelid...if _you_ were offered an amazing job somewhere else I'd go with you...I'd go anywhere in this world Calliope if it meant I would still be with you.' Arizona finished, her eyes now fully locked onto Callie, hoping that the sincerity in her eyes would show Callie that she meant what she said. 'I know I've hurt you...but I want to make this right Cal, I _will_ make this right because suddenly with you I have this future that I'd never even thought about before...a future with you by my side forever, a future with mini-Calliope's running around in our massive backyard...I've never seen that future for myself before..._never_, not until I fell in love with you.'

Callie stared back at Arizona, their eyes locked; Callie looking for any hint of doubt or lie in Arizona's eyes. The tears were littering both their cheeks, the emotion and the poignancy of Arizona's words meaning everything to the both of them. Arizona licked her lips, waiting for the answer to come from Callie's lips, as she just prayed that she had done enough to win back the love of her life.


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and following!**_

_**Also, I appreciate the guest reviews, even the bad ones, because I do take them on board and try to make myself a better write, be it in this story or my others. Anyway, just wanted to say that, on with the story.**_

_**Thanks to Heather for beta-ing and bashing around ideas with me constantly :)**_

Callie studied Arizona's face closely, there was no doubt, no fear in those blue eyes; just honesty and love. Callie was lost for words; this had been why she'd escaped to Miami; Arizona Robbins gave a bloody good speech. Arizona watched as Callie obviously processed what she had just said, she didn't want to push her but at the same time, she felt very vulnerable having just given her heart to Callie.

Callie licked her lips, 'Mini-Calliope's huh?' It was all she could think of to say in that moment, picking up on the image Arizona had painted.

Arizona nodded, 'In the backyard with the dogs and chickens.'

Callie couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, 'Chickens?'

'I've always wanted chickens,' Arizona said. 'I don't know why, I just always have...' Looking at Callie, Arizona bit her bottom lip, 'You understand though, don't you?'

'Hmm?' Callie asked, still going over everything that Arizona had just said.

'You get that you're so very different to Joanne?' Arizona clarified.

Callie nodded, 'I do.' Arizona breathed a sigh of relief before Callie continued, 'But, I think we still need to talk...we need ground rules...'

'Ground rules?' Arizona asked confused, 'Come on Calliope, it's not like we've not been together for like a year?'

'I know...but look at what just happened Arizona,' Callie said. 'Joanne came back, told me something I didn't know about you...then I ran off and you got so drunk you ended up in A and E...not exactly events you'd expect from a mature, adult relationship are they?'

Arizona's eyes found the floor as Callie once more brought up the night before, 'Not exactly.'

'So, we need to sort this out so that it doesn't happen again,' Callie said. 'Because I can't do this last week again...I've missed you.' Callie admitted, wanting to add some light to the mood.

'You did?' Arizona asked, hope filling her voice.

Callie nodded, 'More than I thought I would...even though I was mad, I just missed everything about you, even the little things.'

'I missed you too,' Arizona agreed. Taking a sip of the water Callie had placed in front of her she continued, 'So, rules...'

'Complete honesty from now on,' Callie said immediately. 'I don't like finding out things about you from other people...and I get that I don't know everything about you, but I want to learn those things from you; the good, the bad and the ugly.'

Arizona nodded, 'Ok, although I think all my ugly skeletons are well and truly out of the closet.'

Callie smiled, 'I guess so.'

'Can I offer a rule here?' Arizona asked, receiving a nod in confirmation. 'No running.'

'Running?' Callie asked, her eyes fixed on Arizona.

Arizona nodded, 'No running off for days without the other knowing where you've gone...even if we fight, we need to just talk, like adults rather than run off to someone else's place or another state.'

Callie fully understood the hint in Arizona's words, 'I didn't _run_ to Miami.'

'Yes you did,' Arizona replied instantly. 'Believe me, I wrote the book on running.'

Callie scoffed, 'I needed to clear my head, I didn't run!'

'Calliope,' Arizona began with a sigh. 'I'm not trying to fight you here, you just made a rule about total honest so can we not break that within five seconds?' Callie went to reply, but Arizona cut in first. 'You ran. And not only did you leave, you left without me knowing where you'd gone...if you were safe. You scared the shit out of me Cal.'

'Mark knew where I was going,' Callie replied, her defensiveness getting the better of her.

'Yeah, and he wouldn't tell me,' Arizona replied simply. 'When I went round to his apartment, Jasper was there and that just...that worked me up even more because I knew you wouldn't go anywhere without him. Mark was standing there looking all smug and I just...even if you had just sent a text, at least I would've known.'

'And what would that have achieved?' Callie asked. 'If I'd told you where I'd gone, you would've followed me.'

'Maybe,' Arizona replied. 'If I thought it was for the best.'

'Well I was thinking about what was best for me...and in the long run, best for us,' Callie replied. 'I couldn't talk to you Arizona, I needed to think.'

'I get it,' Arizona agreed. 'I do, I'm the same...I'm making this rule for the _both_ of us.'

Callie sighed, 'I'll try, but if I need to escape...'

'Honestly? That kind of offends me Callie,' Arizona interrupted again. 'That fact that you think you're going to need to escape me.'

'I don't mean it like that,' Callie said, realising how her words sounded.

'Then how do you mean it?' Arizona asked, the anger creeping in now. 'What do you want to do? Schedule one night a week where you get to escape from me? Book yourself into a hotel or go and stay with freaking Sloan?!'

Callie couldn't help but roll her eyes, 'Seriously Arizona?! Don't over-react, that's not what I'm saying at all.'

'But yeah, a little bit, you are,' Arizona replied, rubbing at her forehead as her headache gave a sharp twinge. 'I don't want you to have to escape from me Callie...have you ever felt like that before last week?'

Callie shook her head, 'Of course not.'

Arizona nodded, 'Then I swear to you I will do everything in my power to prevent you _ever_ feeling like that again...by my own doing and by others.'

'I know,' Callie said quietly. 'But...let me just try and get this out ok?' Arizona nodded, attempting to hold her tongue. 'I...you scare me..._we_ scare me...' Arizona opened her mouth to interrupt, one look from Callie making her close it again. 'It scares me how much I love you, and it scares me how much something like what happened last week can hurt me. I mean, let's be honest, it was your past right? And I kind of over-reacted...but it hurt so much...and that terrifies me. With any of my previous relationships I tried to stay strong throughout them and then again when they ended; but with you all my defences are down Arizona...all the walls I've ever built up to protect myself, to protect my heart...they're all gone and that scares me because that means although you're the person I love the most...the person I truly want to spend the rest of my life with...you're also the person that can hurt me the most.'

Arizona felt the tears prick in her eyes, mirroring the ones already trickling slowly down Callie's face, deciding she needed to make more of a move; Arizona reached out and gently clasped one of Callie's hands. 'I know,' Arizona said simply, her eyes connecting with Callie's. 'I know I'm _that_ person...because you're that person for me. I know I've screwed up, but I promise you that I will do everything I can to protect your heart...from everyone and everything...including myself.' Arizona sighed, rubbing her thumb in circles on Callie's hand, elated that she hadn't just pulled her hand away. 'I wish I didn't have to say that...I wish I didn't have to offer protection from myself.'

Callie turned her hand in Arizona's so that her palm was facing upwards, the familiar feel of Arizona's fingers dancing across her skin doing everything to calm her about the whole situation. 'You don't,' Callie finally said. 'Just promise me that you'll always be there?'

Arizona looked up, her eyes locking with Callie's, 'I'll always be here Calliope, that I can promise without a shadow of a doubt.'

Callie nodded, 'Ok, so, one hundred percent honesty, no running from _either_ of us...anything else?'

Arizona pouted slightly as she thought seriously for a second before a shy smile spread across her face, 'No getting so drunk you end up in hospital?'

Callie rolled her eyes, but returned Arizona's smile, 'That's a definite.'

Arizona smiled, glad that the mood was gradually lightening, 'Also, no stupid fighting.'

'That should go at the top of the list,' Callie agreed.

'Can I ask you something?' Arizona said, chancing a change of subject to something she really felt she needed to mention.

'Course,' Callie replied, her attention solely on Arizona.

Arizona sighed, 'I don't want to go backwards here, but I feel like I need to say something...or just acknowledge the fact that...well...you basically admitted that you'd been thinking about marrying me?'

Even before Arizona had asked the question, Callie had guessed what she was going to say; the confession of thinking of marriage being quite the elephant in the room since she'd said it. 'Yeah, kind of didn't intend for that to quite come out like that,' Callie said with a nervous chuckle. 'I wish I could unsay it.'

'You wish you could take it back?' Arizona asked quietly, thinking Callie had changed her mind after the events of the last few days.

Callie shook her head, 'Not like that...I just mean, I wish you didn't know that I'd been thinking about it...kind of takes away any element of surprise...or romanticism.'

Arizona suddenly felt very relieved that Callie still had the want to marry her, realising that that had become something very important to her. Calling Calliope Torres her wife somehow becoming one of Arizona's biggest dreams.

'Can we kind of just...forget I said it?' Callie asked hopefully. 'Like I know it's kind of hard to do that...but...'

'I get it,' Arizona cut in, saving Callie from having to explain herself. 'I just...felt I had to acknowledge it.'

Callie nodded in agreement, content to just have her hand in Arizona's once more. She let her mind wander, smiling when she thought of another rule.

'What you grinning about?' Arizona asked, catching sight of the look on Callie's face.

Callie chuckled when she realised she'd been caught, 'I just thought of another rule.'

'Yeah?' Arizona asked, very glad that the mood had lightened considerably, a weight off of both their shoulders.

Callie nodded, turning she bit her bottom lip before she spoke, 'Whenever we _do _fight...we have to have amazingly hot and dirty make up sex afterwards.'

Arizona audibly swallowed as a grin formed on her face, 'Yeah?' Callie nodded, subconsciously moving forwards so that she was a breaths distance from Arizona. 'I couldn't agree me.' Arizona breathed as she closed the distance between them, pressing her lips urgently against Callie's. She moaned when she felt Callie's lips on hers; it had been too long since she'd last tasted Callie's lips on her own. Way too long.

Callie's body moved forwards to press against Arizona, pushing forwards until Arizona was laid on the sofa with Callie hovering above her. 'Fuck I've missed you,' Callie said before she deepened the kiss with the addition of her tongue. Arizona moaned softly as Callie's tongue danced with hers; her legs parting so that Callie was now laying flush on top of her.

Arizona was so lost in the kiss; everything around her blurring into non-existence; all that mattered was her and Callie. Her brow furrowed in confusion when she felt a licking at her ear; Callie's tongue was very busy with her own so it didn't belong to her. It took a minute for her brain to catch up as Arizona peaked an eye open to see Harry's face pressed right up to her own, seeming to think that the two humans were playing an exciting game. Chuckling, Arizona gently pushed at Callie who still remained oblivious to the audience they now had. 'Callie...' Arizona managed to say as Callie began to move down to work on her neck.

'Mmmmm?' Callie hummed in reply, totally lost in reacquainting herself with the ivory skin.

'Can we let the kids out so we don't have an audience or anyone trying to join in?'

Callie's brow furrowed, still not looking up as she took Arizona's ear lobe in her mouth and sucked gently, 'Hmmm?'

Arizona rolled her eyes, 'Calliope! Dogs!'

Callie's head shot up, more at the tone of Arizona's voice rather than the words she was saying. Following her gaze she grinned when she saw all three dogs sat looking at them expectantly.

'I kind of feel like our kids are watching us and Harry's intent on joining in...so can we just let them out and then...you know... continue?!' Arizona said, already manoeuvring herself from beneath Callie and whistling the dogs towards the back door.

Callie watched Arizona as she hastily opened the back door and let the dogs out, shutting it behind them when she was content that they had both food and water outside. 'Right, now where were we?' Arizona asked rhetorically as she returned to where Callie had remained on the sofa. Instead of returning to her original position, she straddled Callie's lap, instantly reattaching her lips to Callie's. Now she wasn't pinned underneath Callie, she had all the room she needed to let her hands move around freely. Placing each hand either side of Callie's face, Arizona pulled them closer together, her grip on Callie so tight it was if she would never let go.

Reaching around Arizona's body, Callie played with the hem of her shirt, sliding it up and off, tossing it to the side. Callie had fully intended the first time that she had sex with Arizona again that it would be slow, full of love; the kind of sex that re-affirms a relationship. But now, with a topless Arizona straddling her; that thought went straight out the window. Strong hands roamed over ivory skin as Callie's hands made their way to Arizona's breasts, kneading at the breasts that waited beneath the grey lace bra Arizona had on. Arizona threw her head back once Callie's hands found her breasts, allowing her full access to her neck; Callie taking full advantage as she nibbled her way down, biting harder once she reached Arizona's shoulder, leaving her mark several times over. Moving her hands down, Callie cupped Arizona's ass as she poked her tongue out, leaving a trail from Arizona's neck down to the material of her bra.

'We...should...move...' Arizona said, a breath punctuating each word as Callie did unimaginable things to her neck.

'Move?' Callie asked with a grin.

Arizona nodded, 'Maybe...to the bed? And you have too many clothes on.'

Callie smirked, 'Well I think I can help with that.' Pushing Arizona back, Callie grabbed the bottom of her own top, pulling it off and throwing it on the floor. She watched as Arizona's eyes turned a darker shade as she took in the black lingerie Callie had on.

'You're so beautiful Calliope,' Arizona said, her eyes finding Callie's. 'You're gorgeous.'

Callie smiled sheepishly, 'You're kind of smoking hot yourself.'

Arizona returned the smile, leaning forwards to recapture Callie's lips in her own, 'Smoking hot hey?'

Callie nodded as her hands reached behind the blonde, unhooking the clasp and releasing two perfectly formed breasts. Callie's smile grew, 'Did I say smoking? I meant _fucking_ hot.' Grabbing onto Arizona's ass once more, Callie lifted them both off of the sofa. Arizona momentarily caught off-guard before she regained her composure, relieving Callie of her own bra as she left her own mark on tanned shoulders. Safely in Callie's arms, Arizona slipped a hand down between them, flicking open the button of Callie's jeans and instantly sliding her hand beneath lacy panties.

Callie gasped in shock at Arizona's intrusion, stumbling forwards as she almost dropped her girlfriend. Quickly regaining her composure, she made it to the wall of the living room; Arizona pushed up against it, her hand buried in Callie. Responding with the grind of her hips, Callie moaned in pleasure as she felt Arizona circle her clit before entering her with a finger. 'Fuck,' Callie managed to say as she clumsily moved one hand in between them, very glad in that instance that Arizona was wearing sweats so she could easily slide her hand beneath them and start to match Arizona's movements.

Callie could feel herself losing a grip, not just on Arizona, but on her own coherent thoughts. Needing to put Arizona down somewhere very soon, Callie hoisted Arizona upwards, causing a wave of pleasure to course through both of them as their hands were forced together adding more pressure to each of their clits. Stumbling to the side, Callie crashed them onto the stairs, her mouth hungrily moving down Arizona's now naked torso. Her tongue tracing the underside of Arizona's breasts and around each of her nipples, her fingers re-finding their rhythm inside of Arizona.

Shifting her legs beneath Callie, Arizona pushed her thigh upwards, adding more pressure to Callie as well as moving the Latina upwards so that they could share a kiss once more. Arizona could feel herself getting close as Callie concentrated on circling her clit, Arizona continuing with fingers inside of Callie as she pressed the heel of her hand to Callie's clit. 'Fuck...Cal...' Arizona breathed, breaking the kiss as she rested her forehead on Callie's shoulder, her movements faltering slightly as she felt her orgasm closing in.

With a few more thrusts, both Callie and Arizona came together; their orgasms crashing over them simultaneously, Callie's head falling heavily onto Arizona as a range of expletives fell from both of their mouths. Their breathing slowed as they came down together, Callie gradually resting more and more of her weight on Arizona as she realised just how much of an awkward position they'd gotten themselves into. Leaning forwards for a chaste kiss, she pushed herself upwards, stretching out her legs.

'I think I've actually got carpet burn...' Arizona's voice penetrated the silence.

Callie let out a chuckle, offering a hand out as Arizona was still sprawled out on the stairs; albeit very sexily, 'Sorry, I couldn't wait.'

'I'm not complaining,' Arizona said, falling into Callie's embrace as she pulled her to her feet. 'That was...'

'Long overdue?' Callie finished for Arizona, kissing her lips.

'Amazing,' Arizona said instead. 'As always.'

Callie smirked, kissing the gauze on Arizona's forehead in a show of affection, 'Bed?'

'Bed,' Arizona agreed, her hand clasping onto Callie's as they headed upstairs both very ready for a full day and night in bed making up for lost time.

'Arizona?' Callie spoke from behind her.

'Yeah?'

'I love you,' Callie said simply, knowing that she hadn't said those actual three words for a while now.

Arizona smiled, 'I love you too, now let's get into the bedroom because right now I want to make love to you and I don't particularly want another carpet burn.'


	42. Chapter 42

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Arizona wandered across the yard, having just scrubbed out from a successful surgery so she was feeling very upbeat. It had been two weeks since her and Callie had 'got back together' and things were finally starting to get back to normal. They had continued to talk properly for the last two weeks, working through the insecurities that both women had regarding each other and their relationship, and finally Arizona was starting to feel like they were getting better than ever.

Initially it had been awkward to settle back into the same old routine that they'd had before the argument; both afraid to make the wrong move and set them back in the slightest. One of the biggest moments for Arizona had been a meal with Aria and Lucy; Aria being very frosty with her until they had had a 'talk'.

_*flashback*_

'_Calliope can you get that sexy ass to move any quicker?' Arizona called upstairs, they were meant to be meeting Aria and Lucy twenty minutes ago. Callie had organised the dinner under the pretence that it was for Arizona to meet Lucy, but Arizona knew that it was also partly for Aria to see that she was ok and not 'under the thumb'. _

'_Ok, ok, I'm coming,' Callie called as she came hurriedly down the stairs. _

_Arizona grinned when she saw her girlfriend, 'Damn girl...'_

_Callie smirked as she reached the bottom of the stairs and moved towards Arizona, 'You like what you see?'_

_Arizona looked Callie up and down, the simple black dress she was wearing doing everything to make Arizona's libido soar and her mouth go dry, 'Fuck Calliope...you look amazing.' _

_Callie looked at Arizona in much the same way as she took in the emerald green dress that her girlfriend was wearing; her thoughts turning to mush as she caught sight of Arizona's legs. Callie had never really been a leg girl, until she met Arizona Robbins. _

_Arizona smiled as she moved forwards, cupping Callie's chin, she lifted it upwards so she could look into her eyes, 'My face is up here beautiful.'_

_Callie smiled, 'I know, and I love your face, but...have you seen your legs?!'_

_Arizona chuckled, 'Dork.' Pulling Callie forwards, Arizona pressed their lips together, her tongue peaking out to mix with Callie's, pulling her closer and closer until they were practically grinding against one another. _

'_Fuck...' Callie breathed out as Arizona's thigh connected with her centre, her eyes only opening when she felt the loss of contact and heard her girlfriend's light chuckle. Pouting she said, 'Whyyyy are you stopping?'_

'_Because, my love, we should've been at the restaurant twenty-five minutes ago,' Arizona said, placing another kiss on Callie's pouting lips. _

'_No fair,' Callie said. _

'_It was you're idea to have a get together!' Arizona said, grabbing her purse off of the side and holding out Callie's jacket for her._

'_Yeah well, it's your fault putting that kind of dress on!' Callie said with a wink as she placed her arms in the jacket._

_Pressing herself against Callie's back, Arizona nipped at the exposed skin of Callie's neck as she husked in her ear, 'Are you saying you'd rather I'd be wearing something else? A refuse sack maybe?'_

_Callie growled as Arizona traced her tongue along Callie's neck and behind her ear, 'You'd still look fucking amazing in that.'_

_Arizona chuckled, spinning Callie round as she placed a chaste kiss on awaiting lips, 'I'll try one on later.'_

'_I'll hold you to that,' Callie replied with a wink. _

_..._

_Callie and Arizona rushed into the restaurant, instantly spotting Aria and Lucy, they made a beeline for the table. _

'_I am so sorry!' Callie said as they reached the table, 'It's my fault, surgery ran long.'_

'_It's ok!' Aria said, standing up and greeting her sister, 'We understand.' _

'_Hey Lucy!' Callie said, leaning over to place a quick kiss on her cheek, 'This is Arizona, Arizona this is Lucy.'_

'_Pleasure to meet you,' Arizona said, offering her hand._

'_You too,' Lucy replied. 'I've heard a lot about you.'_

_Arizona chuckled, 'And that puts me at ease!' Turning she held out her hand to Aria, 'Aria.'_

'_Arizona,' Aria replied, her eyes locking with Arizona's as she firmly shook Arizona's hand, no hint of anymore affection being shown. Arizona ignored Aria's glare, taking her seat next to Callie. She had expected some animosity from Aria; she was naturally protective of her sister; she wouldn't care what the cause was, or what had happened between the pair since, all that Aria saw was Arizona being the cause of Callie's tears. _

_Picking up a menu, Arizona browsed the options whilst Callie kicked up a conversation with Aria and Lucy about the practice. As she did, she slid her hand over to rest on Arizona's thigh, smiling when Arizona instantly placed her hand over Callie's, keen to maintain contact with her. The waiter came and orders were placed for starters and main courses, Arizona saying that she would drive so Callie could have a drink. Since her last session had landed her in the ER department, Arizona wasn't so quick to hit the hard stuff. _

'_So, Arizona,' Aria said, a tone to her voice that instantly but Arizona on the defensive, 'How's the head?'_

'_Aria...' Callie said, her eyes sending a glare in her sisters' direction. _

'_It's ok Callie,' Arizona said, giving her hand a squeeze. 'My head is fine Aria, thank you, just a slight line as you can see, but that will fade in time.'_

_Aria nodded, obviously wanting to say more, but biting her tongue as the food began to arrive. They ate, enjoying the food and the casual conversation that flitted between them. Mostly revolving around them getting to know Lucy and on Aria looking at applying to Hunters' in some sort of assistant managerial position. After the main course had been served and eaten, Arizona excused herself, 'Just popping to the restroom.' Standing up, Arizona bent and landed a quick kiss on Callie's lips before turning and heading in the direction of the restroom. Callie watching her go with a smirk as she unashamedly checked out her girlfriend. _

'_I'm going to pop to the restroom too,' Aria said getting up. _

_Callie grabbed her sisters' arm as she tried to escape, 'Aria...'_

'_I just need the restroom Cal!' Aria said, not convincing her sister._

'_Yeah right,' Callie said, staring her sister down. 'Me and Arizona have sorted things out, you don't need to beat her up about it.'_

'_I'm not going to,' Aria said with a sigh. 'I've never had your back Cal...not once. Through all the shit with Mama and Dad, I didn't stick up for you...I promise I'm not going to go all Lima Heights on her ass...I just...I can't _not _say anything.' Aria paused, 'You know you'd do the same if the shoe was on the other foot.'_

_Callie sighed knowing that no matter what she said, Aria wasn't going to let this go, 'If you're both not back in five minutes I'll be following you...and if you say anything to upset her Aria, so help me...'_

'_You'll kick my ass?' Aria finished._

'_Yeah, I will Aria,' Callie said, deadly serious. _

'_Got it,' Aria replied as she headed in the direction Arizona had just gone. _

'_She'll behave,' Lucy said when her girlfriend was out of earshot. 'She wouldn't do anything to risk losing you again Callie.'_

_Callie smiled, 'I know...and I know Arizona can hold her own...but I just want this to be over you know?'_

_Lucy nodded, 'She just needs to say her piece.'_

_..._

_Meanwhile, in the restroom, Arizona was just washing her hands when the door flew open and Aria walked in. Arizona made a conscious effort not to roll her eyes and turned, resting on the counter as she crossed her arms defensively across her chest. 'I take it you don't need the restroom?'_

_Aria shook her head, 'I just wanted a word.'_

'_In here?' _

'_I wanted to talk to you on your own,' Aria explained._

_Arizona nodded, 'Go on then, get it over with.'_

'_This isn't some big joke Arizona,' Aria said. 'This is my sister we're talking about.'_

_Arizona sighed, 'I know that, but me and Calliope have talked and talked and moved on...now you're dragging us back...we just want to forget about everything that happened.'_

'_I know,' Aria replied. 'But I haven't had her back for too long now, and when she arrived in Miami on my doorstep...I've never seen her like that. She's always been the strong one out of the two of us, she's always protected and stuck up for me, even if I was the one in the wrong. And I've never given her that, I've always rolled over, particularly if it meant it took the heat off of me and something I did.' _

_Arizona sighed, 'I get that, I do. Me and my brother always had each other back, and I hate that you feel we have to have this conversation...that you think you need to warn me not to hurt her again. That's on me, and I take full responsibility for it, believe me, you couldn't hate me anymore than I hate myself for causing Calliope even the slightest bit of pain.' _

_Aria nodded, 'I know you love her, and I know she loves you. But I just...she told you didn't she? About the whole marriage thing?'_

_Arizona nodded, 'She didn't mean to, but yes, in the heat of the moment she did.' _

_Aria nodded, 'She rang me...it was a while ago now, she was so excited Arizona; like I'd never heard someone so happy you know? She was asking me if it was too soon, if she was crazy to be thinking about asking you to marry her after you'd only been together for barely a year. She said that she's known you were the one for ages, probably even before Jackson...I'm not telling you this to be cruel...I just need to know that you feel the same Arizona, because she doesn't deserve that. She deserves to be with someone who can give her everything she gives them.'_

'_I know,' Arizona said, her voice quiet as she looked to the floor. 'If I didn't think I could be that person then I'd walk away.'_

'_Would you?' Aria shot back. _

'_Yes,' Arizona replied sternly. 'All I want is to see her happy Aria, if I thought that I was going to hold her, or her happiness, back in any way then I'd walk away...it would kill me, but I'd do it if it was the best thing for Calliope.'_

'_Do you want to marry her?'_

'_Yes,' Arizona replied again. 'I'll be honest with you, I've never thought of myself as the marriage type...that all changed when I met Calliope.'_

'_You mean that?' Aria asked, needing to be certain._

'_Yes Aria, I mean that. I see a whole future with Calliope, a future that I'd never imagined for myself...something that I thought only existed in fairytales.'_

_Aria nodded, 'Okay...'_

'_Is this the part where you threaten to break my bones if I hurt her again?' Arizona asked with a small smile._

'_Hey, Cal's the ortho surgeon, I'm sure she could break your bones all by herself.' Aria replied, 'I'm sorry that I did this...but I'm not...if that makes sense.'_

_Arizona chuckled as she nodded, 'I get it, if my brother was still with us, he'd have done the same...probably worse to Calliope.'_

_Aria smiled, 'Right, we'd best get back, cause Callie said if we weren't back in five she was going to come and find us.'_

_Arizona nodded, and followed Aria out of the restroom, smiling when she saw Callie nervously looking in their direction. Re-taking her seat she'd barely sat down when Callie leant over, 'Are you ok? Please tell me she didn't upset you, cause if she did I'll...'_

'_Calliope, everything's fine,' Arizona replied, leaning forwards and kissing her gently on the cheek. 'Everything's sorted.'_

_Callie raised her eyebrow at her girlfriend, 'Sorted?'_

_Arizona nodded, 'She just loves you Cal.'_

'_Hmmm,' Callie replied, eyeing her sister who smiled sweetly back. 'You sure I don't need to break a finger?'_

'_Positive,' Arizona replied, entwining their hands once more. _

_*end of flashback*_

Arizona was pulled out of her memory as she heard her name being called out across the yard.

Arizona turned to see Lucy Fields, the practice physio calling after her, 'What's up Lucy?'

'Can you take a look at this patient for me?'

'Yeah sure, what's up?'

'Seven year old gelding, been referred to me for physio, but I think there might be more to it...have you got time for a quick consult?'

Arizona nodded, 'Course, I've got an hour till my next patient comes in.'

'Awesome,' Lucy replied, leading the way as they headed towards the stables.

...

Having just scrubbed out of another successful hip replacement, Callie was pleased to see that she had a good half an hour before her next surgery. Remembering that Arizona had said she had an hour break mid-morning, Callie decided to head over to the yard; she loved to spend any time she could with her girlfriend, especially now that they had moved on from the whole Joanne diabolical. If anything, Callie felt that they were now closer as a couple, now that all their insecurities had truly been revealed.

Squinting as she stepped out into the sun, Callie looked over to the yard, only to see Arizona laughing with Lucy Fields. Callie didn't like Lucy. She had tried to make a move on Arizona right near the beginning of their relationship, and although Callie had no reason to doubt Arizona, she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at the sight before her; all the insecurities she thought she had resolved appearing to flood back. Lucy was attractive, there was no denying it. Did Arizona notice that too? Callie shook her head, she needed to stop this. All the insecurities that she had developed during her relationships with George and Erica were getting the better of her once more. Arizona was different. She wasn't George. She wasn't Erica. So why did Callie feel like she had to turn around? Why did she feel like she couldn't carry on and go and see her girlfriend when she was talking to Lucy? Why did she feel like when stood next to Lucy she was nothing in comparison?

X

'Good job boss!' Karev congratulated Arizona as they scrubbed out of a successful twisted gut reversal. Success in this particular procedure was definitely something to celebrate – not many were reversible, particularly when they were as serious as this one had been.

'Feels good to catch one that bad,' Arizona said with a smile as she dried down her hands. 'Keep him on constant watch through Karev, even with the gastropexy , there's still a high risk of a re-twist.'

'You got it,' Alex replied. 'I'll keep an eye on him for a bit, then swap with Lexie.'

'Good idea,' Arizona said. 'You ok to hold the fort if I run over to the main building?'

Alex smirked, 'Booty call much?'

'Shut up,' Arizona said, swatting his arm. 'I just haven't seen Cal all day, I thought she was coming over earlier, must've got caught in surgery.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Alex laughed. 'You two are just as bad as two horny teenagers.'

Arizona laughed with him, 'Okayyy, I'm going now before you get me into trouble, catch you in a bit.'

Laughing, Arizona made her way out of the OR block and headed for the main building, as she did she ran into Mark. 'Have you seen Calliope?' Arizona asked. Her and Mark had kind of come to a silent agreement, that although they didn't particularly like each other, they had to make an effort for Callie's sake.

'Not lately no,' Mark replied. 'I saw her after her surgery earlier, she seemed a bit off...she was heading to her lab I think.'

'A bit off?' Arizona questioned.

Mark nodded, 'I don't know why though, she didn't say much.'

'Hmm ok, thanks Mark.' Arizona replied, heading up the stairs to the labs to find Callie. Peaking a look through the window she smiled when she saw Callie bent over a microscope, obviously deep in thought. Deciding to knock, Arizona tapped on the door lightly, before pushing into the room, a dimpled smile appearing when her girlfriend looked around. 'Hey babe.'

'Hey,' Callie replied, turning back to her microscope. 'Just give me a minute.'

'Course,' Arizona replied, jumping up onto one of the counters and waiting for Callie to finish what she was doing. Eventually Callie stopped, looking up she smiled and moved to Arizona, ending up stood in between her legs as she reached up for a kiss.

'Sorry about that,' Callie said. 'Didn't want to lose my place.'

'That's ok,' Arizona smiled. 'I can't complain that my girlfriend is a super hot, super clever, groundbreaking surgeon can I?'

Callie blushed slightly, cursing herself for her moment of weakness and insecurity earlier, deciding to keep that to herself. 'You having a good day?'

Arizona nodded, 'Yup, just saved a horse with twisted gut which is always a mood lifter.'

Callie nodded in agreement, it was bad enough in dogs when that happened, let alone anything bigger.

'What happened to you earlier?' Arizona asked. 'I thought you were going to come over to the yard?'

'Yeah, sorry, I got caught up in surgery,' Callie lied.

'Oh ok, no worries,' Arizona replied. 'I managed to squeeze in another consult anyway. But you were ok right?'

'Why wouldn't I be?' Callie asked.

'Mark said that you seemed a bit off?' Arizona continued.

'Oh, no, I was fine,' Callie replied, avoiding Arizona's eyes as she attempted to back away slightly. Arizona caught this and instantly wrapped her legs behind her girlfriend, effectively locking her in place.

'Come on Cal, we never say fine when we are actually ok,' Arizona said, recognising the use of the word. 'What happened to being honest?'

Callie sighed, 'I'm not trying to be dishonest...I just know that I was being ridiculously stupid and I really don't want to cause another argument between us again.'

Arizona tilted her head to one side, 'Is it something I've done?'

Callie shook her head, 'No, this is all me...being stupid...'

Arizona reached forwards and cupped Callie's chin with her finger, pulling it up to her level, 'Please talk to me?'

Callie sighed, 'I went to come over to the yard earlier, and saw you with Lucy...I _know_ that there is nothing going on, but I still just felt like I couldn't come over, you know?'

'Not really, no.' Arizona replied, she'd thought that they were over all of this, apparently she was wrong, 'Do you really not trust me?'

'I trust you completely Arizona,' Callie replied instantly.

'Well obviously not!' Arizona replied.

'It's not that I don't trust _you_!' Callie said, 'It's that I don't trust other people...you're hot! You're gorgeous, you're clever, and amazing...people are lining up for you...'

Arizona shook her head, 'So what if they are? Calliope, the only person I want in the line is you.'

Callie couldn't help but smile, 'I know, I do...I just sometimes, I don't know...I'm waiting for you to just be a dream...something my mind has made up...because you are perfect and...you could have anyone.'

'But I don't want them,' Arizona said simply. 'I have everything I wanted, and everything I never knew I wanted, with you. And you don't think I don't feel the same? That people aren't lining up for you too? I know George and Erica burnt you Cal, I know they created all these insecurities; but they were idiots and I wish I could rewrite history...make it so that we met before you'd met Erica or George because then I know that you would've never have had to experience hurt like that that they caused you...because once I had your heart, I would have held onto it and protected it for the rest of our lives.'

Callie smiled, leaning forwards she kissed Arizona before resting her head on the blonde's chest, arms coming behind her to wrap her up in a strong hug, 'I'm sorry.'

Arizona kissed the top of raven locks, 'It's ok...just promise me that you'll always come straight to me ok? So that we can talk or whatever...don't turn around just cause I'm talking to someone? Because at the end of the day, I will always want to see and talk to you over anyone else ok?'

Callie nodded into Arizona's chest, 'Even Angelina?

Arizona pretended to think for a second, before giving Callie a squeeze in her arms, 'Even Angelina...well you know...as long as you're coming over to invite us to have a threesome.'

Callie chuckled, 'Maybe...' Lifting up, she reached forwards and gave Arizona another kiss, 'I'm sorry I'm like this...that you're constantly having to fix me.'

Arizona shook her head, leaning forwards so that their noses brushed across each other, 'Shut up, and if anything Calliope, I think we fix each other.'

Callie smiled, resting her forehead against Arizona's, 'What time do you get off?'

'Ummm, probably about seven why?'

'Good, because I'm taking you for dinner tonight,' Callie said.

'Oh are you now?'

Callie nodded, 'I am, to say sorry for being such an idiot.'

Arizona rolled her eyes, 'Not that you need to...'

'I know, but I want to.' Callie said, giving Arizona another kiss, 'Eurgh, I need to go now, I've got consults in ten.'

'It's ok, I should be heading back anyway, work a bit harder so that I make sure I finish on time for my hot date,' Arizona said, as she jumped off the counter.

Callie grabbed her arm and pulled her in for another, more passionate kiss, 'I'll see you later.'

'I love you,' Arizona said as she made her way to the door.

'Love you too Zo,' Callie replied, watching as Arizona disappeared behind the door and out of sight. Sighing, Callie turned back to put all of her stuff away, relieved that her idiocy hadn't created too much of an issue between her and Arizona. Grabbing her stethoscope, she headed out of the lab and down to her consult room, pulling her phone out to make a quick reservation at a restaurant that would definitely get her some hot sex in return.


	43. Chapter 43

_**A/N: Ok so, this is the last chapter of Animal Attraction. SO thank you for everyone's support throughout. There will definitely be a sequel once I've planned it out a bit, and bent Heather's ear about it ;) So watch this space! **_

_**Thanks to Heather for beta-ing and for making this story her baby. I dedicate this chapter to you (particularly the first bit) – couldn't have done it without you girrrlll!**_

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

Forcing her eyes open, Callie blinked heavily against the sunlight creeping into the room. It had been a heavy night; both Arizona and Callie having been called in for separate emergencies. Luckily they both had the following morning off and so were enjoying the luxury of a lie in. Callie however had been woken by the need for food. Rolling over she couldn't help but chuckle when she was met with the sight of Arizona spread out on her front; one of Callie's shirts on and positively adorable twister pants poking out from underneath. Pushing herself onto her side, Callie was able to fully appreciate the beautiful sight before her.

All thoughts of food forgotten as Callie's eyes travelled from Arizona's feet up her toned legs and landing on the wonderfully formed ass that lurked beneath ridiculously goofy pants. Smirking, Callie reached out, running her fingers along the length of Arizona's legs, along her calf and up the inside of her thigh. Doing the same with the other leg, Callie then let her hand rest on Arizona's ass.

'Calliope...'

Callie smirked at the fact that she'd been caught, 'Yeah?'

'What are you doing?' Arizona asked, still not having moved.

Giving the ass between her hand a squeeze Callie said, 'I'm playing twister.'

Arizona laughed, lifting herself up so she could turn her head towards Callie, her eyebrows raised, 'Really?'

Callie joined in the laughing, 'What?! It says right hand here! I'm just playing the game.'

Arizona rolled her eyes, 'You're such a dork, you know that right?'

'Ah but I'm not the one wearing twister pants,' Callie replied, shifting closer.

'You know you love my array of pants,' Arizona said, rolling onto her side so her and Callie had their fronts pressed against one another.

'I do,' Callie smiled, leaning in for a kiss. 'Although, I prefer them when they're on the floor.'

Arizona smirked, leaning forwards and capturing Callie's lips in a deeper kiss, 'Well we'll have to see what we can do about that...I think we need to continue with your game of twister...minus clothes...'

'Naked twister?'

'Naked twister,' Arizona confirmed, wrapping her legs around Callie and rolling them so she was on top, straddling her girlfriend beneath her. Once there she lifted her top off, throwing it to the side. Callie's eyes fell onto the perfect breasts that had been released, instantly reaching up and pulling Arizona back down for another kiss. Arizona moaned into the kiss, thinking to herself that this was definitely the best way to wake up in the morning.

As their kiss deepened, Arizona could feel her arousal growing between her legs, grinding against Callie's thigh as she tried to get some release. Moving down, Arizona kissed the exposed skin of Callie's neck, not leaving a mark until she got to Callie's shoulders, knowing that they would be covered in work. 'Fuck...' Callie groaned as Arizona bit down hard into her shoulder. Moving her hands down, she cupped Arizona's ass once more. 'You seriously need to get this pants off.'

Arizona smirked as she continued to kiss her way over Callie's neck, 'I thought we were playing twister?'

'_Naked_ twister,' Callie corrected her girlfriend. 'That means the pants have to go.'

Smiling, Arizona sat back up, bringing Callie with her so that she could remove the Latina's shirt, 'You know, I was never a fan of morning sex...until I woke up next to you.'

Callie returned Arizona's smile, reaching forwards and capturing pink lips in another kiss, reaching behind Arizona, Callie directed the blonde's legs so that they were either side of her, pulling them back down on the bed, their eyes meeting as they kissed once more. Arizona's right hand moved down, tweaking Callie's nipple and massaging her breast before her hand moved down further, travelling beneath Callie's panties. He hand was instantly met with moisture, the amount of arousal she found, sending a wave of pleasure through Arizona. Kissing Callie more chastely, Arizona kissed her way down the wonderful curves of her girlfriend, tracing her tongue along Callie's hipbone and along the top line of her panties. Hearing a moan come from above, Arizona sat back on her heels, pulling down Callie's pants and throwing them to the side.

Grinning at the sight of Callie's arousal, Arizona peaked her tongue out, licking Callie's slit from top to bottom, Callie's hips bucking. 'Fuck...' Licking around Callie's clit, Arizona pushed a finger inside of her girlfriend, receiving an even louder moan in response as she built up a rhythm with both her finger and her tongue. With each thrust, Callie's moans grew louder as she brought her own hand up to play with her own nipples, something she knew drove Arizona wild. She wasn't wrong. In response to what she saw, Arizona sped up her actions, adding another finger inside of Callie as she felt walls tighten around her. Callie reaching down and grabbing for Arizona's hands as she let out a mixture of expletives and moans as her orgasm came crashing down on her.

Arizona slowed down her movements, moaning as she tasted Callie's orgasm on her tongue. Smiling when she felt herself being pulled upwards. Callie couldn't wait for Arizona to come to her, and so instead sat up slightly, meeting Arizona as their lips crashed together, Callie moaning again when she tasted her own arousal on Arizona. Pushing forwards so that she was kneeling, Callie pulled Arizona towards her, moaning when she felt Arizona's wetness through her panties and onto her thigh. Arizona threw her head back at the contact, her hips instantly setting up their own pace as she moved up and down Callie's thigh as Callie sucked on her neck.

Gently easing them back, Callie pushed Arizona so that she was underneath her, reaching down and feeling her soaked panties, 'I think these are a waste of time...' Callie said, smirking as she reached between them and pulled Arizona's pants off and quickly throwing them off to the side. As she looked back, Callie couldn't help but stare, 'Eres tan hermosa Arizona, eres una diosa y te quiero.'

Arizona blushed; although she couldn't understand what Callie was saying, the intensity of her girlfriends gaze was enough. Putting her weight on her hands, Callie stalked up Arizona's body, her eyes never leaving Arizona's as she reclaimed her lips once more. Arizona brought up her knees slightly, her legs spreading wider as Callie instantly moved a hand between them, sliding over Arizona's clit and into her already drenched opening. 'Fuck Arizona...you're so wet,' Callie breathed, adding her thumb onto Arizona's clit, causing another moan to come from the smaller woman. 'I love seeing you like this, so hot and sexy...you're so beautiful Arizona,' Callie said, her voice breathy at Arizona's ear. 'Venir a mí bebé, ven por mí.'

'Shit...Call...' The rest of Arizona's sentence was lost amongst moans as Arizona came, her grip tightening around her girlfriend as her body quaked; wave after wave of orgasm crashing over her. Holding onto Callie until both their breathing patterns calmed down. 'Fuck...'

'My thoughts exactly,' Callie said, smirking as she lazily kissed Arizona. 'We should have mornings off together more often.'

'Oh definitely,' Arizona replied. Rolling off of Arizona, Callie laid next to her, their hands entwined between them as they both basked in their after-sex glow.

'I think your twister pants are ruined babe,' Callie said, chuckling as she did so.

Arizona smirked, 'Best get me a new pair then cause I love those pants.'

Callie rolled her eyes, 'You're such a dork.'

'Yup,' Arizona agreed. 'But you love me.'

'I do,' Callie agreed. 'Very much.'

X

'I can practically hear your dirty thoughts from here,' Cristina Yang's voice filtered through to Callie who was currently half way through a lengthy leg break repair.

Callie rolled her eyes, 'Like I'm thinking about that when I'm in surgery Cristina.'

'You can't fool me Torres, I know you got laid this morning,' Cristina continued.

'Can't deny it Yang,' Callie said, smirking when Cristina pulled a face. 'Let's just get this done.'

'This your last one of the day?'

Callie nodded, 'This is it, and then home.' Callie smiled at the thought, wondering what her and Arizona would get up to that night. After their steamy session that morning, her girlfriend had disappeared very quickly, saying that she'd been called in by work and Callie hadn't seen her all day. In honesty Callie had been hectic herself, only having five minutes to grab something to eat in between the various array of patients she'd seen that day. In a way, that's why she loved her job' there was never a dull moment and you could never predict what was waiting for you when the next client walked through the door. As much as Callie loved the ortho stuff and loved being in surgery, she also loved the seriously mundane things that came with her job. In a way, her relationship with Arizona had only made her love her job more; not just because she got to see her girlfriend at work every day, but also because instead of being caught in a horrible relationship with someone bringing her down, she was in a loving relationship with someone who was more supportive of Callie than anyone ever had been before.

'You actually make me sick,' Cristina said, her voice bringing Callie out of her zone.

Rolling her eyes Callie replied, 'You know that you and Owen are as in love as me and Arizona, you just don't show it in the same way we do.'

'Uh huh,' Cristina replied. 'We don't skip around the practice with sunshine and rainbows coming out of our ass you mean?'

Callie rose her eyebrows at Cristina, her ability to say exactly what she thought sometimes still amazing her, 'You know I'm not into sunshine and rainbows Cristina.'

'You could've fooled me!' Cristina replied, 'Blondie is the most sunshine and rainbows I have ever seen in my life...I'm still half expecting her to come into work one day riding a unicorn.'

Callie couldn't help but laugh at that image, 'You know...I think I sometimes expect that too.' Callie smiled to herself as she returned her concentration back on the titanium rods beneath her hands.

'How stupid was this douche to just step onto his puppy?' Cristina said, referring to the 10 month old on Callie's table.

'Oh come on,' Callie replied. 'We've seen far more stupid things than this! The owner was on a ladder and didn't see him! It is a Chihuahua pup after all Cristina...not exactly the biggest of animals...the bloke that did it is devastated.'

Cristina rolled her eyes, 'I'm just saying owners are dumb sometimes.'

'I'll agree with you there,' Callie replied, manoeuvring the rods carefully so as not to cause anymore damage. 'This is like fixing a damn guinea pigs leg or something...so freaking small!' Callie spoke more to herself as she twisted the rod into place, moving the leg with her other hand to ensure that a full range of movement was still capable by the young dog. Pleased with her placement, Callie began to suture the layers of muscle, fat and finally skin together. 'Bring him round gently Cristina...give him 0.5 of metacam and see how he goes, I don't want to give him too much with him being so small.'

'You want me to splint it?' Cristina asked.

Callie shook her head, 'Just a few layers of vet-wrap should secure it in place enough.'

'I'll update the owner when I'm done,' Cristina said.

'It's ok, I'll go do it now,' Callie said.

'Um...it's fine, I got it,' Cristina said. 'You get off home.'

Callie furrowed her brow, 'Why are you being nice Cristina?'

'I'm not!' Cristina replied quickly, 'I just...I want to see the bitch baby owner tears alright?'

Callie rolled her eyes, buying Cristina's excuse, 'You are awful Cristina! But ok, I'll get off, see you tomorrow.' Pushing the door of the OR open, Callie headed to the sink. Removing her mask and gown as she grabbed the soap and began to scrub out. Sighing, she looked up, her eyes catching something bright in front of her stuck to the wall. Drying her hands, Callie reached up and grabbed the small envelope opening it to reveal a hand-written note, smiling when she saw her girlfriend's writing:

_Hey beautiful, didn't want to interrupt you in surgery. Meet me in the prep room? xox_

Callie's smile grew, the cuteness of her girlfriend leaving her a simple note making Callie practically skip through to the prep room. Ok, maybe Cristina was right; the sunshine and rainbows had rubbed off on her. Pushing open the prep room door, she frowned when she found the room to be empty, thinking Arizona must've got called back to the yard, she headed for the exit door. As she did, something caught her eye – another envelope. Smiling Callie plucked it off of the wall, opening it she read:

_Calliope, _

_This is the room where we first met. Aside from being bowled over by a massive Great Dane, it was also the first time your beauty knocked me for six. I'd never seen someone so breathtaking in all my life – and I know that I never will again. The first thing that I noticed about you was your eyes. Even though I didn't know you, it was like they told a story, like when you looked at me, you really _saw_ me, you know? _

_Anyway, this is also the place that I first wound you up! I know you weren't impressed when I called you Calliope, but it suits you. It's so individual, so beautiful, and know that I will call you it every day for the rest of our lives._

_Meet me in the x-ray room?_

_Love you,_

_Arizona xox_

Smiling at the memories, Callie headed for the x-ray room now unsure of whether Arizona would actually be waiting for her; as she figured the room was indeed empty. She smiled when she saw another envelope, intrigued to see where all this was leading. Picking the envelope off the table she read the next note:

_Calliope, _

_In here I showed you all the scans of Morocco. Everyone seemed so defeated by the tumour immediately – but not you. You saw a challenge...eventually ;) That's something I love about you – your desire to succeed; to keep finding something else to challenge you. You're so brilliantly clever and talented in this job Calliope, and I see such amazing things in your future, I can't wait to share in all of them and see you rewarded for your immense talent. _

_Meet me at the bench over-looking the horse fields?_

_Love you _

_Arizona xox_

Callie smiled, the pride in Arizona's writing bringing a tear to Callie's eye; no one had ever supported her like Arizona did; not any past lover and not her parents. It wasn't just the support, but the belief and faith Arizona had in her, both inside and outside of work, made Callie feel like she could do anything. Keen to see what awaited her next, Callie headed out of the main entrance, sneaking a look onto the yard; she thought about just going and finding Arizona, but her girlfriend had obviously but a lot of effort and thought into whatever this was, so Callie was going to play the game. Heading across the parking lot to the bench, Callie sat and picked up the envelope that had been taped to the bench.

_Calliope,_

_I guess you've gathered by now that this is something of a...treasure hunt! You know how much I love those things! I promise there's a wonderful chest of gold at the end ;)_

_Anyway, I came to find you on this bench after I'd pissed you off in the x-ray room ;) I'm glad that I did. I'm glad that I followed you out here, because I think it was the start of something...wonderful. I know we've had our ups and downs since then, but we've come through them all stronger than ever and I know that that is going to be the case whatever we have to face in the future – because we'll always be doing it together. _

_It was here that I also first realised how much hurt people in your past had caused you. I'm sorry that that happened. You didn't deserve it, but more importantly; they didn't deserve you. You're one of a kind Calliope Torres, and don't you ever forget it._

_Meet me in the entrance hall?_

_Love you_

_Arizona xox_

By the end of this letter, the tears were gently trickling down Callie's face; Arizona's words meaning more to her than she could've expressed. Hastily wiping them away, she practically ran back over to the main building, wondering how she hadn't noticed an envelope on her way out. Rushing through the front door, Callie looked from left to right trying to find the next envelope, not wanting to miss it. As she pushed through the next door, just before the stairs, Callie saw it however, taped to the door. Smiling she pulled it off and read;

_Calliope,_

_Here is where you literally knocked me off of my feet! I'll never forget that day. In the years to come, when people ask us how we met, it's definitely one of the moments that has to be up there at the forefront of our story. I'll never forget the first time you were on top of me...sorry mind wandering :P...anyway, you were so adorable in that moment – trying to act all cool and casual, only to freak out when you realised you'd cut my arm. You're such a dork ;) I have a lot of scars on this old body, but the story of how I got the one on my arm has to definitely be the best. _

_So this was the first time you literally knocked me off of my feet (and not the last time!) but your smile is something that knocks the wind out of me every day. It's something so simple, and yet it instantly makes me feel better, no matter what mood I'm in. You light up the room when you walk in, and I can't believe how lucky I am to call you mine. _

_Meet me in my office?_

_Love you_

_Arizona_

Callie smiled as she thought of the time Arizona was referring to – literally running into Arizona had been extremely awkward but also kind of wonderful. The connection that they had shared in just one look enough to tell Callie that the woman beneath her was definitely something special. Thinking that now she would finally get to see Arizona, she headed over to the yard, pushing open the door of Arizona's office she was greeted with Harry and Dots, both eagerly bounding over.

'Hey you two!' Callie greeted them, patting both their heads. She was confused as well however, as she had left Jasper with Arizona, so she wondered where he was. Deciding that he was obviously involved in this plan of Arizona's somewhere along the line, Callie grabbed the envelope she spotted on the wall and read;

_Calliope, _

_(I know you'll be worrying where Jasper is – don't, you'll see him soon enough!)_

_Anyway, in here we've had some fair few experiences. The first time being before Morocco's surgery; I was terrified being alone with you. Partly because I thought you didn't like me (!), but mainly because, frankly, I wanted to jump your bones :P. You first met my dogs here too...which I know seems totally ridiculous...but I suppose there like my children so it was a big step ;) Now they're _our_ children. Children. That's something I honestly never considered in my future – until I met you. Suddenly the thought of mini-Calliope's running around is something that filters into my head now and then. The thought of seeing you pregnant and then as a Mother...God you'll be so amazing at it, so beautiful._

_I honestly can't wait to have that future with you._

_Meet me in the equine OR?_

_Love you_

_Arizona xox_

Callie now was unashamedly letting the tears fall down her face, happy tears. Even though she knew it wasn't their immediate future, the thought that Arizona was still very much keen on them having children together made Callie's heart soar. She had always wanted to be a Mother and she knew that Arizona would be amazing at it too. Adding the letter to the pile now forming in her hand, Callie gave Dots and Harry another fuss before heading across the yard to the OR; she saw Alex but ignored him as she pushed the door open into the OR, knowing that Arizona wouldn't be sending her in there unless it was all clear.

She found the next envelope on the light source hanging from the ceiling;

_Calliope,_

_Hope you're still with me?! _

_In here we performed her first surgery together. I was so nervous! And I'm never nervous before surgeries! I think the thought of having you next to be both alarmed and calmed me at the same time – I just didn't want to screw up! Watching and working with you was nothing short of amazing – the skill you have in the OR something that I think everyone in the practice, including myself, look up to. You're a rockstar with that scalpel and I look forward to working together in many more cases to come._

_Meet me at our bench?_

_Arizona xox_

Callie smiled as she began to realise that Arizona was obviously taking her to the places that meant the most to her; the places where the biggest 'events' in their relationship had occurred. The thought Arizona had obviously put behind it all astounded Callie; she hadn't noticed Arizona doing anything suspicious so she must have done a lot of it at work when Callie wasn't around. Strolling through the woods, Callie soon got to 'their' bench; somewhere that they both often went to escape when they were at work, somewhere peaceful to have lunch on their own; their own little world somehow. Sitting on the bench, Callie picked up the next envelope, wondering what more Arizona had to say;

_Calliope,_

_Our bench. Our little safe haven. I love it here – even more so when I'm with you. You showed me this place first as we had our first 'heart to heart' I suppose! The first time we came out here I felt like I could tell you anything...I wanted to tell you everything – even things that I'd never told people before, and I've never stopped feeling like that (even though sometimes I know I've not been the best at showing it). I want to know everything about you; and I love finding new things out about you; even the smallest of things. _

_Even now I feel like there are still so many things to learn about each other, and I look forward to that every single day. _

_Meet me at your truck?_

_Love you_

_Arizona xox_

Callie smiled, turning she headed for her truck. When she got there, she found that her truck was unlocked, keys in the ignition with her sat-nav already fitted to the window-screen. Callie instantly looked around her; it was obvious that Arizona, or someone, was keeping a close eye on what she was doing and where she was, to set up the various envelopes. Lifting the latest one off of the front seat, Callie read;

_Calliope,_

_The sat-nav is pre-set. Press done and follow :)_

_Love you_

_Arizona xox._

Callie did as she was told, now totally enthralled by the mystery tour Arizona was sending her on, hitting done on the display, she followed the sat-navs directions; seeing that she didn't have far to travel. As she neared her destination, it soon became clear to Callie where she was heading as the yard came into view. Pulling up in the usual space, Callie got out, wondering whether the envelope would be at the stable or whether it would be with Gem in the field. She was somewhat relieved to find it taped to the stable door.

_Calliope,_

_I couldn't do this without mentioning that first time we came up here. Even though we barely knew each other, being with you felt so natural. When I saw you on Red, even more so. I can't lie; that first day we were up here, I was very unashamedly checking you out 99% of the time. But catching you doing the same once or twice gave me the confidence to just continue doing what I was doing! _

_Seeing the look on your face as you let go – seeing you enjoy yourself in such a way was breathtaking. I can genuinely see is in a few years time with a fairly large house somewhere in the country; some fields out the back for Gem and for the ponies that we're obviously going to buy our mini-me's. And chickens. Don't forget you promised me chickens?_

_Meet me at home?_

_Love you_

_Arizona xox_

Callie once more found her breath catch at the image Arizona painted out; it all making a perfect future for Callie. Climbing back into her truck, she drove the familiar roads towards their house; now expecting to find Arizona to be there. As she pulled into the drive though she saw no sign of Arizona's truck, chuckling to herself at Arizona's continued game, she clambered out and headed into the house. She found the envelope on the front door;

_Calliope,_

_Our house. God I can't believe how much saying that still makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! When you agreed to move in with me, it was one of the happiest moments of my life; the thought that I'd get to wake up to you every morning...even though it's usually cause you've woke me up snoring ;) _

_Not only is this now _our_ house, it's also the place that we shared out first kiss. The best kiss of my life, at that point anyway, your kisses since somehow seem to have got better and better. I was so nervous that night...I'm _never_ nervous around women...but you Calliope Torres reduced me to a useless mess! You still do and I love that._

_Meet me in the en-suit?_

_Love you_

_Arizona xox_

Whilst reading, Callie had entered the house, smiling at the memory of their first kiss; it hadn't been the most romantic moment in the world, but still it was most certainly the beginning of something so very special. Wandering through the house, she climbed the stairs as she headed for their en-suite, unsure as to what memory they had as a couple in there. Heading through their unusually tidy bedroom, Callie pushed open the door to the en-suite, a smile on her lips as she saw another envelope stuck to the mirror. Wondering what this one could be about, Callie sat on the toilet as she read;

_Calliope,_

_I guess you're wondering why I sent you to the bathroom right about now?! _

_What happened in Jackson was one of the most terrifying things I've ever been through, coming so close to death from so many different angles and there's only one reason I survived. You. I kept fighting for you. To be with you again. I know a lot's happened since then, and we've moved on; but it was such a landmark for me. The fight and determination that I had in myself was unknown to me until I was out there faced with the prospect of not seeing you again. I'll never stop fighting to be by your side Calliope, never. _

_So the reason we're in the bathroom...after the first week of being back from Jackson, everything felt so alien to me, apart from you. It was like your presence and you, just being you, kept me grounded when all I wanted to do was run and hide or have a massive meltdown. You saved me when I was in Jackson. And you saved me when I got back. We were stood at this mirror about a week after I was back and you caught me just stood staring into the mirror – I couldn't not. I didn't look like me at all, and to be honest, the reflection I saw looking back at me made me feel sick. I asked you what you saw and I'll never forget the words you said to me. You were my rock in that moment. And I realised then, as I know fully now; that without you Calliope Torres I wouldn't be able to live. Maybe I'd stumble blindly through life but I wouldn't see things. You are my light. _

_Meet me at your old apartment block?_

_Love you_

_Arizona xox _

Callie's mouth had gradually formed an 'o' shape as she had read Arizona's latest letter; tears falling from her cheek onto the paper now shaking in her hands. Jackson was something she'd never be able to fully forget, but it was something she had put in a very small box at the back of her head. It still brought tears to Callie to think how close she got to losing Arizona on multiple occasions during the time she was missing. She never wanted to experience that ever again. Grabbing some tissues, she wiped her eyes and splashed some water on her face, not wanting to look totally awful when she found her 'treasure'.

Heading out of the house and getting back into her truck, Callie chuckled to herself at just how freaking adorable her girlfriend was being. She didn't know what this was all in aid of, but she was loving it; no one had gone to this much effort for her ever before, never made her feel so loved. Callie was nostalgic and intrigued as she pulled up outside her old apartment block, climbing out she headed to the front door of the block, relieved that the envelope was outside and she wasn't going to have to buzz someone random to let her in. Picking it off, she climbed back in her truck before she read it;

_Calliope,_

_So I know I couldn't get you back in your old apartment, but I couldn't do this without bringing you here – we shared a lot in this place, and for that reason I will always hold it close to my heart. It's the place I first met your Dad...in a very compromising position...and I know things with your family haven't exactly worked out since, I still hope that that is something I can change, or help you change. The way you stood up to your family over us, even at that early stage with your Dad, and then since then...words can't describe how much that means to me. How much I love you for it. _

_Your apartment is also the first place we made love. I was so nervous that first time – something which I've never felt before. I just wanted it to be special, magical; and boy was it. You're breathtakingly stunning Calliope Torres and do things to my body that I didn't know were even possible. I will spend the rest of our lives showing you just what you do to me, and just how much I love you._

_Meet me back at Hunters' yard?_

_Love you_

_Arizona xox_

Callie couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she remembered that first time; it had been magical. She'd literally seen stars; Arizona knowing all the right buttons to press to get Callie's body humming. Turning the key in the ignition, Callie drove the quick journey back to Hunter's kind of hoping that she'd get to see Arizona finally. Heading onto the yard however she was greeted by a mass of black and tan bounding towards her.

'Hey Jasp,' Callie said, bending down and tickling him under his chin. 'You in on all this too? Where's she hiding huh?' It was only then that Callie realised an envelope was taped to Jasper's collar just underneath his chin. 'Ahhh I see, she roped you in...' Opening the envelope she rubbed Jasper's ear as she read;

_Calliope_

_Hopefully this reaches you in one piece and Jasper doesn't decide to make it his new chew toy! I'm glad he's yours again now; I'll never forget Erica's face when I did it – I'm not too proud to admit I rather enjoyed seeing the look of utter disgust on her face. I just knew that I wanted to get him back to you; seeing you happy is my top goal in our lives now and I will do whatever I can to make all your dreams come true._

_Meet me in your lab?_

_Love you_

_Arizona xox_

Callie rose to her feet, smiling at the memory of coming onto the yard to find Arizona with Jasper by her side and a very pissed looking Erica stood next to her. Although she hadn't liked the fact that Arizona had got a set of very nasty looking bruises and a cut lip for her efforts, she couldn't love Arizona more for doing it.

'You coming then Jasp?' Callie said as she headed off to the main building, Jasper dutifully following her. Climbing the stairs, Callie was surprised to not pass anyone on her way, the thought crossing her mind that Arizona was probably behind that fact. Heading through the corridors, Callie pushed open the door to her lab, finding it empty, she looked around until she spotted the now-familiar envelope taped onto the nearest cupboard. Leaning against the counter, she read;

_Calliope_

_You know this is one of my favourite rooms in the practice? It's so you, this room; watching you work in here is a sight to behold. This room is a reminder of all your success that you've had and all the promise of success to come. I know that if I can't ever find you that you'll be in here, your brow furrowed in that adorable way it does when you're looking through the microscope. _

_Also, this room holds that little special meaning for me – for us. Our first I love yous. It may not have been a big romantic gesture at the top of the Eiffel Tower, but to me, it was perfect. Honestly, I knew I loved you before that day but I'd been too scared to tell you; worried that it would be too much too soon and I'd scare you away. It kind of crept up on me, loving you. I mean, I started falling for you from the moment I met you. I suppose the full realisation hit me that weekend that my parents were here – the way you were with them and then with me...it was like something clicked in my head, and in my heart, I just knew. I loved you. I love you. And I can honestly say that I will never stop loving you. _

_You are my love, my heart, my soul, my everything._

_Meet me back at our bench?_

_Love you_

_Arizona xox_

Callie once more found herself wiping the tears off of her face. The confession of Arizona's love only mirroring what Callie herself had felt too; she had loved Arizona long before she actually told her, afraid to rush her girlfriend. Getting the feeling that she was going to see her girlfriend very soon, Callie rushed out of her lab, heading down the stairs and across the yard with Jasper, 'Jasp, you wanna go see Harry and Dots?' Callie asked, opening Arizona's office door and letting him in before she carried off around the back of the yard and along the track.

As she walked Callie could feel her heart rate increasing, having the feeling that Arizona was going to be at the bench. She tried to sort out in her head what she was going to say to her; what should she say to all of this? What _could_ she say? Deciding that the words would come when she needed them, Callie came into the clearing, delighted to finally see Arizona waiting for her. She was dressed simply; jeans, her knee-high boots and a simple green top; but she looked as stunning as ever.

'Hey,' Callie said simply, not sure what to say exactly.

'Hey yourself,' Arizona said, a small, shy smile on her lips.

'I've been on quite the journey today,' Callie said, moving closer to her girlfriend.

'Yeah?' Arizona asked, raising an eyebrow.

Callie nodded, 'And I am totally in love with you Arizona Robbins.' Callie tried to move in for a kiss but found Arizona had stepped back slightly, pouting Callie raised her own eyebrow.

'Just...let me say something ok?' Arizona said, smiling at the adorable pout. 'So...I wanted to tell you how I felt...how much you mean to me...and sometimes, well, a lot of the time, like now, I just totally forget what I've planned to say to you; hence the envelopes. You see, you, Calliope Torres are the love of my life, you mean everything to me and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you and telling you every day just how much I love you.' Gulping Arizona reached forwards and took Callie's right hand in hers, 'Calliope Torres...' Bending down onto one knee, Arizona looked up at Callie, whose mouth was wide open. 'Will you spend the rest of your life with me and do me the honour of being my wife?' Silent tears were slowly working their way down both women's cheeks, their eyes meeting, lost in the moment, as Arizona pulled a small box out of her pocket. Opening it gently she asked, 'Will you marry me?'

'Oh my God,' Callie said, her head nodding already as she looked from the ring to Arizona and back again, positively certain she was dreaming. 'Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes.'

Arizona's dimples popped like never before as she slipped the ring slowly on Callie's finger, definitely loving the way that it looked on her finger. It was a simple design but absolutely beautiful; an 18ct diamond on a silver band that twisted around the stone. Callie instantly pulled Arizona to her feet, pulling her in for possibly the best kiss she had ever experienced; pulling Arizona impossibly close as their tongues danced around one another. Pulling back when the necessity to breath became too much, Callie rested her forehead on Arizona's, the smiles on their faces enough to light up the darkest of places.

'You are so amazing Arizona Robbins,' Callie said. 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' Arizona replied. Looking down she caught sight of the ring on Callie's finger and added, 'Fiancée of mine.'


End file.
